El Quincy de Fiore
by Gab-169
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es transportado misteriosamente a la dimensión de Earthland después de haber perdido a su madre ¿Cómo cambiaran al joven Kurosaki esta serie de acontecimientos? ¿Crecerá para ser un villano? ¿O seguirá siendo el héroe que todos conocemos? algo sí es seguro...el reino de Fiore no sera igual después de la llegada del joven Quincy.
1. La tragedia

Disclaimer: Bleach y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen ya que si lo hicieran no estaría escribiendo esto... ¿no creen? Lastima que no me pertenecen T_T

* * *

><p>Era una noche oscura y sumamente fría, las gotas de lluvia caían incesantemente. Masaki Kurosaki había pasado por el dojo de karate a recoger a su pequeño y amado hijo Ichigo, al parecer hoy había vuelto a perder contra su compañera Tatsuki Arisawa. Para Masaki no importaba si perdía o ganaba, ella seguía sintiéndose orgullosa de su pequeño"ángel guardián". Él era como una brillante estela en el cielo, al igual que su esposo y sus dos pequeñas hijas.<p>

Era imposible negar que se sentía colmada de felicidad con la preciosa familia que tenía, no había regalo más grande en el mundo que volver a casa para ser recibida por abrazos y mimos de su familia. ya hacía tiempo atrás que olvidó todo el odio y los conflictos que causaban su linaje Quincy. Más sin embargo, a pesar de que se alejó de los pocos Quincy puros que seguían con vida, aún mantenía sus poderes y su entrenamiento, pero decidió no volver a usarlos a menos que sea extremadamente necesario,es por eso que aún mantenía su cruz Quincy colgando de su muñeca, no como un recuerdo, sino como una forma de proteger a su familia si llegaran a correr peligro.

En un caso normal, un descendiente Quincy seria entrenado desde joven en las artes de cazar hollows, aunque Masaki no pensaba de esa forma, ella prefería que sus hijos llevaran una vida como humanos normales, alejados de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la guerra entre los Quincy y Shinigamis, después de todo, ella misma había sufrido las consecuencias de la milenaria enemistad entre ambas razas.

Pero a partir de ese día las posibilidades de ver crecer a sus hijos y poder envejecer con su esposo, se volvieron añicos.

Ella iba caminando junto a Ichigo, al parecer él vio algo que lo hizo correr en dirección al río sumamente alarmado, Masaki intento detenerlo pero no lo logró a tiempo. Ichigo sin darse cuenta se dirigía directamente hacia un Hollow. Ella intentó proteger a Ichigo usando su propio cuerpo y su Blut como escudo humano, para luego exterminar al Hollow, pero por alguna razón que escapó de su conocimiento, su Blut no se activó, y no pudo moldear reiatsu hacia su cruz.

Masaki sin pensarlo dos veces, protegió a Ichigo del ataque del Hollow, no pudo usar ninguna de sus habilidades Quincy cuando más lo necesitaba. pero eso no le importó, su instinto materno y su amor hacia su primogénito la forzó a proteger a su hijo, incluso al costo de su propia vida.

Ichigo estaba asustado, no entendía que ocurría, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Solo intentaba ayudar a una niña que había visto, que parecía estar a punto de caerse al río, ahora su madre yacía muerta encima de él, Ichigo solo pudo limitarse a llorar e intentar despertar a su madre, pero...no despertaba, intentó alzarla pero sin quererlo, arrancó la extraña cruz que colgaba de su muñeca. Repentinamente vio una intensa luz azul, pudo notar como todo se ennegrecía y una extraña sombra lo engullía, intentó reaccionar a esto pero comenzó a sentirse demasiado agotado como para hacer algo, hasta el punto que entre sollozos y lágrimas se desmayó.

* * *

><p>(Unos minutos después...)<p>

/En algún lugar desconocido para el pequeño Ichigo.../

* * *

><p>Todo estaba oscuro. Ichigo sentía como si estuviera flotando en un denso mar, aunque no sentía que le faltara oxígeno. Sin embargo, su movilidad estaba limitada, su visión también.<p>

-Mamá...mamá... ¿Dónde estás?...por favor ven, acabo de tener una pesadilla...por favor... ¿mamá?...¿papá?...ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYÚDEME- rogaba el joven Ichigo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Ichi-...go...Ichig...o...ven...conmigo...Ve-n...lado...- escuchó resonar en ese extraño sitio, no podía reconocer de quién era la voz, se escuchaba muy lejana como para entenderla, pero sabía que lo estaban llamando, lo sentía.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó un temeroso Ichigo.

-Soy...Yh-...ch...ve-n...y-o te puedo...ayu-dar- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, estaba extremadamente entrecortada, pero pareciera que cada vez podía entender más fácilmente esa voz, era como sí estuviera hablando dentro de su mente.

-Por favor ayúdeme a encontrar a mi mamá, ella y yo íbamos a casa, por favor quiero ver a Papa y a Karin ,y a Yuzu- continuaba rogando el pobre niño, tratando de creer que todo esto era una terrible pesadilla.-

-Acep-ta-me...dí ...que me acept-as...y...te podre...ayu-dar-

-Sí, sí, sí lo acepto, pero por favor ayúdeme a despertar de esta pesadilla-

Inesperadamente sintió como si fuera atraído a suelo firme por una fuerza invisible, el lugar se volvió ligeramente más claro, así fue como pudo ver donde estaba y pudo observar que estaba en un sitio que se asemejaba a una ciudad, aunque los edificios estaban en posición horizontal de manera que estaba parado en las ventadas de una de las edificaciones. Era muy extraño, muy extraño, pero poco le importó, solo quería volver a su hogar con su madre y olvidar toda esta pesadilla. De la nada apareció un hombre, que aparentaba tener unos cuarenta y tantos años, estaba ataviado con una camisa blanca de mangas largas, pantalones negros y una capa tapando el resto de su cuerpo, también llevaba puestos unos lentes transparentes, su expresión era sumamente melancólica.

-Ichigo...soy yo...acabamos de hablar...soy a quién aceptaste...- dijo El hombre comenzando a acercarse a Ichigo-

-Usted, usted era el que me estaba llamando ¿sabe dónde está mi mama? ¿sabe cómo puedo volver a casa? no quiero estar en este lugar, debo avisarle a papá para que ayude a mamá...ella está herida-

-Lo siento Ichigo...pero ya no puedes volver, yo cuidare de ti...te daré las herramientas para que sobrevivas, seré tu mentor sí es necesario- dijo el misterioso hombre.

-¿C-como que no puedo volver? pero mamá y yo nos dirigíamos a casa, por favor dígame como salir de este lugar, a papá no le gusta que lleguemos tarde, dice que las calles en estos días son muy peligrosas- respondió Ichigo sin terminar de comprender su situación actual.

-Ichigo...ya no estamos en Karakura de hecho...ya ni siquiera estamos en nuestro mundo-trato de explicar pero se le hacía muy complicado explicarle a un niño de nueve años sobre viajes a través de dimensiones.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? no recuerdo habérselo dicho-

-Lo sé, por que sé todo sobre ti. He estado junto a ti desde que naciste-

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Yhwach...y soy el poderoso rey sellado de los Quincy...tu madre era una Quincy y tú también lo eres...- dijo acercándose hacia Ichigo y agachándose frente a el.

-¿Que es un Quincy?- pregunto Ichigo sumamente confundido y sin entender de lo que el hombre le estaba hablando.

-Es una poderosa raza que existió hace mucho tiempo pero estuvo en guerra con unos hombres muy malvados...- respondió Yhwach mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza y le desordenaba el cabello.

-...Abre tu mano Ichigo- agregó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del Kurosaki.

Ichigo abrió su mano, sin darse cuenta tenia fuertemente agarrado la cruz que siempre llevaba su madre en la muñeca.

-Es la pulsera que siempre lleva mama...- dijo Ichigo ya empezando a derramar lagrimas-

-No es solo una pulsera Ichigo. Es una cruz Quincy, es una herramienta para proteger... es por eso que tu madre la usaba, ella quería proteger a su familia...y logro protegerte hasta el final- decía mientras apretaba suavemente la mano del niño.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-

-Masaki...te logro proteger- respondió tratando de ser lo más sutilmente posible.

-P-pero...¿dónde ESTA MAMÁ?- comenzó a gritar, tratando de no reconocer que su madre se había sacrificado por él.

-Ella salvo tu vida...a cambio de la suya-

-¿Mama murió?- pregunto comenzando a llorar.

-Ichigo...no es culpa tuya, ella es la clase de mujer que moriría felizmente para proteger a su familia-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó aun sollozante.

-Pór que así como habito en tu alma, así también habite en la de tu madre. Ella murió con una sonrisa, ¿sabes por qué?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué?- respondió con otra pregunta, mientras comenzaba a secarse las lágrimas.

-Por qué no sintió remordimientos al morir protegiendo la fuente de su felicidad-

Yhwach comenzó a alejarse lentamente del niño, Ichigo repentinamente empezó a sentir su cuerpo adolorido.

-¿A dónde va señor Yhawch?, por favor no me deje solo...tengo miedo-

-No te preocupes Ichigo, no éstas solo...yo siempre estaré junto a ti. Pero ya es hora de que despiertes- respondió, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Yhawch había desaparecido. El joven Quincy sintió temor de quedarse allí solo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, sintió como si fuera arrancado de ese extraño lugar.

-¡Oigan! comenzó a despertarse- exclamó una voz que Ichigo no pudo reconocer-


	2. El despertar

-Miren, despertó…-

-¿De dónde vino?-

-Mira sus ropas, no es uno de los esclavos-

-Esperen, esta lastimado será mejor que no lo toquen o empeoraran sus heridas-

Ichigo lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Mamá….Yhwach…-

-está llamando a alguien-

-Oye ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

Ichigo al escuchar la voz abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en un sitio muy oscuro y sucio, en frente habían barrotes como si de una prisión se tratara, al girar su cabeza a la izquierda observo a la persona que estaba hablando anteriormente, este era un chico un poco mayor que él, tenía un extraño color de cabello, era color azul y además en su rostro tenía un aún más extraño tatuaje, el tatuaje estaba situado en el lado derecho de su rostro y partía desde un poco más arriba de su ceja hasta casi la mitad de su frente, la otra mitad del tatuaje estaba en la parte baja de su ojo y casi llegaba hasta su mandíbula, el muchacho llevaba ropas bastante desgastadas y sucias, Ichigo estaba extremadamente confundido por lo que sucedía, a pesar de notar todos esos detalles, su mente solo estaba concentrada en encontrar a su madre o al hombre que se comunicó con él.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Ichigo dirigiéndose al joven de cabello azul.

El joven esquivó levemente la mirada de Ichigo cómo si se sintiera un poco culpable por lo que estaba a punto de responder.

-Este es…..este es el R-System, estas en una de las celdas de esclavos- Respondió el joven.

-¿Dónde está mama? ¿Dónde está el señor Juha Bach?-

-No lo sé, apareciste de la nada y cuando te encontramos estabas solo, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Por qué éstas aquí?- Pregunto el peli-azul.

Ichigo comenzó a derramar lágrimas e intento levantarse para buscar a su madre, pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron, al bajar su mirada pudo observar que su cuerpo tenía muchos cortes y su brazo izquierdo estaba dislocado, aun así intento levantarse pero rápidamente fue detenido por un anciano.

-Cálmate, estas muy lastimado, no te intentes forzar- Dijo el anciano sonriendo levemente tratando de calmar al ansioso chico.

-Mamá…..mamá…..ma…má- Decía Ichigo entre sollozos.

Ichigo se arrastró hasta la esquina de la celda y se puso en posición fetal para continuar llorando, los demás niños al ver esto intentaron acercarse, pero el anciano que había hablado anteriormente los detuvo, alegando que él debía permanecer un tiempo solo para poder filtrar su tristeza, de lo que sea que le haya sucedido.

* * *

><p>(Dos horas después…..)<p>

Así permaneció llorando durante dos horas, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su mirada estaba desenfocada y carente de su usual luz, la gigantesca sonrisa que tenía normalmente, ahora parecía que nunca estuvo allí, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, más del que cualquier niño debería soportar, él no se dio cuenta pero aún tenía fuertemente agarrada la cruz Quincy de su madre, de hecho, estaba apretando tan fuerte la cruz que ésta se incrusto en su piel, los demás esclavos a petición del anciano, rodearon a Ichigo para esconderlo de los carceleros, pero desgraciadamente fue descubierto. Uno de los guardias notó al muchacho sin grilletes mágicos y sin ropa de esclavo, en seguida entraron cuatro guardias.

-¿Quién es ese?- Pregunto uno de los guardias entrando a la celda.

-¿Por qué no lleva grilletes? Además ¿de dónde sacó esa ropa?-

-Qué extraño, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes…- Comento otro de los guardias mientras observaba minuciosamente al niño.

-Vamos a llevarlo con los sacerdotes- Dijo un guardia acercándose a Ichigo.

-Por favor, él no sabe dónde está, no recuerda como llego aquí y además está herido, déjenlo tranquilo- Rogó el anciano tratando de escudar a Ichigo con su cuerpo.

-Cállate anciano, no te metas en lo que no te importa- Respondió el guardia antes de patear al anciano.

El hombre mayor fue apartado por la patada del hombre, los niños que estaban allí se acercaron al anciano para ver si estaba bien, el sujeto tomo a Ichigo por la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro fuera de la celda.

* * *

><p>Habitación ceremonial/

Ichigo fue llevado a un amplio salón con forma circular, en las paredes habían símbolos en alguna extraña lengua, en el centro estaba un gigantesco cristal de color azul, allí fueron recibidos por dos hombres, el atuendo de dichos hombres consistía en una gabardina de igual diseño pero de color diferente en los dos hombres, una camisa gris con bordes blancos, en su cintura tenían un pequeño obi de color blanco, también portaban pantalones holgados de color azul marino, en sus pies tenían medias largas hasta la rodilla y zapatos de estilo europeo, tenían la mitad del rostro tapado con una máscara blanca.

-¿Qué quieren?- Pregunto uno de los sacerdotes al ver entrar a los guardias con el niño.

-Este niño apareció de la nada, lo trajimos para ver que quieren hacer con él-

-Déjame observarlo de cerca- Respondió el sacerdote de azul acercándose a Ichigo.

-Tiene una ropa bastante rara, ¿dónde lo encontraron?- Pregunto el sacerdote de verde, también detallando a Ichigo.

-No lo sabemos, parece que salió de la nada- Respondió el guardia.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Pregunto el sacerdote de azul.

Ichigo no respondió, su mirada estaba vacía y su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera miedo, el sacerdote notó que Ichigo tenía algo en su mano y lo forzó a abrirla, cuando por fin logro que Ichigo abriera la mano, vio la cruz ensangrentada.

-¿Es de alguna religión?- Pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Nunca he visto ese símbolo antes, tal vez sea un objeto mágico- Respondió el hombre.

-Llévenlo a que venden sus heridas y luego mételo a la celda, tal vez es un regalo de nuestro señor Zeref quién decidió enviarnos más mano de obra para terminar la torre- Dijo el mismo sacerdote dirigiéndose a los guardias.

El guardia que había traído a Ichigo, asintió con su cabeza y luego tomo al chico para llevárselo.

* * *

><p>(Una hora después…)<p>

Ichigo fue lanzado dentro de la celda, ahora tenía sus heridas vendadas y su ropa había sido cambiada por la vestimenta estándar de los esclavos, también le colocaron los grilletes mágicos, para su suerte los sacerdotes no vieron relevante quitarle la cruz, ya que no le encontraron ninguna utilidad. Él se mantuvo en la posición en la que cayó, no se molestó en levantarse, se mantuvo boca abajo con su mejilla pegada al suelo, era como si su vida había sido succionada fuera de su cuerpo.

-Oye…¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto una niña de cabello rojo agachándose frente a Ichigo.

Él no respondió, solo se mantuvo en la misma posición, la niña al ver que Ichigo no se interesó en responder, bajo su mirada algo triste y se alejó.

-Tío Rob, ¿qué cree que le haya sucedido?- Preguntó la niña acercándose al anciano.

-No lo sé, pero…parece que su corazón está lleno de tristeza, lo mejor es dejarlo solo hasta que drene tanta tristeza…- Respondió el anciano, viendo al fuertemente deprimido chico.

* * *

><p>(Unos días después…)<p>

Así pasaron los días hasta que Ichigo se sintió mejor, cuando sus heridas ya habían sanado los guardias lo obligaron a trabajar en la construcción de la torre, cada día que pasaba era un infierno, no por tener que hacer trabajos forzados o por estar privado de su libertad, los días se sentían como un infierno por estar separado de sus seres queridos, de todos los que amó y por lo que sucedió esa fría y lluviosa noche. Él se encontraba descansando en la celda junto con los demás esclavos después de un día completo de trabajo, cada día, los niños que estaban aprisionados junto a él, trataban de entablar una conversación o simplemente preguntarle cosas por curiosidad, pero él nunca respondía, siempre se mantenía recostado en el rincón de la celda, con su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Hola….- Dijo la niña de cabello rojo acercándose y tratando de entablar una conversación.

-…..- Nuevamente Ichigo no respondió.

La niña notó la cruz con forma de pentagrama que colgaba de su muñeca y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto.

-Qué bonita pulsera, ¿Quién te la regaló?- Preguntó tratando de insistir en que hablara.

-Era de mi madre….- Respondió en voz baja.

La chica al ver que le respondió, dibujo en su rostro una amplia sonrisa de alegría.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la emocionada niña.

-Ichigo…Ichigo kurosaki- Respondió aun con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Yo me llamo Erza, ¿de dónde eres?-

-El pueblo de Karakura- Respondió nuevamente.

-¿Karakura? ¿Eso queda en Fiore?- Preguntó Erza sin tener la más mínima idea de donde quedaba dicho pueblo.

-Queda en Japón, es un distrito de Tokyio-

-¿El reino de Japón?...nunca he escuchado de ese lugar-

-Tío Rob, ¿Has escuchado alguna vez del reino de Japón?- Preguntó Erza tratando de incluir en la conversación al anciano.

Rob se sorprendió por como Erza logró hacer hablar a Ichigo y también se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-He viajado mucho pero nunca he escuchado de ese reino…debe ser un lugar muy escondido y maravilloso- Dijo el anciano Rob sonriendo levemente.

Poco a poco los niños se acercaron para unirse a la conversación, hasta que finalmente Ichigo se abrió con sus compañeros de celda y les contó del "reino" del que venía, pero aun así, ninguno pudo llegar a una conclusión del lugar de procedencia de Ichigo o de como llego a la torre del paraíso. El joven de cabello azul llamado Jellal, tomo una decisión y se la planteó a Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ya que...estás solo aquí ¿porqué no me dejas ser tu hermano mayor hasta que logremos salir de este lugar?, tal vez me lleves a visitar el pueblo de karakura algún día - Dijo el muchacho con una enérgica sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichigo lo observo durante un par de segundos hasta que no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-Claro, "hermano"- Respondió el peli-naranja.

* * *

><p>(Esa misma noche…)<p>

Ichigo se encontraba durmiendo, pero escucho una voz, una voz muy familiar.

-Ichigo…..soy yo, Yhwach….-

Ichigo abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el lugar que vio antes de despertar en la torre del paraíso, el sitio no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo una ciudad llena de enormes rascacielos, solo que ahora no estaba inundado, sin embargo había una pequeña y constante llovizna.

-Es…usted - Dijo Ichigo muy impresionado de ver nuevamente al hombre.

-Disculpa que no aparecí antes, tuve que esperar un tiempo hasta poder recargar mis energías...- Dijo Yhwach acercándose al niño.

-¿Quién es usted realmente?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Ya te lo dije, soy el rey sellado de los Quincy, Yhwach-

El hombre se acercó y toco los grilletes de Ichigo, destruyéndolos en el proceso, la ropa de Ichigo cambio a la que tenía cuando llego a la torre.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- Preguntó el peli-naranja impresionado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No lo hice yo, lo hiciste tú, aquí eres libre…este es tu mundo, Ichigo, solo tú gobiernas aquí y nadie más-

Ichigo al escuchar eso, comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, observando lo gigantesco que era ese sitio.

-Me alegra que estés usando la cruz de tu madre, eso significa que ya has comenzado a aceptar tus raíces Quincy- Comento el rey Quincy notando la cruz en la muñeca del niño.

-¿Qué son los Quincy? ¿Por qué dice que mi mamá era uno?- Pregunto Ichigo viendo fijamente al hombre.

Yhwach bajo levemente su cabeza y sonrió un poco.

-Los Quincy, eran una antigua raza de cazadores que protegían a los débiles, ellos luchaban contra los hollow, estos eran demonios que comían las almas de los humanos, el trabajo de los Quincy era exterminar a esos demonios, por desgracia, los Quincy no eran la única raza con poderes espirituales, habían otros que se hacían llamar shinigamis, los shinigamis prohibieron que los Quincy siguieran cazando Hollows, muchos Quincy se negaron a acatar esa orden y fueron destruidos por eso, tú y tu madre eran de los pocos Quincy puros que quedaban con vida-

-Eres un Echt Quincy, Ichigo, eres uno de los últimos Quincy puros y….el único en todo este mundo-

-Señor Yhwach….- Pregunto Ichigo bastante ansioso.

-Dime, Ichigo-

-¿Qué le sucedió a mamá?- La expresión de Ichigo estaba llena de culpabilidad y tristeza.

Yhwach abrió ampliamente sus ojos, pero rápidamente volvió a adoptar su expresión neutral.

-Ella….murió a causa de un Hollow, murió por que los shinigamis no lograron capturar a ese monstruo…- Respondió pausadamente.

-¿Mamá…murió por protegerme de un Hollow?-

-Sí Ichigo…no fue tu culpa, esa niña que viste a la orilla del rió no era más que un señuelo de un Hollow, una carnada para atrapar a alguien que tenga suficiente poder espiritual como para verlo-

Ichigo al escuchar esto comenzó a apretar su pequeño puño, su mirada se llenó de una gran impotencia por no saber sobre eso y también por no haber podido hacer nada al respecto.

-Ichigo, quiero entrenarte, quiero que aprendas de tus raíces y que sigas el legado de tu madre…el legado de proteger a los débiles. Prepárate….vendré dentro de tres días- Finalizo Yhwach desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>(Tres días después…)<p>

Pasaron los tres días, Ichigo esperó impacientemente lo que vendría, cuando entró la noche y le toco dormir, su mente estaba demasiado intranquila, no sabía que esperar, en Karate siempre perdía contra su compañera Tatuski y nunca le gustaron las peleas a menos que fueran para defender a sus hermanas, tampoco ayudaba el no saber qué tipo de entrenamiento le iba a dar este hombre, pero sentía que era algo que realmente debía hacer, este entrenamiento le ayudaría a aprender más sobre su madre y su pasado, sobre sí mismo y de donde venía.

Poco a poco Ichigo se sumergió en un profundo sueño, cuando abrió sus ojos ya estaba nuevamente en este lugar, el emperador Quincy lo estaba esperando.

-Quiero que escapes de ese lugar, por eso acelerare tu entrenamiento…por lo general un Quincy se toma varios años en aprender a usar su poder, pero no tenemos ese tiempo- Dijo Yhwach dejando escapar un poco de reiatsu de su cuerpo.

-¿Acelerar? ¿C-cómo?- Preguntó Ichigo algo atemorizado.

-Esto se usa por lo general para recuperar el poder perdido de un Quincy, pero…también puede usarse para forzar a que se despierte el poder latente de un Echt Quincy, está prohibido su uso por lo riesgoso que puede llegar a ser y más aún a una edad tan corta, pero yo sé que lo podrás lograr…lo primero es llevar tu cuerpo y mente a su límite, pero como ya dije…no tenemos suficiente tiempo, así que me saltare ese paso…esto hace aún más riesgoso el proceso-

Repentinamente del cuerpo de Yhwach comenzó a brotar grandes cantidades de Reiatsu y su capa empezó a hondearse fuertemente, demostrando así la ropa que tenía debajo de ella. Yhwach junto sus manos y a medida que las separaba, comenzaba a formarse una delgada lanza de color azul celeste, finalmente la lanza estaba lista, era una lanza de unos noventa centímetros, el principio del asta estaba adherida a la mano del rey Quincy, dicha lanza era bastante peculiar, la parte en que empezaba la cabeza, tenía un extraño objeto que recordaba levemente al símbolo de la cruz de Ichigo, finalmente la cabeza de la lanza era lo más peculiar de todo, ya que era tan extremadamente delgada que la punta se asemejaba a una aguja.

-¿Qu-é es eso?- El rostro de Ichigo, estaba marcado por una clara expresión de terror.

-Disparar un objeto lo suficientemente delgado y hecho de energía espiritual a diecinueve milímetros a la derecha del corazón…esa es la forma de recuperar los poderes perdidos de un Quincy, pero yo la usare para despertar los recuerdo de tu reiatsu, discúlpame Ichigo, no niego que esto vaya a ser extremadamente doloroso…pero debes resistir hasta el final-

Ichigo abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de horror, pero antes de poder decir algo, la jabalina salió disparada de la mano de Yhwach como si de un misil se tratara, el inexperto Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la lanza golpeo su pecho y rápidamente se desvaneció por el impacto. El chico fue propulsado unos cuantos metros por la fuerza del golpe, al caer comenzó a convulsionar mientras gritaba de profundo dolor.

-Ichigo…sobrevive...es la única forma de que todo esto haya valido la pena- Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Mundo real/

Los esclavos que estaban en la misma celda de Ichigo, fueron despertados por los gritos de dolor y las convulsiones de éste.

-¡Tío Rob! Venga rápido por favor, mire lo que le sucede a Ichigo- Dijo una muy preocupada Erza al ver lo que le sucedía a su compañero.

-ICHIGO- Gritó Jellal también muy preocupado por el joven.

-Hermana ¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto Sho muy asustado.

-Simon, por favor, levanta su cabeza, Wally sujeta sus piernas, miliana por favor trae un trozo de tela para evitar que se muerda la lengua, está gritando, debemos colocarlo de lado para que no se trague la tela- Dijo Rob mientras examinaba las pupilas del niño.

Los niños hicieron lo que el anciano les pidió e intentaron esperar a que las convulsiones pasaran, pero por desgracia los gritos atrajeron a los guardias.

* * *

><p>Mundo interno/

Ichigo seguía convulsionando, cada vez gritaba más fuerte, por su mente solo pasaba el momento en el que su madre falleció, cómo sí todo volviera a ocurrir nuevamente, una y otra, y otra vez. Todo sucedía muy lentamente.

Yhwach aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados esperando como se desenvolvería este acontecimiento, esperando la respuesta de Ichigo, aceptar su linaje y vivir o… rechazarlo y morir.


	3. Raices

-Mamá, mamá…déjame y escapa por favor, no quiero que mueras otra vez- Gritó Ichigo viendo a su madre recibiendo el ataque de Grand Fisher.

El pobre niño Quincy estaba reviviendo ese trágico momento, incapaz de hacer algo, incapaz de moverse o interactuar con su madre. Sólo podía limitarse a ver cómo ocurría la terrible tragedia una y otra, y otra vez. Si había alguna forma de llamar a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, eso sería tortura psicológica, el ver a su madre protegerlo con su cuerpo y ser asesinada, ver su mirada contrastando con la sonrisa malévola del Hollow, era algo que estaba fracturando su mente. Estaba viviendo algo que nadie merecía tener que soportar.

* * *

><p>Mundo real/

Mientras que la mente de Ichigo recorría ese momento, las cosas afuera eran muy distintas, su cuerpo estaba convulsionando descontroladamente de ésta manera atrayendo la atención de los guardias.

Inconscientemente comenzó a recolectar Reishi y seguidamente expulsar pequeños estallidos de Reiryoku de la cruz de su madre, tal vez esto era causado por el repentino despertar de sus poderes, después de todo, la forma que usó Yhwach para despertar su poder era algo anti-natural en los Qunicy y era usado sólo para devolver el poder perdido a un Quincy veterano, no para despertar el poder de alguien que ni si quiera había recibido un entrenamiento adecuado. Las personas que estaban en la celda entraron en pánico al ver lo que estaba haciendo el "extraño" niño.

-Tío Rob ¿Qué le sucede a Ichigo? ¿Eso que sale de su muñeca es magia?- Preguntó la pequeña Erza, en su voz se notaba mucha preocupación.

-No lo sé, nunca he visto algo así- Respondió el anciano tratando de que Ichigo no se hiciera daño mientras convulsionaba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, sí sigue así puede morir- Exclamó Jellal también con mucha preocupación por su nuevo "hermano menor".

-Hey, ¿Qué le sucede a ese mocoso?- gritó airadamente uno de los guardias que se habían reunido en la puerta de la celda.

-Por favor ayúdenlo, se encuentra grave- rogó el anciano Rob a los guardias.

Uno de los guardias intentó sujetar a Ichigo pero fue lastimado por las extrañas explosiones de Reiryoku que salían de su muñeca.

-Gaagh- exclamó el hombre a causa de la quemadura que se estaba formando en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿¡Magia!?-

-No lo sé, llevémoslo con los sacerdotes, tal vez ellos puedan hacer algo- dijo otro de los guardias mientras tomaba a Ichigo del cabello y lo arrastraba fuera de la celda.

-Cuidado con esa cosa en su muñeca-

-Ya lo sé-

-Tio Rob ¿crees que….-

-No te preocupes Erza, él estará bien, tú misma lo has visto, es un chico fuerte-

* * *

><p>Mundo interno/

-Debes resistir Ichigo, no sé qué estará pasando por tu cabeza en este momento, pero debes soportarlo o sí no….- pensó Yhwach viendo el cuerpo del niño retorciéndose de dolor en su mundo interno.

-...La lluvia cada vez se hace más fuerte...no es un buen augurio…-

* * *

><p>Lugar desconocido…/

-No, no, no quiero seguir viendo esto por favor…..Yhwach, mamá….alguien ayúdeme….por favor que alguien me….- gritó Ichigo entre sollozos, trató de cerrar los ojos pero tampoco podía hacerlo, solo podía observar la macabra escena incapaz de hacer algo.

Después de un par de minutos más de la horrenda tortura que estaba sufriendo, sintió cómo su pecho le ardía, al bajar la mirada observó que algo estaba brillando dentro de su ropa y repentinamente todo cesó, la escena, el ardor, el sonido de la garra de la salvaje bestia desgarrando la piel de su madre, todo, simplemente es cómo si alguien hubiera detenido la tortuosa película. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que ya no estaba en su mundo interno ni en la celda, ahora se encontraba en el lugar al que lo habían llevado cuando recién llegó a la infernal torre.

-Así que ya despertaste….-

Ichigo no respondió, sólo observó a sus alrededores, estaba rodeado de guardias y bestias que eran usadas para intimidar y perseguir a los esclavos, intentó moverse pero no pudo ya que estaba atado con grilletes a un pilar.

-Te hablé mocoso, responde- bramó el regordete sacerdote de Zeref antes de abofetear al joven Quincy.

A pesar del golpe Ichigo no le respondió nada al hombre, cosa que solo logró que éste se enardeciera aún más y aunque no le respondió con palabras, sí le dirigió una intensa mirada llena de rabia, ira, odio y resentimiento, una respuesta bastante clara.

-No me gusta tú mirada, parece la de un animal salvaje- comentó el otro sacerdote acercándose.

-Tendremos que darte un castigo propio por estar causando problemas-

-Sí, tendremos que enseñarte el propósito de ésta torre-

Ichigo intentó decir algo pero no pudo siquiera formar las palabras. Un extraño rayo salió disparado del cristal que estaba en el centro de la cámara y golpeó directamente al niño.

Ichigo sólo pudo soltar un largo grito de dolor ante las descargas que venían de la lacrima.

-Es un justo castigo para alguien que no respeta nuestra autoridad y la de nuestro señor Zeref-

-Ichigo…resiste un poco, no puedo hacer mucho desde aquí…pero trataré de aumentar tú tolerancia al dolor con el Blut, también te traeré a tu mundo interno-

Lentamente el joven Quincy perdió la conciencia y cayó desmayado.

* * *

><p>Mundo interno/

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Eso fue…-

-Sé que fue duro pero valió la pena esos minutos de dolor, mira tú pecho-

El pequeño Kurosaki miró hacia abajo y levantó su camisa, en ese momento vio que ahora tenía una cicatriz en su pecho, era el mismo símbolo de la cruz de su madre.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es la marca de que has aceptado tú legado Quincy-

-¿Eso significa que ya puedo…?

-No, tienes los poderes pero ahora debes aprender a usarlos-

-¿Seré cómo mi madre?-

Yhwach extrañamente soltó una leve sonrisa ante la pregunta del niño.

-Sí, serás un poderoso Quincy y te prometo que tus enemigos temblarán de terror al verte-

-¿Podré salvar a Rob, Erza a Jellal y a todos los demás?- Preguntó Ichigo algo impaciente por la respuesta del rey Quincy.

-Todo depende de cómo desarrolles tú poder, sí entrenas duro podrás hacer cualquier cosa….pero no nubles tu juicio ante los deseos de guardar a los demás, no me mal interpretes Ichigo, es algo muy noble el querer cuidar a tus amigos, pero el camino del poder es un camino muy solitario-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que lo más importante ahora es tú entrenamiento-

-¿Cuándo empezaremos?-

-Pronto-

-¿Por qué no empezamos ya?

-Debes descansar, tu mente y cuerpo están a su límite, será mejor que descanses y en un par de días empezará el entrenamiento…-

-¿Por qué no ahora?- Dijo Ichigo impacientemente.

-Tú primera lección será la paciencia, sé paciente y espera…..pronto comenzaremos-

-Pero-

-Sé paciente…..ya es hora de que vuelvas…-

Ichigo asintió aunque se sentía algo frustrado por no poder empezar de una vez. Lentamente fue sintiendo cómo se separaba de su mundo interno y despertaba en la realidad.

-Despierta mocoso-

-Creo que fue demasiado, que patético ni siquiera pudo soportar un poco de "adiestramiento"-

-Oh pero mira, sí acaba de despertar-

-Parece que te perdiste toda la lección…..debería hacerlo todo nuevamente pero es probable que vuelvas a perder la consciencia. Llévenlo a la celda, aunque me gustaría seguir, no creo que lo soporte, sería un desperdicio perder mano de obra para nuestro sagrado proyecto-

-¿Señor no va a hacer nada respecto a su magia?-

-¿magia?- el sacerdote soltó una sonrisa burlesca ante lo que había dicho el guardia.

-¿En serio crees que este mocoso pueda tener magia? Llévalo a su celda, por su propio bien es mejor que no la tenga o la próxima lección la recibirá de parte de las tropas mágicas-

* * *

><p>(Un par de minutos después…)<p>

/Bloque de celdas/

Cómo ya era costumbre arrojaron al niño dentro de la celda, ésta vez no se tomaron la molestia de vendar sus heridas.

-Todos a trabajar-

-¿Ichigo te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto la pequeña peli-roja.

-Estoy bien- respondió con una falsa sonrisa tratando de calmar a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó también la pequeña Milianna.

-No recuerdo, perdí la conciencia-

-Todos a trabajar ¿no escuchan?- gritó uno de los guardias amenazadoramente.

-Vamos, tratemos de no causar más problemas- dijo Rob con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

Pronto todos tomaron picos y palas y comenzaron con su rutina de trabajo forzado, Ichigo como de costumbre se fue al lugar más alejado a trabajar solo, aunque no tardaron en seguirlo Wally, Milianna, Sho y Simon.

A pesar de la compañía Ichigo no habló mucho, solo respondía preguntas ocasionalmente.

-Oye Ichigo….- dijo Simon acercándose un poco a su compañero para no ser escuchado por los demás.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué piensas de Erza?-

El inexperto Quincy detuvo su trabajo al escuchar la pregunta y seguidamente le dirigió una mirada de confusión a Simon.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que sí te parece linda- dijo el Mikazuchi con un ligero rubor en su rostro mientras observaba a Erza trabajar.

Ichigo también se giró y observó a su compañera.

-No lo sé, creo que sí supongo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Bueno….Erza….ella….yo…creo que ella….-

-¿Qué?-

-B-bu-bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Tenías familia en tu pueblo?-

-Sí, mi padre, mi madre y dos hermanas pequeñas-

-¿En serio? Yo también tengo una hermana, su nombre es Kagura…espero algún día volver a verla-

-Lo harás, yo nos sacaré de este lugar- dijo Ichigo con una mirada llena de seguridad.

-Gracias, cuento contigo- respondió Simon con una sonrisa también llena de mucha confianza.

-Oye…hablando de eso… ¿eres un mago?-

-¿Mago? No…soy un Quincy, aunque aún no sé muy bien lo que signifique eso-

-¿Quincy?-

-Si un Quincy es…bueno un Quincy es…es….ah sí, un Quincy es alguien que caza hollows-

-¿Hollows?-

Al parecer el intento de explicación de Ichigo sólo estaba causándole más confusión a su compañero.

-Bueno un hollow es algo cómo….así y tiene garras, y dientes y…y…..- decía mientras hacía muecas tratando de asemejarse a un "monstruo".

-¿Seguro que sabes qué es un Quincy?-

-Bueno…sé que soy un Quincy…pero no sé muy bien lo que hacen los Quincy-

-Jé…entonces tendremos primero hacer que aprendas a usar tu magia antes de poder intentar salir de aquí, ¿Crees que de verdad haya forma de intentar salir de aquí?-

-Si me vuelvo fuerte podremos lograrlo...-

-Entonces yo te apoyaré, juntos, todos lograremos escapar de aquí- exclamó el Mikazuchi con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Sí-

-Por cierto, no me dijiste el nombre de tus hermanas ¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Karin y Yuzu, son gemelas aunque no se parecen. Karin se parece más a papá, y Yuzu se parece más a mamá y a mi-

-Así que nos parecemos en eso ¿no crees?, ambos somos hermanos mayores que quieren volver a ver a sus hermanitas-

La mirada del kurosaki decayó un poco al escuchar lo último que mencionó Simon.

-Sí...me gustaría volver a verlas...- susurró para si mismo.

-Oye, Ichigo. iré hacia donde está trabajando Erza, la ayudaré un poco-

-Sí, ve-

El Kurosaki continuó trabajando el resto de la tarde, solo, para su agrado. Mientras trabajaba cargando rocas en una carreta, hubo algo que llamó su atención, un niño de su edad que no estaba trabajando, en cambio, estaba escondido debajo de unos escombros, parecía estar riendo, aunque eso no fue lo que captó su atención. Al enfocar más su vista y tratar de ver con quién estaba hablando, Ichigo abrió ampliamente los ojos en horror y corrió hacia el jovencito, quién estaba jugueteando y riendo con una serpiente.

-¡Hey, suelta esa cosa, puede ser peligroso!- exclamó el Quincy tomando una pala para golpear a la serpiente.

El niño cubrió a la serpiente violeta con sus brazos y la pegó contra su pecho. Su reacción sorprendió sobremanera a Ichigo.

-Por favor, no le hagas daño a Cubellios...él no es peligroso...es mi único amigo...por favor-

El peli-naranja bajó lentamente la pala, su mirada se suavizó un poco al ver al temeroso niño cubriendo al reptil.

-¿Eres amigo de...una serpiente?-

El niño que tenía los ojos cerrados, simplemente asintió repetidas veces en respuesta. Ichigo soltó la pala y entró en el "refugio" hecho con escombros, para luego sentarse al lado de su compañero esclavo.

El niño que aún seguía cubriendo a la serpiente, abrió los ojos y observó extrañado al Quincy.

-Ichigo...-

-...-

No hubo respuesta, el chico simplemente continuó observándolo lleno de confusión.

-Mi nombre. Ichigo, así me llamo-

-Y-yo soy Erik...él es Cubellios...-

Ichigo extendió su mano y acarició levemente la cabeza de la serpiente con su dedo indice, notando como el reptil era receptivo a las caricias y no era hostil ni peligroso como en un principio pensó.

-Lo siento, Cubellios, pensé que podías ser peligroso-

-No es peligroso, es mi mejor amigo-

-¿Es tu único amigo?-

-Si...-

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?-

-Ya perdí la cuenta... ¿y tú?-

-Unas semanas...-

-... ¿Tenías amigos antes de venir aquí?-

Erik hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

-Tal vez...yo podría ser tu amigo...cuando llegué aquí, estaba solo...y triste...no tenía a nadie...pero conocí a otros como yo, e hice buenos amigos, como Erza, Jellal, Simon y el abuelo Rob...Cubellios no tiene que ser tu único amigo-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó sumamente impresionado.

-Sí-

-Cubellios, tenemos un nuevo amigo- exclamó alegremente Erik.

-Oigan, malditos mocosos. Sigan trabajando- gritó un guardia al notar a Erik e Ichigo hablando.

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño y salió del lugar. Al salir, giró su cuerpo y extendió su mano derecha hacia Erik para ayudarlo a salir.

-Esconde a Cubellios, sí lo ven, no sé que puedan hacerle-

Erik asintió y ocultó a la serpiente en su ropa. Ichigo tomó la carreta y siguió trabajando, no sin antes despedirse de su nuevo amigo, quién por desgracia estaba en otro bloque de celdas opuesto a donde el Kurosaki estaba, aunque eso no significaba que no pudieran verse cuando salieran a trabajar en al patio.

* * *

><p>(Una semana después…)<p>

Ichigo duró una semana sin recibir ningún tipo de contacto por parte de Yhwach, nada, él había dicho que debía aprender a tener paciencia pero esperar tanto tiempo ya lo estaba comenzando a exasperar, sobretodo porque, al ver las injusticias que sucedían en esa torre, como aterrorizaban, torturaban y jugaban con las vidas de las personas, hacía que su sangre hirviera de la ira, ira causada por no poder hacer nada, por no tener el poder para proteger a sus amigos. cada noche iba a dormir esperando que Yhwach lo contactara pero no sucedía nada, hasta hoy.

-Ichigo….disculpa la tardanza…tuve que "sellar" algo antes de poder empezar a entrenarte, pero fuiste paciente, eso es bueno-

-¿Sellar? ¿Qué sellaste?-

-No es importante, ahora sí empezaremos-

-¿Ya me vas a empezar a entrenar?-

-Parece que estás ansioso por volverte fuerte-

Ichigo apretó sus dientes y observó las palmas de sus manos.

-Quiero ayudar a mis amigos a escapar de este lugar y no quiero…que vuelva a pasar lo que sucedió con mamá. Todos los días tengo que ver como le hacen daño a personas...como esos sujetos se burlan del sufrimiento de los demás...quiero detenerlos-

-Entonces siempre recuerda eso, hay un proverbio antiguo que dice "hay muchos caminos hacia la cima de la montaña, pero la vista siempre será la misma"-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Significa que debes recordar siempre el por qué quieres hacerte fuerte y nunca te desvíes de esa resolución, al final serás muy fuerte pero lo que importa es lo que habrá sucedido en el trayecto de esa búsqueda por poder-

Ichigo se mantuvo pensativo un par de segundos tratando de comprender a lo que se refería el rey Quincy.

-¿Listo? Después tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que te dije-

-Sí, estoy listo-

-Muy bien, lo primero es enseñarte a manipular el reishi del ambiente, desgraciadamente te será un poco difícil en éste mundo, aquí no hay tanta abundancia de partículas espirituales cómo en nuestro mundo, pero sí hay suficiente como para que puedas usar tus poderes-

-¿Reishi?-

-Sí, los Quincy luchamos con arcos y flechas, nuestras armas son formadas a partir de una combinación del "Reishi" del ambiente y de nuestro propio "Reiryoku". Los espiritrones son partículas espirituales, es muy parecido a los átomos, los átomos componen toda la materia física ¿cierto? Pues los espiritrones componen toda la materia espiritual, cuando hay una conglomeración de espiritrones se le llama "reishi", esa es la base del poder de un Quincy y nuestra forma de luchar, incluso cuando un Quincy llega a cierto nivel es capaz de robar el reishi de su oponente y de todo ser vivo-

-No sé si entiendo pero ¿Es cómo lo que nos enseñaba nuestro sensei en karate? ¿Algo así cómo usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra?-

-Exacto, aprendes rápido, una vez que reúnes suficiente Reishi, lo combinas con tu propio reiryoku y lo conviertes en tu arma-

-No soy bueno usando la fuerza del oponente en su contra, Tatsuki siempre me derrotó fácilmente-

-Entonces usa tú propia fuerza y doblega a la de tu oponente hasta que puedas robarle la suya-

-¿Cómo?-

-Coloca la cruz de Masaki en tu mano izquierda-

Ichigo hizo cómo le ordenó el sujeto y cambió la cruz de su mano diestra a la zurda.

-Perfecto, ahora imagina que el aire es poder y que estás concentrando ese poder en la cruz-

El pequeño Quincy levantó su mano izquierda y cerró los ojos imaginando lo que le había dicho el hombre, pero nada sucedía, no sentía nada diferente.

-No sucede nada- dijo Ichigo después de unos infructuosos minutos de intentar reunir Reishi.

-Recuerda la primera lección, paciencia, debes seguir intentándolo-

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente horas, seguía sin haber un cambió. Ichigo comenzó a frustrarse e impacientarse pensando que dicho entrenamiento era inútil y que no llegaría a nada.

-No pasa nada, éste entrenamiento es tonto, no puedo hacer nada- pensó el peli-naranja en voz alta mientras apretaba sus pequeños puños en señal de rabia.

-No puedes hacer nada porque eso es lo que piensas, te dije que seas paciente-

-La paciencia no me lleva a nada, esperé una semana a que me entrenaras y no he logrado nada, ni siquiera sé cuáles son mis poderes o sí me servirán para escapar de aquí, ese poder del que hablas tampoco pudo salvar a mamá y ahora estoy

-Sólo hemos tenido tres horas de entrenamiento, no te vas a hacer poderoso en un día, la paciencia es una virtud pero parece que tú no la tienes. Está bien, sí tanto quieres ver de lo que es capaz un Quincy mira bien- dijo Yhwach dejando escapar reiatsu de su cuerpo.

Ichigo pudo sentir cómo el lugar comenzaba a temblar y cómo el ambiente se tornaba más frio, incluso comenzó a costarle respirar. Yhwach reunió una pequeña cantidad de Reishi en sus manos y formó un arco de unos dos metros de altura, el arco era bastante delgado pero el grosor lo compensaba con su tamaño, inmediatamente tensó el arco y se formó una flecha de color azul igual que dicha arma, el rey Quincy en su intento de demostración de poder disparó la flecha, el proyectil tuvo tanta potencia que quebró todas las ventanas de los edificios contiguos y al impactar en uno lo derrumbó por completo. El lugar entero retumbó ante la demostración de poder.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que había visto, era cómo una película o las series que veía en la televisión, era algo totalmente increíble e incluso sonrió de emoción ante el espectáculo de destrucción de su mentor.

-Ese es el poder de un Quincy-

-¿Yo puedo llegar a ser tan fuerte como tú algún día?-

-Sí entrenas y eres paciente puedes llegar a ser más poderoso que cualquiera-

¿Mamá era fuerte?-

-Sí, era una echt Quincy, una Quincy pura, algo muy particularmente fuerte en ella era su blut que era altamente resistente-

-Pero….sí mi mamá era tan fuerte ¿cómo esa cosa la derrotó tan fácilmente?-

-Esa es….una historia para otro día, por los momentos vamos, debes aprender a formar tu arco para enseñarte a que tengas buena puntería-

-Sí- exclamó enérgicamente el niño.

* * *

><p>(Tres meses después….)<p>

-Vamos, dispara una más-

-No puedo, mi mano me duele y no puedo crear más flechas-

-Sé que puedes disparar una más-

-Ya dije que no puedo- gritó Ichigo mientras sollozaba un poco.

-Debemos hacer algo con ese limitante tuyo, después de tres meses entrenado sólo puedes disparar seis heilig pfeil por día…es muy poco, sí sigues así tendremos problemas para que obtengas tu arco Ginrei kojaku-

-Mi mano me duele-

-Es normal, cuando un Quincy empieza a usar flechas por primera vez siempre le causaran daño en las manos, eso hasta que seas más fuerte, después no sufrirás de efectos colaterales al disparar tus heilig pfeil-

Ichigo deshizo su arco y se sentó en el suelo a descansar, a pesar de ser solo seis flechas era bastante agotador dispararlas-

-Está bien, descansa…..de todas maneras ya está amaneciendo-

* * *

><p>(Varias horas después…)<p>

/Mundo real/

-¿Qué te sucede Ichigo? Te ves cansado y apenas hemos empezado a trabajar- dijo Jellal mientras rompía rocas con un pico.

-No es nada, tuve un mal sueño anoche-

-¿Qué soñaste?-

-Nada importante-

-Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Ichigo-

-No, no es importante en serio-

-Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace varios meses-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedes usar magia?-

-No, no puedo-

-Cuando sufriste ese ataque de epilepsia hace varios meses atrás, había una extraña magia saliendo de tu pulsera-

-Debió haber sido otra cosa, no sé usar magia, creo que ni siquiera he visto magia alguna vez-

Ichigo estaba tratando de ocultar su poder Quincy de los demás a pedido de su mentor, el único que lo sabía hasta ahora era Simon quién prometió que no le diría a nadie. Según Yhwach, sí los demás se enteraban de que él tenía poderes especiales pronto más y más personas lo sabrían hasta que finalmente llegaría a oídos de los sacerdotes, y tendrían que torturarlo nuevamente para sacarle la información referente a sus habilidades Quincy.

-Oh, entonces no importa, pero sí pudieras usar magia sería muy genial, tendríamos a un compañero mago- dijo sonrientemente el niño Fernandes.

-Ichigo, Jellal- exclamó Sho corriendo en dirección de ellos.

-Tengo algo que decirles….encontré una forma de escapar-


	4. Falsa libertad

-¿Estás seguro que podremos escapar por éste túnel?- preguntó Simon observando cuidadosamente la ruta de escape.

-Espero que sí, tenemos que escapar de éste sitio a como dé lugar- comentó Ichigo también observando el agujero.

-Milianna, ve tu primero- dijo Jellal Fernandes tomando el liderazgo del grupo.

La pequeña niña con facciones de gato comenzó a adentrarse hacia las profundidades del agujero en la pared.

-Ahora tú Erza-

Erza observó el túnel un par de segundos, aunque no lo dijera, se notaba que tenía miedo y estaba dudando de dicho plan.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿E-es…estas seguro que este plan vaya a resultar?-

Jellal sonrió amablemente para reconfortar a su compañera y extendió su mano para guiarla a la entrada del túnel. Simon frunció levemente el ceño ante dicho gesto.

-Confiemos en Sho, él se esforzó mucho para armar éste plan, no tengas miedo-

La peli-escarlata asintió y también se adentró a las profundidades de dicho túnel, seguidamente cada uno fue adentrándose hasta que al final sólo quedaban Jellal e Ichigo.

-Entra tú, yo vigilaré y luego los seguiré-

Ichigo asintió y se arrodilló para entrar por el agujero pero se detuvo un par de segundos para confirmar por última vez con su mentor sí lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

-¿Crees que debería escapar…o debería esperar e intentar hacerme más fuerte para ayudar a todos los demás a que escapen?- preguntó mentalmente el pequeño Quincy. A causa del entrenamiento, la conexión entre Ichigo y Yhwach se volvió mucho más fuerte, ya no había necesidad de entrar forzosamente en su mundo interno para comunicarse con él.

-Es tú decisión, mi deber es entrenarte y ayudarte a sobrevivir….pero tú eres dueño de tus acciones, sí deseas escapar por éste medio hazlo…pero recuerda que es muy riesgoso y…sí los descubren, no estarás preparado para defenderte-

Ichigo suspiró un poco y empezó a recordar algo que había sucedido semanas atrás.

(Hace tres semanas atrás…)

Ichigo se encontraba en la celda con sus compañeros, no faltaba mucho para que comenzaran a trabajar. Pero por alguna razón el anciano Rob lo llamó y le pidió que se sentará a su lado, tenía algo que decirle.

Cómo era usual en el anciano, su saludo fue una cálida sonrisa. Ichigo se sentó a su lado e intentó corresponderle la sonrisa, pero por alguna razón le costaba sonreír de vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó acomodándose en el suelo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Me refiero a cómo te sientes al respecto de estar aquí, ¿sigues triste?-

-No…no tengo tiempo de sentirme triste…-

-Lo pregunto porque ya no te he visto llorar más-

-Es por que…tampoco tengo tiempo de llorar, y sí lo tuviera…tampoco lo haría-

-Oh…ya veo…-

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, hasta que Rob lo rompió diciendo una última cosa.

-Aunque intentes no aparentarlo, estás triste, muy triste….eres un buen chico Ichigo, no te aprisiones a ti mismo-

El Quincy observó al anciano con una expresión de confusión.

-No entiendo ¿aprisionarme en qué sentido?-

-¿Sabes? Aunque ésta sea una especie de prisión, hay formas de ser libre incluso en un lugar así. Mira a Erza por ejemplo, esa sonrisa sólo puede nacer de un corazón libre, aunque estemos aprisionados aquí, podemos ser libres en nuestro corazones-

Ichigo observó a Erza mientras jugaba con Sho y Milianna, realmente el anciano Rob tenía razón. A pesar del lugar tan oscuro en el que se encontraban y de los tortuosos días de trabajo, Erza podía sonreír con una facilidad increíble, a pesar del tormento y la penumbra, la sonrisa de Erza era capaz de romper con eso e iluminar la celda entera, casi cómo la sonrisa de su madre. Era algo que aunque no lo mencionara nunca, lo ayudaba sopesar la tristeza y en ese aspecto, tenía mucho que agradecerle a la niña de cabello rojizo.

El anciano colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y terminó su sermón con unas últimas palabras.

-No aprisiones tu corazón en una celda de rencor y odio, sí haces eso, de nada valdría que halles una forma de escapar de aquí. Aunque te vayas de éste lugar, tú corazón seguirá preso, recuerda Ichigo…el odio sólo corrompe a las personas y finalmente las destruye, no vivas una vida llena de odio y melancolía, sé libre "aquí"- al decir la última palabra señaló al corazón del joven.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de responder pero desgraciadamente llegaron los guardias con herramientas para obligar a todos a que comiencen su rutina de trabajo.

(Tiempo actual…)

-Tendré que dejar para después lo de escapar de esa otra prisión, primero debo escapar de ésta-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, nada-

-Entonces apúrate, en cualquier momento pueden llegar guardias-

Ichigo asintió y empezó a ingresar al túnel pero tras un par de metros golpeó su cabeza con algo, en ese momento escuchó una voz soltar un quejido de dolor, era la voz de Wally.

-Nos encontraron, había guardias afuera y nos descubrieron-

Ichigo dio marcha atrás e intentó salir, cuando ya estaba cerca de la salida sintió una mano que tomó su pie y lo terminó de sacar del agujero.

-Así que tú estás involucrado ¿No te cansas de causar problemas?- dijo uno de los sacerdotes de Zeref mientras levantaba a Ichigo por el tobillo.

Nuevamente Ichigo no tuvo que responderle con palabras, su mirada llena de odio era suficiente respuesta. Uno a uno todos los que intentaron escapar tuvieron que volver a entrar por el mismo túnel que iba a garantizar su huida. El sujeto arrojó bruscamente a Ichigo al suelo, cosa que hizo al pequeño Quincy gemir de dolor.

-¿Creen que pueden escapar tan fácilmente, mocosos? En un momento cómo éste donde necesitamos terminar el R-system cuanto antes-

-Espera...a éste paso nos retrasaríamos y quedaríamos por detrás de lo planeado. Iba a enviarlos a todos a "esa" habitación, pero ¿quién es al que se le ocurrió el plan para escapar? Solamente me llevaré a ese. ¿No somos unas personas amables?-

-Confiesen ¿quién es la mente maestra?-

Erza observó a Sho sollozar y decidió inculparse para proteger a su compañero.

-Yo…-

-Fui yo. Yo hice el plan, y les dije que hacer- afirmó Jellal intentando cargar él con la culpa.

Para ese momento ya Ichigo estaba en pie, casi no escuchó lo que dijo su "hermano mayor". Estaba demasiado concentrado observando a los sacerdotes, en la mirada del peli-naranja sólo había ira y resentimiento.

Uno de los dos sacerdotes sonrió burlonamente y recorrió a todos los niños con su mirada hasta que se detuvo en Erza.

-Ya veo…..pero no fuiste tú. Fue esa chica- dijo señalándola.

-Llévensela- complementó el otro.

Rápidamente uno de los guardias tomó a Erza y comenzó a llevársela.

-No, fui yo, Yo lo planeé, no fue Erza- gritó Jellal en un intento desesperado para que no se llevaran a la chica.

-Dejen ir a Erza- exclamó también Simon.

-Cállense- exigió el sacerdote extendiendo su báculo y lanzando rayos mágicos para silenciar a los desesperados chicos.

-Estaré bien. Es tal y cómo lo dijiste, no estoy asustada en lo absoluto- dijo la pobre niña mientras era llevada por el guardia.

-Erza…- dijo Jellal apretando sus dientes.

Ichigo también empezó a apretar los dientes en señal de ira. Su cruz comenzó a brillar y emitir pulsaciones, estuvo a punto de formar su arco pero Yhwach lo detuvo.

-Detente Ichigo, iniciar una pelea en éste momento es riesgoso, no estás preparado para luchar-

-Pero…Erza, ellos se están llevando a Erza- exclamó mentalmente, apenas pudiendo refrenar su ira.

-Sí y ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sólo puedes disparar seis heilig pfeil, ¿Qué harás después de que llegues a tu límite?-

-Yo, yo….-

-No corras riesgos, no estás listo para una batalla real. Obtén el poder necesario para defenderte a ti mismo y luego piensa en proteger a otros, alguien indefenso intentando proteger a otra persona igual no logrará nada-

La cruz dejó de recolectar Reishi y volvió a su estado normal. Ichigo siguió apretando sus dientes y puños pero ésta vez no a causa de la ira, sino a causa de la impotencia.

(Un par de minutos después…)

El grupo fue escoltado por los guardias a su celda, pero Jellal e Ichigo se rebelaron antes de poder ser forzados a entrar.

El joven de cabello azul le dirigió una mirada al Quincy y ambos asintieron. Jellal golpeó al guardia a su lado y le robó su espada, hiriendo al sujeto en el proceso. Ichigo en cambio formó un arco de reishi y le disparó al guardia que lo escoltaba en el pie, clavándolo al suelo con la flecha de color azul, seguidamente usó sus grilletes para golpear al sujeto en los oídos y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Ambos chicos se observaron nuevamente, sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás.

-Sabía que podías usar magia- dijo Jellal sonriendo.

-Sólo puedo disparar seis flechas por día-

-Entonces vamos por Erza antes de que se te acaben, tienes cinco más ¿no?-

Nuevamente Ichigo asintió y tomó la espada del guardia a su lado. Sin perder tiempo los dos partieron a rescatar a su compañera.

/Cámara de tortura/

-O-oigan ¿qu-que hacen? ¿Cómo se atreven a rebelar…ugh..-

-Detengan a esos mocos..agh..-

Ichigo y Jellal lograron abrirse paso a través de la torre, para la suerte de ambos no se encontraron con muchos guardias, y con los pocos que se encontraron fueron fáciles de disponer.

-Erza-

-Erza- gritaron Jellal e Ichigo al unísono mientras ingresaban al lugar.

-Desátala, yo vigilaré- dijo el pequeño Kurosaki soltando la espada que había robado anteriormente y formando su arco.

Jellal no necesitó responder. Se acercó al pilar en el que tenían atada a Erza y comenzó a desatarla.

-Oye, resiste-

Cuando logró desatar a Erza, Jellal no pudo esconder su sorpresa o mejor dicho horror ante lo que vio. Habían removido completamente el globo ocular de la niña.

-Tu…tu ojo…-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el Quincy extrañado por la reacción de su compañero.

Al acercarse entendió inmediatamente el porqué Jellal tenía esa expresión de terror en su rostro, el Kurosaki bajó su mirada y cerró sus ojos en un intento por no explotar en cólera.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Erza? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? MALDICIÓN- gritó Jellal lleno de desesperación.

Ichigo se acercó más y colocó una mano en el hombro de su "hermano". Aunque sea un niño, entendía a la perfección la desesperación de Jellal y la impotencia por no haber podido llegar antes, para evitar lo que le hicieron a Erza.

-Cálmate, debemos llevarla a algún lugar seguro-

-Jellal…- susurró Erza apenas comenzando a recuperar la consciencia.

-Erza, despertaste. Ya todo está bien, hemos venido a salvarte-

-¿C-cómo?-

El joven Fernandes ante la pregunta subió su mirada y observó a Ichigo antes de responder.

-Ichigo usó su magia-

-¿Ma-magia?-

-Después te explico, primero debemos salir de aquí…ya sólo me quedan dos disparos-

-Sí, vamos- respondió el peli-azul levantando a Erza y caminando hacia la salida.

Los tres niños salieron de la cámara y empezaron su huida, para su mala suerte, una de las maquinas centinelas invocó a las tropas mágicas.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, sólo nos queda luchar-

-¿Luchar?-

-Sí, tenemos que luchar por nuestra libertad- complementó el peli-naranja.

En ese instante se formaron una serie de círculos mágicos alrededor de los niños y las tropas mágicas empezaron a emerger de dichos círculos.

-Demonios, son las tropas mágicas-

Ichigo disparó una flecha a uno de los cuatro carceleros. Quizás fue la adrenalina del momento o quizás fue el deseo de evitar que le hicieran más daño a sus compañeros, e incluso pudo haber sido simple instinto de supervivencia pero disparó la flecha justo en la cabeza de la criatura, matándola en el proceso. Igualmente disparó su última flecha con intenciones homicidas a otra de las tropas mágicas, pero ésta vez el proyectil aterrizó en el cuello del carcelero. Ya había llegado a su límite, intentó usar la espada pero fue alcanzado por un ataque y voló un par de metros en el aire, Jellal aprovechó que las dos criaturas restantes estaban distraídas y atacó con su espada cercenándole un brazo a una, luego osciló la gran hoja sobre su cabeza haciéndola aterrizar en el tórax de la criatura restante.

-¡ICHIGO!-

Rápidamente tomó nuevamente a Erza y comenzó a acercarse al inconsciente Quincy. Aunque acabaron con el cuarteto de tropas mágicas, aún había un guardia oculto, éste aprovechó que el peli-azul estaba distraído y lo golpeó con su báculo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

(Dos horas después….)

/Bloque de celdas/

-Me pregunto sí Erza estará bien…..-

-Abuelo Rob, volviste vivo de esa habitación, ¿verdad?... ¿que se supone que es ese lugar?-

-Erza estará bien. Mientras tengas un corazón fuerte, ellos no podrán robar tu alma- respondió el anciano intentado calmar a los preocupados niños.

-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?- preguntó Simon sin poder entender a qué se refería Rob.

-Entra- gritó un guardia abriendo la celda y lanzando a Erza en el interior.

-Erza- exclamó Simon acercándose a la lastimada niña.

-Es hora de trabajar- profirió uno de los guardias entrando con una carreta llena de diversas herramientas.

-Hey, ¿Dónde están Jellal e Ichigo?-

-Déjenla. Simplemente alégrense de que está de regreso y con vida-

-Pero….-

-Deben haberlos tomado de reemplazo-

Sho al ver el estado de Erza no pudo soportar más y sufrió una crisis, comenzando a sollozar.

-No más….ya no puedo soportar más esto- gritó el chico entre sollozos.

-Silencio- amenazó un guardia.

-Cálmate Sho-

-Todo va a estar bien, estoy a aquí a tu lado- dijo Rob en un intento de calmar al pequeño niño.

Erza en su estado de semi-inconsciencia recordó las palabras que dijeron Jellal e Ichigo cuando la rescataron.

-_"Sólo nos queda luchar"-_

_-"Tenemos que luchar por nuestra libertad"-_

En una repentina explosión de furia, ira y valor. Erza tomó una pala de la carreta de herramientas y atacó a ambos guardias.

¿Pero qué…-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-SE ESTÁN REBELANDO- gritó uno de los guardias antes de quedar totalmente fuera de combate.

-Erza, ¿Qué estás?- trató de preguntar Simon pero fue interrumpido por la niña de cabello escarlata.

-Tomen sus armas. Sí seguimos obedeciendo o huimos, nunca seremos libres…sólo nos queda luchar...-

-...Tenemos que luchar por nuestra libertad, álcense y peleen- gritó Erza, cosa que causó que los demás prisioneros se unieran en un grito de batalla en pos de su libertad.

(Un tiempo después….)

/Cámara de tortura/

-Oigan mocosos, ¿saben lo sagrado que es el proyecto de construir el R-system?-

-Cuando esta torre esté lista, todos ustedes irán al "paraíso"-

-¡El R-system resucitará a nuestro dios!-

-Cállate cerdo…- bramó Jellal entre la lluvia de electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

-¿¡Que dijiste!?-

-Déjalo, ésta tarde tendremos que ayudar a suprimir la rebelión-

-Cuando….cuando me libre de éstas…de estas ataduras, pondré una flecha entre tus ojos- dijo Ichigo también recibiendo las descargas de electricidad.

Repentinamente las descargas se incrementaron por un momento hasta que finalmente cesaron, dejando a ambos chicos al borde de la incosciencia.

-Continuaremos la ceremonia las veces que sea necesario hasta que aprendan a reverenciar a nuestro dios Zeref- dijo uno de los sacerdotes antes de marcharse.

-Oye….Jellal… ¿estás bien?-

-Sí…. ¿tú?-

-Igual…-

¿Dios? …..yo no necesito algo así. No necesito un dios que ni siquiera puede salvar a unos niños…-

Ichigo hizo silencio al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Jellal, aunque no lo expresara, en cierto aspecto también se sentía igual. Después de todo, Yhwach según lo que le había dicho era una especie de dios…un dios que permitió que su madre muriera y que él terminara en esa infernal torre.

-Lo odio…-

**-Odia…**-

-Odio todo…a ellos y a su dios, todo lo de éste mundo…-

**-Odia…y yo devoraré ese odio. El odio de las personas me hace más fuerte-**

Jellal comenzó a escuchar una extraña voz femenina. Ichigo por su parte sintió una energía muy extraña rodeandolo, no era Reishi, ni Reiatsu, ni nada parecido.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Jellal observando a su alrededor.

**-Que sujetos tan divertidos. Estoy justo aquí en medio de ellos, ¿Y aún se molestan en resucitarme? ¿En darme un cuerpo?- dijo la extraña voz.**

-¿Dónde estás?-

**-No importa qué tan ferozmente crean, ninguno puede sentir mi presencia sin un fuerte odio-**

Una extraña materia negra empezó a caer del suelo y tomar forma humanoide.

**-Jellal…tú eres el gran afortunado. Has conocido al dios que ellos tanto adoran… ¡mi nombre es Zeref! Mi existencia es odio puro-**

Repentinamente la extraña materia comenzó a envolver a los dos niños.

/En las profundidades del mundo interior de Ichigo/

El extraño ser que se hacía llamar Zeref de alguna forma logró penetrar en las profundidades del alma de Ichigo, hasta el punto en que ingresó a su mundo interno.

La criatura humanoide se encontraba contemplando la ciudad y los rascacielos del lugar, cómo sí estuviera perdida o no supiese cómo llegó a ese lugar. Inadvertidamente entre las sombras se comenzó a formar otra criatura humanoide, ésta siendo Yhwach. El fragmento del rey Quincy que habitaba en el alma del muchacho salió de entre las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó formando una gigantesca claymore de reishi en sus manos.

-…-

La criatura no respondió sólo observó al rey Quincy muy cuidadosamente.

-No sé quién seas o qué quieras niña….pero no permitiré que influencies a Ichigo, ya es suficiente dos entidades habitando su alma, cómo para que otra intente hacerlo también. Sal de aquí o pagarás las consecuencias…-

La criatura retrocedió un poco y observó a sus alrededores cómo si intentase encontrar una salida. Yhwach al notar que la criatura no se movía aumentó el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada de Reishi, y seguidamente se precipitó hacia el ente partiendolo por la mitad con su arma.

/Mundo real: cámara de tortura/

La rebelión ya había llegado a su clímax, las tropas mágicas y las fuerzas restantes de los carceleros ya habían sido doblegadas. Los últimos dos sacerdotes tuvieron que refugiarse en la cámara de tortura.

-O-oye, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Huyamos-

Ambos hombres estuvieron a punto de salir pero Erza estaba entrando en ese mismo instante.

-E-espera-

-Sólo estábamos siguiendo órdenes-

-Fuera de mi camino- bramó Erza antes de agitar sus dos espadas y herir a los hombres.

-Ichigo, Jellal-

Erza se aproximó a los chicos torturados y cortó las cuerdas que los mantenían atados.

-Todo está bien ahora, peleamos tal como dijeron. Simon está seriamente herido y el abuelo Rob me cubrió…hay un gran número de otras personas que sacrificaron sus vidas. Pero ganamos, hemos ganado nuestra libertad, vamos, Wally y los demás han tomado botes, podemos salir de ésta isla- explicó Erza mientras ayudaba a ambos a mantenerse de pie.

-Erza… ¿Qué le sucedió al abuelo Rob?- preguntó Ichigo comenzando a caminar por su cuenta.

-Él…las tropas mágicas comenzaron a atacar y él me protegió, usó magia y….él….él…-

Ichigo apretó sus puños y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, quizás las últimas. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia los sacerdotes que estaban en el suelo, a pesar de sus heridas, ellos seguían vivos. Su cruz empezó a brillar y formó nuevamente su arco, el joven Quincy tensó el arco y formó una flecha, luego apuntó hacia la cabeza del hombre a sus pies. Por alguna razón, tal vez algún último vestigio de misericordia, deshizo el arco y caminó hacia la salida.

-Vamos...debemos irnos…- dijo en voz muy baja, pero audible.

Jellal también se apartó de Erza y caminó por su cuenta.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó el Fernandes observando al asustado sacerdote.

-Ya disparé seis flechas….te dije que ese era mi límite…-

-Acabo de ver cómo formaste otra-

-Alcancé mi límite…-

Jellal giró su cabeza y observó a Ichigo, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa llena de inconmensurable maldad.

-Esos ojos Ichigo…esos son los ojos de alguien que puede ver la verdad-

El Kurosaki se detuvo y también se giró para observar a Jellal.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál verdad?-

-Tus ojos están llenos de odio, no lo reprimas, allí hallarás la verdad-

Erza empezando a impacientarse y sin poder entender a qué se refería Jellal intentó arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

-Vamos Jellal. Nos están esperando, debemos irnos-

-Ya no hay necesidad de huir Erza, la verdadera libertad está aquí-

-¿De qué hablas Jellal? Escapemos todos juntos de éste lugar-

-Erza, no hay libertad en éste mundo. Me di cuenta de eso…no es una libertad pasajera lo que buscamos, lo que buscamos es "verdadera" libertad, el mundo de Zeref-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó notando la extraña actitud en su compañero.

-Ichigo, ese muchacho ya no es la persona que conociste cuando llegaste aquí- dijo Yhwach dentro de la mente del Quincy.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Él está poseído por algo o alguien, eso intentó poseerte a ti también. Ese muchacho ya no es el mismo a quien podías llamar tu "hermano", su personalidad e ideales han sido trastornados, ahora no es más que el títere de otra persona-

-Ahora puedo entender un poco sus sentimientos, estaban intentando resucitar a ese tal Zeref- respondió el peli-azul rompiendo la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Pero estos lamentables creyentes ni siquiera pudieron sentir la presencia de Zeref, ¿no es así?- continuó diciendo mientras levantaba al sacerdote a quién había apuntado Ichigo anteriormente.

-Ésta torre ahora es mía, la completaré. Resucitaré a Zeref-

Jellal al terminar de decir esas palabras usó su recién adquirida magia y estampó al sacerdote en el techo. El Kurosaki al ver esto abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de impresión.

-¿Magia?- se preguntó Erza en voz alta al ver lo sucedido.

-Ayúdenme- rogó otro sacerdote antes de recibir el mismo castigo que el anterior.

Erza se trastornó al notar el cambio en la personalidad de Jellal, Ichigo en cambio no le dio mucha importancia a lo que le estaba haciendo a los sujetos, de todas maneras él casi hacía lo mismo. Lo que comenzó a molestarle era a donde estaban yendo las cosas.

-Detente, Jellal- rogó Erza.

-¿Detenerme?- preguntó Jellal mientras alzaba su mano hacia el hombre.

Erza se aproximó hacia el peli-azul y bajo su mano para que no continuara con la terrible refriega.

-¿No lo odias, Erza?-

-Lo odio, pero esto es…-

-¡No está bien!- exclamó el joven Fernandes agitando su mano para librarse del agarre de Erza.

-No podrás sentir a Zeref así-

Seguidamente levantó su mano nuevamente apuntando al hombre y lo hizo estallar cómo sí de un globo se tratara. Cosa que causó que Erza se llevara las manos a la boca y que Ichigo retrocediera un par de pasos, mientras que Erza estaba en shock por lo que acababa de hacer su compañero, Ichigo estaba observando intensamente al joven.

-Acaba tú con el otro- dijo Jellal dirigiéndose al peli-naranja.

-No-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de hacerlos pagar por sus pecados?-

-No lo mataré Jellal-

-No importa, lo haré más tarde entonces-

Jellal comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pasando justo al lado de Ichigo y dirigiéndole una perturbadora sonrisa. La niña de cabello escarlata lo siguió y luego Ichigo no tardó en seguirlo también.

-Erza, Ichigo, completemos el R-system…no, la "torre del paraíso", juntos. Entonces podremos resucitar a Zeref-

-¿De qué hablas? Tú mismo me dijiste que odiabas a su dios, ¿ahora lo quieres resucitar?-

-Deja de decir locuras, vamos a salir de ésta isla-

Jellal al escuchar a Erza decir eso, la atacó con su magia y la hizo atravesar una pared.

-Jellal, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- gritó Ichigo alterándose sobremanera.

-Ella no es digna de la verdadera libertad. Tú y yo terminaremos esta torre, con tu magia y la mía, reviviremos a Zeref. Ven hermano-

Ichigo frunció fuertemente el ceño y formó nuevamente su arco, luego lo tensó y disparó una flecha hacia Jellal. Aunque la flecha no impactó al muchacho, sólo lo rosó en la mejilla.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo...no iré a ningún lado con nadie que se atreva a hacerle daño a sus propios amigos-

-Así que tú también te pondrás en mi contra…. ¿después de lo que hemos pasado juntos me traicionas?-

El chico poseído levantó a Ichigo usando su extraña magia y lo lanzó por el mismo agujero por el que arrojó a Erza.

Está bien. Sí tanto añoran su falsa libertad pueden dejar ésta isla…pero sólo ustedes dos se irán de aquí-

-¿Nosotros dos?-

-Todos los demás son míos. Después de todo, completar esta torre requerirá mucho trabajo. No se preocupen, no soy como ellos. Les daré a todos ropa, comida y descanso-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ya todos están en los botes esperando por nosotros. Nadie planea regresar aquí y trabajar-

-Eso es porque nunca nos explicaron el significado detrás de tanto trabajo, yo les enseñaré el significado. Trabajarán por la gloria del gran mago Zeref-

-Tienes razón, Jellal….no eres cómo ellos…eres peor- comentó el Quincy poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor, abre tus ojos- rogó Erza.

-Mis ojos ya están abiertos, ya no me son de utilidad- respondió Jellal usando de nuevo su magia en Erza y rodeándola de una extraña energía oscura.

-Jellal, detente- gritó Ichigo viendo a su compañera asfixiarse.

El Kurosaki se arrojó contra el muchacho de cabello azul, y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Jellal retrocedió por el golpe y abrió ampliamente los ojos, seguidamente devolvió el golpe, haciendo que Ichigo diera unos pasos hacia atrás. La mirada llena de ira de Ichigo se conectó con la mirada maligna de Jellal. Ambos cargaron contra el otro, sus puños extendidos hacia atrás en preparación del ataque, al acercarse lo suficiente, ambos soltaron sus respectivos golpes que chocaron en la mejilla del otro, a pesar de estar empujándose con sus puños, ninguno retrocedió, en cambio se observaron fijamente por un par de segundos. Jellal dio un fuerte cabezazo que se conectó en la frente de Ichigo, éste retrocedió un poco y se llevó una mano a donde recibió el golpe. Jellal sonrió y lanzó una patada, el Quincy atrapó la patada y lanzó la suya propia que conectó en el abdomen del Fernandes, cosa que lo dejó sin aire.

Ichigo se lanzó sobre Jellal y lo tumbó al suelo, para luego soltar un frenesí de golpes en el rostro del muchacho.

-Jellal, sí estás poseído, entonces sacaré lo que te esté poseyendo a golpes- exclamó el peli-naranja aun arrojando golpes.

Jellal extendió su mano y trató de apartar al Kurosaki, pero fue un esfuerzo fútil, Ichigo entonces fue bajando el ritmo de sus golpes a causa del cansancio que estaba comenzando a sentir. El Fernandes aprovechó eso y golpeó a Ichigo en la cabeza con sus grilletes, para luego quitárselo de encima y ser él quién se monte encima del Kurosaki. La cabellera naranja de Ichigo comenzó a teñirse de rojo por la sangre que estaba empezando a fluir, sus nudillos estaban comenzando a dolerle, su piel se había roto por los golpes.

-¿Poseerme? nadie me posee, Ichigo. Eres tú quién estás ciego y no puedes ver la verdadera realidad-

El Fernandes limpió un poco de sangre que estaba brotando de su labio inferior. Tras una nueva sonrisa, empezó a atacar a su compañero, la refriega que propinó Jellal fue muchísimo más intensa que la que recibió, los golpes cada vez más fuertes estaba haciendo que el inexperto Quincy comenzara a tener la visión borrosa, su consciencia estaba desvaneciéndose lentamente. Pero aun así no apartó su mirada de Jellal, quién no paraba de reír.

-Por favor, deténganse, no peleen más, por favor Jellal- rogó Erza quién estaba sollozando.

La niña trató de apartarlos pero el Fernandes la empujó. Erza cayó al suelo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién apoyar.

Ichigo con sus ojos entrecerrados giró lentamente su cabeza, qué aun continuaba recibiendo golpes; y observó a Erza, al ver sus lágrimas frunció fuertemente el ceño.

Tras un grito de furia, el Kurosaki se levantó y rodeó el cuello de Jellal con sus manos. El Fernandes fue forzado usar su magia para empujar a Ichigo y poder librar su cuello del agarre. Seguidamente, rodeó a Ichigo con la misma magia oscura con la que estaba asfixiando a Erza.

La niña al notar que Ichigo estaba ahogándose, corrió hacia Jellal y lo empujó, interrumpiendo su magia en el proceso.

-Deténganse por favor, ustedes no son así-

-No te metas- rugió Jellal tomándola por el cuello y comenzando a ahorcarla.

Ichigo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y más que todo a base de pura voluntad. Se puso de pie y tras tambalearse un poco, caminó hacia Jellal.

Inesperadamente Erza desapareció del agarre del joven mago , Jellal inmediatamente se alarmó y comenzó a buscarla solo para darse cuenta de que Ichigo tampoco estaba.

En ese momento vio a ambos en un rincón, Ichigo estaba cargando a Erza en sus brazos, se encontraba de rodillas y respirando agitadamente, la planta de sus pies estando quemadas.

-¿En qué momento él…?- se preguntó Jellal en shock viendo al inexperto Quincy.

-¿Ichigo acaba de usar…..? ¿Hirenkyaku? Pero…es imposible que un Quincy con tan poco entrenamiento formal pueda usar una técnica tan avanzada…incluso a la mayoría de Quincy en la antigüedad les costaba usar esa técnica… ¿puede ser que…la usó por instinto?, aunque no lo lograste sin repercusiones, la fluctuación de partículas espirituales fue demasiado fuerte y terminaste quemándote los pies por la fricción. Ya veo, porqué razón pudiste formar más flechas a pesar de que te encontrabas en tu límite. Tú limitante no es espiritual, es psicológico….eres un niño con demasiado potencial, Ichigo Kurosaki…puede que "todo esto" no haya sido un error después de todo...- comentó Yhwach observando los acontecimientos.

Ichigo bajó a Erza y reunió más Reishi para formar su arco, pero al tensarlo e intentar formar la helig pfeil, el arco perdió estabilidad y estalló en sus manos. El Kurosaki ante esto sólo pudo soltar un grito, pero no de dolor sino de impotencia, no tardó mucho en sentirse débil por la severa extenuación física y espiritual que estaba sufriendo.

-No...metas a Erza en esto...yo...pelearé contigo...sí vuelves a hacerle daño yo te...- el Quincy no pudo finalizar ya que perdió la consciencia.

Jellal por su parte no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por la condición de Ichigo.

-Tu pequeño acto de heroísmo me dio risa….está bien, si tanto desean su libertad pasajera la obtendrán. Abandonarán la isla, pero nunca intenten contarle de esto a nadie. Sí el gobierno llegara a enterarse de esta torre sería algo problemático, si alguno de ustedes dos intenta decirle a alguien sobre esto, destruiré la torre y a todos con ella…también tienen prohibido acercarse aquí, incluso si alguno de ustedes dos pone un pie aquí…sí, creo que con eso bastará, primero haré que Sho desaparezca…-

-Jellal…- susurró Erza con una pequeña lagrima comenzando a formarse en su ojo.

-Sí, esa será su libertad, vivan sabiendo que las vidas de sus amigos están en sus hombros. Ahora váyanse antes de que cambie de opinión y los mate por haberme atacado-

Erza entre sollozos cargó en su espalda al inconsciente Quincy y se acercó a los muelles donde estaban atracados los botes. Al subirse al bote junto con Ichigo pudo ver cómo Jellal hizo estallar los demás botes. Después de que habían zarpado y se habían alejado lo suficiente de la isla, Jellal hizo su última jugarreta, hizo que el bote estallara y que ambos se separaran.

Dije que se irían, nunca dije que lo harían juntos- comentó viendo como el bote se partía por la mitad.

-Ichigo, ICHIGO- gritó Erza desesperada viendo cómo el peli-naranja era llevado por la marea.

Trató inútilmente de remar hacia el Quincy, de despertarlo o de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlo, pero nada sirvió. La marea los separó, el peli-naranja que estaba flotando en un pedazo de madera, se alejó más y más. Erza solo pudo contemplar en desesperación como su compañero se alejaba, trató de nadar hacia él pero la marea era demasiado fuerte. Su ojo, estaba derramando lágrimas, aunque estas se ligaron con el agua salada del mar.

-Ichigo...no mueras tú también...por favor...no mueras...Ichigo...-


	5. Quincy entre pescadores

Ichigo empezó a recuperar la consciencia, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, solo sabía que debía detener a Jellal, y rescatar a Erza junto con los demás. Sus parpados se sentían muy pesados, su cuerpo se llenó de dolor, principalmente sus pies y su mano izquierda. Era una sensación parecida a cuando llegó a la torre del paraíso, la gran diferencia es que el dolor era mucho mayor, y su cuerpo se sentía más agotado. Lentamente recuperó sus sentidos, el primero fue el olfato, entonces pudo oler algo extraño, olía a pescado asándose y a salitre. Luego su sentido del oído volvió y escuchó unas voces.

-¿Crees que vuelva a recuperarse?-

-No lo sé, el curandero dijo que estaba muy lastimado y que puede que nunca despierte-

-¿Quieres decir, que puede quedar en un coma permanente?-

-No puedo decir si es cierto o no, además, el curandero ya está demasiado anciano, ya se habrán oxidado sus habilidades-

-¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado?-

-Siempre me preguntas lo mismo Frigga, no sé qué le habrá pasado, pero para que alguien tenga heridas como esas….tuvo que haber sido algo muy duro. Sé que el curandero se equivoca, este chico, quien quiera que sea, es un chico muy fuerte para su edad, estar en el mar a la deriva durante tantos días y con esas heridas, no he visto a muchos hombres de mi edad soportar algo así, y menos a un niño que lo sobreviva-

-Pobre…me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…-

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante, lo cuidaremos de todas maneras-

-¿Y sí nunca despierta?-

-Lo cuidaremos igual, no lo voy a dejar a la deriva y tampoco creo que alguien a parte de nosotros, lo quiera cuidar en ese estado-

El joven Quincy logró abrir sus ojos lentamente, su visión estaba extremadamente borrosa, como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que pudiera enfocar su vista y darse cuenta de sus alrededores. Lo primero que observó fue que el lugar en donde se encontraba parecía una especie de choza, cosa que lo hizo alarmarse inmediatamente e intentar levantarse y crear su arco de reishi.

-¡Rybak, mira! El niño despertó-

-Niño, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó un hombre de mediana edad acercándose a la cama en la que estaba el Quincy.

Ichigo no respondió, en cambio intentó ponerse de pie para defenderse. Su esfuerzo por erguirse fue en vano a causa de las quemaduras en sus pies y solo logro que cayera al suelo, su intento de formar su arma espiritual fue inútil también, al no tener su cruz Quincy.

-¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿¡Donde está Erza y Jellal!?- gritó Ichigo desde el suelo.

-Cálmate, cálmate, mi nombre es Rybak Aesir, y ella es mi esposa Frigga Aesir. Estás en el pueblo de Fiskevar, ahora ¿me podrías contar que te sucedió?-

-Erza…Simon, Milianna, Sho… ¿Dónde están?-

-No tengo idea, niño…te encontré en medio del mar, estaba pescando con mis compañeros y te vimos flotando en una tabla de madera-

-¿Dónde….donde están todos? ¿Dónde estoy yo?-

-Este es el pueblo de Fiskevar, un pequeño pueblo de pescadores en la parte noreste de Caelum-

-No…yo…yo necesito rescatarlos…Jellal…él los quiere confinar en esa torre-

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?- preguntó Frigga mientras ayudaba a Ichigo a levantarse, para que se sentara en la cama.

Ichigo bajó la mirada, estaba sucediendo lo mismo otra vez, un ser querido moría y él terminaba en un lugar desconocido.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, ya todo pasó- dijo la mujer en un tono maternal.

-Ellos…yo dije que los ayudaría a escapar….yo debía ayudarlos-

-¿A quiénes?- esta vez preguntó el hombre.

-A los que estaban aprisionados conmigo en la torre del paraíso-

Ambos adultos abrieron ampliamente sus ojos y se observaron, no tenían idea de que era la torre del paraíso, pero, ¿aprisionado? ¿Un niño? Eso los perturbó sobremanera.

El Kurosaki notó la ausencia de la cruz de su madre y se sobresaltó.

-¿¡Donde está la cruz!? ¿La cruz de mi madre, dónde está?-

-¿Te refieres a esta extraña pulsera?- preguntó Rybak tomando la cruz de una pequeña mesa al fondo de la habitación.

-Sí, devuélvamela, es muy importante para mí-

-Hagamos un trato, yo te daré tu pulsera, pero tú dime tu nombre-

Ichigo observó al hombre con una mirada rabiosa pero aceptó a regañadientes la propuesta.

-Ichigo, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Ahora devuélvame la cruz de mi madre-

-Ese es un muy extraño nombre, jovencito, aquí tienes-

El sujeto extendió la preciada herramienta Quincy al ansioso niño. El peli-naranja arrebató su preciado amuleto y se lo colocó inmediatamente en su mano izquierda.

-Ahora, Ichigo, ¿A qué te refieres con aprisionado?-

-Erza, Jellal, Simon, Erik, Milianna, Sho, Wally…el abuelo Rob, todos éramos esclavos en la torre del paraíso-

-¿Torre del paraíso? ¿Allí te hiciste esas heridas?-

Ichigo asintió en respuesta, su mirada estaba nuevamente llena de tristeza. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus heridas estaban vendadas, su torso estaba cubierto por vendas junto con su mano derecha y ambos pies, su ropa también había sido cambiada, en lugar de la desgastada ropa que llevaba antes, ahora tenía puesto un short de color azul marino junto con una camiseta blanca.

-Eso ya no importa, yo no dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. Si esos sujetos llegan a acercarse por aquí… ¡los pincharé con mi arpón!- dijo el hombre en tono cómico, pero solo logro que Ichigo lo observara con una expresión de confusión.

-Oh vamos, Rybak, nunca has sido un luchador, eres un buen pescador pero en lo que respecta a la lucha….-

¿¡Que quieres decir con eso, querida!? ¿Me estás queriendo llamar, debilucho?-

-No, pero sabes que no se te da bien eso de pelear-

-¡El corazón, querida! ¡La fuerza de un hombre reside en su corazón, sí tu corazón es fuerte, no importa a lo que te enfrentes, lo podrás derrotar!-

-Dijiste eso cuando retaste a Jorl por mi mano, terminaste perdiendo la consciencia a causa de los golpes-

-¡Pero funcionó! ¡Míranos, diez felices años casados!-

-Eres un caso perdido, Rybak-

-Yo…yo necesito volver…debo volver a la torre del paraíso y detener a Jellal- dijo el niño, interrumpiendo a los adultos que estaban hablando.

Ambos hicieron silencio y dirigieron sus miradas al niño, realmente se veía que estaba determinado a volver a ese nefasto lugar.

-Chico… ¿Lo dices enserio? Parece que era un lugar terrible… ¿De verdad quieres volver allí?-

-Es enserio, debo rescatarlos, él…le hizo daño a Erza…-

-Bueno jovencito, como un adulto responsable que soy, no puedo dejarte ir-

-Usted no entien-

-Solo, no puedo dejarte ir solo, por eso te acompañaré. Querida, trae el arpón, por favor-

El Quincy observó extrañado al hombre, casi con desconfianza, pero tuvo que aceptar que se inmiscuyera.

-¡Ah! Pero primero debemos cenar, o almorzar en tú caso… ¿o desayunar….? Bueno, tú me entiendes- dijo el hombre cargando a Ichigo en su espalda y saliendo de la habitación.

-Espere, ¿Qué hace?- preguntó el peli-naranja no entendiendo el proceder del sujeto.

-Pues cargándote. No creo que con esas heridas puedas caminar, además, hay que ir bien alimentado a una guerra, y tú no has comido en días-

Ambos salieron a la sala principal, al ser una choza, no había mucho que observar. Una mesa en el centro con sus respectivas sillas, varios instrumentos de pesca esparcidos por toda la casa, y una gran mandíbula de algún animal desconocido para Ichigo, adornando la puerta, y obviamente la cocina. En la mesa se encontraban dos niños, muy seguramente hijos de la pareja, uno era un niño de quizás unos seis o siete años, la otra era una niña de la misma edad de Ichigo. Los hermanos eran rubios y con ojos azules, al igual que sus padres, aunque de piel mucho más clara que su progenitor. Los niños sonrieron amplia y alegremente al ver al joven Kurosaki, como si estuviesen esperando a que despertara.

-¿Ya despertó?-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Qué edad tiene?-

-¿Podemos salir a jugar?- eran algunas de las preguntas que hacían el par de hermanos.

-Ya, ya, una pregunta a la vez-

El sujeto bajó a Ichigo con cuidado y lo sentó en la mesa, luego la mujer que se hacía llamar Frigga sirvió la comida a todos los integrantes de la peculiar familia. El Quincy por alguna razón estaba renuente a comer, se sentía extraño, después de todo ese tiempo en la torre del paraíso y después de todo lo que sucedió con su madre, era extraño para él, el ambiente y sobre todo la calidez de una familia.

-¿Sucede algo? No has tocado tu comida, ¿No te gusta el pescado?-

-No….no es eso...-

-¿Es por tus amigo, verdad?- esta vez preguntó el hombre, su tono era bastante serio.

-…..-

El sujeto dio un suspiro de resignación y se frotó levemente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Está bien, te acompañaré a ese lugar y te ayudaré a rescatar a tus compañeros-

Al decir esas palabras su esposa abrió ampliamente los ojos en señal de terror. Sus hijos también se mostraron muy impresionados, pero el que más demostró shock, fue el mismo Ichigo.

-Cariño… ¿Qué dices?-

-Un hombre debe hacer lo que debe hacer, Frigga, no puedo arriesgarme sabiendo que ustedes estarán aquí esperándome preocupados, pero tampoco lo puedo dejar ir solo a un lugar peligroso-

-En… ¿enserio me ayudará a salvarlos?-

-Cuenta con ello-

-Entonces debemos irnos ya mismo- dijo Ichigo tratando de levantarse de la mesa, solo para que Rybak lo empujara hacia abajo de manera que no pudiera levantarse.

-Niño, es sabio que recuperes tus fuerzas, sanate y luego intenta rescatar a tus amigos, si vas en esas condiciones sólo lograrás ir directo a tu muerte-

-Pero…ellos-

-Ellos deben entender, es mejor que vivas y los salves algún día, a que mueras hoy y nos los puedas salvar nunca-

El joven Quincy bajó la mirada mientras apretaba su puño derecho, la impotencia de no poder salvarlos era inmensa, pero lo que más lo estaba carcomiendo era la culpabilidad de no poder salvar a Erza cuando más lo necesitaba, igual que como sucedió con su madre y ese Hollow, era la misma situación bajo circunstancias diferentes.

_-Ichigo….._- retumbó desde lo más recóndito de su alma.

El niño reaccionó inmediatamente al llamado de su mentor.

_-Yhwach-_

_-Ese hombre tiene razón, espera…hazte más fuerte, gana poder y luego piensa en salvarlos, lo primordial para mi es tu supervivencia, por eso quiero que esperes, recuerda la primera lección, paciencia-_

_-Pero…Erza…ella estaba llorando…nunca la vi tan triste…y Jellal él-_

_-Suficiente-_

_-…..-_

_-Dejemos este tema para cuando llegue el momento indicado-_

_-¿Qué hago ahora?-_

_-Parecen unas buenas personas…sería inteligente quedarte hasta que te recuperes, no tengo conocimiento en lo absoluto sobre este mundo, tendremos que buscar a alguien que nos ilustre sobre éste mundo y sus costumbres, la información que nos proporcionó Rob no fue suficiente, necesitamos saber más, para elegir el mejor camino a tomar. Como dije hace tiempo, tenemos la ventaja de hablar el mismo lenguaje, desgraciadamente estamos en un punto muerto, nuestra esperanza eran esos niños, ellos habían crecido en éste mundo y tenían mayor conocimiento de este lugar que nosotros. Podemos deducir y analizar todo el día, y aún seguiríamos en un punto muerto tácticamente. Ese hombre dijo que estamos en Caelum, un país regido por un sistema monárquico, igual que la mayoría de países de éste mundo, pídele que te dé un mapa, aun no nos hemos familiarizado con la geografía de este lugar, sería bueno que ahora que eres libre, empecemos a estudiar un poco este mundo para estudiar nuestras posibilidades-_

-Oye…niño, ¿me escuchas? Hey…-

-¿Uh?-

-Estabas algo absorto, ¿estás bien?-

Ichigo simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-¿Podría prestarme un mapa? Hay algo que quiero ver-

Los adultos se observaron un poco extrañados, hace dos minutos tenía una extrema tristeza, pero ahora parecía muy decidido, cómo cuando una lámpara con poco aceite se enciende con más fuerza de manera repentina.

-Está…bien, creo que tengo uno por allí guardado- dijo el hombre levantándose de su silla y aproximándose a un viejo arcón en la "sala".

Después de abrir el arcón y revisar un rato, consiguió la vieja y arrugada hoja cartográfica. Seguidamente se aproximó al peli-naranja, que extrañamente se encontraba más calmado, probablemente por haber hablado con el Quincy mayor. El Kurosaki solo asintió en agradecimiento para luego mover su plato y colocar el mapa extendido en su parte de la mesa.

-_Bien…ya tenemos un mapa…ahora debemos descubrir cómo leerlo…_- dijo el rey sellado un poco desconcertado por el sistema de escritura de Earthland.

_-Tal vez le pueda preguntar a ellos-_

_-Sí, es lo mejor, pregúntale dónde estamos y a partir de allí partiremos-_

-Uh….señor…..uh… ¿cómo me dijo que se llamaba?-

En ese momento Ichigo realmente comenzó a prestarles atención a las personas que lo rescataron. El sujeto que se hacía llamar "Rybak Aesir" era un hombre de aproximadamente un metro ochenta y seis posiblemente, tenía cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, pero éste estaba atado en una coleta, su tez de piel era blanca pero se veía bronceada por su oficio como pescador, sus ojos al igual que los del resto de la familia, eran de un tono azul muy brillante, cómo sí el mar estuviera atrapado en sus ojos, ciertamente un color de ojos que Ichigo no había visto nunca. La complexión del sujeto era delgada pero un tanto atlética, algo que se esperaría de un pescador, aunque Yhwach notó que su complexión parecía provenir de otro oficio más allá de la pesca, notó como su manera de caminar e incluso de respirar eran un poco diferentes de lo que se esperaría de un simple pescador, aunque fuera de eso aspectos, parecía una persona común y corriente. Su esposa por otro lado, era una mujer de un metro setenta claramente, su contextura era delgada también, al ser pescadores y al estar cenando pescado, era fácil deducir que su dieta se basaba en la vida marina, y qué probablemente su delgadez se debía a eso. El cabello de Frigga a diferencia de su marido, era de un color dorado, cómo si las hebras de cabello fueran hilos tejidos de oro, su hija compartía eso con su progenitora, la tez de piel de Frigga era extremadamente clara, mucho más que Ichigo, en su rostro aunque con una mirada relajada, mantenía constantemente una sonrisa algo maternal.

-Rybak, mi nombre es Rybak-

-Señor Rybak, ¿podría decirme dónde estamos?-

-¿En el mapa? Estamos aquí, en Caelum- dijo el sujeto señalando el país en el mapa.

-¿Y este lugar?-

-Fiore, el famoso reino de los magos-

-¿Magos?-

-Sí, magos, ya sabes, esos tipos con poderes raros, que se reúnen en gremios, aquí en Caelum hay algunos gremios, pero Fiore está completamente repleta de esos-

_-Recuerda, Ichigo, los magos son aquellos que tienen capacidades especiales, los que pueden usar esa energía a la que llaman "magia", es altamente probable que algunos guardias de esa torre y las tropas mágicas fueran "magos", por eso te confundieron con un mago, por tus poderes-_

-Oh…cierto, magos ¿Este país cuál es?-

-Chico ¿tú… sabes leer?-

-Sí, digo no…no sé leer lo que dice ahí, ¡pero sí sé leer!-

El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa por la respuesta del niño.

-Está bien, siempre hay tiempo para aprender. Ese lugar se llama Minstrel, este otro se llama Desierto, sí, como te imaginarás por el nombre, es un gigantesco desierto. Este es joya, no sé mucho sobre ese país la verdad, Seven, Bosco, Stella, Bellum, éste es Iceberg, odio ese lugar, hace demasiado frío-

-Ese pequeño de allí-

-¡Oh, que idiota! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Ese lugar es Midi, aquel otro es Sin, Enca, y este que es el país más grande de este continente es el gran reino de Pergrande-

_-Entonces, son Caelum, Fiore, Minstrel, Midi, Desierto, Joya, Stella, Bosco, Seven, Iceberg, Bellum, Sin, Enca y Pergrande. Catorce países en éste continente…posiblemente Fiore sea la mejor opción para usar tus habilidades Quincy de forma lucrativa, pero esa es tu decisión, Ichigo-_

-¿_De forma lucrativa?_- preguntó el peli-naranja algo confundido.

_-Según lo que dijo Rob, los magos tienden a unirse a gremios para aceptar trabajos, y vivir de sus habilidades. No me agrada que te lucres de tu legado Quincy, pero es la forma más factible para costearte una vivienda y alimentos, a veces lo mejor es dejar el orgullo de lado-_

_-¿Quieres decir que me convierta en mago?-_

-_Todos creerán que eres uno cuando muestres tus habilidades, nos será útil que lo crean-_

_-¿Debería decirles a ellos que soy un Quincy?-_

_-No por ahora, podrán saberlo cuando sea conveniente decirles, aunque…ese hombre…tengo la sensación de que no será fácil de engañar-_

_-¿Qué sucede con él?-_

_-¿Confías en mí, Ichigo?-_

_-Sí-_

_-Mi instinto me dice que no es un simple pescador como quiere aparentarlo, tuve muchas batallas a lo largo de mi vida, sé cuando alguien ha caminado por el sendero de la lucha…ese hombre esconde algo-_

-Hey, niño ¿en qué estás pensado? Te desapareces repentinamente-

-Ichigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Mi nombre, llámame por mi nombre-

-Oh lo siento, entonces Ichigo ¿en qué estás tan concentrado?-

-Debo entrenar, tengo que hacerme fuerte para volver a la torre del paraíso y rescatarlos-

-Primero debes recuperarte, luego podrás estar en condiciones para hacer lo que tienes que hacer-

-Espera, Rybak, ¿dejarás que vaya a ese lugar tan peligroso?-

-Te dije que lo acompañaré, además, mira sus ojos ¿Cómo te podrías negar a una mirada tan llena de determinación?-

La rubia solo se limitó a suspirar en resignación y a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, sabía que no podría detener a su marido, siempre que se proponía algo, era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón.

El Quincy sintió como lo estaban observando fijamente, en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia la niña que estaba observándolo tan intensamente. La pequeña de rizos dorados no paraba de mirarlo, era como si quisiera hacerle un interrogatorio solo con su mirada. El otro hijo de la pareja estaba más concentrado en su cena, sin embargo eso no evitaba que dirigiera ocasionalmente una que otra mirada fugaz al inexperto Quincy.

-¿Qué esperas? Preséntate- dijo Frigga notando el interés de su hija en el muchacho, pero a la vez su timidez para hablar.

-Uhmm….ehmm….yo…mi nombre es….uhm…bueno, mi nombre es…-

El Kurosaki miró con confusión a la tímida niña, cosa que no ayudaba a aliviar la tensión de la pobre chica.

-¡MI NOMBRE ES ELYSA, ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAS DESPERTADO!- Gritó ensordecedoramente.

Todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa tuvieron que taparse los oídos para no terminar sordos a causa de los gritos de la pequeña Elysa.

-Auch….creo que mis oídos están sangrando….otra vez- comentó Rybak destapando sus oídos.

-¡Hermana, tonta! Te he dicho que no grites así-

-Lo si-siento…..-

-Mis…mis oídos…- dijo el peli-naranja sintiendo como sus tímpanos vibraban.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! No quería lastimarte más de lo que estás-

-No pasa nada...mi nombre es Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki-

La jovencita sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta del peli-naranja. Su madre notó esa sonrisa, y sonrió levemente también, no era normal que ella sonriera de esa manera, siempre era tímida y la mayoría de sus sonrisas eran causadas por incomodidad o nervios, pero esa brillante sonrisa era otra cosa, algo muy inusual en ella. El Quincy por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, ese gesto le recordó a su fallecida madre, y a su compañera Erza.

-Oye, Ichigo ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?- preguntó el menor de los dos hermanos.

Tal pregunta hizo que el Quincy bajara la cabeza, esos terribles momentos empezaron a rondar nuevamente su mente, como los torturaron, como su compañera había perdido su ojo, y finalmente como su "hermano" en quién confiaba tanto, lo había traicionado y atacado.

-Hrogar, no preguntes esas cosas de forma tan imprudente- bramó Rybak un poco airado con su hijo, al notar la repercusión de la pregunta.

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo-

-No debes preguntar cosas tan delicadas con tan poco tacto, en serio debe- el hombre detuvo su regaño al escuchar al Kurosaki hablar.

-En una batalla…- respondió en voz baja.

Todos hicieron silencio inmediatamente y prestaron suma atención a lo que el joven tenía por decir.

-…Éramos esclavos en el R-system, no sé cómo llegué allí, antes de que todo eso sucediera, estaba volviendo a casa con mi madre y nos atacaron, ella….solo recuerdo haberla visto encima de mí…había mucha sangre, ella…me protegió, después perdí la consciencia y desperté en esa torre. Tuve que acostumbrarme a vivir allí, un día hice amigos, entre ellos estaban Erza y Jellal, después de un tiempo intentamos escapar pero nos descubrieron, y se llevaron a Erza, pensaron que ella lo planeó todo. Jellal y yo la intentamos recatar, lo logramos pero al final nos capturaron a nosotros también, dejaron libre a Erza, pero nos tomaron como reemplazo, solo planeaban tomar a uno de nosotros, pero no se pudieron decidir cuál, y terminaron tomándonos a ambos. No recuerdo bien que sucedió después de eso, perdí la consciencia varias veces…solo recuerdo la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, tampoco sé bien que sucedió pero los demás esclavos se rebelaron y Erza fue a rescatarnos, en ese momento Jellal empezó a actuar raro, primero habló de terminar de construir la torre y luego decía cosas sobre que no había verdadera libertad, y que debía revivir a "Zeref"…y después atacó a Erza, intenté detenerlo…no quería hacerle daño…él…él era mi amigo, no quería hacerle daño pero igual luché contra él...no recuerdo más nada…por eso….por eso debo volver y salvar a Erza-

Rybak por alguna razón se sintió un poco identificado con el niño, y recuperó la compostura. Su esposa por otro lado estaba sollozando intensamente al escuchar el relato del chico, los otros niños estaban observando a Ichigo con miradas llenas de shock.

-Hrogar, Elysa….si terminaron de comer, vayan a lavarse los dientes y luego a sus habitaciones- dijo el padre de la familia.

Los niños no dijeron nada, simplemente se levantaron de la mesa y se marcharon, ambos seguían afectados por la historia de Ichigo, Elysa le dio una última mirada al peli-naranja antes de salir del "comedor". Hubo un largo silencio en el cálido hogar, ambos adultos estaban sentados en la mesa junto al Quincy, ninguno sabía que decir, eran unos simples pescadores acostumbrados a la tranquila vida en su isla. Frigga solo observó con una mirada cálida al peli-naranja, la rubia era una madre después de todo, era fácil para ella ponerse en la posición de Masaki, y sentir dolor al saber todo lo que sufrió Ichigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado….?-

-Un mes, te encontré en el mar a la deriva hace un mes, desde entonces te hemos estado cuidando-

-¿¡Un…mes!? Pensé que solo habían sido unos días…-

-Un mes desde que te encontramos, quién sabe cuántos días estuviste a la deriva-

-…..-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Esperar a que me cure, después iré de nuevo a la torre y los rescataré a todos…incluso si tengo que luchar nuevamente contra Jellal-

-Ya veo…considera éste lugar como tu hogar, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero solo bajo una condición, cuando te sientas mejor, debes ir a pescar conmigo. Por cierto, termínate tu comida, te llevaré a la cama para que sigas descansando -

Ichigo solo asintió en respuesta, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, pero debía usar ese tiempo para entrenar y hacerse más fuerte.

* * *

><p>(Unas horas después….)<p>

El Kurosaki se encontraba recostado en la cama en que despertó, aunque pareciera que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, en realidad estaba en su mundo interno entrenando intensamente con su mentor Quincy.

/Mundo interno/

-No es suficiente, te falta potencia y tardas demasiado tensando el arco-

-Trato de hacerlo más rápido pero tengo que crear la flecha-

-Es porque primero creas la heilig pfeil y luego tensas el arco, debes hacer ambas cosas juntas. Mientras tensas el arco, debes estar formando el proyectil-

-Pero así es más difícil-

-¿Cómo planeas derrotar a Jellal Fernandes sí ni siquiera puedes controlar bien tus poderes? No se supone que sea algo difícil, es algo demasiado básico para un Quincy como para considerarse "difícil"-

Ichigo al escuchar el nombre de su ex-compañero frunció fuertemente el ceño, y de su cuerpo brotó un poco de Reiatsu, no era comparable a la demostración que le hizo Yhwach, pero era suficiente como para ser visible, el peli-naranja levantó su brazo izquierdo en donde tenía sujetado su arco de Reishi y apuntó al rey sellado, luego levantó su mano derecha y tensó el arma, en el proceso formando una flecha directamente del mismo arco, sin pensarlo dos veces soltó el agarre de sus dedos dejando que el proyectil de Reishi saliera disparado, ésta vez con el triple de potencia de la flecha anterior. El rey Quincy levantó su mano derecha e interceptó el proyectil con su palma, al haberlo hecho comprobó el cambio entre éste ataque y el anterior, cosa que corroboró más su teoría de que Ichigo limitaba psicológicamente su poder.

-Bien….éste fue mucho mejor, por ahora descansa, ya estoy conforme con el avance que has hecho en solo estas pocas horas-

-No, no voy a descansar, sigamos, debo seguir-

-Descansar también es parte del entrenamiento, solo hablas desde tu impaciencia, descansa y mañana continuaremos, ya removiste tu limitante en cuanto al número de heilig pfeil que puedes disparar por día, acabas de usar tu arco como catalizador para crear tus heilig pfeil sin necesidad de crearlas de manera externa. Ya has avanzado bastante, seguir muy apresuradamente solo dañará tu progreso, por eso quiero que descanses por ahora-

Ichigo apretó sus dientes y deshizo su arco, aunque quería hacerse fuerte rápidamente, Yhwach solo le insistía en ser paciente y tomarse el entrenamiento con calma, después de calmarse un poco, decidió hacerle caso a su mentor y salió de su mundo interno.

* * *

><p>(Al día siguiente…..)<p>

El peli-naranja despertó y se mantuvo observando el techo durante casi media hora, después de todo, se le hacía raro despertar en un lugar que no fuera esa mugrienta celda, no habían sonidos de guardias golpeando los barrotes para despertarlos, no, solo había serenidad, lo único que se oía era la marea y el sonido de las gaviotas, fuera de eso todo parecía muy tranquilo. Aunque el ambiente era relajante, el Quincy no se podía sentir relajado, solo tenía en mente una cosa, "rescatar a sus compañeros" ese pensamiento era suficiente como para robarle la tranquilidad. Un par de minutos después, escuchó que estaban llamando a la puerta de la habitación.

-Hey, ¿estás despierto?- preguntó la gruesa voz de Rybak.

-Sí-

La puerta se entre abrió y el sujeto asomó su cabeza.

-¿Te importa si entro?-

-No debería preguntarme, es su casa después de todo-

-Bueno, es mi casa, pero por ahora ésta es tu habitación, así que sería de mala educación de mi parte el no pedir permiso para entrar-

-Está bien….puede entrar, creo-

El sujeto terminó de abrir la puerta, al entrar la cerró nuevamente, en su mano llevaba un pequeño frasco de cristal con un extraño líquido de color verde.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Toma esto, bébelo- respondió lanzando el frasco al chico.

Ichigo atrapó el extraño brebaje y quitó la tapa, al acercar el recipiente a su rostro, tuvo que apartarlo inmediatamente, no solo su apariencia era desagradable, el olor que despedía ese brebaje era extremadamente nauseabundo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Una pócima medicinal, huele espantoso, se ve igual y créeme, el sabor es aún peor. Pero es muy eficaz, bébela y tal vez en una semana y media vas a estar como nuevo, quizás menos quizás más, hay algo que quiero mostrarte ¿o sería enseñarte…? Bueno, en fin, debes estar en condiciones óptimas para que me acompañes-

-¿A dónde?-

-Es una sorpresa, pero te servirá para hacerte más fuerte-

-¿Debería….?-

-Bébelo, los venenos tienden a ser inodoras e igualmente carecen de sabor, no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para intentar envenenar de una manera tan obvia, si dice que es una poción medicinal, es muy probable que solo sea eso-

El Quincy asintió por la respuesta de su mentor y sin pensarlo dos veces inhalo una bocanada de aire, contuvo la respiración y se bebió el brebaje. A estas alturas solo le importaba curarse lo más pronto posible, mientras más rápido pudiera poner un pie nuevamente en la torre del paraíso, mejor sería.

-Ahora solo queda esperar, ¡ah cierto!, le diré a Frigga que ya despertaste, te dará un baño ya que, bueno no creo que te puedas bañar por ti mismo todavía-

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No! Yo puedo hacerlo solo-

-No, no puedes, por cierto….buenos reflejos…-

-Aquí estabas ¿Qué haces que aún no estás pescando? Los demás te están esperando en los botes- dijo la mujer rubia también ingresando a la habitación.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no comiences a regañarme. Bueno, Ichigo ya despertó, te lo encargo. Hasta luego, nos vemos en la noche- dijo el hombre despidiéndose.

-¿Estás listo para tomar un baño?- preguntó Frigga en un tono maternal.

-N-no espere, yo puedo hacerlo solo-

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que no puedes! Además ¿Quién crees que haya sido quién estuvo haciéndote la higiene este mes entero?-

-Yo puedo bañarme solo, no hay proble-

-Nada de eso, yo lo haré, ya a estas alturas serás como uno más de la familia-

Las excusas del muchacho no sirvieron de nada, la mujer siguió insistiendo en bañarlo, de hecho, para ahorrar agua, fue más una ducha familiar que otra cosa.

* * *

><p>(Dos semanas después….)<p>

Milagrosamente, él estaba totalmente curado, esa medicina rindió frutos de una manera increíble. En tan solo una semana y media se había curado de heridas que tomarían por lo menos unos dos meses más en curarse, como le había prometido al hombre, apenas se mejoró, lo acompañó a pescar. En unos pocos días terminó conociendo a la pequeña población de Fiskevar, era un pueblo extremadamente pequeño, su población máxima era de unas setenta personas, la mayoría en el pueblo eran ancianos, y los que entraban en edad media eran pescadores, tan solo treinta de los setenta pobladores eran niños, no había mucho más que ver, era un sitio algo aburrido y solo había actividad a causa de la pesca. Pero a diferencia de los dos días anteriores, Rybak no llevó a Ichigo a pescar, éste día lo había llevado a una zona muy lejana de la isla, de hecho, no había nada excepto palmeras y cangrejos en esa zona.

-¿Sabes nadar?-

El peli-naranja movió su cabeza de lado a lado en respuesta negativa.

-Rayos… ¿Qué tal contener la respiración?-

-Eso si lo puedo hacer-

-Bien, vamos a sumergirnos en el agua y es mejor que sepas contener muy bien la respiración-

El Kurosaki inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces hasta que se sintió preparado, al inhalar por última vez asintió al sujeto en señal de que estaba listo. Rybak tomó a Ichigo y lo cargó en su espalda, para luego lanzarse hacia un lago, nadó directo hacia el fondo, era una lago bastante profunda, pero siguió descendiendo hasta que todo se oscureció, Ichigo ya estaba en su límite, intentó avisarle al sujeto pero éste hizo caso omiso y siguió descendiendo, después de unos dos minutos bajo el agua, Ichigo estaba empezando a sentir la desesperación causada por la falta de oxígeno, quiso soltar al sujeto e intentar nada hacia la superficie pero no sabía nadar lo suficiente como para nadar tantos metros hacia la superficie. Finalmente y cuando pensó que perdería la consciencia, el hombre entró en una cueva submarina, al principio parecía una especie de túnel, incluso tuvo que ascender para entrar verdaderamente a la cueva, al final del desgastante trayecto, entraron a la verdadera cueva, para suerte del Quincy, ya no había más agua y estaba repleta de lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, oxígeno. Cuando tocaron tierra firme, Ichigo se lanzó al suelo y empezó a toser, escupiendo el agua que había tragado con anterioridad, pasaron unos minutos hasta que pudo recuperarse totalmente.

-Bien, pasaste la primera prueba- dijo el sujeto, aunque por la oscuridad no podía verlo, el Kurosaki tuvo la sensación de que Rybak sonreía al decir eso.

-¿Primera….prueba?-

-Sí, vaya que está oscuro este lugar, déjame encender algo de luz-

El pescador se acercó a una de las paredes de la oscura cueva y giró una pequeña manecilla, al hacerlo, la cueva entera se iluminó con unos cristales de lacrima que funcionaban a modo de antorchas.

-Genial, estas cosas siguen funcionando-

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que te acompañaría a esa torre? Pues…voy a acompañarte, pero a la vez no lo haré. Te acompañaré solo en conocimiento-

Ichigo solo observó a sujeto, con una expresión de confusión y perplejidad, aunque dicha expresión estaba oculta tras un ceño fruncido.

-Ufff….no creo que esa haya sido la mejor explicación. Me refiero a que te entrenaré, Ichigo, te trasmitiré mis conocimientos, te ayudaré a ser más fuerte, verás…en mi juventud, antes de casarme y convertirme en un humilde pero atractivo pescador, yo…era un asesino profesional, te enseñaré el arte del asesinato, así podrás salvar a tus amigos- la última parte la dijo en un tono tan frío que podría haber helado esa húmeda caverna.

Yhwach lo observó en desconfianza al escuchar esas palabras, Ichigo por su parte se le hizo imposible esconder su impresión.


	6. ¿Quincy o asesino?

-¿Un….asesino?-

-Exactamente, éste era uno de mis puntos de control, tengo varios en diferentes países, aquí en Caelum hay dos, tres en Fiore, dos en Bosco, uno en Bellum, ocho en Pergrande. No solo son escondrijos, hay armas y equipo de entrenamiento, estos puntos los usaba cuando tenía que hacer un trabajo en cualquiera de esos países, pero después de que conocí a Frigga, dejé de lado mi antiguo oficio. No quería transmitir estos conocimientos tan horribles a alguien, y menos a un niño….pero tu mirada me convenció, sé que no eres un mal chico, por eso…quiero saber que estás preparado, quiero saber si quieres aceptar mis técnicas y si puedes aceptar la carga que eso conlleva-

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio, le costaba entenderlo ¿un asesino? Era algo un poco difícil de asimilar, y más aún porque Rybak no aparentaba serlo, solo parecía ser un simple pescador.

-…..-

-Sí estás en desacuerdo, o si no quieres nada que ver con aprender esas horribles técnicas, no hay problema, solo nos iremos de aquí como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada-

-¿Eso….eso me ayudará a ser más fuerte?-

-Yo solo te enseñaré, todo depende de tu talento para el combate y de tu capacidad para aprender-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-No fui totalmente sincero contigo hace un momento, los asesinos como yo deben transmitir su aprendizaje antes de morir, no es una regla absoluta, de hecho, muchos de mis compañeros, murieron sin tener ni un solo discípulo. Eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero cuando te vi, cuando vi esa mirada llena de determinación, ese deseo de proteger a esas personas que son importantes para ti, supe que tú eres perfecto para recibir mi legado. En ninguna forma intento convertirte en un matón a sueldo, solo quiero transmitirte lo que sé, y que pueda ser útil para ti…ya después de que tengas mi conocimiento, tú decidirás qué hacer con él-

-¿Debería aceptar?- repreguntó Ichigo al rey Quincy.

-No puedo decir que me agrade que recibas el entrenamiento de un burdo asesino, pero tampoco puedo impedírtelo, es tú decisión. Independientemente de si eliges ser entrenado por él o no, mi entrenamiento seguirá como siempre, es mi trabajo impartirte las enseñanzas Quincy-

-SÍ, quiero que me ayudes a volverme más fuerte-

-Está bien, pero bajo dos condiciones-

-¿Cuáles?-

-La primera es que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, ni Frigga ni los niños deben saber que fui un asesino y menos que te voy a entrenar. Segundo, debes usar este conocimiento sólo en beneficio de lo que quieras proteger, sean tus amigos o sea alguna ambición personal, solo debes usarlo para ello. La valía de un hombre no se define por su virtud o por lo que tenga, incluso no es relevante cosas como su estatus social, lo que verdaderamente mide la valía de un hombre es lo que está dispuesto a sacrificar por lo que desea proteger. Sea codicia, una ambición personal, deseos o sueños, e incluso familia y amigos, no importa lo que quieras proteger, lo que importa es lo que estás dispuesto a hacer para protegerlo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres proteger tú, Ichigo?-

El Quincy bajó su cabeza e hizo silencio unos segundos, antes de volver a levantarla y dar su respuesta.

-Una ambición personal-

-¿Cuál?-

-Protegeré a los que son importantes para mí, no dejaré que nadie vuelva a morir… mi nombre significa "aquel que protege" por eso, los protegeré a todos, a los que estuvieron conmigo en la torre, a ustedes, y a cualquiera que sea importante para mí-

Rybak sonrió enérgicamente al escuchar la respuesta de su protegido, era exactamente lo que quería escuchar, sabía que Ichigo era un buen chico, y que no usaría ese conocimiento de una mala manera.

-Está bien. Usa los conocimientos que te daré solo para proteger tu ambición, nunca te desvíes de esa resolución, pero debo preguntarte también… ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para proteger a los que son importantes para ti?-

-Lo que sea- respondió sin dudar ni por un segundo.

-¿Lo que sea? ¿Incluso si significa matar a otras personas?-

Esa pregunta era como recibir un golpe de la realidad. En la torre del paraíso estuvo a punto de matar a sangre fría a uno de los sacerdotes, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Venganza por lo que le hicieron a Erza? ¿Por cómo lo torturaron junto a Jellal? O…. ¿Por qué simplemente se lo merecía? Ni Siquiera él podía responder el por qué, cuando tuvo esa flecha preparada para acabar con la vida del sujeto, entró en razón, se dio cuenta que verdaderamente no quería hacerlo… ¿O tal vez sí? Era algo que no se podía responder así mismo, pero, si llegara a repetirse esa situación ¿mataría para proteger a los que sean importantes para él?

-….-

-…..-

-No me gusta la idea de matar a otras personas…pero….si es necesario lo haré-

-¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?-

-En la torre del paraíso, dos miembros de las tropas mágicas y tres guardias….-

-Así que lo has hecho pero solo en defensa propia. Le has arrebatado la vida a cinco personas… ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?-

-No lo he pensado…en ese momento no podía dudar, si hubiese dudado, habrían herido a Jellal o a Erza…-

-Podías dejarlos fuera de combate sin matarlos-

-….-

-Escucha, Ichigo. No te digo esto para que te sientas mal, lo digo porque aunque decidas no aprender el estilo del asesino, llegará un momento en tú vida en el que estarás frente a frente de un enemigo, al que solo quedará la opción de matar, sea por defensa propia, por proteger a alguien, o por que sea demasiado peligroso para dejarle vivir. Un guerrero debe luchar para matar, una espada es un arma para matar, destruir, consumir vidas, no para inmovilizar ni para derrotar. Claro, puedes derrotar a un enemigo y dejarlo con vida…pero mientras más fuerte seas, mientras más poderoso te vuelvas, notarás lo complicado que te será el no matar a tus enemigos, notarás como la lujuria del combate, la alegría de la guerra, te fuerza a matar a tus oponentes, a veces cosas más simples como el odio, la ira o los instintos jugarán en tu contra, te harán perder el control, lo suficiente como para matar accidentalmente a tu oponente….solo quiero que tengas eso en cuenta, no todas las batallas se ganan con armas, así como no en todas las batallas podrás llevar prisioneros de guerra, de vez en cuando te será necesario hacer sacrificios, sacrificar una vida para salvar otras, matar a alguien por el bien de muchos. Así nos enseñaron a pensar, si no pensara así, habría perdido la cordura hace mucho tiempo-

-Pero….matar es malo ¿no es así?-

-¡Já! Que inocente eres, Ichigo, ciertamente el acto de arrebatarle la vida a alguien no es bueno, no lo es en lo absoluto, PERO, no existe algo como "malo y bueno" solo estás tratando de decir que una persona que se gana la vida arrebatándole la suya a otras, es malo, no, no lo es, su forma de laburar es ilegal y moralmente mal vista, matar no es bueno, pero que lo hagas no necesariamente te convierte en alguien "malo"-

-Entonces si mato a alguien para proteger a otro ¿no es malo?-

-¿Por qué habría de serlo? ¿Qué te hace diferente de la persona que te intenta matar? Escucha esto, te contaré una de mis experiencias- dijo el sujeto sentándose en el suelo e invitando al niño a que también lo hiciera.

-Una vez me contrataron para matar a un mago, pero no cualquier mago, éste era el maestro de un gremio, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de ese gremio, sé que tenía que ver con tigres…colmillo de tigre…o león…no, jaguar…bueno, el nombre tenía algo que ver con felinos y colmillos, ni siquiera lo recuerdo ya. En fin, el sujeto tenía una pésima fama, su gremio no era muy importante que digamos, era un gremio de segunda, pero la fama del sujeto no se debía a la poca reputación de su gremio, se debía a qué era un grandísimo hijo de perra, y un maldito malnacido, perdona las malas palabras, pero no hay otra forma de definirlo. Él disfrutaba de torturar física y psicológicamente a los miembros de su gremio, si hacían mal un trabajo, los expulsaba de su gremio, era un elitista de porquería, creía que la forma de que su gremio algún día fuera reconocido sería teniendo solo magos poderosos entre sus filas, no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba. Un ex-miembro me contrató, quería venganza contra el hombre que lo hizo quedar paralítico. Siempre antes de tomar un trabajo me gustaba saber las razones del cliente para querer ver muerto o muerta a cierta persona, éste hombre me explicó que el maestro de su gremio lo torturó por "ser un insolente" por dios, el tipo solo quería saber si algún día podría llegar a ser un mago de clase S, no lo ofendió en ningún sentido, pero para ese maestro no fue así, él se sintió ofendido por alguna razón y decidió "enseñarle modales" lo torturó tanto que terminó atrofiando su columna vertebral, lo dejó parapléjico de manera irreversible, el daño fue tal que no había forma de repararlo, ni con magia ni con medicina convencional. Después de causarle ese daño, le dijo que "ya no era útil para el gremio" y decidió expulsarlo, obligándolo a borrarse a sí mismo la marca de su propio gremio….no solo eso, también le impartió una buena ración de tortura emocional a ese hombre que creció en ese gremio, acepté el trabajo inmediatamente, era algo que debía hacer, debía ajusticiar a ese hombre que sería incapaz de unirse a cualquier otro gremio por el resto de su vida. Por eso viajé a Fiore, por suerte ya tenía una base preparada allí, pero el gremio quedaba demasiado lejos así que tuve que viajar constantemente entre un hotel y mi base, primero hice trabajo de investigación, sabía que mi objetivo era un mago en extremo poderoso, no podría liquidarlo sin una estrategia, así que usando toda la información que me dio ese mago, y toda la que pude recolectar por mi parte, tracé un plan. Duré un año llevando a cabo ese plan, todos los días investigué e investigué, aprendí los patrones del sujeto, su manera de pensar, incluso su manera de caminar y respirar, todo, absolutamente todo, llegó un día en el que ya todo estaba listo, era hora de ejecutar la operación, viajé por última vez a mi base para retocar algunos detalles a la operación, recogí mí equipo y luego sellé la entrada. El resto del día me lo pasé vigilando al sujeto, cuando llegó la noche, me escabullí en su gremio, no había nadie, al parecer no se podían costear habitaciones dentro del lugar, así que solo estaba el maestro de ese gremio, solo él, durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, cuando entré al lugar, me moví entre las sombras hasta que llegué al lugar de descanso del infame sujeto, entré sin que me notara, podría haber estado corriendo por todo el lugar y no me habría notado, sus ronquidos eran tan fuertes que por un minuto dejé de pensar que era un humano, finalmente me paré en su cama, tampoco me sintió, cuando estaba cara a cara con el sujeto, hundí mi espada en su pelvis, pero lo hice precisamente para destruir el hueso sacro de su columna, dejándolo discapacitado, quería que sintiera lo que sintió ese sujeto, luego saqué un cuchillo y con el pomo de la empuñadura destruí su tráquea, para que no pudiera gritar ni pedir ayuda, también le corté las articulaciones de ambos brazos, para que no pudiera arrastrarse, no lo terminé, en cambio le introduje una droga a su sistema que actuaba como un semi-coagulante pero a la vez no permitía que la sangre se coagulara correctamente, después me marché, yo no lo mataría, lo haría su suerte y el destino, dejé que fueran ellos dos los que finalizaran la vida del tipo. Sí merecía seguir viviendo o si tenía buena suerte, alguien lo encontraría y le salvaría la vida, si no pasaba, se desangraría muy, muy lentamente, tan lentamente que podría pensar en todo el daño que había causado durante su vida. ¿Quién crees que fue el malo en esa historia? ¿El maestro del gremio, el que me contrató o yo?

-El maestro del gremio-

-No, la respuesta correcta es, ninguno, en realidad ninguno es o era mejor dicho, malo, ninguno de los tres era explícitamente malo, yo solo estaba ejecutando los deseos de venganza del mago, él quería vengarse de su maestro, y el maestro a la vez pensaba en el futuro y el bienestar de su gremio, de una manera egoísta y errada pero a final de cuentas pensaba en el bien de su gremio. Lo que te quiero enseñar, Ichigo, es qué no existe gente mala o buena, hay quienes tienen ambiciones y motivos más retorcidos que los de otros, pero eso no los convierte en seres malignos. Por ejemplo, en una guerra, hay un país invasor y hay un país defendiéndose, ¿Cuál es el malo? Ninguno, hay un país que busca su expansión para darle más terreno a sus ciudadanos, y así una mejor calidad de vida, el país que está siendo invadido por otro lado, busca salva guardar los intereses de su gente, busca proteger el ritmo de vida de sus ciudadanos. Cada bando busca proteger sus ambiciones, en un plano más personal, en la guerra en sí, tampoco hay malos, los soldados no son malvados, solo son hombres con armas que siguen órdenes de gente que, a su vez también reciben órdenes. Quitando una vida, puedes salvar muchas, a veces es menos dañino matar a tu oponente que dejarlo vivo-

-Eso quiere decir que….debo matar a Jellal….-

-Es tú decisión, yo puedo enseñarte formas de dejarlo incapacitado, formas de quebrantar su voluntad, de destruir sus deseos de luchar, pero serás tú el que decida si es prudente dejarlo vivir o no…-

-….-

-Ya es hora-

-¿De qué?-

-De que empieces tu entrenamiento, ya pasaste las dos primeras pruebas, ahora te toca aprender. Empecemos por algo básico, has trescientas flexiones y luego doscientas cincuenta sentadillas, eso sería perfecto para empezar-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Lo que oíste, ah, y no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que las hagas todas, si es posible tendrás que pasar la noche aquí hasta que puedas completar el calentamiento-

-¡Son demasiadas! Eso no es un calentamiento-

-Por cierto, ven, no has conocido mi base- dijo el hombre levantándose y caminando hacia lo que parecía un pasillo.

Ichigo se levantó y lo siguió, al principio se le hacía difícil ver el lugar como una "base" al ser una simple y húmeda caverna. Pero al adentrarse más notó la gran diferencia, el sitio estaba mejor iluminado, había literas, cajas con suministros, armas de diferente tipo en las paredes, espadas diversas, cuchillos, lanzas, arcos e incluso ballestas, armas un tanto rudimentarias pero al parecer eficaces. También había muñecos de práctica junto con equipo de entrenamiento, esparcidos en un gran espacio en el centro de la cueva, y lo que más le llamó la atención a Ichigo, dianas de práctica para mejorar su puntería, que no era mala, pero podía mejorar mucho más.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece mi base?-

-¡Genial!-

-Esta es tu tercera prueba, cuando puedas hacer los calentamientos sin quedar totalmente agotado, empezará el verdadero entrenamiento-

El peli-naranja se resignó a hacer lo que le dijo el hombre, se acostó boca abajo en el suelo y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios, sin siquiera hacer un previo calentamiento muscular, no tenía tiempo que perder, quería hacer las cosas rápidamente, su impaciencia y juventud estaban jugando en su contra.

-Uno…dos….tres….cuatro….cinco…..seis….siete…-

-Hey, vuelve a empezar de nuevo, no seas tramposo, no las estás haciendo bien-

-Sí las estoy haciendo bien-

-No, solo estás moviéndote un poco y contando, has flexiones de verdad-

El Kurosaki soltó un gemido de molestia antes de empezar nuevamente la tediosa tarea.

* * *

><p>(Un rato después…)<p>

Después de lograr hacer cuarenta y ocho flexiones, Ichigo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la respiración sumamente agitada, y con el cuerpo adolorido. Mientras que él estuvo haciendo los ejercicios, el ex-asesino estuvo buscando entre las docenas de cajas que había en el lugar, sacó varios libros y pergaminos, posiblemente contenían técnicas e información varia, también sacó un extraño chaleco negro junto a unas muñequeras y algo parecido a grilletes para los pies.

-¿Cuántas hiciste?- preguntó Rybak aun revisando entre las cajas.

-Cincuenta-

-No mientas-

-Está bien, cuarenta y ocho-

-Solo porque es el primer día, te dejaré que vuelvas a casa, no volveremos hasta dentro de dos días, tienes que descansar o terminarás atrofiándote los músculos. Como sé que estás impaciente por aprender rápido, te daré esto para que leas, son cosas que te serán útiles pero solo lo pondremos en práctica mucho más adelante-

El rubio le lanzó un saco lleno de los libros y pergaminos, Ichigo los tomó, y sacó un libro, comenzó a hojearlo pero se le hacía imposible entender lo que decía.

-Uh…no entiendo lo que dice aquí-

-Diablos, olvidé que no sabes leer-

-Sí, sé leer, solo no entiendo lo que dice aquí-

-Bueno, bueno….esa es otra cosa que debo enseñarte, pero por ahora volvamos a casa, veré si puedo capturar unos peces de rió para la cena-

* * *

><p>(Cuatro meses después….)<p>

Después de varias semanas recibiendo entrenamiento físico y acondicionando su cuerpo, Ichigo ya estaba empezando a prepararse para el verdadero entrenamiento. Rybak lo obligó a colocarse una vestimenta especial, un chaleco junto a unas muñequeras, este equipo mágico tenía un encantamiento especial, a medida que el entrenamiento avanzaba, el equipo se volvía más y más pesado, también llevaba unos grilletes en los pies, estos también tenían la misma cualidad, la gran diferencia era que estaban hechas para restringir sus movimientos en lugar de simplemente ralentizarlos, los grilletes estaban conectados a unos pilares, la idea era restringir su movilidad y la única forma para recuperarla era aumentando su fortaleza física, a medida que se hacía más fuerte, se le hacía más fácil alejarse de los pilares y las cadenas se extendían más, pero a cambio el resto del equipo se hacía aún más pesado. Solo había dos formas para liberar a Ichigo, la primera era usando una llave especial que tenía Rybak, la segunda era logrando alejarse diez metros de los pilares y que estos automáticamente liberaran los grilletes, desactivando el resto del conjunto en el proceso, pero para poder hacerlo, debía ser capaz de cargar los sesenta kilos del equipo. Además del entrenamiento para mejorar su resistencia y fuerza física, cada día practicaba técnicas marciales que le enseñaba el ex-asesino, no eran técnicas muy vistosas, ni excesivamente elegantes, pero estaban diseñadas para cumplir su labor a la perfección, incapacitar oponentes, romper huesos, desgarrar músculos, cortar arterias usando puntos de presión, causar grandes cantidades de dolor, o simplemente matar al oponente, ciertamente no eran técnicas bonitas, pero Ichigo estaba comprometido en aprenderlas.

A pesar del intensivo entrenamiento que llevaba con el pescador, Yhwach tampoco le dio reposo, cada noche repasaba y pulía en su mundo interno las cosas que había aprendido en el día, a veces el Quincy también le enseñaba movimientos marciales o le daba alguno que otro consejo para facilitarle el entrenamiento de asesino, pero su prioridad era ayudarlo a mejorar sus poderes, cosa que no dejaba atrás en cuanto a avances respecta. La mejora de sus aptitudes físicas repercutieron directamente en sus habilidades espirituales, las flechas eran más potentes, más rápidas, cada vez podía disparar más flechas al mismo tiempo. Yhwach no podía evitar sorprenderse ante la velocidad de aprendizaje y mejora de Ichigo, Rybak por su parte estaba aterrorizado por como Ichigo estaba destruyendo sus records de cuando tenía su edad, no podía evitar ver en Ichigo una versión mejorada de sí mismo, y aunque escapaba de su conocimiento el hecho de que Ichigo fuera un Quincy, quería enseñarle todo lo que pudiera, apenas lograra liberarse de los pilares, tenía pensado enseñarle esgrima, y el uso de diferentes armas de corto y largo alcance.

* * *

><p>Entrenamiento físico/

El Quincy como rutinariamente hacía después haber hecho sus calentamientos, se encontraba practicando algunos movimientos que le había enseñado el ex-asesino, aunque ya se encontraba en una parte bastante avanzada del entrenamiento, deseaba aprender más, su impaciencia lo hacía desear volverse más fuerte, más aceleradamente de lo que debería, pero esto tampoco era totalmente malo, de hecho, lo hacía mejorar aún más rápido.

-Recuerda golpear directamente con los nudillos no con los dorsales de los dedos, si usas los nudillos causaras daño interno, siempre recuerda golpear zonas blandas con esto, nunca lo hagas contra huesos o terminarás fracturándote las falanges de tus propios dedos. Cuando intentas quebrar huesos, puedes usar las palmas abiertas o simplemente dar puñetazos normales. Relaja el brazo antes de golpear, ténsalo sólo cuando estés a punto de conectar el golpe, nunca, nunca tenses el brazo antes de que estés lo suficientemente cerca de golpear a tu oponente, sí tu brazo está tenso antes de dar el golpe, puedes terminar con la muñeca fracturada- aconsejó el sujeto, mientras veía a Ichigo golpear un pilar de madera recubierto de sogas.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé- respondió el Kurosaki en un tono un tanto burlón.

-No te hagas el listillo conmigo-

Ichigo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para seguidamente conectar un rodillazo al pilar, los grilletes restringieron gran parte de la fuerza del ataque, pero fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacer que dicho pilar se sacudiera. Medio segundo después lanzo un codazo lateral con su brazo izquierdo, y lo complementó con una incesante lluvia de golpes.

-Buena potencia, y buen tiempo de recuperación, una persona media que doble tu edad se habría tardado por lo menos un minuto en recuperarse de un rodillazo tan fuerte, diría que una persona normal se habría destrozado la rodilla con ese ataque-

Ichigo no respondió a la observación, simplemente continuó con sus salvajes ataques. Aunque después de unos cuantos minutos, se detuvo, su respiración estaba sumamente agitada y no sería una exageración decir que literalmente estaba bañado en sudor.

-Siempre recuerda que un combate no se define por quien es mejor luchador, se define por quién es más astuto, nunca veas las batallas como simples intercambios de golpes, una batalla es como una danza o un baile, debes mantenerte a la par de tu pareja de baile, pero nunca debes revelar tus mejores pasos hasta el final, solo cuando sientas que tu pareja de baile es demasiado hábil o sí sabes que la pieza musical está a punto de finalizar, y no tienes certeza total de la victoria, allí puedes darte permiso de usar tus mejores pasos. Un combate es un intercambio de análisis, el que pueda entender más rápidamente a su oponente gana, siempre debes estar relajado y mostrar serenidad, aunque estés nervioso o intranquilo, siempre debes demostrar lo contrario, así podrás analizar a tu oponente mientras que éste pierde la calma-

-Una batalla debe ser definida por el que sea más poderoso, quien sea capaz de doblegar al oponente más rápidamente es el ganador- respondió Ichigo, citando una frase que había escuchado de Yhwach.

-No sé dónde oíste eso, pero es la mentalidad de un soldado…no digo que estés equivocado, de hecho, aliento a que tengas tu propia filosofía, PERO, siempre debes estar consciente de si puedes ganar o no, jugar sobre seguro, sí no crees que puedes ganar un combate y "doblegar" a tu oponente, lo mejor es que te retires e intentes ganar en una próxima oportunidad, a que mueras en vano y sin poder lograr nada-

-Solo los cobardes se retiran de un combate-

-No. Solo los sabios saben cuándo es la hora de retirarse y saben cuándo pueden seguir luchando, un tonto temerario, en cambio, se quedaría a luchar y morir-

-….-

-Muy bien, tienes razón en algunas cosas pero una huida estratégica no te convierte en un cobarde, o te hace menos guerrero que otros… que raro…por alguna razón, pareces…aburrido-

-Quiero aprender más cosas, ya estas técnicas las sé-

Rybak soltó un suspiro y se masajeó un poco las sienes, realmente era un chico talentoso, pero demasiado impaciente.

-Aprenderás con el tiempo, sólo sigue practicando, la práctica te ayudará a mejorar. De nada sirve que aprendas muy rápido, pero no retengas lo que aprendiste, si practicas lo suficiente, no será necesario si quiera pensar lo que vas a hacer, en un combate, tu propio cuerpo actuara instintivamente-

-Lo sé, pero tengo casi un mes practicando solo estos movimientos, además, este equipo es demasiado molesto, no me deja practicar bien-

-¡Eres demasiado impaciente! ¿Crees que en tres días te volverás fuerte? Yo tardé años en perfeccionar mi estilo, ciertamente has avanzado un poco más rápido que yo, pero eso no significa que hayas sentado bien tus bases. Hagamos algo, sí logras alejarte los cuatro metros que te restan del pilar, y logras quitarte los grilletes….puede que considere enseñarte esgrima… ¿es una apuesta?- preguntó Rybak seguro de que Ichigo no podría hacerlo.

Para su horror, en lugar del niño asustarse, sus ojos se encendieron como dos calderas de fuego, la determinación ardía tras su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo logro?-

-Estarás dos meses más practicando solo patadas bajas, y golpes rectos-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-¿El límite? Hasta esta tarde, ésta será tú única oportunidad-

El Quincy sonrió y dio dos pasos hacia adelante, al intentar dar el tercero, sintió como el equipo se hizo más pesado, pero solo contuvo la respiración y siguió intentando avanzar, forzándose con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Já! Todavía te falta un largo camino, Ichigo, yo logré terminar el entrenamiento de peso cuanto tenía catorce años, tú todavía estas demasiado joven par….- Rybak hizo silencio al ver como Ichigo ya estaba a solo dos metros del límite.

-Hgn…ngh….grrr…ghaaaw- gemía y gritaba el peli-naranja poniendo todo su empeño en la tarea, definitivamente iba a lograrlo, si no era capaz de terminar un simple entrenamiento ¿Cómo pensaba salvar a los esclavos de la torre?

-Impo….imposible….- pensó Rybak observando la escena, sus ojos estando como platos.

Ichigo seguía haciendo sonidos a causa del sobreesfuerzo, su rostro estaba rojo, tenía una gran vena brotando de su frente, el chico estaba apretando sus dientes con tanta fuerza que le estaba causando dolor, sus puños también estaban siendo puestos a esta presión, con tanta fuerza estaba apretándolos que de la palma de sus manos estaba goteando sangre.

-Tonto, detente, sí continuas, terminarás reventándote-

El determinado niño hizo caso omiso a esto y continuó esforzándose aún más.

-Está bien, está bien. Te enseñaré esgrima, pero detente, solo lograrás hacerte daño-

Esta vez, Rybak se acercó hacia Ichigo para intentar detenerlo, pero éste movió su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación, y continuó sin importarle las advertencias ni ruegos del sujeto para que se detuviera. Aunque su aún no desarrollado cuerpo, estaba sufriendo un duro castigo por su esfuerzo, no quería detenerse, su determinación era demasiado fuerte para rendirse, o tal vez era demasiado testarudo como para hacerlo. Llegado un momento, las muñequeras y grilletes emitieron un sonido metálico, como cuando dos piezas de metal chocan. Al emitir ese sonido, todo el conjunto comenzó a destellar y finalmente las cadenas desaparecieron, los grilletes se soltaron, y el resto del equipo se desajustó, cayendo del cuerpo del chico.

-Lo….hice…lo log….logré-

La respiración del Kurosaki estaba extremadamente agitada, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y el cansancio lo estaba inundando, pero no podía evitar sonreír al haber ganado la apuesta, tenía una sensación de logro al haber hecho eso.

-Sí, si lo hiciste- respondió el sujeto con otra sonrisa, era casi imposible evitar llenarse de orgullo.

Ichigo caminó un poco más, pero la sensación de agotamiento era demasiado grande y terminó desmayándose, para su suerte, su segundo mentor lo tomó, evitando que cayera al suelo.

-Fantástico, realmente eres un pequeño genio…tal vez en seis….no, cinco….tal vez en cinco años, logres superarme en términos de habilidad, pero te hace falta demasiada experiencia y paciencia, sobre todo paciencia- pensó Rybak, cargando al joven en sus brazos.

-Creo que ya terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy…es hora de que vayamos a casa, creo que hoy pueda ir a pescar al mar, así comeremos algo decente hoy…ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo rayos te voy a llevar a casa si estás inconsciente? Eres un pequeño problemático…-

* * *

><p>(Cuatro horas después…)<p>

/Hogar de la familia Aesir/

El pescador y el Quincy llegaron a la humilde pero cálida morada. Rybak aprovechó que el entrenamiento terminó más temprano y pescó la cena, Ichigo por su parte estaba sumamente agotado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción no desapareció de su rostro.

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo el sujeto entrando en su papel de padre excéntrico e hiperactivo.

-Bienvenidos- respondió Frigga con otra sonrisa.

-¡PAPA!- gritaron en conjunto los hijos de la pareja.

Los niños corrieron en dirección de los recién llegados, Rybak cargó a Hrogar y a Elysa, Ichigo por su parte solo se dirigió a su habitación en silencio.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Frigga sonriendo hacia el peli-naranja.

-Bien, no habían muchos peces hoy- respondió el chico.

-Oh, ya veo….-

-Iré a mi habitación-

-¿No vas a esperar? Voy a preparar la cena-

El Kurosaki solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado en negativa.

-Estoy bien así-

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?- preguntó Frigga a su marido, cosa que lo hizo palidecerse.

-Hmm….ehhh…je je…ya sabes….pescando…además de esto y aquello…-

-Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo Rybak, sea lo que sea que estén haciendo durante todo el día, tengan cuidado-

-¡Claro, querida! ¿¡Me crees un hombre irresponsable!?-

El agotado chico se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego dejarse caer en la cama, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para darse un baño, solo quería dormir plácidamente. Desgraciadamente esto no figuraba en la agenda del rey Quincy.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Yhwach desde la mente de Ichigo.

-Intento dormir….estoy cansado-

-Ven aquí, aun debes entrenar tus poderes Quincy-

-¡Estoy agotado! Déjame descansar, anciano-

-No-

-Pero…-

-Para mí es más importante que mejores tus poderes Quincy a que estés golpeando muñecos de práctica todo el día-

El pequeño Quincy soltó un quejido de molestia antes de descender a su mundo interno.

* * *

><p>Entrenamiento espiritual/

Su mundo interno seguía igual, era un lugar lleno de rascacielos bañados en una constante llovizna con el cielo nublado. Ichigo descendió al lugar, aunque su cuerpo físico estuviera agotado, en su mundo interno no estaba tan cansado, aunque eso no significa que el intenso esfuerzo que hizo hace unas horas atrás no hubiera tenido sus repercusiones.

-He estado pensando en que sería bueno empezar a buscar la manera de construir tus herramientas Quincy, y también tu uniforme-

-¿Herramientas?-

-En el arsenal Quincy hay diversas herramientas que complementan tus habilidades, las flechas Seele Schneider, los Gintō y principalmente el guante Sanrei. Te enseñaré a construirlas, aunque no creo que en éste mundo existan los materiales exactos para hacerlo, puede que haya sustitutos, aunque eso será ya una vez que te hayas vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para obtener tú arco Ginnrei kojaku-

-¿Y para qué un uniforme?-

-La vestimenta es muy importante para los Quincy, dentro de nuestro folclore, la vestimenta representa el orgullo Quincy y nos distingue de los demás, el color predominante en un uniforme siempre debe ser el blanco, ya que es el color que representa la justicia. El estilo del uniforme siempre debe ser el mismo, pero puedes personalizarlo a tu gusto, quizás el uniforme de un soldat te siente bien, o el estilo de uniforme de un Stern Ritter-

-Stern Ritter… esos eran los Quincy de élite ¿verdad?-

-Aún lo son, los Stern Ritter o "caballeros de las estrellas" son los Quincy más poderosos dentro del Wandenreich, si todavía estuviéramos en nuestro mundo, quizás algún día tú podrías haber sido uno-

El Quincy mayor creo un sable de Reishi en su mano derecha y tomo una posición defensiva.

-Ya es hora de empezar, ataca-

Ichigo también creó su arco espiritual, pero éste era ligeramente diferente, era un poco más delgado y las partículas estaban más refinadas, también era un poco más corto para que fuera más cómodo de usar por el pequeño. El Kurosaki disparó dos flechas y empezó a correr en círculos disparando hacia su mentor, éste simplemente paraba los proyectiles con su sable, sin mostrar el menor esfuerzo. Durante unos minutos, Ichigo se mantuvo apegado a esa estrategia, hasta que creyó ver una apertura en la defensa del rey Quincy. El peli-naranja tensó su arco y disparó una flecha al aire, sin razón aparente, luego se preparó para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, engaño a su oponente para que creyera que se mantendría atacando desde lejos, pero con cada disparo se aproximaba más al sujeto, hasta que finalmente estuvieron frente a frente.

-Te tengo- dijo el niño.

Ichigo lanzó un puñetazo directo al abdomen de Juha Bach, pero el golpe fue detenido por el susodicho, con su mano libre atrapó el golpe, Ichigo usó la pierna ligeramente flexionada del rey sellado como plataforma, saltando para colocarse a su altura, aun sin poder liberar su puño, arremetió lanzando una patada lateral en el aire, Yhwach inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el ataque, pero sucedió algo que no esperaba, la heilig pfeil que presuntamente disparó como distracción y hacia ningún lugar específico, cayó justamente a un lado del Kurosaki, éste tomó la flecha y la usó como arma punzo cortante, pero el ataque fue repelido por el sable espiritual de Yhwach, destruyéndose la flecha en el proceso. El puño del chico, aún rodeado por la mano del sujeto, comenzó a brillar, señal de que su cruz estaba recolectando Reishi, el arco se formó y forzó al hombre a que liberara su puño, al hacerlo, Ichigo creó y disparó una flecha casi instantáneamente, a la cortísima distancia que estaban, no debería haber posibilidad alguna de que fuera esquivada, pero Ichigo no tuvo en cuenta los monstruosos reflejos del espíritu, quien deshizo su espada para tener acceso a su mano dominante y con ayuda de su hirenkyaku atrapó la flecha con su mano desnuda.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Ichigo asombrado por la técnica de velocidad que mostró Juha Bach.

-Hirenkyaku, "paso de dios". Es una técnica de alta velocidad Quincy, hace que el usuario se mueva de manera instantánea-

-¿Por qué no me has enseñado eso?-

-Porque todavía no estás listo, es una técnica bastante avanzada. Cuando mejores tu manipulación de partículas espirituales y crea que estás listo, entonces te la enseñaré- respondió Yhwach, mientras apretaba la heilig pfeil en su mano, tal fue la fuerza del apretón que el proyectil espiritual se destruyó.

-Muy astuta la estrategia que demostraste, usaste diferentes tipos de distracción para que no pudiera darme cuenta de tu verdadera intención. Sigamos-

Ichigo asintió y volvió a cargar su arco para preparase para el ataque.

* * *

><p>(Al día siguiente…)<p>

/A las afueras del pueblo/

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Ichigo, confundido al ver que no estaban yendo por el camino que daba con la antigua base del ex-asesino.

-Hoy no habrá entrenamiento. Descansar es una parte esencial de hacerse más fuerte, si solo entrenas y no descansas, tu cuerpo se dañará de manera irreversible, hoy iremos a pescar. Te servirá para relajarte y descansar tu mente…..además de que ¡no he ido en una pesca importante desde hace meses! Si sigo así, Frigga me regañara…créeme, Ichigo, no hay nada más temible que una mujer molesta, y más si es tú esposa-

-Entonces volveré a casa, si no vamos a entrenar, entonces iré a descansar- dijo el peli-naranja en un tono de aburrimiento.

-Espera, ¡hey, yo soy tu maestro, deberías hacerme caso!-

-Igual me iré-

El peli-naranja se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, ignorando al adulto.

-Pero que…. Oye, ¿¡te dije que pescar es parte del entrenamiento!?-

Esas palabras hicieron que el Quincy se detuviera inmediatamente y girara su cabeza hacia el pescador.

-¿Qué tiene que ver pescar con el entrenamiento?- preguntó en un tono de desconfianza.

-Técnicas de supervivencia, ¡pescar te puede salvar la vida!-

-Está bien, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Hey! A que te refieren con "¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" yo me gano la vida de eso-

Ambos llegaron a los muelles del pequeño pueblo, al llegar, Ichigo notó la gran cantidad de botes con pescadores, todos estaban preparándose, había por lo menos siete hombres por bote, algunos cantando extrañas canciones de mar, otros estaban preparando sus redes en silencio, pero la energía que había entre los pescadores era inmensa, no sería exagerado decir que parecían guerreros preparándose para ir al campo de batalla.

-¿Ves? Ellos no son muy diferentes a ti cuando entrenas, por eso me convertí en pescador, muchos creen que ser pescador es algo fácil, pero la verdad es que es una manera de vivir muy parecida a la de un guerrero- explicó Rybak con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Pronto, el dúo se embarcó a alta mar, en el bote solo iba Ichigo y Rybak, ya que su bote no tenía capacidad para muchas personas, el llevar múltiples personas significaría que no tendría capacidad para cargar lo pescado y viceversa.

La marea estaba baja y sumamente tranquila, los botes se balanceaban sobre el sereno mar, las gaviotas revoloteaban por los despejados cielos, era un día un poco caluroso pero no lo suficiente como para distraer a los hombres de mar, los peces nadaban bajo los botes tratando de escapar de las peligrosas redes, los marinos daban voces de guerra mientras recogían las redes, entre gritos y aullidos salvajes, los hombres recogían sus presas, parecía más un campo de batalla que cualquier otra cosa, Ichigo solo podía contemplar y maravillarse por cómo se tomaban tan en serio su profesión, eran pescadores con espíritu de guerreros, salvajes hombres de mar que en otra época o en otro mundo pudieron haber sido piratas o guerreros de alta mar. Rybak también estaba en la misma sintonía, y aunque no estaba gritando ni cantando canciones de mar como los demás, sí tenía una inmensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el aura que despedía parecía la que despedía antaño en sus tiempos de asesino, finalmente Ichigo aprendió la lección que el hombre quería enseñarle, hay otras formas de combatir más allá de las que creía, ellos libraban una batalla muy diferente a los conceptos que Ichigo tenía sobre los combates, su resolución se fortaleció al ver eso, la pasión de esos hombres por la pesca hizo que Ichigo se contagiara con esas energías, quería estar tan apasionado como ellos, pero no por la pesca, sino por guardar a los demás, por honrar su legado Quincy, quería tener una pasión tan fuerte como la de ellos. Finalmente terminó ayudando voluntariamente a su tutor, el sujeto le enseñó las formas de usar la red de pesca y terminó contándole la filosofía de esos pescadores, le contó que muchas décadas atrás, era un pueblo de guerreros que se embarcaban en los mares a combatir por proteger la nación de Caelum, aunque en una batalla fueron totalmente derrotados y obligados a abandonar los caminos de la guerra, sus descendientes heredaron esa pasión por la batalla y la canalizaron hacia la pesca, por eso su pasión por pescar era tan fuerte, eran otra forma de guerreros de mar.

Después de unas horas terminaron su tarea, ya solo estaban reposando en el calmado mar, era un ritual que muchos hacía después de una pesca abundante, solo se sentaban en sus botes a celebrar, a charlar y algunos a zambullirse al agua en un loco intento de atrapar más peces con sus propios dientes. Ichigo solo estaba sentado en un costado del bote, prestando suma atención a lo que decía el hombre, estaba contándole leyendas de ese pueblo e historias de sus tiempos como asesino, la mayoría de historias siempre terminaban teniendo una moraleja o una lección que quería impartirle al joven Quincy.

-Ichigo, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Nueve-

-Oh ya veo…aún eres algo joven, pero no te hará daño aprender un poco. Verás, te quería enseñar algo que tiene que ver con la pesca, algún día serás un joven adulto y te comenzará a interesar el sexo opuesto, "si sabes a lo que me refiero"- dijo el sujeto haciendo un guiño mientras decía la última parte.

Kurosaki solo lo observó con una mirada de perplejidad, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero tal vez era algo que le podría servir contarle a Simon cuando lo volviera a ver, sobre todo por los comentarios que solía hacer sobre Erza.

-Las mujeres son como los peces, sí eres muy precipitado terminarás ahuyentándola, pero si eres demasiado precavido, terminarás haciendo que se vaya, debes esperar el momento justo-

-¿El momento justo para qué?-

-¡Para atraparla con tu arpón! Frigga era una mujer muy dulce pero demasiado desconfiada, créeme, me costó muchísimo conquistarla, fue la misión más difícil que jamás haya completado, sobre todo porque tenía demasiados pretendientes, pero ¿sabes? Ahora lo recuerdo y me alegra haber llegado por accidente a éste pueblo, si no la hubiera conocido, no sería tan feliz como lo soy en éste momento. Ella fue un pez difícil de atrapar, pero fue el mejor pez de éste mar….cuando crezcas me entenderás, el mejor consejo que puedo darte es que, después de tantas batallas, tanta sangre que he derramado…lo mejor que me ha pasado ha sido enamorarme de Frigga y convertirme en padre. Algún día te cansarás de tanta muerte y tantas luchas, cuando llegue ese momento, sí llegas a conocer una buena mujer, ¡no lo dudes! Intenta conquistarla por todos tus medios y cásate, agradecerás el tener una buena pero temible mujer cuidándote las espaldas a estar en algún lugar solo, jugándote la vida contra otras personas-

Al principio no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería, pero igualmente el Kurosaki asintió, como si lo hubiera hecho.

-No sé porque razón, pero creo que eres como otro hijo para mí, sea lo que sea que intentes lograr, siempre te poyaré. ¿Has pensado en que harás después de que rescates a tus amigos?-

-No, no lo sé, por ahora mi meta es rescatarlos, después pensaré en que hacer-

-Tal vez un día de estos, vayamos en mi bote a hacer reconocimiento en los alrededores de esa torre, sí dices que está en medio del mar, podemos viajar hacia allá y ver cómo están las cosas, incluso podría ayudarte a trazar un plan de rescate, por cierto, aún no te he preguntado ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?-

-Queda en….-

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ampliamente y su expresión reflejó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

-….-

-Uhhh… ¿te sucede algo?-

-No lo sé…- dijo Ichigo con un tono de desánimo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No sé dónde queda la torre del paraíso….no lo recuerdo…perdí la consciencia antes de poder escapar….no…lo sé….-

-….-

El sujeto hizo silencio, más que todo porque realmente no sabía que decir. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, esperando saber que pensaba hacer el chico.

-Hey, no es importante, podemos averiguarlo, puedo pedirles ayuda a unos contactos míos, tal vez ellos puedan rastrear ese lugar-

-…-

Rybak colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del entristecido Quincy.

-Tranquilo, tarde o temprano los podrás rescatar, solo concéntrate en volverte más fuerte para que se sorprendan cuando te vean llegar. Me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que justo en éste momento recordaste que no sabías donde quedaba ese lugar?-

-Nunca pensé mucho en ello, me enfoqué demasiado en hacerme fuerte, tanto que no me percaté de eso….ni siquiera sé que fue lo que sucedió, solo recuerdo haber visto como Jellal estaba asfixiando a Erza, no recuerdo más nada…..-

-Vaya, será complicado rastrear ese lugar con tan pocos detalles, tal vez si- Rybak no pudo finalizar la oración ya que fue interrumpido.

-Hey, Rybak, nos vamos adelantando a la ciudad ¿vas a venir?- preguntó uno de los pescadores desde su bote.

-Claro-

El Kurosaki estaba algo deprimido, gran parte de sus esperanzas de rescatar a sus compañeros se desvanecieron al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo llegar a ellos.

-Ichigo, voy a ir a la ciudad, venderemos lo que recolectamos ¿quieres venir?-

El peli-naranja solo se encogió de hombros, como respuesta.

-No te deprimas por eso, eres un chico demasiado fuerte como para estar deprimiéndote en éste momento, pronto los rescatarás ¿De acuerdo?-

Ichigo nuevamente no respondió con palabras, simplemente asintió con desanimo.

-Vamos a la ciudad, sí nos pagan bien por esto, veré si podemos cenar bien ésta noche-

* * *

><p>(Unas horas después….)<p>

Después de viajar a una de las principales ciudades de Caelum y vender la mercancía que capturaron, el grupo de pescadores se dirigía en carruaje hacia una zona donde habían dejado sus botes, ya era hora de volver a su preciada isla. Desgraciadamente entre los caminos rurales, estaba un grupo de bandidos esperando asaltar a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para usar esa vía como trayecto.

Los múltiples carruajes alquilados iban a paso lento pero seguro, muchos de los hombres estaban agotados, y el relajante paisaje los hizo bajar la guardia, Rybak junto a su alumno estaban sentados en el techo de uno de los carruajes, junto a otros pescadores, era mejor usar ese medio de transporte que ir a pie, aunque hubieran perdido un poco de la ganancia en eso, era un lujo que merecía la pena costearse.

Repentinamente, de entre los árboles salió una banda de unos veinte hombres, todos armados con espadas, lanzas y cuchillos.

-Muy bien, denme todo lo que tengan, y me refiero a todo- dijo uno de los desagradables sujetos apuntándolos con su daga.

-Eso suena demasiado cliché, pero no te puedo culpar, eso es a lo que vinimos- dijo otro, éste al parecer era el líder.

El grupo de pueblerinos se observaron la cara unos a otros, superaban en número a los bandidos, pero estos tenían armas, mientras que los pescadores solo tenían arpones y cuchillos para cortar el pescado, estaban en una gran desventaja, además de que el sujeto que habló con anterioridad, tenía fama de ser un mago que usaba sus poderes de manera despiadada.

-Tienen dos opciones, nos dan todo lo que tengan de valor o los matamos y nos llevamos todo, de cualquier forma, nosotros ganamos-

El Quincy frunció el ceño fuertemente y estuvo a punto de levantarse para enfrentarlo, pero Rybak al notar esto lo tomó del brazo y lo forzó a sentarse nuevamente.

-No intentes nada tonto, Ichigo, ese sujeto es Morder, un mago usuario de magia de creación metálica, no es alguien al que puedas ganarle fácilmente, estamos en total desventaja, lo mejor es evitar un derramamiento innecesario de sangre-

Ichigo comprendió que el ex-asesino tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia al ver como los estaban asaltando, a sabiendas de todo el esfuerzo que pusieron en esa pesca.

El sujeto llamado Morder, era un hombre de complexión ligeramente musculosa, sus ojos eran tan negros como su cabello, el cual era largo y estaba atado en una coleta. Su piel era sumamente blanca como la de la mayoría de habitantes de Caelum, lo más distintivo del sujeto era una gran cicatriz en el medio de su frente con forma de media luna, estaba ataviado con una armadura hecha con tiras de cuero cocidas a otras tiras de cuero, dándole la apariencia de placas de dicho material, en sus antebrazos tenía brazaletes también de cuero, igualmente sus pantalones y las botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿El año nuevo? Denos todo- dijo sarcásticamente otro de los bandidos.

Después de unos largos segundos en el que los pescadores no pudieron reaccionar, el sujeto llamado Morder junto la palma de sus manos, de entre sus manos empezó a brotar un brillo de color blanco.

-Metal Make: Vulcanus spear- dijo Morder en un tono extremadamente frío, creando una gigantesca lanza de sus manos.

Ichigo reaccionó instintivamente al ver la magia, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Rybak de reaccionar, el Quincy se levantó y saltó al suelo, seguidamente creó su arco espiritual e inmediatamente disparó una flecha directamente al corazón del hombre, el bandido no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, de hecho, ni si quiera esperaba que los pescadores se defendieran y menos que alguno de ellos tuviera "magia", el sujeto escupió algo de sangre y soltó su recién creada arma hecha de magia, los demás bandidos observaron en shock como su jefe caía al suelo, herido de gravedad por la heilig pfeil del Quincy. Ichigo disparó otras dos flechas a dos más de los bandidos, uno de los proyectiles aterrizó en el muslo de uno, mientras que el otro recibió el ataque en su muñeca derecha, forzándolo a soltar su espada.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? Un, un, un mago, el jefazo está lastimado- gritó aterrorizado uno de los sujetos, graciosamente éste triplicaba la edad del Quincy.

Los bandidos al igual que los pescadores estaban impactados por lo que acababa de hacer el joven Quincy, ninguno esperaba una respuesta así, Rybak por su parte estaba deseando que Ichigo no hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de quejarse, debía actuar rápidamente también, antes de que terminaran siendo asesinados por esos sujetos, o peor aún, antes de que tuviera que luchar de vuelta.

-Váyanse antes de que todos terminen sufriendo las mismas consecuencias, todos nosotros somos magos- mintió el ex-asesino aprovechando la situación.

Los "cazadores" se mantuvieron en silencio observando a sus presas, su jefe estaba en el suelo probablemente muerto y ninguno tenía dotes de liderazgo, así que los papeles terminaron invirtiéndose, volviéndose ellos las presas de esos humildes pescadores.

-E-eso es mentira…u-ustedes no pueden usar magia-

Rybak observó la posición en la que Ichigo estaba sosteniendo su arco, y lo imitó haciéndolos creer que también podía crear un arco espiritual, algunos de los compañeros del sujeto lo notaron inmediatamente y lo imitaron también, para hacer más creíble la mentira.

-Retirada, retirada- gritó uno de los bandidos antes de correr por su vida, dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

Finalmente todos los bandidos siguieron el ejemplo y tomaron a su jefe, y camaradas lastimados, para emprender la vergonzosa huida, los humillados bandidos escaparon jurando que se vengarían por esa humillación. Los pescadores por su parte, celebraron enérgicamente que podrían mantener el dinero ganado por la venta de sus mercancías.

-Rybak, ¿por qué no, nos dijiste que tenías a un talentoso mago en tu casa?- preguntó uno de los pescadores en tono jocoso.

-Ese pequeño es un chico muy valiente-

-Sí, tal vez debería unirse a un gremio de magos-

-No, debe quedarse en el pueblo y ayudarnos a protegerlo- eran algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban por parte de los pueblerinos.

-Psssst, hey- susurró el Aesir acercándose al Quincy.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que podías usar magia? Siempre pensé que eras un chico normal-

-Nunca preguntaste-

-Me parece justo, vamos a casa, pequeño causa problemas-

Ichigo asintió y nuevamente el grupo marchó hacia sus hogares, esperando no tener más problemas ni inconvenientes.


	7. La aventura comienza

Ha pasado un año desde que Ichigo llegó a Caelum, y un año con nueve meses desde que llegó a Earthland. Su poder creció enormemente a comparación de cuando vivía en su mundo, tanto las habilidades de combate que le enseñaba Rybak, como sus poderes Quincy, ambos crecían a la par, quizás en un par de años podría estar al nivel de un mago de clase S, su habilidad nata era innegable, y su desarrollo mejoró mucho a causa de que su impaciencia fue menguando lentamente con el paso de los meses. Aunque por alguna razón, su desprecio hacia su compañero Jellal fue creciendo también. Cada noche sufría constantes pesadillas sobre lo que aconteció en el resurrection-system, sobre la traición de su compañero, pero principalmente la mayoría de sus pesadillas provenían del día en que falleció su madre. Algunas veces se levantaba llorando en la madrugada, otras veces Frigga o Rybak lo despertaban preocupados, ya que no paraba de gritar, aunque ninguna de estas cosas lo hacía desfallecer o detener su entrenamiento, en cambio, lograban lo contrario, se decidía aún más a no permitir que nadie que fuera importante para él, fuera lastimado otra vez.

* * *

><p>Antigua base de Rybak/

(04:30 p. m.)

El Quincy de cabello naranja estaba entrenando, algo que ya era rutinario para él. En sus manos tenía una espada de entrenamiento improvisada, la había hecho el mismo tallando una madera y colocando un trozo de tela alrededor de la empuñadura para proteger su mano, la espada en cuestión, era simple, tenía la forma de una espada de dos filos con un trozo de madera entrelazado para servir como guardamano, el arma completa media aproximadamente sesenta centímetros. Su mentor en cambio, tenía un arma más refinada, su arma de práctica tenía la forma de un sable tipo Dao, estaba bastante personalizada para ser una simple arma de prácticas, en el pomo de la empuñadura tenía colgando varías cintas de color rojo con pequeños nudos al final de cada cinta, en la hoja habían caracteres de una extraña lengua, la empuñadura estaba envuelta en una seda de color negro, aunque fuera una simple arma de madera, tenía una apariencia bastante ornamental.

-Ven a mí, anciano, te patearé el trasero- dijo el Kurosaki con una sonrisa burlona, mientras tomaba una posición defensiva.

-No te pongas tan arrogante conmigo, chiquillo- respondió Rybak en un tono igual de jocoso que su aprendiz.

El hombre y el chico arremetieron el uno contra el otro, sus armas de madera chocaron con gran fuerza.

Ambos intercambiaron ataques en una salvaje danza, cada golpe parecía suficientemente fuerte como para romperle varios huesos a una persona normal, pero aun así, ninguno de los dos cedía, rápidamente el simple sparring se convirtió en una salvaje danza de espadas, tanto el Quincy como el ex-asesino estaban totalmente centrados en su combate, nada podría haberlos interrumpido. Los ardientes ojos color ocre de Ichigo parecían dos ascuas de fuego, ardiendo con una determinación increíble, esas calientes brazas estaban en contraposición a la oscura mirada del hombre qué, parecía disfrutar la sensación de tener nuevamente un arma entre sus manos. Su mirada era muy distinta a la de su aprendiz, unos ojos serenos y fríos como una tranquila noche, muestra de las incontables batallas en las que había participado y de su experiencia en combate, pero aun así podían llegar a ser sumamente intimidantes. Para Ichigo, era muy parecida a la mirada de su otro maestro, tal vez porque ambos hombres eran guerreros muy veteranos, añejados en la guerra y las constantes luchas, pero la mirada de Yhwach tenía algo que no poseía la del ex-asesino, el rey sellado aunque amable y protector hacia su discípulo, podía llegar a ser extremadamente siniestro y terrorífico, cosa que no tenía el pescador, carecía de esa cualidad imponente y autoritaria que destilaba el emperador Quincy.

Ichigo atacó con todo lo que tenía, sus manos ya estaban adoloridas por tener que soportar la fuerza de sus propios impactos, sus muñecas estaban inflamándose, pero eso no lo podría haber detenido, nada podría haberlo hecho. La emoción del combate causó que involuntariamente reuniera Reishi en su cruz, ésta no se convirtió en el arco pero aun así estaba brillando intensamente, en su rostro había una brillante sonrisa, casi tan brillante como su cruz. No podía negar que le encantara esa sensación, la sensación de combatir, de dejarse llevar por sus instintos, sin tener que pensar en nada más que en su oponente.

Rybak levantó su espada sobre su cabeza y la hizo descender con una monstruosa fuerza, Ichigo por su parte levantó la suya para bloquear el ataque entrante, ambas armas crujieron al contacto, muestra de la fuerza que estaban usando los guerreros, el ex-asesino empujó su espada contra la del Quincy aprovechando que éste había perdido el balance con el ataque anterior, Ichigo retrocedió unos pasos para nuevamente lanzarse contra su oponente en un ataque lateral, el Aesir desvió la espada del peli-naranja y dio un giro para usar la fuerza centrífuga como potenciador de su propio ataque, Ichigo respondió a esto de una forma poco ortodoxa y que el sujeto nunca espero, soltó su espada y antes de que esta tocara el suelo, la volvió a tomar pero esta vez con su mano izquierda, todo esto mientras que el sable de madera oscilaba sobre su cabeza, Ichigo se movió de manera instintiva, reaccionó usando cada uno de sus sentidos, al sentir su piel tocar la empuñadura de su arma, agitó su brazo hacia su oponente, el ex-asesino no pudo evitar el ataque y fue golpeado en el costado de su muslo izquierdo.

El hombre cayó con una rodilla al suelo e Ichigo también cayo sentado por la fuerza que puso en su ataque.

-Vaya…esa es una táctica que no se ve todos los días…si te hubiese golpeado la cabeza es probable que te la habría abierto como a una sandía, aun sabiendo eso atacaste con todo…debo aplaudirte eso ¿En qué momento de la pelea se te ocurrió crear una apertura de esa manera en mi propio ataque?-

-No lo sé, solo lo hice y ya, no lo pensé mucho-

-¿¡Me estás queriendo decir que lo hiciste por instinto!? ¿¡Estás loco!? Te pude haber matado con ese ataque, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin estar cien por ciento seguro de que podría resultar?-

-Solo lo hice y ya, eso es todo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-O eres un pequeño genio o estás totalmente loco para hacer algo por el estilo. Pero…dicen que los mejores guerreros rozan la locura….me pregunto si alguien en tu familia habrá sido un espadachín, esa sería la explicación más lógica al porqué se te da tan bien usar espadas-

-No que yo sepa, mi padre es un doctor y no sé nada sobre mis abuelos-

-¿Qué tal tu madre?-

Ichigo bajo la cabeza ante la mención de su madre, realmente no le agradaba hablar sobre ella o que la nombraran.

Cierto…tema delicado, perdóname. Creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas hasta aquí por el día de hoy, practicamos un rato y casi me dejas sin pierna, fue un día provechoso de entrenamiento-

-¿Vamos a pescar hoy?-

-No, creo que con lo que hay en casa nos podremos arreglar. Por cierto hay algo más que te quiero enseñar, pero esto ya entra en el plano psicológico. Te enseñaré a apagar tus emociones-

-¿Apagar mis emociones?-

-Sí, apagar tus sentimientos y emociones para que no interfieran cuando estés luchando. Siempre te digo que tu corazón es la fuente más grande de tu poder, pero esto es un arma de doble filo, una emoción puede debilitarte, te puede volver blando y por consecuencia provocarte la muerte-

-¿Eso es posible? Me refiero a apagar las emociones-

-Claro que lo es, solo debes imaginarte que tus sentimientos son un "interruptor" que puedes apagar a voluntad, cuando logres hacerlo, verás que se te facilitará mucho más pelear, serás más centrado y no te distraerás fácilmente. Pero debo advertirte algo…si aprendes a hacerlo y lo aplicas constantemente, llegará un momento en que el "interruptor" se mantendrá apagado por periodos más largos, debes tener cuidado de eso…o podría llegar el día en que olvides como volver a encenderlo-

* * *

><p>Pueblo de Fiskevar/

(05:22 p.m.)

El pescador y su discípulo se dirigían a su hogar, pero repentinamente el hombre se detuvo y tuvo una idea, algo que se salía fuera del contexto del entrenamiento o de las actividades domésticas, pero no le pareció mala idea, tal vez un tanto extravagante pero no mala.

-Oye Ichigo, vamos a saludar a la abuela Uma, ella es la adivina del pueblo, apuesto a que no la has conocido ¿verdad?-

El Quincy en entrenamiento hizo una simple señal de negación con su cabeza.

El hombre y el niño caminaron por las calles rusticas del pequeño pueblo, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una choza, a las afueras estaba sentada una anciana, la adivina estaba meciéndose apaciblemente en una silla.

-¡Hey, abuela Uma!- saludó el hombre en su usual tono enérgico.

-Rybak ¿eres tú?-

-Claro que soy yo. El único, el inigualable, el sorprendente, el increíble- auch-

La anciana lo interrumpió golpeándole la cabeza con un bastón.

-Deja de hablar tantas tonterías, ¿¡Dónde está el tiburón que me prometiste!?-

-Uhhh…bueno…ehmmm…. ¿¡Qué clase de anciana come tiburones!?-

Nuevamente la adivina le golpeó la cabeza al sujeto, cosa que lo hizo cubrirse con las manos.

-Deja de llamarme anciana, si probaras un tiburón asado me entenderías-

-¡Deje de golpearme abuela!-

-¿Cómo está tu esposa?-

-Bien, está cuidando los niños-

-Cuidar niños, cuidar niños, eso es todo lo que hace esa pobre mujer, cuídalos tú por una vez-

-Sí los cuido yo ¿quién irá por la comida?-

La anciana golpeó a Rybak, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte.

-No me contradigas, debería darte vergüenza llevarle la contraria a una anciana como yo-

-¿¡Ahora sí es una anciana!? Eso es trampa, no le gusta que la llamen así, pero lo usa a su favor cuando le conviene-

Ichigo observó en silencio al hombre y a la adivina discutir, le estaba costando no soltar una carcajada por como el "asesino" actuaba de manera tan infantil y por como la anciana le hacía reproche por todo. Rybak se aclaró la garganta en un intento de interrumpir la discusión.

-Abuela Uma, él es Ichigo, ha estado viviendo con nosotros durante un tiempo, pensé que tal vez podrías leerle su fortuna-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes viviendo con este idiota?-

-Creo que cerca de un año- respondió el Quincy.

-¿Esperas hasta ahora para presentármelo?-

-Auch- gritó el ex-asesino al recibir otro golpe de la anciana.

-Entonces Ichigo, ¿vienes para que esta anciana te lea tu fortuna? ¿Qué te gustaría saber en particular?-

El Kurosaki se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera sabía que le iba a leer la fortuna así que no estaba preparado o por lo menos no sabía que le gustaría saber en particular.

-Ella practica la quiromancia, puede saber tu fortuna leyendo la palma de tu mano. Aunque no es muy precisa que digamos, a mí me dijo que tendría treinta hijos con Frigga ¡Todavía estoy esperando los otros veintiocho!-

-Tienes dos hijos que valen por quince cada uno, no me equivoqué-

-Hey, eres una anciana muy tramposa-

-Te dije que no me llames anciana-

-Está bien, está bien, no me golpee otra vez- dijo el hombre alejándose y cubriéndose la cabeza.

-Ichigo, te dejaré con ella, ven a casa cuando termine de decirte tu fortuna, ¡no te atrevas a golpearlo a él también anciana!-

-Al único al que golpeo es a ti, tontín-

-No me llame así, no soy ningún tontín-

El pescador se marchó apresuradamente para evitar otro golpe de la adivina. A pesar de haber entrenado en su juventud su cuerpo y mente para rechazar el dolor, los golpes de ese bastón eran bastante dolorosos.

-Bien, ahora dame tu palma izquierda, te leeré tu fortuna-

Ichigo extendió su mano izquierda y la volteó dejando descubierta su palma. La anciana tomo su mano y la observó fijamente, paso sus largas uñas por las líneas de la mano del jovencito, se veía bastante concentrada, repentinamente sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos, el Quincy trató de alejar su mano de la anciana pero ésta lo tomó con más fuerza y empezó a hablar.

-Línea de la vida…tu vida no será muy larga….tendrás que vivir por varias personas, no solo por ti…serás un guerrero inigualable…pero tu poder costará la vida de muchos….demasiados sacrificios…mucha sangre…una promesa rota…dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento, una culpa que te carcomerá…pero también alegría, camaradería, afecto, familia…un campo de flores teñido de lágrimas…un enfrentamiento destinado…un ángel caído y un demonio…cuerpo celestial…monje destructor…uno debe vivir y el otro debe morir-

El Kurosaki la observó extrañado, no tanto por lo que decía, sino porque ahora su voz sonaba en un tono áspero y masculino, nada parecido a la voz que tenía hace unos minutos atrás.

-Línea del destino….tú no deberías estar aquí…no perteneces a este lugar…fuiste engañado por quién más confías…por eso estás aquí…el lugar de donde provienes será un caos sin ti…tu destino cambió…no serás quien deberías ser….debes elegir…una elección que decidirá quién serás…luz u oscuridad…sí eliges la luz, iluminarás como el sol entre las dudas y el miedo, salvarás a muchos con tu luz…si eliges la oscuridad, serás frío como la más oscura de las noches y llevarás a este mundo a su destrucción….un hada y una bruja…en tus manos tendrás las opciones….-

-No creo entender de qué me está hablando…-

Ichigo quiso alejar su mano pero la anciana la acercó de nuevo.

-Línea del amor….la dama del tiempo, la princesa de las flores, la portadora del brillo del hada, la espadachín de la venganza, la sacerdotisa del ave ardiente…pero ninguna de ellas será… solo Mab cautivará tu ojo…y tu corazón…su vida estará en tus manos muchas veces, pero ella te salvará más de lo que tú puedas haberla salvado…te salvará de ti mismo…de tu propia oscuridad…-

Los ojos de la anciana volvieron a la normalidad y esta soltó la mano del chico. Ichigo estaba sumamente confundido por lo que le había oído, no entendió casi nada, aunque no se le podía culpar, parecían más alegorías y metáforas que una adivinación concisa, pero quizás así son esas cosas de la fortuna, alegorías poco claras sobre algo que va a suceder. La anciana tomo una bocanada de aire y observó a sus alrededores como si hubiera olvidado donde estaba.

-Oh, parece que ya te dije tu futuro. No me cuentes nada de lo que te dije, ni se lo cuentes a nadie, eso es tuyo y solamente tuyo-

-No entendí ni la mitad de lo que me dijo…pero dijo muchas cosas tristes-

La anciana le sonrió al peli-naranja y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, muchas veces me equivoco, esto no es algo muy preciso. Solo debes recordar que tú decides quien quieres ser, dependiendo de lo que hagas hoy, puede que mi fortuna cambie totalmente y sea invalidada por tus acciones mañana, tu propio destino lo forjas tú, nadie más, yo solo digo una predicción de lo que podría suceder-

El Quincy naranja asintió a esto y le sonrió a la anciana, la brillante sonrisa de felicidad que le dirigía a su madre había desaparecido, pero no significaba que no pudiera sonreír otra vez, esta sonrisa era muy diferente a aquella, sin embargo estaba llena de autoconfianza y seguridad.

-Gracias abuela, iré a casa-

-Ve jovencito, y dile a ese idiota de Rybak que me traiga el tiburón que me prometió-

-Sí, se lo diré-

La adivina vio al chico partir, la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro desapareció y en cambio solo había tristeza en su arrugado semblante. Aunque le haya dicho al Kurosaki que no le contara lo que le había predicho, ella sabía exactamente que dijo y peor aún, tuvo visiones sobre ello, algo que la hizo entristecerse mucho.

-Un niño como tú no debería pasar por tanto sufrimiento…eres un buen chico, tienes un gran corazón…espero que siga intacto y no termine siendo hecho añicos…- se dijo así misma en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Hogar de la familia Aesir/

-Ya llegué- exclamó el peli-naranja al entrar por la puerta.

-Bienvenido a casa- lo recibió Frigga con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue? Escuché que Rybak te llevó con la abuela Uma-

-Uhh…bueno, dijo un montón de cosas raras…así que….creo que me fue bien, supongo-

-¿Tienes hambre? Ya preparé la cena-

El peli-naranja y la rubia se aproximaron al comedor, Rybak se encontraba sentado en el suelo al lado de la mesa, estaba descamando un pez gigantesco, casi del tamaño de su propio torso.

La rubia al ver esto frunció un poco el ceño y colocó sus manos en sus cintura.

-Cariño, te he dicho que no hagas eso en la cocina-

-Pero es que…-

-Pero nada, ahora saca tu pescado de mi cocina y ve a descamarlo a otro lugar-

-¡Está bien! Pero no lo hago porque me regañes o algo, lo hago porque yo quiero…tonta…-

La mujer giró los ojos ante la actitud payasa de su marido.

-Solo saca esa cosa de mi cocina y siéntate, ya serviré la cena-

-¿¡Porqué amor!? ¿¡Por qué me tratas así!? ¿Acaso tu amor hacia mí se ha acabado?- dijo el hombre con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos.

-¡Ichigo, ayúdame!-

Ahora el sujeto había tomado al Quincy por su tobillo.

-¡Hey suéltame anciano! Yo no me meto en esto, es tu problema-

Rybak continuando con su comportamiento infantil se llevó las manos a la boca y continuó derramando lágrimas falsas.

-Nadie me quiere, ¡hija mía! ¿Dónde estás? Tu padre necesita un abrazo-

-Uhhh… ¿Dónde está Elysa? Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Hrogar?-

-No los he visto desde hace rato, tal vez estén jugando por allí. Aunque les dije que no se tardaran mucho- respondió Frigga.

-Iré a buscarlos- dijo Ichigo bostezando.

El Kurosaki para no tener que ver más las "payasadas" de su mentor, salió en busca de los niños. Caminó un rato por el pueblo, teniendo que saludar a alguno que otro habitante. Después de que derrotó al bandido que los intentó asaltar hace tiempo atrás, se había vuelto alguien bastante popular en el pueblo, la mayoría ya sabía o pensaba que él era un "mago". Cuando llegó al extremo del pueblo en busca de los hermanos, escuchó unos sollozos y unos cuantos quejidos de dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿No se supone que eras valiente?-

-Mira a la llorona-

-No se metan con mi hermana, ella no es ninguna llorona, sólo es tímida-

Ichigo observó a dos muchachos, ambos quizás de unos trece o catorce años, ellos estaban molestando a Hrogar y Elysa. El hijo del ex-asesino estaba protegiendo a su hermana con su cuerpo, estaba algo magullado pero aún se mantenía de pie aunque fuera a duras penas, tenía un palo de madera en sus manos mientras que su hermana mayor estaba detrás de él sollozando.

El rubio hondeó su arma improvisada tratando de alejar a los hampones. Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver que uno de los muchachos levantó su puño para golpear al chico, éste instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero aun así no se movió, antes de que el puño tocara su rostro, el sujeto había caído de rodillas al suelo, rodeando su abdomen con sus brazos.

Hrogar abrió los ojos y sonrió de alegría al ver al Quincy parado frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué Elysa está llorando?- preguntó observando al sujeto que lo superaba por unos años.

-Ellos la estaban molestando y yo intenté defenderla-

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar el Kurosaki. Él dio un paso hacia adelante para atacar, su oponente llevado por el nerviosismo, lanzó un puñetazo que fue esquivado con suma facilidad, la mejilla del adolescente se hundió e inmediatamente se llenó de dolor mientras caía al suelo por el golpe del Quincy.

-Déjalos en paz- dijo en un tono sumamente frío y amenazante.

El adolescente que ahora estaba cubriéndose la mejilla asintió repetidas veces a causa del miedo. Los hampones se levantaron y huyeron asustados por lo que acababa de suceder, ciertamente no se esperaban que un chico mucho menor que ellos les diera una paliza.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó Ichigo acercándose a los hermanos.

-Yo estoy bien pero Elysa no puede caminar, se torció el tobillo-

Ichigo dirigió su mirada a la rubia que aún seguía sollozando. Sin cuestionárselo, la cargó en su espalda para llevarla a casa.

-Vamos a casa, la comida está lista-

Elysa se sonrojó intensamente al estar siendo cargada por Ichigo, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba, sobre todo porque se sentía segura cerca de él. La Aesir rodeó el cuello de Ichigo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de éste, sintió como sus parpados se hacía pesados y como empezaba a quedarse dormida.

-No te duermas-

-Oh… ¡lo-lo siento!-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Solo no te duermas-

-Es que…tú…tu…TU ESPALDA ES MUY CÁLIDA- gritó la sonrojada chica.

Ichigo y Hrogar se estremecieron por el grito, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados, siempre quedaba una sensación dolorosa en sus tímpanos.

-¡Hermana tonta! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites así?-

-¡Lo siento!-

Los tres hicieron silencio durante un rato, aunque el silencio no duró mucho ya que fue roto por una pregunta repentina de la lastimada niña.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dime-

-¿Quién es Erza?-

Ichigo se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre, su mente empezó a inundarse de malos recuerdos, cosas que no deseaba recordar.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Siempre que tienes pesadillas la nombras a ella y a tu mamá….-

-Es una compañera, estuvo atrapada en la torre del paraíso conmigo, es alguien importante para mí- al decir eso, su semblante decayó un poco al recordar todo lo sucedido antes de perder la conciencia y despertar en ese pueblo.

-¿Ella…ELLA TE GUSTA?-

Inmediatamente el rostro del chico se volvió totalmente rojo.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué… ¿¡De qué hablas Elysa!?-

-¡Lo-lo pregunto porque tu corazón se aceleró cuando la nombré!-

-Eso es por…por… ¡Deja de decir tonterías Elysa!-

* * *

><p>(Unos minutos después….)<p>

-Santo cielo, ¿cómo te lastimaste así el pie? Tienes el tobillo muy inflamado-

-Estuve jugando en una roca y esos chicos llegaron, me asusté y me caí-

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, te pudiste haber hecho más daño-

-Ichigo, ¿Golpeaste bien a esos imbéciles, verdad?-

-Sí, uno de ellos casi se orina, son unos cobardes- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Rybak levantó a su hijo y lo cargó, nuevamente habían lágrimas falsas en sus ojos.

-Oh mi pequeño, te has convertido en todo un hombrecito, defendiste a tu hermana a pesar de que te hayan golpeado-

-Suéltame, me duele el cuerpo, suéltame- decía el chico apartando con ambas manos el rostro de su padre.

-¿¡Tú también me rechazas!? ¡Oh no! Ya nadie me quiere…creo que haré como los viejos lobos de mar y me iré a una cueva por allí a pasar el final de mis días-

-No seas tan dramático, Rybak-

-Es que…es que… ¡Ichigo apóyame!-

-No me meteré en eso, es tu problema-

-Todos me abandonan, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me toca un destino tan cruel?-

El resto de la familia junto al Quincy se sentó en la mesa a comer, ignorando totalmente al hombre, cosa que lo hizo tener un berrinche, pero aun así lo siguieron ignorando.

-Entonces Ichigo, ¿has pensado que quieres hacer en un futuro?-

-Después de conseguir la ubicación del R-system y rescatar a mis compañeros, pensaba unirme a un gremio de magos-

-¿Enserio? Serías un excelente mago, y cuando crezcas más, uno muy guapo también-

El Kurosaki un poco avergonzado soltó una leve risa tímida mientras se pasaba una mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Aquí en Caelum hay muchos gremios, ¿Has averiguado alguno que te llame la atención?-

-De hecho…pensé en uno al que perteneció el abuelo Rob, todavía recuerdo la marca del gremio en su espalda, siempre hablaba de ese gremio-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-No lo recuerdo bien…fa…fe… fearī…no recuerdo como se llama, pero quiero unirme a ese gremio-

-Será difícil localizarlo si no recuerdas el nombre, pero por lo menos ¿Sabes dónde está?-

-¡Oigan dejen de ignorarme! Yo- el sujeto se calló al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo.

-En Fiore-

-Es…lejos, bastante lejos….-

Ichigo asintió un poco decaído, pero era lo que quería hacer, quería unirse al gremio que tanto nombraba Rob, al gremio que "era una interminable aventura", incluso tenía pensado decirle a sus compañeros cuando los liberara, que se unieran también a ese gremio.

-Y….tenía pensado partir pronto….-

Ésta vez, todos dejaron de comer e hicieron silencio. Frigga un poco triste ya que había empezado a ver al Quincy como un hijo más, Rybak también le dolió un poco escuchar eso, sobre todo por el gran afecto que le tomó a su discípulo, Hrogar se molestó al creer que a quién veía como un "hermano mayor" los iba a abandonar, pero de todos, quien más se entristeció fue Elysa quién había incluso empezado a sollozar.

-¿Qué tan pronto?-

-Unas cuantas semanas-

-…..-

-…..-

-…..-

-Pero cuando los rescate y me una al gremio, volveré, los visitaré -

-Estás mintiendo, todos los que se marchan del pueblo dicen que volverán pero nunca vuelven- gritó Hrogar molesto.

Frigga sonrió y colocó una mano encima de su hijo.

-¿Por qué te molestas?-

-Es que…si se va no va a volver-

-Es en serio, volveré, lo prometo-

Al decir esas palabras, la mirada de Ichigo estaba colmada de determinación pura, era una especie de gesto involuntario que hacía cuando se prometía algo así mismo.

-Debo rescatarlos…yo dije que los ayudaría a escapar, es por es que debo irme, debo encontrar la torre del paraíso, cuando lo haga, volveré-

-No necesitas darnos explicaciones Ichigo. Siempre dejaste en claro que rescatarías a tus amigos, de hecho me ofendería que no lo hicieras-

El Kurosaki asintió a esa declaración. La familia terminó de comer tranquilamente, aunque aún se mantenía el ambiente triste y melancólico. Después de terminar su cena, Ichigo fue a su habitación, se encerró como siempre hacía y se cruzó de piernas encima de su cama, lentamente sintió como descendía a su mundo interno.

* * *

><p>Mundo interno/

-Pareces triste, no solo eso, este lugar se ve triste también-

-Igual lo haré, debo encontrarlos es…mi responsabilidad-

-No la es. Pero si es tu meta, debes ir por ella-

-¿Crees que los pueda rescatar?-

-Lo harás, si te lo propones podrás hacer cualquier cosa-

-Empecemos la práctica- dijo Ichigo formando su arco.

-No-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-

-Hoy no practicarás aquí. A partir de hoy será afuera, quiero que empieces por hacer ejercicios de recolección y manipulación de Reishi-

EL Quincy soltó un quejido de molestia al escuchar eso, detestaba hacer esos ejercicios ya que le parecían sumamente aburridos.

-Debes acostumbrarte más a manipular los espiritrones afuera, se nota que se te hace incomodo hacerlo en el exterior, es por eso que debes practicar allá-

Nuevamente Ichigo hizo otro gesto de molestia.

-Pero yo-

- Ve y práctica-

-Está bien, está bien- refunfuñó el peli-naranja.

El Quincy en entrenamiento hizo como le ordenó el emperador y salió de su mundo interno. Ya una vez afuera, se quedó en la misma posición, las piernas cruzadas, las manos reposando sobre su regazo y los ojos cerrados. Tomó una bocanada de aire para luego expelerla, su cruz de cinco puntas empezó a brillar intensamente, el Quincy entró en un estado meditativo mientras empezaba a sentir las mínimas partículas espirituales en el ambiente, sentía como se movían, como flotaban, como una chocaba con la otra, llegado un momento empezó a sentir a los otros seres vivos a su alrededor, era como tener un tercer ojo, podía ver ese mundo que era invisible para los demás.

Repentinamente un poco de reiatsu empezó a brotar de él, al hacerlo pudo sentir como los espiritrones se acercaban como si fuese un imán atrayendo metal, el reishi del ambiente comenzó a ser absorbido por el joven, todo esto mientras sentía como sus reservas de reiryoku se llenaban.

* * *

><p>(Tres semanas después….)<p>

/Base de Rybak/

(7:25 a.m.)

Un sonido de metal chocando contra metal retumbó por toda el escondite, aunque estaba iluminado con una lámpara de lacrima, las furiosas chispas que volaban por los aires difuminaban más las sombras que la misma luz proyectada por dicha lámpara.

Ichigo y su mentor se encontraban haciendo un último sparring, pero esta vez usando espadas reales. Los dos se movían al ritmo de una salvaje danza, chispas volaban al contacto de las afiladas hojas, entre saltos, estocadas y rugidos de furia se movían a lo largo de la caverna submarina. Ichigo tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban de emoción, la adrenalina corría por su torrente sanguíneo de manera descontrolada, sus pupilas dilatadas y alerta al más mínimo movimiento de su oponente, su respiración agitada, el peso del cansancio en sus hombros, pero aun así esa brillante sonrisa no desaparecía, la emoción de la batalla lo estaba desbordando. Su mentor por otro lado, sentía como la sangre hervía debajo de su piel, una sensación que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo atrás, el sentir un arma entre sus manos otra vez y poder luchar contra un oponente digno para usar sus mejores ataques, era suficiente para que también tuviera una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro. Alumno y mentor, ambos tenían la misma sonrisa en sus rostros, ambos estaban en la misma sintonía, ninguno necesitaba decir una sola palabra, sus armas hablaban por ellos, cada vez que sus hojas se tocaban había un pequeño discurso, era como si pudieran leerse la mente el uno al otro, las oraciones se formaban con el swing de sus armas y las opiniones se compartían cada vez que sus armas se encontraban.

Un acalorado debate, una charla agradable, un duelo de insultos, serían formas correctas de describir la batalla que llevaban a cabo, pero más que eso, era dos guerreros intercambiando ideales y motivaciones. Incluso el temible rey Quincy estaba impresionado por la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, no, por la "despedida" que se estaban haciendo. Experiencia contra talento nato, sabiduría versus astucia, madurez contra juventud.

Rybak lanzó un ataque en diagonal hacia el Quincy. Ichigo detuvo el ataque sin demasiada dificultad, ambas armas se cruzaron y empezaron a forcejear.

-Ngh-

El Kurosaki estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás por la mayor fuerza física de su mentor, sin embargo aprovechó su menor estatura y agilidad para escapar. Ichigo en un acto impulsivo se lanzó contra su oponente, tomó su espada en un agarre invertido y acortó la mayor distancia que pudo, al estar a menos de dos metros de distancia atacó. Debido a la poca distancia y a la forma poco ortodoxa de tomar la espada, su mentor estuvo a punto de terminar decapitado pero pudo esquivar oportunamente el ataque terminado solo con unos mechones de su cabello siendo cortados, inmediatamente el Quincy usó su mano libre para intentar darle un puñetazo al sujeto, éste dio un paso atrás para estabilizarse y también lanzó un puñetazo, ambos golpes conectaron en las mejillas del hombre y el niño respectivamente.

Nuevamente estaban forcejeando pero en lugar de ser con sus espadas, era con sus puños, el impacto hizo que el labio del Kurosaki sangrara un poco, pero su puñetazo en cambio aflojó una muela del pescador. Ichigo y Rybak bajaron sus puños, y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, no dejaron de verse a los ojos ni por un momento.

El Quincy y el asesino se mantuvieron estáticos por unos minutos en espera de quién iba a hacer el primer movimiento, el único sonido en toda la silenciosa cueva era la respiración pesada y agitada de ambos. La señal de inicio fue una gota de sudor que rodó por la frente de Ichigo, al tocar el suelo y emitir el sonido característico de goteo, Lo dos cargaron hacia el otro. Otra vez el lugar fue llenado con la melodía de las salvajes espadas chocando, las armas rosaban la piel de cada uno pero sin acercarse lo suficiente como para ser cortados, las armas volvieron a conectarse pero en lugar de volver a forcejear, ambos saltaron hacia atrás para tomar impulso y arremeter con más fuerzas. La espada de Rybak se detuvo a milímetros del cuello de Ichigo, pero por su parte, la espada del peli-naranja se detuvo al tocar el lado izquierdo del pecho del pescador, ambos se sonrieron por última vez y bajaron sus armas.

-Vaya, directo al corazón, te gustan las cosas por lo seguro…pero no siempre es aconsejable ir hacia el corazón, puedes fallar por milímetros y eso puede darle una oportunidad a tu oponente para sobrevivir, la cabeza en cambio…cuando la separas del cuerpo no hay posibilidad alguna de supervivencia. Pero obviamente eso es algo que ya sabías y solo apuntaste a mi corazón como medida de intimidación-

-Sí, es muy intimidante ver cómo te apuntan al corazón-

-Ya no tengo más nada que enseñarte, bueno tengo miles de cosas por enseñarte pero ya has aprendido lo principal. El resto te será fácil aprenderlo por ti mismo…te has vuelto fuerte Ichigo-

-Tú también-

-Oh ¿estás queriendo inferir que soy débil y me he vuelto fuerte entrenándote?-

-Tal vez…- dijo en un tono sumamente jocoso.

El hombre observó a Ichigo con una expresión de molestia para luego estallar en carcajadas, cosa que también hizo el Quincy.

-De verdad me sorprende que bromees, cuando llegaste aquí eras todo serio y callado, ahora te das la libertad de actuar más relajadamente, eso también es signo de fortaleza-

-_El mejor guerrero no es el que se mantiene taciturno ante la muerte, sino el que puede mantenerse tranquilo e incluso burlarse de ella, ese es el mayor signo de fortaleza_. Si, lo leí en uno de los libros que me diste-

-Recuerda siempre eso-

-Protege Ichigo, protege todo lo que sea importante para ti…protégelo como un tigre protegería a sus crías, no importa lo que cueste-

-Sí…ya…es hora….-

-Deberíamos irnos ya, apuesto a que te están esperando-

* * *

><p>A las afueras del pueblo/

(Un rato después….)

Ya había llegado la hora de partir para el joven Quincy, el inicio de su búsqueda por encontrar a sus compañeros, aunque no tuviera certeza de que sucedería una vez que partiera de Caelum, era algo que debía hacer, su instinto, su "orgullo Quincy" le dictaba que tenía que rescatarlos.

Ichigo y Rybak se dirigieron directamente a las afueras del pueblo. La familia Aesir y algunos habitantes del pueblo querían darle una especie de despedida al chico, después de todo, en tan solo un año se convirtió en alguien bastante querido.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-Ah ya sabes…pescando…peces…en el mar…-

Hrogar observó a su padre con una expresión en blanco por la excusa, Frigga solo cabeceó con una expresión de resignación, Elysa lo observó algo confundida pero la reacción más drástica vino del propio Ichigo quien se dio una palmada en la cara con suficiente fuerza como para ser audible por todos.

-No, estábamos pescando alces en la jungla- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Hey! No es necesario el sarcasmo-

-En serio eres pésimo para mentir papá-

-Mentir no es tu fuerte querido-

-Estoy algo confundida…pescar en el mar es la única forma de pesca ¿no?-

Hubo otro sonido de alguien dándose una palmada pero éste provino de Hrogar.

-No sé quién es peor, mi papá con sus excusas que solo se las cree él o tú con tus comentarios fuera de lugar-

-¡No seas malo conmigo! Solo tenía curiosidad-

-¡Eres tonta! Es imposible no ser malo contigo-

-Se supone que yo soy tu hermana mayor-

El parpado de Ichigo comenzó a contraerse repetidamente en señal de irritación.

-¡Ya cállense los dos! No Elysa, no es la única forma de pesca, también se puede pescar en agua dulce, eres hija de un pescador y vives en un pueblo repleto de pescadores, a estas alturas deberías saber algo como eso, y tú Hrogar deja de meterte con Elysa-

-¡Hey, no hay necesidad de que seas malo conmigo también!-

Pronto el trío empezó a discutir, Elysa insistiendo en que su hermano dejara de ser malo con ella, Hrogar dando voces sobre lo tonta que era su hermana e Ichigo sumamente irritado gritándoles que se callaran.

Frigga soltó una risa entre dientes al ver como se llevaban los tres, ya parecían hermanos, pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta que el Quincy iba a partir en poco tiempo.

Después de por fin silenciar a los dos Aesir, Ichigo se aproximó a la rubia mayor.

-No soy bueno para las despedidas…- dijo frotándose la nuca con una mano.

Frigga le dio un último abrazo al peli-naranja, éste también le correspondió la demostración de afecto.

Rybak estaba llorando, aunque eran lágrimas falsas. Su esposa e hijos por otro lado, sí estaban llorando de verdad, más que todo la hija de la pareja.

-Cuídate mucho, recuerda comer bien y bañarte todos los días. Ven pronto a visitarnos…cuídate Ichigo…- dijo la mujer en un tono quebrantado, apretándolo con más fuerza.

El Kurosaki simplemente asintió como respuesta. La rubia lo soltó y luego le dio un beso en la frente, apenas podía contener las lágrimas, ya lo sentía como parte de la familia y se le hacía demasiado doloroso verlo partir.

-Estoy segura que serás un mago muy fuerte y valiente. Espero que cuando consigas una linda novia la traigas para conocerla-

Ichigo se sonrojó intensamente al escuchar esto.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Mamá no le digas esas cosas!- gritó Elysa haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

-Yo….yo…..eh…- El Kurosaki estaba sumamente avergonzado, tanto que le costaba articular las palabras.

-¡Anciano ayúdame!-

Rybak se colocó una mano en alrededor de su oreja como si estuviera teniendo problemas para escuchar y se inclinó hacia el Quincy.

-¿Ah? No escucho bien ¿podrías repetirme?-

-Dije que-

-No, no. Sé muy bien lo que dijiste, solo quiero disfrutar lo que te voy a responder-

El Quincy lo observó con una mirada de suma irritación y molestia.

-"Yo no me meto en eso, es tu problema"- dijo el sujeto en un tono sumamente burlón.

-Grrrr anciano….- gruñó Ichigo observando al pescador con una mirada de suma molestia.

-¿Qué? Estás recibiendo un poco de tu propia medicina-

-Oye fresa-

Dicho llamado causo que un vena brotara de la frente del joven Quincy, giró su cabeza hacia su lado derecho para observar a Hrogar quién lo había llamado.

El chico que usualmente solía actuar de forma prepotente y autoritaria, ahora estaba tratando por todos sus medios contener las lágrimas. El Kurosaki es acercó a él y le golpeo levemente el hombro de manera juguetona.

-Tranquilo…volveré y tal vez te enseñe un par de cosas para que puedas defenderte-

El rubio asintió, su semblante estaba decaído pero aun así pudo sonreír.

-Cuida a tu hermana-

Nuevamente el niño asintió, pero esta vez con más seguridad.

-Cariño ¿No te vas a despedir de Ichigo?-

El ex-asesino y el Quincy se observaron por un momento para luego sonreírse el uno al otro.

-¿Despedirme? Já, antes de venir tuvimos la mejor "platica" que he tenido en años, después de algo así no hace falta despedirse-

-No me despediría de un vejete como este ni en un millón de años-

Rybak extendió su puño hacia Ichigo, a lo que este hizo lo mismo. Ambos tocaron sus puños como un gesto de despedida entre dos guerreros, no había necesidad de un "adiós" o un "hasta luego".

Ichigo se despidió de cada uno de los aldeanos que fueron a desearle buen viaje. Finalmente quedó frente a frente de Elysa, ésta estaba sollozando intensamente, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, pero aun así no paraba de llorar.

-No llores….-

-Es que….es que….te voy a…a…extrañar- dijo entrecortadamente por los sollozos.

El Kurosaki puso una mano en la cabeza de la niña y le desordenó un poco su dorada cabellera.

-Voy a volver, te lo prometo-

La niña abrazó fuertemente al inexperto Quincy, él se ruborizó ligeramente pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Vuelve…vuelve pronto-

-Si….-

Después de despedirse de la niña, Ichigo se montó en una balsa para ser llevado a la ciudad, desde allí tomaría un barco a Fiore. Antes de que el bote zarpara Rybak le entregó una gran cantidad de dinero, según él, era un regalo de algunos aldeanos para que pudiera sustentarse por un tiempo.

La familia Aesir junto al grupo de aldeanos vieron partir al peli-naranja, este hizo un último saludo a los lugareños, acto que fue correspondido por gritos de despedida y deseos de buena suerte. Lentamente la pequeña isla fue desapareciendo de la vista de Ichigo, aunque su estadía no fue en extremo larga, los había empezado a considerar una familia y eran personas muy importantes para él.

* * *

><p>En alguna de las islas aledañas/

Un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados estaba observando la partida del niño, uno de ellos observaba con especial interés al Quincy.

-¿Por qué está dejando que se vaya? Podríamos capturarlo antes de que la balsa se aleje mucho-

-¿Dónde estaría la diversión en hacerlo de esa manera? No, esperaré a que crezca…te enseñaré como convertir a un pequeño "héroe" en el peor de los "villanos"…cuando sea como yo, en ese momento iré por él-

-¿Qué haremos con-

-Mátenlos, a todos y cada uno. Eso será parte de su proceso de transformación. Verás, cuando le arrebatas a alguien todo lo que le importa, a todos lo que le importa, puedes transformar al cachorro más dócil en la bestia más salvaje. No dejen a nadie, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos…todos-

-Sí jefe-

Los sujetos con malignas intenciones tomaron unos botes y se dirigieron a la villa de Fiskevar, mientras que el líder permaneció atrás observando el lugar por donde había partido su presa, el Quincy, éste se tocó el lado izquierdo de su pecho y sonrió, su sonrisa estando llena de maldad pura.

-Pronto…pronto serás como yo….-

* * *

><p>(Unos días después….)<p>

/Reino de Fiore- calles de Crocus/

-¡Maldición!-

-No digas groserías Ichigo…-

-¡Estoy molesto! Tengo dos días sin comer, he tenido que dormir en un callejón y el dinero que me dieron ¡no me sirve de nada aquí! ¿¡Cómo quieres que no diga groserías!? -

Ichigo había llegado hace tres días a Fiore, su idea era tratar de conseguir información en la capital. Por desgracia las cosas no eran tan fáciles como se imaginaba y la moneda que se manejaba en Fiore no era la misma que se manejaba en Caelum, así que el dinero que los aldeanos recolectaron no le sirvió para nada. Sin dinero, sin conocer a nadie o tan siquiera conocer el lugar, estaba totalmente perdido, su renuencia a pedirle ayuda a alguien tampoco ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-Es por eso que te digo que te unas a un gremio de magos, así podrías ganar dinero-

-Aún no, todavía no puedo…además, no me uniré a cualquier gremio, debe ser el gremio al que perteneció el abuelo Rob…cuando lo encuentre-

-Eres cada vez más testarudo-

-No es ser testarudo, tengo un plan-

-Que probablemente no funcionará hasta dentro de mucho tiempo…-

-¿Desde cuándo empezaste a ser sarcástico? Eso está totalmente fuera de tu carácter-

-Lo hice en el mismo momento que tú lo hiciste-

-No estás ayudando Yhwach-

-¿Qué planeas hacer? Y me refiero a de forma inmediata-

-Bueno…ehhh…no pienso robar así que…uhh…algo se me ocurrirá, supongo-

-Será mejor que se te ocurra algo pronto-

El joven Quincy caminó por las calles de la capital de las flores tratando conseguir una forma de obtener dinero, o por lo menos conseguir con qué costearse el desayuno. Intentó conseguir trabajo en diversos establecimientos, pero todos se negaron a darle empleo debido a su corta edad. Las horas pasaron y pasaron, pero el Kurosaki seguía sin encontrar ninguna forma de ganar algo de dinero, ya se había resignado a salir de la ciudad para intentar cazar algo en los bosques aledaños.

-Oye niño-

Ichigo al estar discutiendo mentalmente con su mentor, no escuchó que lo llamaron.

-Niño, hey-

Esta vez sí notó la voz. A un par de metros había un anciano de muy baja estatura, tenía puesta una vestimenta algo formal, una camisa blanca, encima un chaleco rojo, pantalones negros, zapatos marrones y encima una capa con cuello alto de color beige. El anciano de cabello blanquecino estaba cargando en su espalda un enorme saco, considerablemente más grande que él.

Ichigo observó algo confundido al anciano, éste le hizo señas de que se acercara, el peli-naranja giró su cabeza de lado a lado cerciorándose de sí realmente se estaba dirigiendo a él, incluso se señaló así mismo.

-Sí, es contigo ¿podrías venir?-

-Uhhhh….-

Nuevamente el Kurosaki observó de lado a lado e hizo el mismo gesto señalándose a sí mismo. El anciano asintió repetidas veces en confirmación.

Ichigo cruzó la vereda y se aproximó al hombre entrado de años, éste bajó el saco y levantó la mano derecha en señal de saludo, había una amigable sonrisa decorando su arrugado rostro.

-¿Me estaba llamando?-

-Sí, ¿te gustaría ganarte unos cuantos jewels?-

-Claro ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Eres enérgico, eso es bueno. Necesito que me ayudes a cargar esto hasta la estación de trenes, debo volver a Magnolia y deshacerme de su contenido-

Ichigo miró con suspicacia al anciano y se inclinó a un lado para detallar mejor el gran saco.

-No tienes un cadáver allí ¿cierto?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de sospecha.

-Oh dios no, claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de tener un…- el anciano cortó su comentario para soltar un suspiro.

-...Bueno ¿puedes ayudarme?-

-Claro ¿solo hasta la estación de trenes cierto?-

Ichigo tomó el saco, para su sorpresa no era tan pesado como parecía, ambos iniciaron su marcha hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad.

-¿Puedo preguntar…que hay adentro?-

-Cartas de quejas-

El Quincy detuvo su paso y miró al anciano con una expresión en blanco.

-¿Uh?-

-Cartas de quejas. Soy maestro de un gremio, usualmente los muchachos se meten en problemas y a mí me toca recibir las cartas de queja, normalmente un mensajero las lleva al gremio pero ésta vez había tantas que se rehusó a llevarlas y tuve que venir aquí a buscarlas en persona-

-¿Maestro? ¿Eso significa que eres un mago?-

-Exactamente ¿Te gusta la magia?-

-No lo sé…nunca lo he pensado-

El anciano levantó un dedo y en la yema de éste se formó una pequeña llama. Ichigo lo observó maravillado, puede que haya tenido que madurar forzadamente, pero aún era un niño que se podía impresionar fácilmente.

-Whaaa-

-¿Qué tal ahora?-

Ichigo asintió repetidamente, su rostro estaba brillando de emoción. El mago y el Quincy reanudaron su marcha, el mago inició una conversación para reducir la monotonía del trayecto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki-

El anciano extendió su mano al Quincy, éste se detuvo, bajó el saco y estrechó su mano rápidamente para luego seguir caminando.

-Makarov Dreyar-

-Ichigo, no es un nombre muy común ¿Qué significa?-

-"Aquel que protege"-

-Vaya, es un nombre con un gran significado-

Si…-

-Parecía que andabas vagando por allí cuando te pedí ayuda-

-Eso…bueno…este…a quien engaño, sí, estaba tratando de conseguir trabajo-

-Las calles de Crocus no parecen un buen lugar para que un niño busque trabajo-

-Eso parece…-

-¿Vives aquí?-

-No, acabo de llegar apenas hace dos días a la ciudad-

-¿Viniste con tus padres?-

-No- respondió secamente.

-Entonces viajas solo-

-Se podría decir que sí-

-¿Qué te trae a Crocus?-

-Un motivo personal- nuevamente la respuesta del Quincy fue sumamente seca.

-Entiendo-

Makarov observó por un momento de reojo a Ichigo, notó la expresión triste que trataba de esconder detrás de su ceño fruncido.

-Pareces hambriento ¿Te gustaría comer algo?-

-¿Eh?-

Ichigo ahora albergando confusión le devolvió la mirada al Dreyar.

-Me parece que tienes hambre ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo? Yo invito-

-N-no…yo estoy bien-

-¡Patrañas!-

Makarov extendió su brazo más allá de lo humanamente posible y colocó una mano encima de la cabellera naranja del chico.

-Es enserio, estoy bien-

-Hacerse el duro no es señal de fortaleza, aceptar ayuda cuando la necesitas sí lo es-

-Dije que estoy bien-

El maestro Makarov cambió momentáneamente su rumbo para ir hacia un restaurant. El Quincy al notar esto se sorprendió, pero aún estaba renuente a aceptar la invitación.

-No puedo aceptar que me ayudes a cargar ese peso sin haber comido apropiadamente-

-¿Qué? Sí no lo estoy ayudando, me va a pagar por esto-

-Entonces déjame a mí ayudarte a ti-

-No, dije que estoy bien. No pasa nada-

-Hacerte el fuerte no sirve de nada sí lo haces solo. Tú me estas ayudando a llevar mi carga, déjame ayudarte a alivianar la tuya-

-_Este anciano….es raro…pero de alguna forma me transmite la misma sensación que el abuelo Rob_- pensó el Kurosaki viendo la arrugada sonrisa de Makarov.

Ichigo bajó el saco y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, tenía una mueca de indecisión en su rostro.

-Está bien…creo-

-Entremos-

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? ¿Lo dejo aquí afuera?-

-Solo son cartas, no tienen ningún valor, además, si alguien intenta robárselas solo me estaría haciendo un favor al deshacerse de ellas por mí-

-_Está ignorando totalmente que son reclamos por los problemas que causa su gremio…si así es el maestro, no quiero ni imaginarme como son los demás miembros_...- pensó el Kurosaki observando a Makarov, su rostro tenía una expresión en blanco.

El Quincy y el mago santo ingresaron al establecimiento. Makarov solo bebió cerveza mientras que dejó que el chico pidiera lo que le placiera. Después de comer hasta saciarse, el Kurosaki le dio las gracias al anciano, luego empezaron a platicar de diversos temas, aunque Ichigo cambiaba de tema constantemente para evitar entrar en temas personales, sobre todo sus temas personales. Makarov lo notó y evito preguntarle cosas demasiada personales, no quería inmiscuirse en algo que el chico no quisiera contar. Algo que el maestro intuyó inmediatamente por su forma de expresarse y su reticencia a bajar la guardia, es que había pasado por cosas demasiado duras, por cosas que lo habían marcado mucho, lo suficiente como para no relajarse frente a extraños.

Después de un rato reposando en el lugar, decidieron irse antes de que se hiciera más tarde. El Dreyar y el Kurosaki llegaron a la estación de trenes, ya a partir de allí el anciano podía arreglárselas solo. Aunque no podía evitar ver al chico y compadecerse por él, esa expresión amenazante en su rostro que simplemente escondía sufrimiento, tristeza y soledad, la había visto tanto en los miembros de su propio gremio que ya podía reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia. Ese era el tipo de cosas que podían romperle fácilmente el corazón al anciano, es por eso que sí podía ayudarlo de alguna forma, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente pago por tu ayuda- dijo el anciano sacando unos cuantos billetes.

-No, con la comida fue suficiente pago-

-Acéptalo-

-Le digo que con la comida fue suficiente-

-La comida fue una invitación, eso no cuenta como un pago-

Makarov e Ichigo empezaron a forcejear, el anciano tratando de que el chico acepte el dinero y éste no queriendo aceptarlo.

-Toma-

-No-

-Gggrrr-

-Toma el dinero-

-NO-

-Deja de ser tan orgulloso y acepta el dinero-

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el Kurosaki recibió el dinero a regañadientes, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Sabes, sí no tienes a donde ir, en el gremio nos vendría bien un par de manos extra-

-Gracias señor Makarov, pero no puedo aceptar-

-Te dije que no es necesario hacerse el fuerte-

-No, no es por eso-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

El Kurosaki soltó una sonrisa llena de seguridad, incluso el anciano se sorprendió ante ese gesto.

-Hay un gremio de magos al que me uniré algún día. Allí estuvo alguien importante para mí, esa es la razón por la que no puedo unirme a ningún otro gremio que no sea ese-

El Dreyar cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una sonrisa, la mirada del chico lo había convencido.

-Comprendo. Pero espero que algún día vengas a visitarme al gremio-

Ichigo asintió a eso. El mago ingresó al tren y tomó asiento colocando el gigantesco saco a su lado. Ichigo lo observó, repentinamente una expresión de confusión inundó su rostro.

-Oiga señor Makarov ¿Cuál es el nombre de su gremio?- gritó para ser oído entre el bullicio del tren que estaba a punto de partir.

-¿Qué?- gritó el anciano de vuelta.

-El nombre de su gremio, nunca me lo dijo ¿Cuál es?-

-Fai- el resto de la oración fue inaudible para el Quincy a causa del sonido de la chimenea del tren.

El tren se puso en marcha, el Kurosaki corrió tras él, tenía una extraña corazonada que no podía explicar.

-No escuché, repítame-

Ésta vez Makarov no lo pudo oír y creyó que Ichigo simplemente se estaba despidiendo, así que él hizo igual, el tren terminó alejándose más allá de lo que el Quincy podía correr. Ichigo se resignó y volvió a la ciudad aun teniendo la extraña corazonada.

* * *

><p>(Media hora después…)<p>

-¿Qué sucede? Pareces decepcionado…-

-Ese anciano…había algo raro en él…no lo puedo explicar pero es como si tuviera algo que ver con el abuelo Rob…-

Ichigo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que un sujeto armado con una daga se aproximaba hacia él. Para cuando sintió el frío metal tocar su cuello, ya era demasiado tarde, el sujeto con apariencia de vagabundo estaba detrás de él con el arma apuntando directo a su cuello. Un pelotón de guardias se detuvo en seco al ver que el hombre había tomado al chico como rehén. La normalmente concurrida calle de Crocus ahora estaba desierta, solo estaba el hombre con su rehén, unos guardias de la ciudad y algunos ciudadanos curiosos.

-Cobarde, suelta al chico-

-Ese niño no tiene nada que ver-

-Eres un cobarde- gritaron los guardias apuntando sus lanzas al sujeto.

El hombre empezó a reír de manera desquiciada, Ichigo por su parte solo tenía una expresión de irritación en su rostro, más que todo porque estaba bastante concentrado y el sujeto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Un hombre portando una gran y pesada armadura plateada se acercó a la escena, este hombre tenía una apariencia bastante peculiar, su cabello tenía estilo afro, pero lo más destacable era su prominente nariz con apariencia de "muñeco de palo" o eso fue lo que le pareció al joven Quincy.

Los guardias hicieron una salutación militar inmediatamente al notar la presencia de dicho hombre.

-Señor Arcadios-

-¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?- preguntó el hombre.

-Ese criminal estuvo causando alboroto en la ciudad y ahora se está escudando detrás de ese niño-

El hombre llamado Arcadios dio unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse al criminal, cosa que incluso los guardias tuvieron miedo de hacer.

-¿Cuáles son tus peticiones? No tomarías un rehén si no tuvieras ninguna-

-Eres astuto hombrecito- dijo el sujeto sonriendo perturbadoramente.

-Quiero una audiencia personal con el rey, diez millones de jewels y un vehículo para escapar de la ciudad-

Arcadios frunció fuertemente el ceño ante la mención del rey, pero no intentó nada precipitado para no poner en riesgo la vida del chico.

-Puedo conseguirte el dinero y el vehículo, pero la audiencia con el rey es imposible-

Los ojos del criminal se abrieron ampliamente, aumentando la apariencia de lunático que ya de por si le sobraba.

-Hoh ¿No te importa lo que le pueda pasar a este niñito?-

-Claro que me importa, es por eso que estoy accediendo a tus peticiones-

-¡Entonces accede a darme una audiencia con su majestad!-

-Es imposible, sea o no un civil en peligro, no puedo molestar al rey por asuntos tan banales-

-Entonces le rajaré el cuello a este mocoso-

-Espera, no es necesar- Arcadios se alarmó al escuchar eso e intentó volver a negociar, pero se detuvo al ver que el hombre se inclinó hacia el peli-naranja, como si intentase escuchar algo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste mocoso?-

-Dije que me sueltes y no te acerques tanto, tu aliento huele a rata muerta-

Ichigo aprovechó que el sujeto no estaba poniendo demasiado esfuerzo en apretar el arma contra su cuello y apartó su brazo, mientras que en su mano izquierda formó una hellig pfeil que enterró en la pierna del hombre. El sicótico sujeto gritó de dolor, el Quincy se apartó lo suficiente como para conectar la planta de su pie contra el torso del sujeto empujándolo hacia atrás. Ahora materializó su arco y disparó dos fechas al hombre, una aterrizó en su muñeca derecha y lo obligó a soltar la daga, mientras que la otra flecha atravesó y destrozó su clavícula. El adolorido criminal cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, inmediatamente los guardias lo rodearon y terminaron de subyugarlo.

El soldado llamado Arcadios se mantuvo estático viendo al Quincy, su ceja estaba levantada y su fría expresión había sido reemplazada por una de total impresión. Ichigo se sacudió la ropa y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Espera, niño-

Ichigo ignoró los llamados del soldado y continuó caminando, aunque más que ignorarlo fue que realmente no lo escuchó a causa de que estaba teniendo una discusión mental con su mentor.

Arcadios caminó apresuradamente y tomó por el brazo al peli-naranja. Este observó de reojo al hombre, su mirada era bastante amenazante, lo suficiente como para sorprender aún más al veterano soldado.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ichigo-

-¿Eres un mago cierto? ¿A qué gremio perteneces?-

El Kurosaki sacudió violentamente su brazo para apartar la mano del hombre.

-No soy un mago, soy un Quincy y no pertenezco a ningún gremio-

Ichigo comenzó a caminar de nuevo, el hombre aún más insistente que antes se paró frente a él para obstaculizarle el camino.

-Mi nombre es Arcadios, soy miembro de los caballeros santos del cerezo en flor. Me impresionaste bastante allá atrás, eso que hiciste, aunque fuera un criminal común, no es fácil hacerlo para un chico de tu edad-

-¿Tu punto es….?-

-Jé, eres bastante directo, eso me agrada. ¿Puedes llevarme con tus padres?-

Ichigo bajó la mirada ante la mención de sus progenitores.

-Mi familia…está en un lugar muy lejano-

-Entonces ¿Qué tal algún representante legal?-

Ichigo giró su cabeza de lado a lado en negativa.

-¿Estás solo aquí? Vaya…bueno, no es mi problema, mi punto es ¿Te gustaría unirte al ejército? Nos vendría bien alguien como tú-

-No gracias, no estoy interesado-

-Espera, espera. Piénsalo, puedes hacer un buen uso de tus habilidades, tres comidas al día, un lugar en donde dormir y un sueldo estable. Juzgando por tu apariencia, puedo saber que no has comido bien en varios días y parece que tampoco has dormido bien-

-Puedo arreglármelas solo-

-Escucha niño, no te estaría insistiendo tanto si no me hubieras sorprendido de verdad. Tengo un buen ojo para reconocer el talento y a ti te sale hasta por los poros. Solo dale un intento, cumple el servicio de seis meses y sí no te gusta, te puedes dar de baja tranquilamente y habrás ganado algo de dinero. Pero si te gusta puedes cumplir una carrera militar y servir al reino de Fiore ¿Qué te parece?-

-Información-

-¿Eh?-

-Estoy buscando información, aceptaré si me ayudas a encontrar un lugar-

Arcadios observó algo extrañado al chico.

-Creo que estás confundiendo los papeles aquí, no estás en posición de exigir, pero te escucharé ¿Qué lugar buscas?-

-Un sitio llamado "la torre del paraíso" o R-system-

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron ampliamente en sorpresa.

-Esa es una magia muy oscura y prohibida ¿Qué puede buscar un niño como tú en un lugar así?-

-A mis compañeros, fui esclavizado y obligado a ayudar en la construcción de esa torre hasta que logré escapar, no recuerdo la ubicación, es por eso que estoy buscando información-

-Tú… ¿tú fuiste esclavo en una de las torres del paraíso? Eso es…no sé si te pueda ayudar en algo como eso, es algo que entra en la jurisdicción del consejo mágico…pero puede que te pueda llevar con alguien que te sea de más ayuda. ¿Vendrás conmigo entonces?-

El Kurosaki estaba tan seguro de su respuesta que ni siquiera lo consultó con Yhwach, cosa que a éste no le molestó en lo absoluto, incluso le gustó ya que era muestra de que Ichigo estaba volviéndose más independiente y estaba tomando decisiones en base a su propio juicio.

-Bueno ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?-

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy ¿Que tal? Menos mal que ya Ichigo fue a Fiore, jé ya estaba a punto de cambiarle el nombre al fic a "el Quincy de Caelum". Espero que les haya gustado el cap, por cierto en el próximo capítulo habrá un time-skip, ¡hasta luego!<p> 


	8. La promesa

Dos años con seis meses transcurrieron desde que partió de ese pequeño pueblo de pescadores en Caelum, trágicamente, un tiempo después el pueblo fue atacado por bandidos, los desalmados hombres masacraron a todos los habitantes sin excepción alguna, no tuvieron consideración siquiera con los niños ni ancianos. El Quincy no se enteró de ese acontecimiento hasta un año después cuando quiso viajar a visitar a su "familia adoptiva", solo para encontrar los restos quemados del pueblo, eso lo marcó mucho, sobre todo al enterarse que el autor de ese holocausto fue el mismo bandido que creyó haber matado hace tiempo, el pobre adolescente sentía que cargaba con el peso de las muertes de esas personas, sentía que todo era su culpa y que debía cargar con esas vidas arrebatadas.

Apenas con catorce años, se había convertido en un guerrero excepcionalmente poderoso, su poder era tal que el consejo mágico le ofreció un cargo dentro de su propio cuerpo militar, cargo que rechazó rotundamente una y otra vez. Su habilidad y astucia lo ayudaron a subir de rango rápidamente dentro del ejército, tal fue su acelerado avance, que le concedieron el rol único de "agente externo" dándole total libertad de actuar fuera de las leyes de Fiore y con solo un puñado de personas conociendo su verdadera identidad. Para los altos mandos del gobierno y el consejo mágico, era "el capitán Kurosaki", un respetado colaborador en el exterminio y/o captura de magos oscuros y criminales que abusan de la magia a lo largo de toda la nación. Tanta era la fama que englobaba su figura, que se volvió una pequeña leyenda urbana entre los criminales del reino, era el "demonio naranja" un soldado altamente peligroso con una inmensa cantidad de crímenes de guerra en su haber, aunque esto no era totalmente falso, la descripción no concordaba con la de Ichigo, ese "demonio" era literalmente eso, un gigantesco demonio de color naranja que usaba una extraña magia azul para "robar" las almas de sus víctimas, algo un tanto exagerado y sacado de proporciones.

Aparte de trabajar directamente para los altos rangos del gobierno y colaborar provisionalmente con el consejo mágico, tendía a gastar su tiempo libre, cazando bandidos, traficantes de armas, magos oscuros, adoradores de Zeref o cualquier individuo que le pudiera dar una pista sobre la ubicación de la última torre del paraíso que quedaba en pie, y con ello, la ubicación de los compañeros que se juró a sí mismo rescatar. Desgraciadamente, nunca pudo encontrar una pista fidedigna, solo falsos rumores o respuestas desesperadas de hombres que rogaban por sus vidas, y aunque junto al escuadrón que estaba bajo sus órdenes logró destruir varios R-system, ninguno era el que buscaba, en ninguno se encontraba Jellal Fernandes. Su interés en temas políticos y civiles era nulo, el único propósito para su estadía en el ejército era simple y llanamente por intereses personales, se podría decir que usaba al gobierno tanto como éste lo usaba a él, y partiría cuando ya no le fueran de utilidad.

El Kurosaki con el tiempo reunió suficiente dinero para mandar a confeccionar un uniforme que honrara la tradición Quincy, aunque mucho más modernizado y adaptado al estilo militarizado del Wandenreich. El uniforme estaba hecho con materiales especiales que fueran capaces de repeler las partículas de Eterano, confiriéndole una altísima resistencia a ataques basados en magia.

El atuendo del Quincy consistía de un abrigo blanco con doble fila de botones dorados, el abrigo llegaba por debajo de su cadera y se ataba con un cinturón negro, dicho cinturón estaba decorado con una gran hebilla dorada, pantalones blancos un poco holgados y botas militares que llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas, estas también siendo blancas con la punta, dorsal, laterales y suela de color azul.

En su mano derecha portaba un guante Sanrei de color blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, la prenda carecía de las fundas para sus dedos indice, medio y pulgar para permitirle tener mejor agarre en los proyectiles espirituales de su arco. La mayor parte estaba cubierta por la manga del abrigo. El guante tenía dos delgadas líneas horizontales de color azul que partían desde el dorso de la mano hasta el final de guante y estas líneas a su vez se conectaban con una línea más gruesa que rodeaba la zona de la muñeca, en el medio de las dos líneas, exactamente en la parte donde estas comenzaban, había un símbolo de una cruz Quincy de cinco puntas, dicho ornamento solo medía seis centímetros de diámetro y era de color plata. En su cabeza llevaba una gorra militar de color blanco con una cresta plateada con forma de cruz ornamental de cinco puntas, la visera de color negro tenía los bordes dorados y sumamente estilizados. Su ropa era bastante ligera y cómoda, además de su propiedad resistente a la magia, el material del que estaba confeccionado le proporcionaba una cualidad térmica especial, cuando hacía calor la ropa lo mantenía fresco expeliendo su calor corporal fuera del uniforme, pero cuando hacía frío este hacía circular su propio calor corporal dentro del uniforme para mantenerlo cálido; así que era altamente adaptable a cualquier tipo de clima o ambiente. Su elevado precio de confección era debido a todas estas propiedades y la rareza de dicho material. Bajo la tutela del emperador Quincy también logró fabricar por sí mismo algunas de las herramientas usadas por los Quincy antiguos, que le servirían en el desarrollo de sus poderes y en el campo de batalla, entre ellas el propio guante Sanrei.

* * *

><p>Algún lugar dentro del reino de Fiore/

(12:15 a.m.)

Ichigo se encontraba a las puertas del gremio oscuro Zaxsa, una de las subdivisiones de Grimoire Heart, el gremio más poderoso de la alianza Balam. El consejo mágico le había asignado la captura preferiblemente con vida de los miembros de dicho gremio.

El Quincy sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo una pequeña esfera de cristal, aproximadamente del tamaño de su puño, era una lacrima de comunicación. En la lacrima se reflejó el rostro de un joven de cabello negro y lentes.

-Lahar, ya estoy aquí- dijo Ichigo viendo al muchacho en la lacrima.

-Kurosaki, por favor, esta vez trata de capturarlos con vida, de nada nos servirán si están muertos-

-Si los quieres con vida ven tú mismo a buscarlos. El estado en que los entregue me da igual-

-Pero al consejo no le da igual, para nosotros son útiles con vida y- Lahar fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar su oración.

-Noticia de última hora, el consejo también me importa un bledo, si quieren un trabajo limpio háganlo ustedes mismos. ¿Cuánto se tardarán tus hombres en llegar?-

-Aproximadamente diez minutos-

-Les doy cinco y avísales que se encargarán de la limpieza-

Lahar suspiró y ajustó sus lentes.

-Ichigo deberías dejar de-

El Rune knight intentó decir algo más pero el Quincy cortó la comunicación.

-Ahórrate tus sermones. Voy a terminar con esto de una vez- dijo poniéndose en marcha.

El soldado hizo estallar las puertas, al ingresar al salón del gremio todos los miembros se alarmaron inmediatamente, al fondo del salón había una especie de "trono" y quien estaba sentado en él era presumiblemente el maestro del gremio.

¿¡Quién eres tú mocoso!? ¿¡Estás loco, que haces aquí!?- bramó uno de los magos oscuros.

El hombre corrió en dirección al Quincy, quien estaba caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. El enfurecido mago oscuro intentó asestarle un golpe al trasgresor, Ichigo aun con las manos en los bolsillos plantó su pie en el torso del mago lanzándole varios metros en el aire y haciéndolo cruzar todo el salón hasta caer a los pies del maestro.

-Imagino que tú eres el dueño de esta pocilga-

El prominente hombre se levantó de su asiento y dejo escapar una cantidad considerable de magia de su cuerpo, lo suficientemente grande como para que fuera visible la oscura magia.

-Un perro del consejo, supongo- dijo el hombre en un tono sumamente intimidante.

Ichigo lo observó con su permanente ceño fruncido, su mirada era extremadamente fría, lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos era intención asesina e ira.

Sin mediar palabras sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y materializó su arco que ahora era notoriamente distinto al que usaba antes. Su nuevo Ginrei Kojaku era una versión más potente que el anterior, ahora era más grande y tenía una extraña apariencia que de alguna forma recordaba al patrón de una tela de araña, incluso sus heilig pfeil eran diferentes, más delgadas y pequeñas, ahora tenían una forma más parecida a flechas reales ya que la energía de la que estaban conformadas era más condensada y refinada. Las cabezas poseían forma triangular al igual que una flecha física y a su vez los timones se asemejaban al símbolo de su cruz de cinco puntas. Sus arduos entrenamientos con Yhwach habían resultado en una evolución no solo de su arco sino también de sus flechas, el ritmo al que podía absorber reishi, la manipulación del tal y sus propias reservas de reiryoku.

Antes de que cualquiera en la habitación pudiera reaccionar, cuatro flechas fueron disparadas a una impresionante velocidad de su arco, el maestro esquivó dos pero las otras dos terminaron clavándose en su muslo izquierdo y lateral derecho del abdomen. Los proyectiles esquivados perforaron el espaldar del asiento y terminaron por hacerlo estallar.

Los demás miembros del gremio al ver como atacaban a su maestro, se arrojaron hacia el Quincy, en menos de cinco segundos estaba totalmente rodeado por una considerable cantidad de magos sin escapatoria alguna.

-Ese ataque no fue a matar ¿cierto? Diría que fue más una advertencia- comentó el hombre sacándose la flecha de su pierna y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cuál fue tú primera pista, genio?-

-Cuida tu boca, maldito, nadie se dirige de esa manera hacia nuestro maestro- rugió uno de los magos oscuros.

-Cometiste un error al no atacar a matar desde un principio, te enseñaré la consecuencia de tu error…-

La mano del maestro se rodeó de una magia de color negruzco, el sujeto lanzó su oscuro proyectil pero éste no dio en su objetivo. El Quincy había desaparecido repentinamente antes de que el ataque lo tocara, los magos se alarmaron aún más y comenzaron a buscarlo por los alrededores.

El soldado apareció a unos dos metros en frente del maestro, su arco cargado con una heilig pfeil lista para arrebatare la vida. El hombre abrió ampliamente los ojos, no tuvo tiempo de hablar, ni siquiera pudo moverse para esquivarla, pero aun así a sus ojos todo parecía estar ocurriendo muy lentamente. Ichigo relajó sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar para dejar que la flecha saliera, el proyectil atravesó la frente del mago y lo fijó a la pared. El maestro arcano aun con sus ojos sumamente abiertos, extendió su mano hacia el Quincy, tal vez intentando alcanzarlo en un fútil esfuerzo de devolverle el ataque o quizás como un reflejo involuntario de su ahora destruido sistema nervioso. Ichigo lo remató disparando una andanada de flechas en su torso, diez heilig pfeil se clavaron en su cuerpo causando que la poca vida que quedaba en este se esfumara por completo. Para cuando los demás magos encontraron a su enemigo, éste ya había asesinado a su maestro, los criminales observaron atónitos el cadáver de su respetado maestro, el peligroso mago estaba clavado en la pared, un charco de sangre había empezado a formarse a sus pies.

-E-El maestro está….-

El Kurosaki giró su cabeza y observó al resto del gremio por encima de su hombro, pudo reconocer en las caras de los demás magos, expresiones de horror, pánico, terror total y sobre todo odio.

-Tú no eres ningún miembro del consejo, un mago legal tampoco actuaría así- rugió un enfurecido mago.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a paso calmado hacia los magos, su Ginrei Kojaku aun en su mano izquierda. Una maga arremetió contra él, en sus manos tenía dos espadas, la joven que tal vez era unos tres o cuatro años mayor que el Quincy descargó una gran e intensa cantidad de estocadas y cortes que fueron esquivados con relativa facilidad, las espadas se iluminaron con una luz amarillenta que causó que las armas se encendieran, las hojas bañadas en fuego danzaron cerca del Quincy sin lograr tocarlo. Ichigo pudo haber jurado ver lágrimas correr por las mejillas de la muchacha de cabello marrón.

-ESE ERA MI PADRE Al QUE ACABAS DE ASESINAR- gritó la joven aun sin poder tocar al soldado.

Los demás magos se mantuvieron a raya observando como todos y cada uno de los precisos ataques eran esquivados. La maga gritó de impotencia al no poder tomar venganza de quién había asesinado a su progenitor. Ella dio una estocada doble en un desesperado intento de por fin conectar un ataque; con un ataque le bastaba para sentir que había logrado vengar a su padre, Ichigo usó su arco para escudarse y atrapar las ardientes hojas que rogaban por venganza. Ichigo aprovechó esa oportunidad y deshizo su arco, causando que la joven fuera empujada hacia adelante por su propia fuerza; luego atrapó sus muñecas y las apretó tan fuertemente que la forzó a soltar sus espadas irremediablemente. Ella lo observó fijamente, sus ojos llenos de odio y rabia se combinaron con una expresión de confusión.

-Somos magos oscuros pero aun así somos personas, seres humanos igual que tú ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Mi padre…lo mataste como si fuera un animal...como sí no valiera nada y-y ni siquiera pareces sentir algo al respecto, eres un monstruo, no importa si nos consideran criminales o sí hemos hecho cosas malas…tú eres peor que nosotros…- gritó la joven, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus ojos solo reflejaban dolor e impotencia.

Por un momento que se sintió como muchas horas, ambos hicieron contacto visual, los ojos avellana del peli-naranja se clavaron sobre los ojos cafés de ella, la mirada fría e impasible del Quincy se conectó con la mirada ardiente de odio de la chica. Por un instante casi imperceptible, ella vio arrepentimiento en los ojos de su oponente, como si éste intentase pedir perdón sin usar palabras, como si por un momento le pesara lo que hizo, ahora su confusión era aún mayor al notar esto.

-Tú…no te agrada lo que haces... ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?- preguntó la joven sumamente confundida-

El Quincy no respondió, solo bajó su mirada, tal vez huyendo de los interrogantes ojos de la maga oscura.

La maga abrió ampliamente los ojos horrorizada, su impresión se debió al crujido que provino de sus propias muñecas. El Kurosaki jaló a la criminal hacia si mismo y conectó su cabeza contra la frente de ella, haciéndola perder la consciencia y por ende dejándola fuera de combate.

Al soltar a la joven, tomó su gorra que había caído al suelo por el anterior ataque y se la colocó en la cabeza, luego ajustó la visera para esconder sus ojos. Su mirada ahora estaba algo vacía y desenfocada.

-_¿En qué momento?._.. – se preguntó mentalmente.

EL resto del gremio marchó en su contra, todos deseando asesinarlo como él lo había hecho con su maestro. Ichigo se dejó rodear, no le importó que sus oponentes lo hubieran acorralado, aun cabizbajo e inmóvil se preparó para el ataque de sus enemigos. Uno de los magos preparó una bola de fuego, antes de poder arrojarla, Ichigo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y conectó su talón en el cuello del mago, las vértebras del hombre se destrozaron ante el potente impacto, su ataque perdió estabilidad y estalló quemando a sus propios compañeros.

Otro hombre aprovechó que su oponente estaba de espaldas y lanzó una estocada con una pequeña daga, el soldado Quincy se giró de inmediato para interceptar el ataque, tomó el antebrazo del atacante y pateó su muslo para quitarle el equilibrio, en ese momento Ichigo tumbó al hombre al suelo, presionó su rodilla sobre el hombro del sujeto para seguidamente apretar la muñeca del hombre con su mano izquierda, aun teniendo la otra en el antebrazo. En un rápido movimiento que no permitió que el mago actuara ni que los demás tuvieran tiempo de auxiliarlo, Ichigo chocó su otra rodilla contra el codo del mago. Un estruendoso crujido provino de la extremidad del hombre, estruendo que fue seguido de un grito de extremo dolor.

Ichigo lo soltó para que se retorciese de dolor. Aún rodeado de enemigos, saltó y usó su hirenkyaku para alejarse de sus oponentes. Estos sin poder ver el momento exacto en el que abandonó el circulo en el que lo habían acorralado.

-_¿En qué momento dejé de ser "el que protege" y me convertí en "el que destruye"?_-

-¿Estás dudando de ti mismo, Ichigo?- preguntó Yhwach en su usual tono calmado.

-No…es solo que-

-¡Muere!-

El Kurosaki cortó su conversación mental para neutralizar a un atacante con una patada lateral directo a la mandíbula, el enemigo salió disparado por la fuerza de la patada y chocó contra sus demás compañeros.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estoy luchando?...ya no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo…no sé cuál es mi razón para luchar…antes pensaba que luchaba para proteger...pero...ya ni siquiera tengo algo qué proteger-

-¿Aun sigues pensando en eso?-

-Todos los días pienso en ello…fue mi culpa Yhwach…si no fuera por mí ellos…ellos seguirían…-

-Es suficiente, Ichigo. No perturbes tu mente y menos en plena batalla, deja el pasado atrás, no te autoflageles por un antiguo error-

-No es solo un "antiguo error", siempre termino fallándole a todos los que me importan…no puedo proteger a nadie…no importa cuánto me esfuerce por hacerlo, todos terminan sufriendo por mi culpa…pareciera que lo único que puedo hacer bien es destruir…-

-Dolor, culpa, arrepentimiento. Esos sentimientos solo te llenan de confusión y te vuelven blando; en una batalla no necesitas debilidad, si sigues así solo lograrás cavar tu propia tumba-

-Si…tienes razón…debo centrarme-

-Arrrggg- gritó un mago cargando hacia el distraído Quincy.

Ichigo fue sorprendido por la hoja del arma de uno de los magos, el filo de la envenenada arma se encontró con la carne del Quincy, el Kurosaki logró retroceder a tiempo pero aun así el arma cortó un poco su antebrazo izquierdo. Ichigo no se ralentizo o detuvo su contraataque por esto, ignorando totalmente el dolor, devolvió el ataque conectando un letal puñetazo en la tráquea de su oponente, el mago se llevó las manos al cuello y cayó al suelo empezando a retorcerse desesperadamente por aire.

-Sí se rinden los entregaré al consejo, serán juzgados y cumplirán una condena, pero seguirán con vida….si no se rinden-

-Já ¿Crees que dejaremos que nos arresten? Primero muerto a tener que cumplir una condena en prisión-

-Tú mataste a nuestro maestro, sería una vergüenza rendirnos así sin más, te mataremos y luego te despellejaremos por lo que le hiciste al maestro-

-Es cuestión de tiempo chico, esa espada estaba bañada en un veneno paralizante. Un solo miligramo de esa toxina es capaz de paralizar a quince Vulcan en menos de cinco minutos, imagina lo que le haría a un ser humano-

Ichigo observó de reojo su brazo izquierdo, estaba sangrando considerablemente a pesar de no ser una herida demasiado profunda, también estaba empezando a perder la sensibilidad en la yema de los dedos, indicio de que el veneno estaba surtiendo efecto.

-Atáquenlo-

Los miembros del gremio que aun podían pelear, arremetieron contra el Quincy. Ichigo no perdió tiempo sabiendo que su cuerpo iba a quedar paralizado en cualquier momento, formó su arco y bombardeó a los magos con una lluvia de flechas de Reishi, los proyectiles dieron en la mayoría de objetivos con mortales resultados, uno tras otro los hombres y mujeres del gremio caían presa de sus flechas.

-¿Qué demonios es ese tipo?- gritó histérico un mago viendo como una de las flechas cercenaba el brazo de uno de sus compañeros.

-Eso, un demonio- comentó otro ayudándolo a parar la hemorragia.

Entre el intercambio de ataques a distancia, las heilig pfeil y los ataques mágicos terminaron destruyendo el salón del gremio. El Quincy usó su técnica de alta velocidad para salir del lugar y finalizar la pelea en el bosque, debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos necesitaba mucho espacio para mantenerse en constante movimiento y así evitar que lo volvieran a rodear, en caso de que el veneno lo privara de movimiento, ser rodeado por sus oponentes significaría una muerte segura.

El resto de los miembros del gremio lo persiguieron deseosos de vengarse, pero fueron recibidos por otra lluvia de flechas. Los que habían resistido la anterior reyerta fueron aniquilados en esta oportunidad, los pocos que sobrevivieron lo hicieron a cambio de un brazo o una pierna, o hasta ambos.

La luna llena estaba reflejada en la laguna carmesí que se había formado entre los cuerpos desmembrados de los magos oscuros, el gremio estaba destruido, lo único que podía oírse eran los quejidos y gritos de dolor de los pocos miembros que seguían con vida, el Quincy permaneció allí observando la escena, era algo que no era ajeno a él, muchas veces había visto escenas parecidas e incluso peores, todas de su autoría. Levantó su mirada y observó la luna, estaba más resplandeciente de lo normal, pero incluso el hermoso satélite no era suficiente para esconder el panorama lleno de muerte, Ichigo deshizo su arco, su brazo izquierdo ya estaba casi totalmente paralizado, se dio la vuelta y caminó por el bosque en dirección contraria al gremio, sabía que si quedaba paralizado podía ser víctima de algún mago que no hubiera caído con los ataques anteriores. Metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacó la lacrima de comunicación para reportarse.

-Lahar, objetivo completado…todos los magos oscuros están neutralizados- dijo en un tono entrecortado.

-Espero que por "neutralizados" no te refieras a muertos- comentó el muchacho notando como una mejilla del Quincy estaba manchada de sangre.

-Escucha, uno de ellos me hirió con un arma envenenada…en cualquier momento quedaré inmovilizado, cuando lleguen tus hombres avísales que estaré a unos cincuenta metros al norte del gremio, probablemente ya estaré paralizado para cuando me encuentren-

-Entonces espera en el gremio, sí te alejas demasiado estarás en mayor peligro el-

-No, sí me quedo aquí será mucho más peligroso, quedaré paralizado y rodeado de enemigos. Solo dile a tus hombres que me busquen-

El Rune knight hizo silencio durante unos segundos y ajustó sus lentes.

-Entiendo. Tu escuadrón también va en camino, parece que se desplegaron espontáneamente, van junto al cuerpo de custodia y estarán allí en cualquier momento, dejaré que sean ellos quienes se encarguen de ti-

-No sé quién les ordenó que se desplegaran, pero es bueno que no hayan seguido mis órdenes ésta vez. Me pondré en camino-

-Kurosaki…cuídate- dijo el joven en un genuino tono de preocupación.

Ichigo asintió como respuesta y cortó la comunicación para seguir caminando entre el bosque en busca de un lugar seguro donde poder recostarse.

Su respiración estaba muy irregular, caminó una considerable distancia del lugar, el gremio había quedado muy atrás con los primeros hirenkyaku, ahora estaba caminando a paso normal pero su cuerpo ya estaba rindiéndose ante el veneno, su visión se estaba nublando y el sangrado no disminuía en lo más mínimo. Era cuestión de tiempo para perder ante la parálisis, aunque estuviera en ese estado, no bajó la guardia ni por un momento, aún seguía estando muy atento a su alrededor, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y torpes por la toxina, su cuerpo no podía luchar más contra los efectos del veneno. En ese momento escuchó pisadas acercarse, como un acto de reflejo materializó su arco y se ocultó tras un árbol.

Apenas el sonido de las pisadas se hizo más cercano y evidente, el Quincy salió de su escondite y con mucho esfuerzo apuntó su arma. El bosque era demasiado oscuro como para examinar en detalle a la persona que estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, y que además estaba parcialmente cubierta por el denso follaje del bosque. Sin embargo al enfocar lo suficiente su visión, sospechó que era una mujer debido a su figura femenina, más joven que él o tal vez de muy baja estatura. Dicha persona portaba un objeto alargado en sus manos que Ichigo no pudo discernir con la suficiente precisión cómo para saber con certeza qué era.

-Identifícate- demandó el muchacho en un tono lleno de hostilidad.

-...-

No hubo respuesta alguna, la persona permaneció en silencio y lo observó muy precavidamente, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que el objeto que brillaba de forma tan intensa en las manos del Kurosaki era un arma, y que éste no iba a titubear en utilizarla. Ichigo intentó dar unos pasos hacia adelante pero sus piernas estaban demasiado entumecidas, lo único que logró fue tambalearse un poco y volver a tener que luchar sólo para mantenerse en pie.

-No me volveré a repetir, identifícate-

-K-kagura...m-mi nombre es Kagura- respondió con voz temblorosa, siendo presa de nervios y ansiedad.

Al escuchar su voz confirmó que sí era una mujer, y muy joven. Por alguna extraña razón, le pareció muy familiar ese nombre, estaba casi seguro de haberlo oído antes, pero su mente estaba demasiado ofuscada cómo para recordar con claridad dónde había lo oído.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-E-estoy buscando un lugar en el q-qué pasar la noche-

El soldado levantó una ceja en señal de suspicacia debido a la respuesta.

-¿Pasar la noche? No mientas, no hay poblados en esta zona ¿Cómo sé que no eres una miembro de Zaxsa intentando engañarme para atacarme cuando baje la guardia?-

-¿Zaxsa? N-no sé qué es eso y ¡no soy una mentirosa! De verdad estoy buscando un lugar para dormir- exclamó alterándose ligeramente.

-¿Entonces planeabas dormir al aire libre rodeada de bestias salvajes y magos oscuros?-

-¿Que? ¿Magos oscuros? ...No sabía que aquí hubieran magos oscuros...-

La atención del peli-naranja se centró en el objeto que Kagura portaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué llevas allí?-

La chica se sobresaltó por la pregunta y presionó el objeto con firmeza contra su pecho.

-N-nada...n-no t-tengo nada-

-Estás consciente de que no estás en posición para mentir ¿cierto?-

La luna que estaba oculta tras densas nubes se despejó, y dejó caer unos cuantos rayos de luz que dispersaron la oscuridad de la zona. Ambos siendo iluminados por la blanca luz se pudieron observar más claramente, Kagura detalló la apariencia del joven, vio su peculiar vestimenta, su entrecejo fruncido, el extraño arco azul con el que la apuntaba y lo que más llamó su atención, su brillante y puntiagudo cabello naranja. Ichigo por su parte también examinó un poco a la chica que parecía ser menor que él, tenía cabello negro, ojos marrones y su rostro demostraba cierto grado de desnutrición que además se complementaba con las enormes ojeras que había alrededor de sus parpados inferiores, su ropa también estaba bastante desgastada, se notaba a leguas que estaba pasando por una situación muy precaria. El objeto en sus manos era una inmensa nodachi con la empuñadura roja, el guardamano dorado y la funda negra, el arma era considerablemente más grande que ella, ver tal espada en manos de una chica con apariencia tan frágil causó curiosidad en el Quincy.

Kagura apretó aún más el arma contra su cuerpo al notar que el Kurosaki tenía su mirada fija en su preciada espada.

-No sabes usarla ¿No es así?- comentó al ver la expresión llena de temor en la chica.

-¡C-claro que sé!-

-No estoy seguro de a qué le temes más, si a mi o a tu espada. Es un grave error que un espadachín le tema a su propia arma-

La jovencita frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. El Kurosaki por su parte sólo cabeceó de lado a lado, suspiró y deshizo su arma espiritual al darse cuenta que ella no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza, probablemente sólo era una transeúnte que nada tenía que ver con los magos con los que se había enfrentado.

-Al noroeste de aquí, creo que a unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros hay un pequeño poblado, estoy seguro de que debe haber alguna posada en la que te puedas hospedar. Este no es un lugar seguro, te recomiendo que te alejes lo más pronto posible-

El ceño fruncido de la joven de cabello negro fue sustituido por una expresión de confusión y algo de sospecha, intentó decir algo más pero antes de poder hacerlo, Ichigo se desplomó en el suelo, siendo presa de la gran pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo.

* * *

><p>Algún lugar desconocido/

Ichigo abrió sus ojos, pero extrañamente ya no estaba en ese bosque, se encontraba en un lugar que conocía a la perfección, la torre del paraíso. El Kurosaki bajó su mirada para ver sus propias manos, en sus muñecas tenía los grilletes mágicos que usó en su estadía en la torre, pero había algo raro, sus manos eran pequeñas como cuando era niño, de hecho su cuerpo había vuelto a ser como cuando tenía nueve años. Exploró el lugar con su mirada y se dio cuenta que era la celda en la que dormía, comía y convivía con sus compañeros. Su análisis del lugar fue interrumpido al escuchar que lo llamaban, era una voz que reconoció al instante.

-Ichigo ¿Qué haces allá solo? Ven-

El peli-naranja buscó la fuente del llamado, a unos cuantos metros de él estaba parada su compañera Erza, con una gran y brillante sonrisa decorando su rostro, a su lado estaban Sho y Milianna jugando como usualmente lo hacían, Wally regañando a Simon por no actuar como un "dandi", Erik junto a su compañero Cubellios y finalmente el anciano Rob con su sonrisa arrugada pero llena de bondad. Wally y Simon dejaron de discutir por un momento y también le sonrieron al Kurosaki.

-Apúrate, te estamos esperando- dijo el Mikazuchi haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

-Vamos, Ichigo no tenemos todo el día-

-Ichigo- exclamó Erza.

El Quincy sin pensarlo dos veces corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, pero con cada paso parecían alejarse más, el grupo continuó llamándolo y él continuó corriendo pero no parecía acercarse en lo absoluto.

-Ichigo ven, los botes están listos, nos están esperando- exclamó la pequeña Milianna.

-Ichigo-

-Ichigo-

-Ichigo-

-ICHIGO-

-Voy en camino, espérenme- gritó el Quincy corriendo lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían.

De entre las sombras de la celda se formó una extraña criatura humanoide de color negro, tenía un único ojo y éste parecía tener un extraño símbolo en el iris. La criatura luego empezó a contraerse hasta que tomó la forma de Jellal Fernandes, el chico de cabello azul sonrió de forma maliciosa hacia el Quincy, luego caminó hacia el grupo de niños.

-Jellal, detente - bramó el Kurosaki airado.

Reunió reishi en su cruz y formó su arco, Ichigo disparó una flecha tras otra hacia Jellal pero ninguna dio en su objetivo. El ahora desesperado Quincy gritó, maldijo y siguió atacando pero de nada servía todo esto, era un esfuerzo en vano, el chico poseído rodeo de una extraña magia oscura al grupo entero, todos parecían empezar a asfixiarse.

-Ellos son míos-

-Déjalos en paz, atácame a mí, atácame a mí-

-Esa es tu libertad, Ichigo, vive sabiendo que fracasaste en salvarlos y que preferiste salvarte a ti mismo egoístamente-

-Eso no es cierto, tú fuiste quién les robó su libertad cuando la tenían tan cerca, fuiste tú Jellal- gritó el peli-naranja corriendo con más fuerzas pero nuevamente no parecía acercarse.

El chico Fernandes sonrió aún más maliciosamente e hizo un gesto de negación con su dedo, retando al Quincy con dicho gesto. Ichigo por su parte abrió ampliamente los ojos, su expresión se podría describir como una llena de intención asesina, ira y especialmente odio.

-Te mataré, definitivamente te mataré con mis propias manos- al decir esto, su voz parecía más el rugido de un salvaje tigre que la voz de un niño de nueve años.

Una intensa luz blanca rodeó toda la celda, la luz cegó al Quincy quien tuvo que taparse los ojos con una mano. Cuando la luz cesó y pudo recuperar la visibilidad, ya no estaba en esa celda, ahora estaba en una especie de laguna, se encontraba sentado en un bote, la familia Aesir junto a él.

-¿Qu-qué está pasando?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Ichigo movió su cabeza en todas las direcciones tratando de buscarle una lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oigan ¿les conté la vez que vi un dragón?- preguntó Rybak remando el bote.

Al escuchar eso abrió ampliamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya había vivido esa situación, era como si estuviera reviviendo ese recuerdo, todo era exactamente igual a ese momento, parecía un "deja-vu". La calmada laguna en cuyo fondo se encontraba la base del ex-asesino, los Aesir haciendo un viaje familiar, el relato; todo, absolutamente todo era igual a como lo recordaba. Sin poder evitarlo, el Kurosaki cerró los ojos y suspiró en alivio, dejó de pensar en buscarle lógica a lo que acababa de pasar y sólo lo tomó como una de sus constantes pesadillas. Se permitió relajarse abandonando de momento la culpa y el resentimiento hacia sí mismo que lo había consumido durante todo este tiempo, y disfrutó el momento.

-Hey les estoy hablando ¡no me ignoren!-

-No molestes papá, ya hemos oído esa historia miles de veces-

-Oye, no tienes porqué ser malo conmigo, ¡soy tu padre sabes!-

-Cuéntanos, me gustaría escuchar esa historia otra vez- dijo Ichigo en un tono extrañamente tranquilo y cálido.

-Oh ¿enserio quieres escucharla?- preguntó el hombre bastante perplejo.

El Kurosaki solo asintió en afirmación.

El pescador remó hasta llegar al lugar más alejado y silencioso del lago, soltó los remos y se sentó viendo en dirección a los otros ocupantes del bote.

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún era joven y atractivo...no es que aún no lo sea, estuve unos meses en Fiore, la tan llamada "capital de las flores". Allí estuve viajando por toda la nación, es un lugar muy bonito pero ese no es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de allí, no, lo más impresionante que recuerde de ese país fue un dragón, lo digo enserio un verdadero, gigantesco y majestuoso dragón. Me encontraba en un campo en la cima de una montaña, estaba descansando ya saben, cuando quise echarme a dormir el sol fue cubierto por una gigantesca sombra, cuando abrí los ojos me quede inmóvil al ver que esa criatura estaba volando por encima de la montaña, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer, tenía unas brillantes escamas escarlata, sus alas gigantescas parecían las alas de un murciélago, pero más atemorizantes, no sé si fue solo para exhibir su poder o simplemente era parte de su instinto natural pero cuando se alejó unos metros de la montaña rugió, y no hablo de un rugido como el de un oso o un león, no, me refiero a un estruendo que me causó sordera durante varios días, también escupió fuego, ¡fuego! Fue un verdadero espectáculo... es increíble recordar eso…el tiempo pasa muy rápido…-

-Sí…el tiempo pasa rápido….- comentó Ichigo en un tono algo nostálgico.

-Ya deberías irte…- dijo Frigga colocando una mano en la cabeza del chico y acariciándolo.

-¿De qué estás…?-

-Créeme, estaremos bien, deja de preocuparte tanto…vete, no perteneces a este lugar, aun no. Recuerda que tienes a unos amigos que salvar-

-_¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Esto será producto del veneno?_- se preguntó así mismo el confundido Quincy.

-Vive, Ichigo…vive bien, crece bien y más importante, no mueras en vano…tal vez algún día que espero que no sea demasiado pronto, nos encontremos de nuevo…no estás listo para morir, aun no, tienes algo que cumplir-

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En una laguna ¿Qué no ves? A veces puedes llegar a ser tan tonto como Elysa-

-Hrogar, ¡no te metas conmigo!-

-Esto debe ser una alucinación causada por el veneno y la pérdida de sangre que estoy sufriendo…igual que lo de hace un momento…-

-Quién sabe, lo que importa es que aún no estás listo…debes volver, hay gente que te necesita- dijo Rybak poniéndose de pie.

El pescador se acercó a Ichigo y lo empujó fuera del bote, el Kurosaki trató de nadar de vuelta a éste pero igual que como había pasado hace rato, mientras más lo intentaba más lejano veía su destino, el Quincy comenzó a hundirse en el lago pero extrañamente no se ahogaba, todo se volvió negro y no pudo ver más nada.

* * *

><p>Proximidades del gremio oscuro Zaxsa/

Ichigo entreabrió los ojos y divisó que se encontraba recostado, lo más probable es que fuera de un árbol o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó al sentir el material rugoso contra su espalda. Al intentar moverse notó que estaba considerablemente entumecido, el simple intento de mover sus dedos era en extremo doloroso. Cuando abrió los ojos por completo vio que frente a él estaba la misteriosa chica llamada Kagura, ella reaccionó al ver que el muchacho había despertado, la apagada mirada del Quincy se encontró con los melancólicos ojos de la chica.

Bajó momentáneamente su mirada, solo para notar que su antebrazo izquierdo tenía un torniquete improvisado hecho con un pedazo de tela.

-Esto... ¿Lo hiciste tú?- murmuró con voz ronca y débil.

Ella asintió de forma tímida en respuesta.

-¿Porqué?-

-P-por que te desmayaste, y-y estás lastimado, no podía solo irme y d-dejarte allí tirado-

-Te apunté con un arma, te amenacé. No tienes porqué mostrar compasión con alguien como yo-

-...-

-¿No me tienes miedo?-

-Un poco...p-pero no pareces una mala persona...si hubieses querido hacerme daño, lo pudiste haber hecho antes de haberte desmayado-

-...- ahora fue Ichigo quién permaneció en silencio.

-He visto gente muy malvada...ninguno de ellos tenía ojos tan tristes como los tuyos-

-Todos sienten tristeza por igual, no puedes juzgar que no soy tu enemigo con tan solo verme a los ojos-

-Sí puedo...puedo porque tu mirada es igual a la mía-

El joven Quincy se sorprendió un poco, pero logró enmascarar su sorpresa a tiempo antes de que ella pudiera notarlo, seguidamente observó con más atención el "torniquete", no pudo evitar hacer una mueca un tanto burlona al ver que no estaba hecho de forma correcta. La sangre continuó fluyendo ya que la herida no estaba recibiendo la suficiente presión por parte del trozo de tela.

-Gracias, pero por favor...debes irte-

-Te estás desangrando ¿y aún así quieres que me vaya?-

Ichigo asintió en señal de afirmación. Kagura lo miró directo a los ojos, y frunció fuertemente el ceño.

-¡Me rehúso!-

-Te dije que-

-¡Ya me decidí! Pasaré la noche aquí y no hay nada que puedas decir para impedirlo- exclamó mientras se recostaba en las raíces de un enorme árbol.

-No estoy jugando, lo mejor es que-

-¡NO!-

Ichigo la miró con una expresión en blanco y suspiró. No entendía el proceder de la chica, y aunque agradecía su compañía además del gesto de intentar ayudarlo a parar su hemorragia, no deseaba que se viera involucrada de alguna forma en su enfrentamiento contra los magos oscuros de Zaxsa, lo último que deseaba es que otra persona inocente sufriera por su culpa.

El silencio reinó durante unos eternos segundos, la luna volvió a esconderse tras unas nubes, sin embargo aún había suficiente claridad como para que ambos pudieran distinguirse.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste?- preguntó rasgando el sosiego

-Estuve luchando-

-¿Contra los magos que mencionaste?-

-Sí-

Kagura se mantuvo silente durante un par de segundos pensando sobre lo que acaba de oír.

-Me apuntaste con tu arma rara porque me habías confundido con uno de esos magos, y quieres que me vaya para que no me hagan daño, ¿cierto?-

El Kurosaki simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-¿Ves? ¡Tenía razón! no eres malo, solo fue una confusión-

-Ya que estás plenamente consciente de la situación, deberías marcharte-

-¡Dije que no iré a ningún lugar!-

El parpado del joven soldado se contrajo múltiples veces en señal de irritación por la respuesta.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso...estás perdiendo mucha sangre. Tal vez debería intentar conseguirte ayuda-

-No es necesario, mis compañeros vienen en camino...ellos me llevarán a una enfermería para que reciba tratamiento médico. No tienes porqué preocuparte, estaré bien...vete-

-¿Qué sucede si alguno de esos magos llega antes que tus compañeros?-

El Quincy hizo una pausa antes de responder, luego la miró fijamente y respondió de una forma un tanto cruda.

-Me matará-

La jovencita se tensó instintivamente al escuchar la réplica, por alguna razón se esperaba una respuesta similar, pero oírlo decirlo con tanta frialdad y tranquilidad le causó un pequeño escalofrío. En ese momento se dio cuenta que él estaba lejos de ser un simple muchacho común y corriente.

-Yo...y-yo...-

-No tienes razón alguna para arriesgar tu vida ayudando a un completo desconocido, irte es lo mejor que podrías hacer-

-No...sería injusto irme... cu-cuando era pequeña, unos hombres malvados atacaron mi aldea, estaban raptando a los niños...entre ellos se llevaron a mi hermano...también estuvieron a punto de llevarme a mi, pero una niña me salvó...ella fue capturada, se arriesgó por mí...se la llevaron por salvarme...sería injusto que no actúe como ella. A-así seas un desconocido, te ayudaré, te acompañaré hasta que lleguen tus compañeros...p-porque sé que a-aunque no lo digas, no quieres estar solo-

Ichigo no necesitó verla a los ojos, su voz ya demostraba la suficiente seguridad como para convencerlo. Ambas siluetas permanecieron observándose en la oscuridad, el Kurosaki finalmente miró a otro lugar y suspiró, no por irritación sino porque ya no tenía argumentos para contradecirla, y quizás en parte tenía razón.

-Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo ya resignandose a regañadientes a que la chica le hiciera compañía.

-¿Hmm?-

-Mi nombre, tú me dijiste el tuyo, lo justo es que yo te diga el mío-

En el rostro de la chica de cabello negro se esbozó una sonrisa de victoria al haber "derrotado" al testarudo soldado adolescente.

-Yo soy Kagura, Kagura Mikazuchi-

El semblante del joven Quincy se marcó con una clara expresión de confusión, tras unos segundos de meditación abrió muy ampliamente los ojos al darse cuenta del porqué le sonaba tan familiar el nombre de la chica.

-Tú...no puede ser posible que tú seas la...la hermanita menor de Simon...- susurró con un tono de voz lleno de confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Qu-que?- preguntó haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kagura se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentada y sus ojos se pusieron como platos.

-¿Co-conoces a mi hermano Simon?-

El cielo se volvió a despejar dejando que la luz de la hermosa luna llena iluminara el bosque. La Mikazuchi pudo ver al peli-naranja a la cara, los puntiagudos mechones naranja cubrieron sus ojos. Sí Kagura hubiese podido ver los ojos del joven, sólo habría visto una mirada llena de culpa.

-R-respóndeme... ¿Conoces a Simon?-

El cabizbajo Quincy permaneció en silencio, ella caminó hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello de su abrigo.

-Dime... ¿Conoces a mi hermano?-

-Sí-

Los ojos de la chica de cabellera negra se humedecieron y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-

-En un lugar llamado torre del paraíso...-

-¿Cómo puedo llegar a ese lugar?-

Ichigo movió con mucha dificultad su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

-No lo sé...-

-¿Entonces cómo lo conoces? ¿COMO CONOCES A MI HERMANO?- gritó con voz quebradiza.

-Él junto a otros niños fueron compañeros míos en el R-system... eramos esclavos, nos obligaban a construir la torre...yo...yo no recuerdo como logré escapar...perdón...le fallé a tu hermano...no pude salvarlo...perdóname-

El agarre que Kagura tenía en el abrigo de Ichigo se fue haciendo cada vez más débil, la chica comenzó a sollozar intensamente, sin quererlo se dejó caer en el pecho del Quincy y continuó llorando.

-¿Es por eso que atacaron la aldea Rosemary y mataron a nuestros padres? ¿Para convertir a los niños en esclavos? ...- murmuró entre sollozos.

-Simon era un buen amigo...y yo le fallé-

-...-

La huérfana continuó llorando desconsoladamente, el comprender la razón por la que raptaron a su hermano, masacraron a sus padres y quemaron su pueblo la llenó de impotencia y rabia.

-Yo...salvaré a tu hermano, haré pagar a los que nos esclavizaron y hundiré esa torre en las profundidades del mar, eso tenlo por seguro-

Kagura dejó de llorar por un momento y miró a los ojos a Ichigo, la mirada del soldado estaba llena de una seguridad incalculable. No supo por qué razón cuando escuchó esas palabras y vio su mirada tan decidida, no pudo evitar sentirse protegida, como sí su mera presencia irradiara seguridad y calor. Comenzó a oírse numerosas pisadas viniendo de todas direcciones, antes de que alguno pudiera mencionar algo al respecto, estaban completamente rodeados por un grupo de personas armados con lanzas y espadas, armas que estaban siendo apuntadas a la Mikazuchi.

La chica de cabellera negra miró a Ichigo llena de pavor, sintió como si un nudo se hubiese formado en su cuello, sus manos estaban sudorosas y temblorosas. El Kurosaki por otro lado no parecía estar amenazado en lo más mínimo.

-Todos, bajen sus armas- dijo tranquilamente.

El grupo de personas que no eran más que el escuadrón del Quincy se pusieron firmes inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su capitán.

-Señor, sí señor- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Ayúdenme a ponerme de pie-

Dos hombres mucho mayores que el Quincy se pararon a sus lados y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Kagura se hizo a un lado, tomó su espada y detalló a los peculiares compañeros del Quincy.

-Así que "eso" estuviste haciendo, capitán. Es linda aunque ¿No parece demasiado joven para ti?- comentó en un tono pícaro, una miembro femenino del escuadrón.

El peli-naranja vio con irritación a la mujer. La chica se sorprendió ligeramente, no tanto por el comentario si no por escuchar como lo llamaban por el rango de capitán.

-No es nada como eso, Layla. Ella me ayudó, habría muerto si no fuera por esta chica -

La veintena de soldados se pusieron tensos al escuchar la última parte, algunos estaban observando impactados a Kagura, cosa que la hizo sentirse incómoda. Uno de ellos se aproximó a la huérfana en un intento por agradecerle su colaboración.

-Hola...mi nombre es Geicko, bueno no es mi nombre real es solo un apodo que me pusieron en mi pueblo natal, cuando era niño me gustaba atrapar y coleccionar lagartijas, por eso me empezaron a llamar "Geicko", por que suena similar a Gecko que es una raza de lagartijas... ¿entiendes el juego de palabras?-

-S-sí, creo que lo entiendo-

-Solo quería agradecerte por ayudar a nuestro capitán, ya puedes considerarte nuestra amiga por eso. ¿Sabes? yo tengo una hermanita menor, su nombre es-

-A nadie le importan tus historias Geicko, deja en paz a Kagura- exclamó el soldado-Quincy interrumpiéndolos.

-Yo solo trataba de-

-Sí, sí, ya puedes dejar de tratar. ¿Arrestaron a los magos de Zaxsa?-

-Bueno…- el hombre apodado Geicko giró su mirada para observar el camino del que habían llegado.

-…No dejaste mucho que arrestar…algunos están sufriendo un choque nervioso por hemorragia, otros murieron antes de que los Rune Knights pudieran darle tratamiento médico, en total solo pudieron capturar a once con vida-

-Puede que las cosas se me hayan ido un poco de las manos, pero el consejo ya tiene lo que quería así que cumplí mi trabajo. Llévenme a una enfermería, necesito que saquen este veneno de mi sistema y que me hagan una transfusión, he perdido demasiada sangre-

-Por alguna razón estás más mandón de lo normal, capitán…espero que esta niña no tenga algo que ver en eso- dijo en un tono con incluso más picardía que antes.

-No te recomiendo que lo hagas enojar Layla, la última vez que se enojó tuvimos que limpiar los cuarteles completos por dos semanas-

-Kagura ¿tienes un lugar al qué ir?- preguntó ignorando el comentario de su subordinada.

La Mikazuchi bajó la mirada y cabeceó de lado a lado en señal de negación.

-¿Tienes dinero o algo para sustentarte?-

-No-

Ichigo miró a sus subordinados, luego volvió a ver a la chica y suspiró profundamente. En ese momento notó las similitudes físicas entre ella y su hermano.

-Tú me ayudaste, mi "honor" Quincy me obliga a pagártelo. Ven conmigo, acompáñanos-

-¿Tú... me ayudarás a salvar a Simon?-

El Kurosaki simplemente asintió en respuesta. Kagura permaneció en silencio durante un par de minutos pensando, finalmente levantó la mirada al cielo y recordó a su amado hermano, a su familia, pero también la extraña calidez que le transmitió el frío y testarudo soldado.

-Entonces...c-creo que está bien..iré contigo...Ichigo-

El grupo partió, los miembros del escuadrón ni siquiera se molestaron en cuestionar la decisión de su capitán, sabían que sí estaba haciendo algo como eso era porque esa chica era alguien muy especial y que no aceptaría que cuestionaran su autoridad.

_-Encontré a tu hermana, amigo...yo...la protegeré en tu lugar, hasta que puedan reencontrarse cuidaré de ella como sí fuese mi propia hermana...lo juro, Simon-_ se dijo mentalmente mientras observaba a Kagura caminar a su lado.

* * *

><p>Ahora toca el extra, según yo es una especie de "documento oficial" del ejército, es algo que se me ocurrió a medio camino mientras escribía el cap, creo que funciona para rellenar algunas de las cosas que no podré mostrar directamente en el transcurso del fic.<p>

* * *

><p>Año x781<p>

Reino de Fiore.

Folio numero 3498

Expediente clasificado de nivel cinco. Se adjunta el perfil oficial junto a la información clasificada, la información clasificada aparece entre paréntesis para diferenciarse del perfil oficial del soldado. Este documento es de nivel cinco, solo se permite su lectura a miembros de la armada con rango superior a coronel y con un permiso especial. Éste documento contiene información altamente secreta y su contenido no debe ser divulgado bajo ningún medio, cualquier intento de divulgación será penado bajo la ley militar del reino de Fiore.

Nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo

Alias: ninguno (Orange devil/Orenji akuma)

Género: masculino

Edad: 14

Raza: humano (Quincy)

Estatura: 1,73 m

Peso: 60 kg

Grupo sanguíneo: A

Nacionalidad: Fiore (desconocida)

Chapa de identificación: 65134286

Unidad: 15° escuadrón de guerra mágica (escuadrón Sünder) (caballero de la orden santa del cerezo en flor)

Rango: capitán (agente externo)

Especialización: ninguna (espionaje y contra-espionaje, asesinato, guerrilla y anti-guerrilla, disuasión, tortura e interrogación)

Usuario de magia: si (se presume que sí)

Habilidad mágica: lost magic (magia desconocida) (magia Quincy)

Trabajo operativo: si (agente independiente) (operaciones negras)

Trabajo de inteligencia: no (Especialista en recolección de información)

Trabajo encubierto: no (Información clasificada nivel ocho)

Condecoraciones: ninguna (corazón dorado, cruz de plata, estrella real, cerezo en flor del escuadrón de caballeros santos, título de caballero al servicio personal del rey)

Información adicional: ninguna (extremadamente impredecible, hay que tener cuidado con sus contactos dentro del gobierno y el consejo mágico. Se desconoce cuál haya sido realmente su motivo para unirse al ejército. Aunque peligroso y astuto ha demostrado ser fiel al reino de Fiore, incluso ganándose la confianza de la realeza. Ha demostrado tener un interés muy particular hacia algunos cultos de Zeref, la razón de esto es desconocida, ha estado implicado en la aniquilación total de diversos gremios oscuros. También ha destruido diversas bandas de mercenarios, criminales y traficantes de armas mágicas a lo largo de todo el continente, la total desaparición del grupo de sicarios más peligrosos de Bellum se presume que es de su autoría, no ha querido revelar información al respecto, cuando se le pregunta sobre el tema, solo responde "solo soy un adolescente, esas cosas están más allá de mi alcance" aunque se sabe que con su nivel de habilidad sería una tarea muy simple para él. Tiende a tomar trabajos de caza-recompensa cuando no está en servicio, se le ha llamado la atención en diversas oportunidades pero suele ignorar las advertencias, y su principal alegación es "ser un soldado es un trabajo muy mal pagado, tengo que buscar dinero en otros lugares", es imposible mantenerlo totalmente vigilado o encuartelado por su condición de agente independiente, así que es altamente probable que mantenga esa rutina de desobediencia, esa condición y su valor en el campo lo vuelven inmune a castigos demasiado severos, pero también lo hacen imposible de mantener controlado.)

Datos adicionales: ninguno (se desconoce de dónde proviene su entrenamiento, sus habilidades mágicas también son de origen desconocido, su vida antes de llegar a Fiore y ser reclutado por el teniente Arcadios también es desconocida, no tiene ningún pariente conocido ni registro alguno, se podría decir que es como si hubiera "salido de la nada". Después de sofocar una micro-invasión de Seven a Fiore, en la cual fungió como capitán temporal del 3° pelotón de guerrilla táctica, los soldados bajo su orden comenzaron a llamarlo "el demonio naranja" la razón de esto es debido a la masacre que se originó en el pueblo fronterizo que conectaba a Fiore con el país vecino. Él solo, masacró totalmente a las fuerzas invasoras, se sabe poco del incidente y los miembros de la brigada que se encargó de expulsar a la fuerza invasora, han pedido el derecho de abstenerse a comentar al respecto, solo declarando que "fue una noche muy sangrienta", al llevarse investigaciones más profundas sobre el asunto se ha podido datar que la mayoría de infiltrados tenían heridas de proyectil en sus cuerpos y que muchos estaban desmembrados. Ese apodo se ha difundido tanto que terminó por trascender ese acontecimiento y se ha convertido en una pequeño rumor urbano. Aunque se salga un poco de contexto, puede dar ejemplo de sus habilidades en el campo.)

Perfil psicológico: tendencias autodestructivas, orgulloso, impredecible, sagaz, arrogante, irreverente, iracundo. Sufre de diversos problemas conductuales, sufre de cicatrices mentales demasiado profundas, actúa muy impulsivamente, muestra cierto nivel de insensibilidad hacia temas referentes a la muerte, renuente a mostrar respeto hacia la autoridad. Aunque demasiado vulgar, grosero e irrespetuoso, parece tener cierto nivel de desconocimiento hacia temas sexuales, cosa que le confiere cierto grado de "inocencia". Su personalidad no concuerda en lo absoluto con la de un preadolescente de su edad, y su fanatismo hacia las "batallas" parece más común en un hombre que triplique su edad. Parece mostrar cierto apego emocional hacia una pulsera que lleva en la mano izquierda y es renuente a explicar la razón de ello, probablemente haya pertenecido a algún familiar cercano, quizás a alguno de sus padres. El examen concluye en qué, no es apto para continuar sirviendo en el ejército, además de su corta edad, es demasiado problemático y podría causar aún más problemas a futuro. Desde mi punto de vista como psicólogo, diría que ha pasado por situaciones muy traumáticas que lo han sometido a una inmensa cantidad de estrés mental, lo mejor sería mantenerlo alejado de un cuartel militar y aún más de un campo de batalla, por eso es prudente de mi parte solicitar su deposición inmediata, veo como un acto de negligencia de parte del teniente Arcadios haberlo reclutado en un principio, es imperante su potencial, pero psicológicamente es demasiado inestable para ser soldado. (Ese fue el resultado del último examen psicológico obligatorio al que fue sometido hace siete meses atrás, se sabe que no habría diferencia alguna si se vuelve a realizar un nuevo examen, pero ha demostrado ser un soldado excepcional, casi un prodigio, por eso se han ignorado las diversas solicitudes de deposición del especialista, y se le ha permitido mantener un rol tan independiente dentro de la armada, aunque tal vez tanta libertad pueda ser contra prudente, su eficiencia en el campo le otorga el beneficio de la duda.)


	9. Amigos

/Pueblo de Freesia-clínica del cuartel militar/

El Kurosaki sumamente desorientado pero aún sin perder la consciencia, pudo ver cómo era llevado en una camilla a través de un largo pasillo, no pudo detallar demasiado pero sí pudo notar a varios de sus subordinados a su lado, expresiones de gran preocupación en los rostros de los soldados. También divisó a los médicos que lo llevaban y a los que se unían a la marcha que estaba empezando a formarse en ese pasillo.

Su mente era un remolino de ideas, recuerdos y pensamientos. Ya había estado en esa situación en diversas oportunidades, pero por alguna razón, esta vez le pesaba más, como sí su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo, no es que en veces pasadas no fuera así, solo que por alguna razón esta vez era diferente; su mente no podía aclararse el porqué de esa sensación, no pudo hasta que vio a la hermana de Simon que intentaba seguirlo lo más cerca posible. La joven kagura, su misteriosa "salvadora", lo tomó de la mano, intentó fútilmente corresponderla con un apretón, pero la parálisis no se lo permitió. Un médico separó de forma abrupta sus manos no queriendo que la chica entrara también al quirófano, tal gesto molestó sobremanera al Quincy pero le fue imposible expresar su rabia. Al bajar su mirada vio cómo los médicos estaban reteniendo a los soldados y a la jovencita para que no ingresaran a la sala de operación, Ichigo conectó por una fracción de segundo su mirada con la de ella; allí pudo saber por qué se sentía de esa forma, ese extraño sentimiento era deseo de vivir, no quería morir, no aún.

Desde que murió su madre y fue separado de su familia, su vida había dejado de tener valor para él, pero ahora era diferente, deseaba seguir viviendo, su testarudez no le permitiría morir tan fácilmente. Se repetía así mismo una y otra vez la frase "no puedo, no debo...no voy a morir aún", mientras veía a los ojos a la Mikazuchi.

¿Cuál es su estado?- preguntó una doctora acercándose al paciente.

-Herida de arma blanca en el antebrazo izquierdo, severa pérdida de sangre, pupilas dilatadas, respiración arrítmica, parálisis corporal total; a pesar de eso no está sufriendo de choque hipovolémico…algo que es…un poco extraño, sobre todo por su corta edad y la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido- respondió una enfermera.

-Puedes dejar los comentarios para después ¿El motivo de la parálisis?-

-Envenenamiento por una toxina paralizante. Al parecer le suministraron un tratamiento de primeros auxilios, le aplicaron un torniquete improvisado pero no parece haber detenido demasiado el sangrado.

-Prepara dos paquetes globulares, quinientos mililitros de solución fisiológica, un paquete de plasma, también hay que suturar esa herida antes de que termine desangrándose por completo. Vamos, vamos muévanse-

-Sí, doctora-

-¿Ya saben cuál es su tipo de sangre?-

-"A". Lo revisé en su placa cuando lo traíamos al quirófano- respondió un enfermero.

Sin perder tiempo, las enfermeras y médicos rodearon al joven Quincy. Mientras que por un lado le colocaban un catéter para suministrar el suero y poder hacer la transfusión sanguínea, por otro lado estaban desatando el torniquete para desinfectar la herida y proceder a hacer la sutura. La doctora en jefe permaneció en una esquina de la sala dando órdenes.

-¿Alguna alergia que se sepa?-

-No, su placa no tiene ninguna información referente sobre alguna intolerancia a algún medicamento, creo que es seguro pensar que no tiene alergias-

-¿ya identificaron la toxina?- Al preguntar esto, uno de los miembros del escuadrón Sünder ingresó por la fuerza al quirófano.

-Un paramédico del cuerpo de custodia del consejo mágico, dijo que los síntomas de la parálisis encajaban con el perfil de una neurotóxina llamada "black rose"- exclamó el veterano soldado antes de ser arrastrado fuera de la sala por tres enfermeros.

-¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de eso? No soy alquimista, los venenos no son mi especialidad, pero sé de veintidós toxinas diferentes que pueden causar ese tipo de parálisis corporal-

-El sujeto que lo atacó con el arma envenenada le dio una pista, dijo que podía paralizar a "quince Vulcans en menos de cinco minutos"-

-¿Y? ¿Crees que me guiaré por eso? La gente tiende a exagerar todo y a decir ese tipo de cosas…aunque….no hay tiempo para enviar una muestra de sangre a toxicología para un examen, tampoco es que tengamos un laboratorio aquí para hacer exámenes de sangre. Trae el antídoto, debe haber alguno almacenado, tendremos que confiar en que esa es la toxina con la que está envenenado-

-Doctora… ¿está…segura? Es riesgoso hacer un procedimiento como ese sin estar totalmente seguros-

La mujer encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar; cosa que generó irritación y molestia por parte de algunos de los soldados bajo el mando del adolescente. Después de inhalar y exhalar varias veces el nocivo humo, observó directamente a su paciente.

-Hay veces en las que tienes que tomar riesgos para salvar una vida, aunque esa misma vida ya esté en riesgo de todas formas ¿qué es lo peor que puede suceder? Si no hacemos nada podría morir de igual manera- dijo en un tono algo despreocupado.

Un enfermero asintió y salió a toda velocidad de la sala en busca del posible antídoto para la toxina que invadía el cuerpo del muchacho. La doctora se acercó un par de metros a la camilla, y observó fijamente a los entrecerrados ojos del adolescente de cabello naranja.

-Tranquilo, niño. Estarás bien, eres fuerte, se nota a leguas que-

Ichigo sintió como la voz de la mujer se escuchaba más y más lejana, ya ni siquiera podía entender lo que decía, lentamente su consciencia se fue desvaneciendo hasta que ya no pudo ver u oír nada más.

Afuera del quirófano era un panorama igual de caótico que en el interior. Los subordinados del Quincy estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión con el personal médico, algunos exigiendo que se les permitiera estar con su capitán, otros amenazando con matar a todos los médicos sí no llegaban a salvar al muchacho. Kagura era la única que permanecía a raya, por un lado estaba preocupada por la salud de joven soldado que apenas acababa de conocer, y por el otro lado, estaba sumamente nerviosa por las acciones de los problemáticos miembros del escuadrón Sünder.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para no permitirnos estar con él?- rugió furiosa la mujer llamada Layla, mientras tomaba a un médico por su vestimenta.

-Sí algo le llega a pasar, me aseguraré personalmente de hacerlos pagar por ello- exclamó Geicko apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria para sostener su lanza.

-Ya callense todos ustedes, pandilla de salvajes. En lugar de colaborar en algo, sólo están obstruyendo el pasillo y desconcentrando a mi personal, sí realmente quieren que podamos hacer algo por este chico, háganse a un lado y déjenos trabajar en paz- vociferó la médico en jefe.

La fémina del escuadrón abrió muy ampliamente los ojos en señal de furia e intentó arrojarse sobre la doctora, pero fue detenida por Geicko y otro corpulento soldado, sin embargo ambos tuvieron que esforzarse para retener a la enfurecida mujer.

-Será mejor que hagas todo lo que está en tus manos para salvarlo, sí no lo haces, te estrangularé hasta separar tu cabeza de tu cuello- bramó, forcejeando con los dos hombres para soltarse.

-Detengan todo- dijo la doctora en un tono sumamente relajado, casi como si poco le importará la integridad de su paciente.

Las enfermeras y demás personal médico permanecieron estáticos y en silencio.

-Doctora, el paciente está muy grave-

La mujer inhaló muy profundamente el filtro de su dañino cigarrillo, luego lo tomó con sus dedos y lo apartó de su boca para observarlo. El personal médico seguía en silencio, tan solo mirando a la mujer.

-Tienen dos opciones...- dijo finalmente exhalando el humo por sus orificios nasales.

-Y sí, hablo con ustedes, salvajes. La primera es tomar a su capitán y llevárselo a otro lugar, pero claro...morirá antes de que puedan conseguir a alguien que le dé el tratamiento adecuado-

El escuadrón entero le dirigió una mirada asesina a la doctora, cosa que sólo logró que los médicos comenzaran a sentirse nerviosos, incluso Kagura la miró con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Maldita perra, te arrancaré esa sonrisita mordaz junto al resto de tu rostro- gritó Layla incluso más enfurecida que antes.

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del quirófano, al llegar al umbral de la puerta y detenerse en frente de Layla, exhaló el humo de su cigarro justamente en la cara de la militar.

-La segunda opción es que se callen, vayan a la sala de espera y nos dejen trabajar para salvarle la vida, ¿Cual eligen?-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es él? ¿Siquiera sabes cómo llegó a ser capitán a una edad tan corta? Él es- trató de alegar Geicko intentando intimidarla, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder finalizar.

-No, de hecho no sé quién es ni tampoco me interesa. Para mi sólo es un paciente, y yo soy una doctora que intenta ayudarlo a que viva un día más, todo se reduce a eso. Ahora, sí ya no tienen nada más que decir, retírense de mi pasillo, están congestionándolo-

Ninguno tenía nada más que decir para contrariarla, la única que seguía murmurando groserías y ofensas era Layla, pero tampoco podía llevarle la contraria, o por lo menos no podía sí quería que su capitán sobreviviera.

-T-tal vez sería buena idea hacerle caso a la doctora- dijo tímidamente Kagura, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-Sí...tienes razón- rezó Geicko en respuesta.

El grupo comenzó a dirigirse a regañadientes a la sala de espera, algunos miraron con desprecio por última vez a la doctora antes de seguir a sus compañeros. Kagura quién estaba algo abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido en el pequeño lapso de tiempo desde que conoció a Ichigo, decidió también seguir a los soldados.

Ya una vez que llegaron a la sala de espera, la mayoría de militares se dejaron caer en los asientos de forma brusca, Kagura por su parte se sentó con modestia en uno de los asientos más alejados.

-Esa mujer estúpida- susurró entre dientes Layla mientras se sentaba a un lado de la Mikazuchi.

La chica miró con algo de precaución a la mujer que se acababa de sentar a su lado. Layla removió su yelmo, su lacio cabello castaño cayó al ser liberado de la prisión de metal. Seguidamente comenzó a aflojar los correajes de su coraza, guanteletes y grebas.

-Oye, Layla, no te irás a desnudar aquí ¿O sí?-

-Cállate, maldita lagartija rastrera- respondió la mujer en un tono muy agresivo.

-_¡Es...es bonita_!- gritó mentalmente Kagura al ver la apariencia física de la mujer.

Ciertamente no se parecía en nada a la imagen mental que la chica tenía sobre la militar, se había comenzado a hacer la idea de que Layla tendría una apariencia poco femenina por su actitud tan agresiva, pero era todo lo contrario. La mujer era de tez morena clara, ojos color esmeralda, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y era castaño oscuro, poseía una complexión muy esbelta. Al haberse quitado su armadura, solo quedó ataviada con una camiseta verde olivo y unos pantalones azul oscuro. No era sumamente despampanante, pero tampoco carecía de belleza, y a ojos de la Mikazuchi, era demasiado femenina para ser una militar.

-Ese tonto, si nos hubiese dejado ir con él, en este momento no estaría en ese estado- refunfuñó mientras estiraba sus extremidades en su asiento.

-El capitán Ichigo prefiere hacer las misiones en solitario- comentó un hombre muy corpulento mientras se sentaba también al lado de la jovencita.

Kagura terminó en medio de los dos soldados, la apariencia del hombre que tenía a su lado no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a que se sintiera menos incómoda.

-Sí, Chop-Chop, sé que prefiere hacer las misiones en solitario, pero por esa misma razón es que terminó envenenado. Es demasiado terco para aceptar ayuda-

-Desde que conocí al capi, siempre ha sido así- agregó Geicko, sentándose en la fila posterior a la que estaba la Mikazuchi.

La mujer llamada Layla dirigió su mirada hacia Kagura, la chica al principio sintió nervios al creer que recibiría algún tipo de ofensa de su parte, pero en cambio solo le sonrió amigablemente.

-Tú nombre era Kagura, ¿No es así?-

-S-si-

-Yo soy Layla Marseille. Él es Chop-Chop, no te intimides por su apariencia, es más amistoso de lo que aparenta-

-¡Yo soy!-

-Ya te presentaste y a nadie le importa la estúpido historia de tu ridículo apodo- exclamó la mujer interrumpiendo a Geicko antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar.

El hombre simplemente se encogió en su asiento y miró en otra dirección. La Mikazuchi soltó una risa nerviosa al no saber de qué otra forma reaccionar.

Entonces... ¿Ichigo es un soldado?- preguntó deseando saciar la curiosidad que ya tenía desde hace un buen rato.

-Si y también un miembro de reserva de la guardia real si no me equivoco-

-¿N-no es muy joven para ser todas esas cosas?-

-Es joven, pero es lo que llamarías un "genio", realmente es muy bueno en lo que hace- respondió Geicko apoyándose del espaldar del asiento de Layla.

-¿Él es...fuerte?-

-¿Que si es fuerte, dices?- preguntó Marseille levantando una ceja.

-Oh, sí que lo es...esta noche destruyó un gremio entero de magos oscuros, no hablo de dos o tres magos, hablo de un GREMIO entero-

-Una vez lo vi decapitar a cuatro hombres de un solo tajo, apuesto a que ni siquiera ellos supieron lo que les sucedió- comentó con un tono de voz muy grave, el soldado apodado "Chop-Chop".

-Yo dejé de dudar de sí realmente era apto para un rango tan alto como el de capitán después de lo que sucedió en la frontera...- contó Geicko recordando el sangriento hecho.

Los soldados se turnaron para relatar sus misiones con el joven Quincy, cada historia siendo más sangrienta que la anterior. A ojos de una persona externa, parecía un asesino serial o un lunático que disfrutaba derramar sangre, pero Kagura se rehusaba a creer que Ichigo fuera así, no sintió eso cuando lo conoció y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ahora. Mantenía esperanzas de que esa "calidez" que le trasmitió el peli-naranja, era signo de que había bondad dentro de él, muy profunda y oculta, pero existente en algún lugar remoto de su corazón.

* * *

><p>(Unas horas después…)<p>

Entre quejidos de dolor y maldiciones entre dientes, Ichigo despertó. Estaba sufriendo una intensa migraña y la desorientación tampoco mejoraba su situación. Rápidamente se sentó en la camilla y observó a sus alrededores, ya no se hallaba en una sala de emergencia, parecía estar en una sala de recuperación. Hizo lo típico que haría en esas situaciones, revisar sí aún tenía puesta su preciada cruz, por suerte aún la tenía colgando de su muñeca, lo más probable es que algún miembro de su escuadrón insistió en que no se la quitaran, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo sobre su uniforme, que fue reemplazado por una bata de hospital. Levantó su brazo izquierdo para ver el estado de la herida que había recibido, esta había sido suturada y vendada, pero su antebrazo estaba inflamado, especialmente en la zona de la herida.

-Ya despertaste, ¿cómo está ese brazo?-

El Kurosaki giró su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, había una mujer rubia que posiblemente rondaba los cuarenta años de edad. Por su distintiva bata intuyo que era la doctora en jefe.

-Eres la doctora aquí, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo-

-Sí bueno, no te tomes la pregunta muy enserio, se llama condescendencia por si no sabías.

-Y tú no te tomes la respuesta demasiado enserio, se llama sarcasmo.

La mujer encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, para desagrado del Quincy.

-Apaga esa cosa-

-No-

-No es una petición, es una orden- dijo en un tono de suma irritación.

-Ordena todo lo que quieras, no dejaré de fumar- respondió la mujer antes de exhalar.

-Soy un capitán-

-Yo soy una doctora en jefe, esta es mi clínica, parece que estamos en una discordancia-

-Ya puedo ver la razón por la que tus hombres son tan problemáticos, son iguales a su capitán- agregó a su comentario anterior, mientras sonreía entre dientes.

-¿Estuvieron causando problemas?-

-Incluso amenazaron con matarme-

-Déjame adivinar, Layla... Yo me encargaré de darles una reprimenda o algo-

-Estaban bastante preocupados por ti, ¿Quieres que les avise que despertaste?-

-No, no es necesario. Y sí no vas a apagar esa cosa entonces sal de aquí, suficiente tengo hoy con haber sido envenenado para también tener que inhalar tu humo-

-Hablando de envenenamientos, ¿tienes curiosidad por saber que te tenía tieso como un cadáver?-

-En realidad no-

-Oh vamos, no seas tan gruñón, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres saber? Hasta podría apagar el cigarrillo por ti-

El peli-naranja suspiró irritado por la actitud ácida y burlona de la mujer, graciosamente la personalidad de la doctora contrastando con la suya propia.

-Solo habla y ya…-

La doctora en jefe tomó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo apagó usando el marco de la puerta, arrojó la colilla al suelo para luego tomar una carpeta de una mesa, la abrió y empezó a hojearla.

-Veamos, ¿puedes adivinar qué toxina era?-

-Uno de los paramédicos del consejo que me dio primeros auxilios, habló sobre una "rosa negra" o algo por el estilo-

-¡Bingo! acertaste, aunque con un poco de trampa, ahora ¿sabes lo que hace?-

-He escuchado sobre ella, es popular en los mercados negros. Es una neurotoxina con doble función, paralizar e inhibir la correcta coagulación, puede ser ingerida pero es más efectiva cuando se introduce al sistema por una herida abierta, dicen que dependiendo del tipo de herida, la persona, o incluso de cuan tratada esté la toxina, puede causar una muerte lenta por desangramiento o incluso paralizar los órganos principales y causar asfixia. Según lo poco que sé sobre el tema, su principal función es bloquear los impulsos neuroquímicos del sistema nervioso periférico e inhibir el envío de información, así "paraliza" a la persona, luego la mata destruyendo los trombocitos y evitando que se coagule la sangre, al principio actúa rápidamente, pero luego su velocidad de acción se limita a qué tan rápido puede desangrarse la persona-

-¡Mírate, eres todo un sabiondo a tu manera!-

-Sólo he leído un poco sobre eso, en la academia donde me gradué había un glosario sobre venenos y antídotos-

-Supuestamente es una planta que no se haya aquí en Fiore, por eso se popularizó tanto, porque creían que al envenenar a alguien con esa toxina no habría forma de darle un antídoto, porque- el Quincy se adelantó, no dejándola finalizar su oración.

-"Para contrarrestar una rosa negra, necesitas una rosa violeta"….o eso dicen-

-Exactamente, La única forma de crear un antídoto funcional, es usar una rosa negra antes de que se marchite, ósea, antes de que se vuelva negra y adopte su nombre característico. Lo que no se imaginan los que utilizan ese veneno, es que es una regla para cualquier hospital el tener antídotos para la mayor cantidad de toxinas posible, o por lo menos para las que están de moda-

-Da igual, los venenos son armas de mujeres-

-Oh ¿ese es un comentario sexista?-

-No, me refiero a que-

-Sí, sí, sé a lo que te refieres….- la mujer hizo silencio repentinamente, su mirada se desenfocó un poco, parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos.

-…tuviste suerte, he visto a muchas personas que duplican tu edad, morir a causa de esa cosa… no es una muerte agradable, hay quienes se ahogan con su propia sangre, algunos quedan totalmente "vaciados"…-

-No hay ninguna muerte agradable que yo sepa, la muerte es muerte en cualquiera de sus formas, algunas más dolorosas, otras imperceptibles, pero a final de cuentas es eso…muerte-

-Hablas como alguien que la ha visto cara a cara muchas veces-

-No solo la he visto, he ido a cenar con ella unas cuantas veces también-

La doctora sonrió un poco ante la respuesta, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció con la misma velocidad con la que se formó.

-Yo he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he visto morir a personas…es duro cuando te das cuenta que no puedes salvar a todo el mundo…que solo eres un simple médico….pero ¿sabes? Sí que hay un tipo de muerte agradable, morir con un buen hombre en la cama después de un poco de…ups, eres demasiado joven para entrar en esos detalles- la última parte se aseguró de decirla en un tono extremadamente jocoso y sugestivo.

Ichigo la miró algo confundido.

-¿Después de qué?-

-Después de cosas, mocoso, solo eso… "cosas". Ahora que te veo bien, quizás sí fueras un poco mayor… hmmm…no, para nada, es antiético meterse con un paciente-

-¿Sobre qué diablos balbuceas?-

-Nada, descansa-

La doctora se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación.

-Oye ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?-

-Cuatro-

-¿Días, semanas, meses?-

-Adivina- se pudo escuchar venir del pasillo.

-Esa mujer es…irritante…- se dijo así mismo en voz baja.

El adolescente se levantó de su camilla, al dar unos cuantos pasos se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse con un estante. La gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido lo dejó considerablemente debilitado.

Con bastante esfuerzo logró llegar a la salida de la habitación. Una enfermera que iba pasando se alarmó al verlo, tenía muchas razones para hacerlo; a pesar de que no fue una herida mortal, lo que acarreó dicha herida fue lo que puso su vida en riesgo. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios casi incoloros y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo solo para mantenerse de pie, era suficiente como para preocupar a cualquiera.

-Joven, debería volver a su habitación-

-No me molestes, ¿Dónde están mis hombres?-

-Sus compañeros están en la sala de espera-

-Dame unas muletas, iré hacia allá-

-Si quiere puedo pedir una silla de ruedas y-

-Dije que me des unas muletas- exclamó en un tono extremadamente demandante.

-Cálmate, Kurosaki, pareces algo alterado-

El susodicho giró su mirada y vio a alguien aproximándose por el pasillo, solo con escuchar su voz supo quién era.

-Lahar…- dijo en un tono de molestia.

-También me alegra verte en persona, compañero-

-No somos compañeros, ¿qué haces aquí? Estás muy lejos de los cuarteles del consejo-

-Vine a visitar a un amigo que se está recuperando de una peligrosa misión-

-Sí, y yo mañana iré a la luna de vacaciones, he oído que tienen un spa excelente-

-No es necesario el sarcasmo-

-Lo mismo te digo-

-Joven debería- intentó decir la enfermera pero fue interrumpida por el recién llegado.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo me encargaré de él-

La enfermera observó a ambos y decidió dejarlos solos al ver que no era un simple visitante, aunque no sin antes cerciorarse que el paciente estaría en buenas manos. Después de ver partir a la enfermera, el miembro de la cuarta unidad de custodia fue directo al verdadero motivo de su visita.

-Vine porque tengo algo muy importante que pedirte, algo que no puedo simplemente enviarte por escrito con un mensajero-

-Vaya, debe muy importante, lo suficiente como para que tengas que venir en persona en lugar de enviar a una de tus mascotas de plaza sésamo-

-…..-

El muchacho de cabello negro le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres con….? …. ¿qué es?-

-Olvídalo, no lo entenderías de todas formas, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Lahar extendió una carpeta blanca, en la portada de la carpeta estaba el símbolo del consejo mágico. Ichigo la recibió, se apoyó contra la pared y la hojeó sin leer demasiado el contenido.

-¿Otra misión? Sabía que ustedes eran unos patanes, pero esto está más allá de lo que imaginaba. Estoy recuperándome ¿y de verdad vienes a traerme otra misión? Además, esto ni siquiera entra bajo mi jurisdicción-

-No es el consejo quién lo está solicitando directamente…-

Ichigo cerró la carpeta abruptamente y observó al joven funcionario con una mirada llena de sospecha.

-No sabía que eras del tipo que hacía cosas bajo la mesa-

Lahar hizo silencio y se ajustó los lentes.

-No lo soy, sí te traje esto es porque sé que te iba a interesar. Ese sujeto puede que tenga información sobre la torre del paraíso que buscas, sí construyes algo, sobre todo si es algo tan grande, requieres muchos materiales, comida y agua para los que trabajan, no puedes simplemente llegar a cualquier ciudad y comprar todo eso como si nada, necesitas alguien que te supla y transporte esas provisiones-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque es un criminal que debe ser capturado, tú puedes hacerlo y beneficiarte. Sí es capturado por el consejo no te dirán nada de lo que sepa, pasará a ser información confidencial, información que no te incumbe ni a ti ni a tu escuadrón. No pienses que estoy intentando comprar tu amistad o algo parecido, solo es una forma de pagar tu ayuda al consejo-

-Mi trabajo es apoyar al consejo-

-Y el mío es atrapar esa clase de criminales, solo nos estamos ayudando mutuamente-

-Está bien…me encargaré de ello.

-No hay prisa, recupérate primero y luego te podrás encargar de ese asunto. Por cierto, acabo de recordar algo, en el interrogatorio de los magos oscuros que….- Lahar hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta.

-…"capturaste", había una joven, ella solicitó que tú estuvieras en su juicio, pidió específicamente que "el muchacho de uniforme blanco y cabello naranja, estuviera presente". No tengo la menor idea del porqué hizo esa petición, no es nuestra obligación concederle algo como eso, de hecho ni siquiera es algo que debería mencionarse-

-Pero lo hiciste, ¿por qué alguien querría que el asesino de su padre se presente en un tribunal a declarar en su contra?-

-No lo sé, pero…ella, esa chica, cuando se le interrogó sobre lo que sucedió…cuando nombró a su padre, el maestro de ese gremio…ella rompió a llorar, no pudo hablar por más de dos minutos sin empezar a sollozar otra vez…-

El Kurosaki bajó la cabeza al escuchar eso, su cabello cubrió sus ojos.

-…-

-No digo que esté en contra de lo que haces, sé que a veces es necesario hacerlo, pero…pienso que es mejor esforzarse por capturarlos con vida…esa chica tendrá pesadillas por el resto de su vida, algo así no es fácil de olvidar-

-Sé lo que hago, y estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias-

-Quizás esto no sea lo tuyo, tal vez estés bajo mucha presión y-

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a decir? Tú y yo tenemos formas muy distintas de manejar las situaciones, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema, Lahar? Que ves todo en blanco y negro, para ti debe haber uno bueno y otro malo, nunca pueden haber grises ¿cierto?-

-No, eso no es lo que quiero decir, a lo que me refiero es-

-Es que yo soy malvado ¿no? Soy un sujeto maligno por lo que hago, está bien, que así sea, no me molesta que me consideren que estoy al mismo nivel que las personas que capturo ¿pero quieres saber algo? Hay veces en las que es necesario convertirte en lo que deseas destruir, para capturar criminales me convierto yo mismo en un criminal, es el precio que hay qué pagar-

-Me preocupa que algún día te termines de convertir en uno, no me gustaría verte del otro lado del campo de batalla, Kurosaki-

El Quincy acercó su rostro al del miembro del cuerpo de custodia, su mirada estaba gélida pero llena de una seguridad temeraria.

-Llegaré hasta donde sea necesario para cumplir mi objetivo, Lahar.

El joven de cabello negro frunció el ceño y ajustó sus lentes, como ya un recurrente tic en él.

-No titubearé si terminas de cruzar la línea, Ichigo….eres un mago y será tarea del consejo lidiar contigo si te vuelves un enemigo, sí eso sucede, me aseguraré de capturarte yo mismo….-

Lahar pudo sentir como la temperatura descendió considerablemente alrededor de ambos, incluso empezó a sentir como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera oprimiendo hacia el suelo, en ese momento supo que dicha sensación se debía al poder de Ichigo.

-No tengo problema con ello, solo te advertiré que…tus celdas están hechas para contener a magos, no a un Quincy…

La tensión entre ambos incrementaba al mismo ritmo que Ichigo expelía reiatsu. Ya el muchacho de cabello negro le estaba costando mantenerse erecto, sus piernas estaban temblando, su rostro estaba sudando, pero aun así seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Ichigo ¿ya despertaste?- retumbó una juvenil voz del fondo del pasillo.

Ambos se observaron fríamente por unos segundos más, antes de dirigir sus miradas a la fuente del llamado.

-Kagura….- al decir esto, todo rastro del reiatsu de Ichigo desapareció y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica caminando hacia ellos.

-He tenido mejores días-

Inadvertidamente la jovencita se arrojó sin pensarlo sobre el Quincy y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. El Kurosaki se sorprendió sobremanera por el accionar de la Mikazuchi, incluso ella misma no comprendía lo qué hacía.

-¡L-lo siento! lo hice sin pensar- exclamó sobresaltándose mientras se separaba del joven soldado.

Ichigo solo la observó con una mirada de perplejidad y confusión, mientras Kagura por otro lado tenía una expresión facial llena de vergüenza e incomodidad.

-Todos estábamos preocupados por ti...incluso llegué a pensar que-

-Te dije que soy difícil de matar, no moriré por una tontería así- dijo no permitiendo que finalizara la oración.

-De verdad te veías muy mal-

-He pasado por cosas peores, créeme. Esto no ha sido nada-

Lahar le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad a Kagura. Estaba sumamente interesado en saber la identidad de la persona que fue capaz de "aplacar" al impulsivo y airado Quincy, algo que pensó que sería imposible de hacer. Ella notó cómo la miraba el miembro del consejo mágico, y se sintió un tanto incómoda.

-Creo que no nos hemos conocido antes, permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Lahar- dijo en un tono muy cortés, extendiendo su mano diestra a la chica.

Ichigo giró los ojos irritado por los modales y cortesía del muchacho. La huérfana vio con desconfianza y duda la mano de Lahar durante unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente la estrechó.

-K-kagura...mi nombre es Kagura-

-Es un placer conocerte, Kagura. ¿Ustedes son...compañeros, amigos o...familia?-

-¿Porqué el repentino interés en asuntos que no te incumben?- irrumpió el peli-naranja en su usual tono lleno de aspereza.

-Por nada en particular, Kurosaki. Es solo curiosidad-

-Pues no me agrada tu curiosidad-

-"Amigos"- respondió apresuradamente la Mikazuchi, así interrumpiendo la discusión entre los adolescentes.

Ichigo la miró con mucha más confusión que antes.

-¿Lo somos?-

-Sí, lo somos. Alguien que es amigo de Simon también es mi amigo-

-Oh...vaya, no sabía que tuvieras amigos, Kurosaki.

-Sí los tiene, yo soy prueba de ello- exclamó Kagura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Lahar sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Es bueno saber que tiene amigos en los qué confiar. Creo que ya terminé aquí, si me disculpan, me retiraré. Fue un placer haberte conocido, Kagura.

-Lahar, espera. Hay algo que necesito que hagas por mi- dijo Ichigo atrayendo de inmediato el interés del mago.

-¿Tú pidiéndome algo? ¿El mundo se va a acabar o algo por el estilo?-

-No pienses que te pediré un favor. Te cobraré el que tú me debes de aquella vez, imbécil-

Lahar suspiró ante la forma de Ichigo para pedir favores, su renuencia a actuar con humildad podía llegar a ser excesiva.

-¿Qué necesitas, Kurosaki?-

El Quincy miró a la chica que estaba a su lado y posó su mano sobre su cabellera negra. Ella lo observó de vuelta, expectante debido al repentino gesto.

-Necesito que cuides de Kagura por unos días-

La chica abrió ampliamente los ojos y lo miró desconcertada.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Uh?-

-Lo que oyeron...estaré ocupado con esa misión y no podré-

-¿Y no podrás qué? ¿Ibas a decir "y no podré cuidar de ella"? No necesito una niñera, yo puedo cuidar de mí misma- exclamó la Mikazuchi enardecida.

-Sí, puedes cuidar de ti misma tan bien que casi pasas la noche rodeada de bestias salvajes en un bosque-

-No vengas a darme órdenes como si creyeras que soy uno de tus hombres. Yo fui la que aceptó venir contigo, no al revés. ¿Acaso ahora que te sientes mejor, quieres deshacerte de mí?-

Ichigo la tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No quiero deshacerme de ti, tampoco te estoy dando órdenes. Quiero que vayas con Lahar por tu propio bien-

-¿Mi propio bien? ¿Qué quieres decir con "mi propio bien"?-

-Kagura, mírate. Ve tu rostro en un espejo, ¿Cuantos días tienes sin comer bien? ¿Cuantas semanas tienes sin dormir apropiadamente? Puedo ver en tu rostro que estás sufriendo de inanición. A eso me refiero con tu propio bien. Quiero que comes bien, que duermas bien, que te recuperes-

-...-

La jovencita bajó la mirada, sus ojos ya no reflejaban molestia sino tristeza.

-Sólo será por unos cuantos días nada más, Kagura-

-¿Luego que?-

-Luego te iré a buscar e iremos a mi cuartel hasta que pueda conseguirte un lugar apropiado en el que puedas vivir cómodamente-

-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?-

Ichigo se quitó el collar en el que colgaban sus chapas militares y lo colocó en el cuello de ella.

-Porque cuidarás de esto por mi hasta que te busque-

La chica tomó una de las placas metálicas y la detalló minuciosamente.

-Me las gané con mucho esfuerzo, son la muestra de que soy un soldado, es mi identidad. Sí no confías en mí, confía en que buscaré mi identidad-

-Cuando Simon se fue, tan bien dijo que volvería pronto...-

-Entonces no te diré que volveré, te prometeré que lo haré-

El Kurosaki con algo de esfuerzo se inclinó hacia ella y extendió su meñique. Kagura observó el dedo confundida al no entender qué trataba de hacer.

-Dame tu meñique, así se traban las promesas en el lugar del que provengo-

Ambos entrelazaron fuertemente sus dedos meñiques en señal de la nueva promesa.

-E-es una promesa-

-Sí...ve a buscar tu espada-

La chica de cabello negro asintió y caminó en dirección de la sala de espera en busca de su preciada arma.

-Yo aún no he accedido a nada, Kurosaki-

-Pero lo harás, recuerda que me debes una-

-¿Me estás extorsionando?-

-No, te estoy cobrando algo que me debes-

Lahar suspiró profundamente y ajustó sus lentes.

-¿Quién es esa niña? Al menos dime eso, nunca te he visto preocuparte tanto por alguien que no seas tú mismo-

-Estás muy equivocado si piensas que me preocupo por mí mismo... Ella es la hermana de uno de los esclavos que fue compañero mío en el R-system-

-Ya veo...tal vez pueda cuidar de ella por unos días, asegurarme que coma y duerma apropiadamente, conseguirle nueva ropa y esa clase de cosas. Pero sólo será por unos días, no soy una niñera y podría recibir una reprimenda de parte de mis superiores por alojar a una persona ajena al consejo-

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que estoy pidiéndote-

-Ya estoy lista- dijo ya con su enorme nodachi en las manos.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos de inmediato, Kagura. El permiso que me dieron era por unas pocas horas, podría recibir un regaño sí me tardo más de eso.

La jovencita de cabello negro se paró frente al Quincy, tomó las placas que colgaban en su cuello y las apretó.

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa, Ichigo- dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Sí lo haré, vete tranquila. Cuando termine lo que debo hacer iré por ti-

El dúo de cabello negro se marchó, la huérfana miró por última vez al peli-naranja. Lentamente ambos desaparecieron de la vista del soldado, este tan solo suspiró, levantó la mirada al techo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Nota de autor: Ahora, otro pequeño extra como en el cap pasado, dios como amo escribir estos, creo que ha sido lo más divertido de escribir este capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p>Reino de Fiore-cercanías al pueblo de Acalypha/

(Año x779)

Era un día cálido, el sol estaba más resplandeciente de lo normal, pero a pesar de eso, era un día agradable. A las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Acalypha estaba transitando una comitiva real, una carroza y seis carruajes avanzaban en fila por el apacible camino. La princesa Hisui E. Fiore en la carroza, la amable e inocente princesa estaba observando el camino por una de las ventanas, su expresión era de aburrimiento, a su lado estaba uno de los miembros de la guardia real, el teniente Arcadios, quien estaba pronto a ser promovido como comandante de la guardia entera, el veterano soldado estaba sumamente atento a los alrededores, quizás hasta un poco paranoico, pero tenía razones para estarlo, estaba transportando a la princesa después de todo, incluso tenía puesta su famosa armadura de lirio blanco por si algún ignorante bandido intentaba pasarse de listo.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa? Parece algo decaída- preguntó el hombre.

-Estoy aburrida, este viaje es demasiado largo- respondió la niña, su mejilla estaba pegada a la ventana.

-No se preocupe, pronto llegaremos a la propiedad del señor Jude-

-Quiero conocer a su hija Lucy, pero cuando voy nunca está-

-Quizás hoy esté-

Hisui soltó un quejido de aburrimiento, Arcadios rió entre dientes al ver a la princesa en ese estado, sobre todo porque ella no era conocida por ser decaída o triste, la niña de cabello verde siempre estaba alegre y contenta.

-Princesa, hoy parece estar- trató de decir el hombre solo para cohibirse así mismo al escuchar un estruendo provenir de la parte trasera de la comitiva.

-Arcadios, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la alarmada y asustada hija del rey.

Nuevamente otro estruendo resonó con mucha más fuerza.

El hombre asomó su cabeza por la ventana solo para observar a uno de los carruajes envuelto en fuego, otro estaba partido por la mitad, los guardias que iban en el carruaje yacían en el suelo desmembrados. Ante tal escena Arcadios actuó instintivamente cerrando las cortinas de las ventas de la carroza para que la princesa no se expusiera a tan horrendo panorama.

-¿Q-que sucede Arcadios?- preguntó viendo la expresión de inquietud del sujeto.

-No se preocupe, princesa, todo está bien-

-No, nada está bien ¿qué sucede?- preguntó nuevamente solo para no recibir respuesta alguna.

-Lo veré yo misma entonces-

-No, princesa, no lo haga por favor-

La niña y el hombre empezaron a forcejear, ella para abrir las cortinas y él para evitar que ella lo hiciera, la carroza se detuvo muy abruptamente. Se pudo escuchar un extraño silbido, los ojos de Arcadios se abrieron de forma muy amplia, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para plantearse la situación, solo rodeó y cubrió a Hisui con su cuerpo. La carroza estalló, trozos de madera y metal provenientes del transporte salieron volando por los aires, Arcadios fue expulsado por la puerta opuesta a la explosión, el hombre que aún tenía a la princesa en sus brazos chocó contra un árbol, una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca a causa del golpe.

Su visión se tornó borrosa, sus oídos estaban zumbando, al bajar su mirada vio que la pequeña princesa estaba desmayada, al observar a sus alrededores notó como sus hombres estaban siendo masacrados, aunque no parecía ser por bandidos comunes, eran magos los que lo estaban haciendo.

-Princesa…despierte, princesa….debe huir….- dijo a Hisui, pero no hubo respuesta.

Uno de los guardias se acercó al árbol donde yacía Arcadios y la princesa.

-Teniente Arcadios-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es el enemigo?-

-Magos señor, nos están aplastando, fue demasiado repentino, no pudimos hacer nada…el capitán…al capitán le…vi cómo uno de esos hombres le metía una daga en el oído…señor-

Las manos del joven soldado estaban temblando, su mandíbula estaba temblorosa. Arcadios tomó al muchacho por su coraza y lo agitó un poco de atrás hacia adelante.

-CONTROLATE, muchacho. La vida de la princesa es lo único que importa en este momento- gritó el furioso veterano.

Arcadios recostó a la princesa del árbol y se puso de pie, de un pequeño bolso que colgaba de su cintura sacó un extraño artefacto de color blanco, lo colocó en el suelo y presionó un botón; el artefacto emitió una luz que cubrió a la princesa y sus alrededores, enseguida la luz pareció solidificarse hasta que se convirtió en un campo de fuerza.

-Es nuestra tarea protegerla, incluso si nos cuesta la vida-

El muchacho asintió, Arcadios desenvainó su espada y se puso en guardia. Unos ocho guardias reales más, se acercaron e hicieron un círculo defensivo alrededor del escudo que protegía a la princesa.

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes señor?-

-Tú sabes cuales son, proteger a la princesa y acabar con los desgraciados que se atreven a alzar sus armas contra el reino mismo-

-Sí, sí, todo el discursito está bien, señor, pero lo que importa es lo que realmente haremos- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Quizás deberíamos buscar una apertura para sacarla de este lugar- dijo otro.

-¿Alguna idea de cuantos son?-

-Veinte o más-

-….-

El hombre de armadura blanca apretó los dientes en frustración, el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada aumentó también.

-Podríamos esperar refuerzos, los guardias del pueblo seguramente escucharon el estruendo-

-También es una opción-

Los arbustos empezaron a moverse, al notar esto, todos los guardias se pusieron tensos. De la nada un sujeto ataviado en unos viejos harapos se lanzó contra ellos, sus puños estaban brillando con una magia de color azul. Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, el hombre golpeó a uno de los guardias, su puño al hacer contacto contra el rostro del soldado, causó que su cabeza estallara, restos de sesos y sangre bañaron a los demás guardias. Arcadios no dio tiempo para que el peligroso mago hiciera otro movimiento, blandiendo su gran espada, la balanceó sobre su cabeza y la hizo descender con todas las fuerzas que tenía, partiendo por la mitad al mago.

Antes de que alguno pudiera cantar victoria, una ráfaga de proyectiles mágicos los sorprendió, matando a tres guardias. Del denso follaje salieron unos once magos, ante la superioridad numérica, Arcadios ordenó la retirada. Los guardias reales se replegaron y se ocultaron detrás de árboles, en un intento de protegerse de los ataques enemigos. Ocho magos más salieron del bosque y empezaron a atacar a distancia, los arboles empezaron a caer debido al poder destructivo de sus ataques, el escudo protector de la princesa empezó a recibir impactos, logró absorber la gran mayoría de ataques, pero ya estaba empezando a perder fuerza. Tras unos largos tres minutos y una incesante cantidad de ataques, un grupo de soldados del pueblo llegó para auxiliar a lo que quedaba de la comitiva, los guardias hicieron retroceder momentáneamente a los magos, cuando las carta parecían haberse volteado, un prominente y musculoso sujeto se lanzó de uno de los árboles y aterrizó encima de uno de los pobres guardias. El sujeto aparentaba ser el líder de la banda. El hombre extendió sus manos y una luz amarilla se proyectó en frente de él, de la nada apareció una gigantesca arma, era una gatling mágica, el hombre tomó la pesada arma mágica que re-equipó y activó el disparador, los cañones del arma empezaron a rotar y tras unos segundos, una andanada de disparos salió de ella, los guardias del pueblo armados solo con alabardas y lanzas, cayeron presa del fuego, los potentes disparos terminaron por destruir lo que quedaba del rural camino.

Enseguida y sin dejar de presionar el gatillo, el sujeto apuntó su arma al escudo que protegía a la princesa Hisui, éste no logró soportar la intensa cantidad de proyectiles y se fracturó como si de un cristal se tratara, el escudo cayó dejando a la princesa desprotegida.

El hombre soltó el gatillo y dejó de disparar, no queriendo lastimar a la princesa, los humeantes cañones del arma seguían girando hasta que tras unos segundos se detuvieron. El sujeto sonrió maliciosamente al ver a la desprotegida princesa.

-Tómenla, valdrá una buena cantidad en Bosco, quien sabe, quizás hasta nos podremos comprar nuestro propio palacio-

Los guardias reales salieron de sus escondites al escuchar tal afirmación. Uno corrió hacia la princesa para intentar llevársela pero fue detenido por una pequeña daga que se encontró con su aorta, cortesía de uno de los magos.

El soldado cayó tras unos cuantos pasos antes de poder llegar a la princesa. La desesperación y ansiedad inundaban a los pocos guardias reales que permanecían con vida.

-La entreguen voluntariamente o no, todos morirán, se los digo por adelantado para que no piensen que pueden negociar- gritó el líder de los magos desde donde estaba parado.

Arcadios comenzó a caminar y se paró en donde estaba la princesa, en un último intento de hacer todo lo que podía para protegerla.

-Entonces ven….no me rendiré, no podrás quebrantar la voluntad de un caballero santo de la orden del cerezo en flor-

Al escuchar eso, los pocos guardias reales que seguían con vida se ordenaron al lado del inquebrantable hombre. Todos empuñando sus armas preparados para sus muertes. Hisui abrió los ojos, su terror fue incalculable al ver esa severa cantidad de personas muertas en la zona.

-A-Arcadio ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El hombre giró su rostro hacia donde estaba la pequeña niña y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de seguridad y confianza.

-Nada princesa….todo está bien….nosotros la protegeremos-

Hisui abrió ampliamente los ojos, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, su miedo era equiparable al dolor que sintió al entender el por qué su guardia le sonrió de esa manera.

-Mátenlos-

Los magos se prepararon para terminar el trabajo. El miembro más joven de la comitiva de guardias reales, cerró los ojos esperando su final. Cuando todos pensaron que la muerte se había cernido sobre ellos, de la nada llegó una andanada de flechas azules que aterrizaron sobre los magos, lentamente cayó uno a uno. Arcadios reconoció que inequívocamente esas flechas pertenecían a una persona, solo alguien en todo Fiore tenía la capacidad para usar una técnica así.

Del camino descendió un joven de cabello naranja ataviado con una armadura similar a la de los soldados del reino de Fiore, aunque tenía ciertas "variaciones" o mejor dicho personalizaciones, y un extraño arco azul en su mano izquierda. Los magos intentaron atacarlo pero éste desapareció repentinamente, para luego aparecer frente al líder del grupo. El sujeto no tuvo certeza de qué lo golpeó, solo pudo ver los ardientes ojos de ira del muchacho y su ceño fruncido, lo único que escuchó antes de ser despedazado por una interminable lluvia azul fue la palabra "Licht Regen".

Los magos se dispersaron, uno de ellos intentó capturar a la princesa y luego huir, pero Arcadios logró interceptarlo y hundir su espada en el pecho del mago. El soldado Quincy terminó de exterminar a los magos, no dándoles ni una ínfima gota de misericordia.

Arcadios sonrió al ver como el joven que había reclutado hace tan solo un año y unos meses atrás, se había convertido en un excepcional soldado.

-Es bueno ver que estás de nuestro lado, Ichigo. Me daría pavor tenerte como enemigo-

El peli-naranja deshizo su arco y caminó hacia el soldado ataviado en armadura blanca.

-Es bueno verte a ti también, Arcadios-

Ambos se estrecharon amistosamente las manos, los demás soldados se quedaron boquiabiertos allí observando al muchacho que no parecía tener más de doce o trece años.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-¿Yo? Ah ya sabes…iba pasando por allí y escuché el estruendo-

-JÁ, después de esto tenemos que tomarnos juntos unas cuantas cervezas -

-Vamos Arcadios, sabes que soy menor, no puedo beber-

-¿Quién dice que no? No he escuchado de ninguna ley que prohíba a dos soldados que vayan a beber para celebrar una victoria-

Ichigo sintió como halaban la parte trasera de su abrigo, al girarse para observar quién era, notó a una pequeña niña con cabello verde y una valiosa diadema dorada en su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hisui.

Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella y le sonrió para intentar calmarla de la traumática situación que acababa de sufrir.

-Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, a sus servicios princesa-

Ella le extendió delicadamente su mano en un gesto típico de la nobleza. Ichigo, aunque un poco renuente a hacerlo por lo molesto que se le hacía tratar con políticos, tomó su mano y besó el dorso de esta. La niña se sonrojó un poco ante esto, algo que no le había sucedido antes a pesar de estar acostumbrada a recibir ese saludo de parte de la mayoría de personas.

Ichigo abrió ampliamente los ojos como sí se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, enseguida rodeó su mano derecha alrededor de la cintura de la princesa y la cargó para luego apartarla del lugar de donde estaba parada, unos microsegundos después de haber hecho esto, un proyectil similar a una bala aterrizó en un árbol que estaba al lado de donde anteriormente estuvo de pie la princesa.

El Kurosaki lanzó a la princesa a los brazos de Arcadios, quien inmediatamente soltó su espada para atrapar a la niña. Ichigo creó rápidamente su arco, cargó una flecha y observó el bosque, tras unos segundos trazó una posible localización del atacante juzgando por la trayectoria de la bala, claramente era un francotirador, lo que el criminal no tenía en consideración es que Ichigo mismo era también un francotirador muy capaz con su arco. El Quincy reunió una considerable cantidad de reishi bajo sus pies, tanto que las plantas de sus pies se iluminaron de color azul, para sorpresa de todos, dio un salto que parecía humanamente imposible, con ayuda de su hirenkyaku y una plataforma de reishi, Ichigo se mantuvo de pie en el aire a unos cuantos metros por encima de ellos. Hisui observó con maravilla la proeza del Quincy que a sus ojos, parecía estar levitando en el aire, ella compartía la emoción de su padre por la magia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello.

Ichigo aún en el aire, aprovechó la ventaja que le daba estar en terreno más alto y pudo localizar al francotirador, era un hombre acostado en la rama de un árbol, su arma era un gran rifle mágico, el sujeto localizó también al Quincy, al avistarse ambos pasó de ser un intento desesperado por matar a la princesa, a ser un duelo a muerte entre francotiradores.

El sujeto se sentó en el árbol para estar en rango de disparo para alcanzar a su oponente, apuntó su arma. Los duelistas prepararon sus respectivas armas y dispararon, Ichigo soltó su flecha y el mago jaló el gatillo, la flecha y la bala salieron de sus respectivas armas. El Quincy aprovechando la situación, deshizo la plataforma de reishi en la que estaba parado, causando que cayera y quedara fuera del alcance del proyectil enemigo, el hombre menos afortunado por su parte no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar la flecha. La saeta de reishi atravesó la mira del arma del sujeto y terminó destrozando su ojo y clavándose en su cráneo.

Ichigo aterrizó tranquilamente en el suelo, dejando aún más sorprendidos a los guardias y a la princesa.

-¿Ya….?- trató de preguntar Arcadios, mientras dejaba a la princesa que tocara tierra firme.

-Sí, ya la amenaza está despejada-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Volaste!- exclamó Hisui.

-De hecho, técnicamente me paré en el aire-

-Wowww-

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, princesa, este no es lugar para usted- dijo el peli-naranja viendo los cadáveres.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar?- preguntó Arcadios.

-Sí, los acompañaré a su destino-

El hombre ataviado con armadura blanca se acercó al Quincy y se inclinó hacia él.

-Enserio, Ichigo…no creo en las casualidades, sí me pagaran para creer en eso, ya hace tiempo que estaría muerto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

El Kurosaki señaló a los restos que quedaban del mago que lideró el grupo.

-Ese sujeto tiene una recompensa altísima por su cabeza, estoy en descanso así que estoy cazando criminales para cobrar la recompensa-

-¿Por qué no llegaste antes? Sí hubieras llegado diez minutos antes, habrías salvado la vida del escuadrón entero y de los guardias de esa ciudad-

-Llegué en el momento que llegué, Arcadios, no pude llegar antes-

-Señor, aún hay un carruaje que funciona pero el caballo se soltó y corrió hacia la el bosque, lo iré a buscar, después de eso ¿seguiremos nuestro camino?-

-No. Nos replegaremos a la capital, será otro día que la princesa vaya a visitar al señor Jude-

Hisui miró descontenta al soldado al decir esto.

-Lo siento princesa…pero su seguridad es primero, iremos al pueblo a pedir refuerzos, avisar lo que sucedió aquí y replegarnos otra vez a la capital-

La princesa Fiore observó a sus alrededores, su mirada estaba sumamente entristecida.

-Sí…será lo mejor…esto fue por mi culpa-

Arcadios trató de confortarla pero Ichigo se le adelantó.

-No es así, princesa. Ese era su trabajo y ellos lo hicieron sin dudarlo, viva y haga que sus sacrificios no hayan sido en vano-

-Gracias, señor Ichigo-

-No es necesario lo de señor, princesa. Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, no hay que perder más tiempo-

Hisui sonrió y asintió.

-¿Nos acompañarás a la ciudad señor-uhm, quiero decir Ichigo?-

-Sí, soy un soldado del reino después de todo, es mi deber protegerla aunque no sea miembro de la guardia real-

La princesa y el resto de la guardia real se adelantaron hacia el pueblo. Ichigo quiso comenzar a caminar pero Arcadios lo tomó por el brazo y lo detuvo.

-Ichigo…para capturar a tus presas… ¿no habrás usado a la princesa como carnada? ¿Cierto?-

-Vamos, Arcadios ¿cómo crees que yo haría algo así? No seas tan paranoico- al decir esto apartó la mano del sujeto.

-Señor-digo, Ichigo, Arcadios. Vengan- gritó la pequeña princesa desde unos cuantos metros, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas.

Ichigo siguió el llamado de la princesa. Arcadios se quedó atrás observándolo, había desconfianza en sus ojos, algo que Ichigo había notado.

-Sí….espero que realmente no seas capaz de hacer algo así…- dijo el hombre en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Nota de autor: Por sí alguno se preguntaba como Ichigo llegó a ser capitán tan pronto y como consiguió su propio escuadrón, creo que esto habrá sido suficiente para esclarecer la duda.<p> 


	10. La invitación de la bruja

Bueno, y como siempre, tengo algo que decir antes del capítulo. Es algo que he querido decir desde hace dos capítulos atrás pero al final siempre termino olvidando hacerlo, aprovecharé que hoy lo recordé. Cómo toda historia a la que se le ha puesto demasiado corazón al desarrollarla debe tener un tema, ésta no será la excepción. He investigado muchísimo para encontrar un tema para este fic, y finalmente lo hallé en "heavens Divide" de Donna Burke, un tema que además de ser hermoso, sus líricas combinan mucho con la historia, solo pediré que sí la quieres escuchar, por favor presta suma atención a las líricas. Y cómo Ichigo también necesita su propio tema(gracias a mi brother Strykerhl por ayudarme a decidirme a escogerla) esa sería "Blood on my name" de the brothers Bright. Ahora sí, disfruten el cap.

Disclaimer: los derechos de la canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos compositores y/o compañías discográficas, solo fueron mencionadas como mera referencia y bajo uso de entretenimiento sin animo de lucro.

Ah, ah, antes de que se me olvide, nunca he colocado citas en este fic, pero hace unos cuantos días atrás leí una que creo que sería perfecta para este cap.

* * *

><p>"La ira es un ácido que puede hacer más daño al recipiente en el que se almacena que a cualquier cosa sobre lo que se vierta"<p>

[Mark Twain]

* * *

><p>Algún lugar a las afueras del reino de Fiore…/

Han transcurrido siete días desde que Kagura e Ichigo se conocieron. Ella aún permanecía en los cuarteles del consejo mágico bajo el cuidado de Lahar, el Quincy por su parte se encontraba en una misión no demasiado especial, su objetivo era un famoso traficante de armas mágicas, presumiblemente uno de los principales suplidores de algunos de los gremios que componían la alianza Balam. El sujeto estaba fuertemente protegido por una banda de mercenarios, asesinos anti-magos y magos oscuros contratados por él mismo.

La forma de Ichigo para capturar a su objetivo fue muy poco ortodoxa para él, en lugar de simplemente lanzarse a destruir su base y con suerte capturarlo con vida como usualmente hacía, se dejó ver merodeando la base para ser capturado intencionalmente, su idea era infiltrarse en el lugar e idear una estrategia factible para capturar el hombre sin matarlo en el proceso, algo que no encajaba con su estilo, pero se vio forzado a hacer para poder interrogarlo.

-Entonces mocoso, es obvio que no eres hijo de ningún médico, ni tampoco eres un simple chiquillo, engañaste a mis hombres, pero a mí no me puedes engañar ¿quién eres realmente?- preguntó el traficante de armas.

-Es de mala educación preguntarle el nombre a alguien sin haberte presentado con anterioridad- respondió el Kurosaki en un tono petulante.

-Apicus, ese es mi nombre-

El lugar en el que se encontraba Ichigo y el hombre que se hacía llamar Apicus, era una habitación extremadamente pequeña, lo único que había separándolos era una pequeña mesa de madera, en la cual solo había un vaso de agua, un revolver mágico y la gorra del Quincy. Detrás del hombre estaba una pared, a unos dos metros detrás de Ichigo, una puerta de hierro, el pequeño lugar estaba iluminado por una lámpara en el techo, las paredes tenían la pintura desgastada y decolorada, se podría decir que por las características del lugar era un cuarto de interrogación, probablemente la apariencia del lugar era para intimidar a la persona que estuviera siendo interrogada.

Ichigo detalló por última vez al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él para determinar si realmente era la persona del informe que le había dado Lahar. Apicus era de aproximadamente treinta y cinco años, tenía estatura media, de complexión un tanto musculosa, su tez era un poco oscura, ojos color miel similares a los de Ichigo, y cabello en un peinado de rastas, tenía puesto un suéter purpura, pantalones holgados de color rojo con llamas rosa y sandalias, toda la descripción concordaba perfectamente con la de su objetivo. El sujeto mantenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, no se veía molesto pero a la vez no parecía relajado, aunque estuviera de brazos cruzados, se notaba que su atención estaba más dirigida al arma que tenía de su lado de la mesa, que hacia el mismo Kurosaki, como si estuviera preparado para disparar en cualquier momento.

-Mi nombre es Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió el susodicho, quién tenía los antebrazos atados a los soportes de su silla de madera.

-Dejando de lado las presentaciones estúpidas, ¿Qué hacías merodeando por mi base? No….esa no es la pregunta correcta, la pregunta correcta sería… ¿Quién te envió?-

-¿Enviarme, a mí? Pero sí solo soy un simple adolescente. Mi padre es un doctor que atiende su propia clínica privada, me pidió que buscara provisiones, iba en camino a la ciudad para comprar las provisiones y terminé perdiéndome- respondió en un claro tono de burla.

La respuesta en forma de broma causó que el sujeto se molestara sobremanera, al parecer no le gustaba que jugaran con él, cosa que Ichigo hacía muy intencionalmente. Apicus se levantó violentamente de su silla y estampó las manos en la mesa, haciendo que el vaso de agua se derramara, su mirada estaba llena de molestia e irritación.

-No juegues conmigo, mocoso- bramó el sujeto.

El Kurosaki cambió su expresión burlona por un ceño fruncido, su mirada estaba llena de pura intención asesina, cosa que hizo que el hombre se pusiera tenso instintivamente.

-Tranquilízate anciano, siéntate si quieres que te responda pacíficamente- dijo en un tono frío como la noche, pareciera que él no era el prisionero, sino que Apicus estaba aprisionado por él.

El sujeto refrenó un poco su furia y tomó asiento, pero ahora no podía mantener una expresión natural, se notaba a leguas que estaba tenso por la intensidad de la mirada del peli-naranja.

-¿Quién eres realmente?-

-Cómo te dije, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, soy un agente externo del gobierno de Fiore - no pudo continuar su explicación al ser interrumpido por el sujeto.

-¿"Agente externo"?, ¿qué es exactamente un "agento externo"?-

-Un agente externo actúa de manera independiente, prácticamente puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana sin que nadie pueda reprocharme, a los únicos a los que tengo que rendirles cuenta es a los altos mandos del gobierno, también me llaman "agente independiente" o algo por el estilo-

-Pareces demasiado joven para tener un cargo como ese - al decir esto, el hombre detalló con más interés al chico, y sobre todo su inusual vestimenta.

-Sí bueno, no te confíes de mi edad, no soy lo que aparento –

-No lo hago, es por eso que estás atado y yo tengo un arma al alcance de mi mano, ¿por qué estás aquí?-

-A un grupo de viejos quejones les molesta tu negocio, por eso me pidieron que te capturara-

-Así que el consejo te envió….a lo que ha llegado ese grupo de ancianos, a enviar mocosos a atraparme, deberían tener por lo menos la dignidad de venir a intentar atraparme en persona-

-Son un grupo de vejestorios sin nada más útil que hacer, que beber cantidades nocivas de café y hablar sobre las modelos más populares del sorcerer magazine ¿Qué te pudo decir? El trabajo sucio se lo dejan a personas como yo- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te ves muy joven ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Doce, trece?-

-Catorce- corrigió en un tono extremadamente irritado.

-Bueno, sea la edad que tengas, aquí acaba niño, no dejaré que salgas de aquí habiendo encontrado la ubicación de mi escondite- al decir esto el hombre se levantó de su asiento, tomó el arma y la apuntó a la cabeza del Quincy.

Ichigo sonrió arrogantemente al ver el cañón del arma apuntando a su cabeza.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó airándose por la actitud tan relajada que tenía el adolescente.

-De nada, es solo que me causa algo de gracia que creas que yo soy prisionero tuyo, cuando eres tú el qué está encerrado aquí conmigo-

Apicus abrió ampliamente los ojos y su rostro tomó una expresión de furia.

-Tu maldito mocoso engreído-

Ichigo ni siquiera reaccionó, solo observó al sujeto con una mirada de sumo aburrimiento, eso causo que el hombre se enardeciera aún más, cuando estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, hubo un enorme estruendo en toda la base subterránea, incluso la pequeña habitación se sacudió ante el estruendo.

-No me dejaste terminar de decir la otra parte, tengo al consejo mágico cuidándome las espaldas…eso y que tienen el cañón satelital Etherion apuntando hacia acá… ¿sabes lo que dicen que sucede cuando disparan el Etherion…verdad?-

El sujeto lo observó sumamente ansioso.

-¿Qué dicen?-

-Dicen que cuando el haz de energía mágica del Etherion entra en contacto con la estratosfera, hace que todo lo que esté en la zona circundante al punto de impacto tiemble como si estuviera ocurriendo un terremoto-

-¿Eso dicen?-

Apicus se distrajo por una milésima de segundo levantando la mirada al techo, esto fue suficiente para el Quincy, quien se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó los puños para seguidamente arrancar los soportes de la silla, liberando sus brazos, el traficante de armas bajo nuevamente su mirada e intentó reaccionar a esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ichigo usó un trozo astillado de la silla que acaba de romper y enterró el arma improvisada en la muñeca de la mano dominante del sujeto, forzándolo a soltar su arma, seguidamente tomó al hombre por el cabello y estampó su rostro contra la mesa, el desorientado Apicus se libró del agarre del Quincy e intentó tomar nuevamente su arma , pero Ichigo se le adelantó, agarró el vaso de cristal de la mesa y lo quebró en el rostro de su oponente, Apicus retrocedió, los cristales rotos se habían enterrado en su rostro, logró cerrar a tiempo los ojos pero esto jugó más en su contra que a su favor. Ichigo lanzó una patada lateral alta que conectó exactamente en la zona en la que se habían enterrado los cristales en el rostro del sujeto, causando que los que lograron penetrar la piel, se rompieran dentro de esta, el hombre retrocedió ante el dolor que inundaba su cara, cuando su espalda tocó la pared y no halló más escapatoria, Ichigo bordeó la mesa y conectó una serie de puñetazos en el torso de Apicus, haciendo especial énfasis en su abdomen, cuando este cayó de rodillas sin aire en sus pulmones y sin poder abrir los ojos a causa de la sangre combinada con restos de cristal, el Kurosaki lo tomó por el cuello de su suéter y lo arrojó contra la mesa, seguidamente dio un pequeño salto en el aire y aterrizó con sus rodillas apuntando al tórax del traficante; la caída sumada al peso del adolescente causaron que el impacto fuera tan potente que, aplastó completamente la mesa de madera, Apicus solo pudo soltar un quejido de dolor que no duró mucho al ser interrumpido por los borbotones de sangre que empezaron a escapar de su boca.

El Quincy se levantó, pisoteando al lastimado hombre en el proceso, tomó su gorra que había quedado entre los restos de la mesa, la sacudió para seguidamente colocársela y luego comenzó a sacudir su uniforme. Hubo otro repentino temblor.

-Ughhhh….tú….tú no…eres del….consejo… ¿cierto?- preguntó entre tosidos llenos de sangre, se notaba que su respiración estaba dificultosa.

-No, y lo del Etherion es mentira, imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta. El consejo mágico no activaría esa cosa solo para acabar con un criminal de segunda como tú-

-Entonces…. ¿a… ugh…quién… le sirves?-

Ichigo ajustó la visera de su gorra y bajó la mirada para observar al hombre a los ojos, o mejor dicho, al único ojo entre abierto que aún permanecía siendo funcional.

-A mí mismo- fue su respuesta.

El Kurosaki se aproximó a la puerta, quedándose parado a un lado de esta, en espera para atacar por sorpresa a cualquiera que intentara ingresar por la conmoción que había causado.

Ichigo bajó su mirada y observó la palma de su mano izquierda, abrió y cerró su puño un par de veces, al hacerlo, sentía hormigueos en su mano.

-Estoy lento. Parece que aún tengo restos de esa cosa en mi sistema, a pesar de todos estos días el veneno no ha salido por completo…- se dijo así mismo en voz baja, no pudo centrarse mucho en sus pensamientos ya que fue rápidamente sacado de estos al escuchar cómo se giraba la manija de la puerta.

Uno de los guardaespaldas del sujeto abrió apresuradamente la puerta en un intento de informar a su jefe lo que estaba aconteciendo en la base, al abrirla, no notó al Quincy que se escondía tras esta, el mercenario dio unos pasos hacia adelante, al estar lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta como para poder cerrarla, pero no lo suficiente como para ser notado, el Kurosaki pateó la puerta, haciendo que golpeara en el rostro a otro sujeto que estaba entrando en ese mismo instante. El mercenario se giró hacia el adolescente y tomó la empuñadura de una daga en su cintura, pero el Quincy se le adelanto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acortó la distancia entre ambos, en un doloroso pero eficiente ataque, conectó un fuertísimo puñetazo en la zona del ingle de su enemigo.

-Aaaaaargh ¡mi anaconda!- gritó el sujeto tapándose con ambas manos la zona afectada.

El mercenario cayó de rodillas y bajó la cabeza, tras un agónico grito, el dolor lo hizo desmayarse.

Ichigo abrió la puerta tranquilamente. El hombre que fue golpeado cuando cerró la puerta, yacía arrodillado en el suelo, sus manos tapando su sangrante nariz, el golpe de la puerta había sido más fuerte de lo que pareció en un principio. El mago trató de levantarse, pero a medio camino de lograrlo, su nuca se encontró con el codo del soldado vestido de blanco, el codazo descendente envió al hombre contra el suelo y terminó de fracturarle el tabique.

El Quincy ingresó nuevamente a la habitación en la que había sido "interrogado", su objetivo aún permanecía en el suelo, aunque había quedado inconsciente. Tomó al hombre por el cabello y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, tras caminar por lo que parecía ser un inmenso almacén lleno de cajas con todo tipo de armas, llegó a una habitación que de alguna forma se asemejaba a un "salón de juegos". Hubo tres temblores consecutivos, pero fueron ignorados por el peli-naranja.

El amplio salón estaba lleno de mesas de billar y diversas máquinas de apuestas. Había una gran cantidad de hombres poblando el salón, presumiblemente siendo los magos, mercenarios y especialistas en asesinar magos, que el sujeto había contratado como guardaespaldas. Todos habían interrumpido su entretenimiento debido a los temblores, parecían estar a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero Ichigo estaba obstruyendo la salida.

Todas las miradas se clavaron sobre el adolescente. El único que no pareció prestarle atención era un hombre que seguía jugando billar, el aparentemente relajado hombre quien llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol, y tenía los brazos junto con el rostro tatuados con unos extraños caracteres que fueron imposibles de identificar por el joven, habló mientras seguía jugando, esto sin siquiera mirar directamente al Kurosaki.

-Ese tipejo que llevas allí es el que nos paga. Sí no quieres que todos estos hombres te desuellen vivo y luego expriman limones en tus heridas, te recomiendo que lo sueltes- dijo en un tono sumamente calmado.

El Quincy sin perder tiempo, soltó a su presa, formó su Ginrei Kojaku y saltó sobre una de las mesas de billar. Acumuló una inmensa cantidad de reishi en su arco, lo suficiente como para que fueran claramente visibles las partículas espirituales que se reunían en su mano. De los labios del Quincy salieron unas simples palabras.

-Licht Regen.

-Es un- trató de advertir uno de los mercenarios pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas.

Cientos y cientos de flechas salieron del arco, las destructivas Heilig pfeil obliteraron totalmente todo con lo que se encontraron, fueran objetivos orgánicos o no. Los magos y mercenarios trataron de cubrirse con las mesas pero todo ocurrió tan rápido y sobre todo era una cantidad de proyectiles tan desbordante que fue imposible tomar una contramedida. Para cuando la "lluvia de luz" cesó, la habitación había quedado totalmente destruida, las mesas y maquinas de juego estaban repletas de agujeros, las paredes tenían pequeños cráteres formados por los impactos de las flechas, los ocupantes del lugar yacían en el suelo, algunos heridos de gravedad, otros muertos, había algunos gritando de dolor, ya no era necesario lanzar otro ataque.

El Kurosaki bajo su brazo izquierdo y deshizo su arma, se giró para cerciorarse que su objetivo principal no había sido alcanzado por su ataque, efectivamente estaba bien, o por lo menos seguía respirando. Nuevamente ocurrió otro temblor, pero aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Una de las paredes del salón estalló y un grupo de soldados ingresó por la abertura, todos fuertemente armados, estos al ver a su capitán, se pusieron firmes y le dirigieron una salutación militar.

-Señor- dijo uno de los soldados, esperando órdenes.

-No es necesario llevar prisioneros, pero neutralicen y llévense a los que se rindan, eliminen a todos los demás- ordenó el peli-naranja.

-¡Señor, sí señor!- exclamaron los soldados en unísono.

La mayoría de hombres se pusieron en marcha ante la orden.

-Geicko- dijo el Quincy llamando al joven adulto.

Dicho soldado se detuvo y se giró inmediatamente.

-Señor- respondió el veinteañero haciendo nuevamente un saludo.

-Toma a ese sujeto y llévatelo, él es el objetivo, espéranos afuera- dijo señalando a Apicus.

El soldado hizo como se le ordeno y cargó al hombre en sus hombros, prácticamente como si estuviera cargando un paquete y no una persona. El muchacho notó como algunos hombres en el suelo se quejaban de dolor, claramente habían más personas vivas que muertas.

-Vaya capi…no los mató a todos ¿Se está empezando a ablandar?-

-Solo los neutralicé, y no, no me estoy ablandando-

Geicko sonrió entre dientes al escuchar la respuesta.

-Espero que esa niñita no lo esté volviendo blando, capitán-

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo estremecerse de temor, recordándole su lugar.

-Cr-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, llevaré al objetivo a los transportes-

-Sí, es lo mejor-

El hombre salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, pero tan pronto como salió, volvió a entrar, su rostro tenía una expresión como sí hubiera olvidado algo.

-Capitán, aquí tiene su equipo, olvidé entregárselo-

El soldado extendió una delgada correa de cuero con cinco extrañas varas metálicas colgando de él, dichas piezas tenían la forma de empuñaduras de espada sin guardamano y en lugar de tener un pomo, tenían unas extensiones con forma de pequeñas anillas cuadradas.

-Gracias, olvidé mis Seele Schneider-

El militar tomó sus herramientas y enganchó la correa de cuero en su cinturón, dejándola en la parte trasera de su cintura para fácil acceso.

-No es necesario que me agradezca capitán, volveré a mi labor-

Ichigo asintió a lo que el soldado se puso en marcha para asegurar al objetivo. El adolescente metió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió tranquilamente de la habitación, tras caminar durante unos minutos y escuchar los sonidos de las batallas que se estaban librando en la base subterránea, llegó a un recibidor, realmente era gracioso ver la arquitectura tan normal del lugar, cuando este bunker se hallaba diez metros bajo tierra.

En el recibidor se encontró con más enemigos, pero estos no solo eran mercenarios y magos, también estaban los especialistas en neutralizar magos entre sus filas, para mala suerte de todos ellos, Ichigo no era un mago en quién funcionara sus técnicas para neutralizar magia.

Todos se alertaron al ver al trasgresor. Ichigo se sacó las manos de los bolsillos para prepararse para el combate.

-¿Cómo lo quieren hacer? ¿Uno a uno o todos a la vez? ustedes eligen- preguntó mientras hacía estiramientos, casi una burla hacia sus oponentes.

Kurosaki estiró su cuello, haciendo que sus vertebras tronaran, seguidamente estiró las piernas, todo esto mientras los matones lo observaban con una mirada de ira inconmensurable, pronto ocho de los hombres allí presentes se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Todos al mismo tiempo será- comentó en voz alta.

El Quincy extendió su mano derecha hacia su parte trasera, colocando un dedo dentro de la anilla de una Seele Schneider y sacándola de su correa, en lugar de activar el arma inmediatamente, solo la hizo girar alrededor de su dedo en espera a que sus enemigos se aproximaran más.

Uno de los expertos anti-magia se acercó lo suficiente al Kurosaki como para intentar lanzar un ataque marcial hacia él, extendió su mano con la palma abierta esperando golpear al muchacho y desbalancearlo, antes de que la palma lo tocara, Ichigo extendió la punta de su Seele Schneider aun desactivada, la cual golpeó el centro de la palma del sujeto, éste retrocedió al impacto e Ichigo conectó un gancho en la mandíbula del hombre, la fuerza fue tal que terminó dislocándosela.

Otro de los hombres, éste siendo otro especialista en luchar contra magos, intentó darle una patada lateral al peli-naranja, nuevamente éste usó su arma sellada como un arma de contusión y golpeó el muslo del sujeto, haciéndole imposible que diera en el blanco con su patada y dejándolo desequilibrado. Ichigo golpeó levemente la tráquea de su oponente con la vara metálica, sacándolo de combate.

Uno de los mercenarios, creyendo ver una apertura en el Quincy, levantó su gigantesca hacha sobre su cabeza pero antes de poder hacerla descender, el Kurosaki hizo fluir reishi en la vara metálica, formando una hoja espiritual en ella, con su "espada" espiritual, perforó el abdomen del hombre y luego pateó su rodilla izquierda, quebrándole los meniscos en el proceso, el adolorido mercenario cayó al suelo, Ichigo sacó su arma del cuerpo de su oponente, una gran herida sangrante quedo al paso de la hoja de reishi; finalmente golpeó su boca con la palma abierta, quebrándole varios dientes para luego hacerlo volar varios metros en el aire, lo único que detuvo su retroceso fueron sus propios compañeros con los cuales chocó.

Un mago decidió tomar la delantera viendo que los ataques físicos y directos eran inefectivos contra su oponente, el mago arrojó un proyectil mágico contra Ichigo, el proyectil rosa fue neutralizado cuando chocó contra la Seele Schneider que ahora estaba girando a una gran velocidad en el dedo del Kurosaki, dicho mago quiso retroceder para huir, pero el joven de cabello naranja usó su hirenkyaku y se le adelantó, bloqueando su ruta de escape. Sin tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre solo pudo sentir el dolor inundar su cara cuando la planta del pie del soldado se estampó en su rostro, haciéndolo caer de espaldas y causar al contacto de su cabeza contra el suelo, que su cráneo se fisurara.

Los cuatro hombres restantes del grupo que se habían lanzado a atacar, se detuvieron de inmediato. Ichigo detuvo los giros de su arma e hizo que el reishi que formaba la hoja, dejara de fluir, luego la guardó en su lugar. Todos los sujetos allí reunidos observaron confundidos al Quincy, éste levantó su mano e hizo una señal de provocación para que los sujetos lo atacaran, los cuatro hombres que intentaron atacarlo, iniciaron su arremetida nuevamente, Ichigo se les adelantó y entre puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos, los noqueó a todos para horror de sus compañeros.

-¿Quién es el siguiente? Se pueden rendir ahora o pueden terminar peor que ellos-

-NO TE CREAS LA GRAN COSA, MOCOSO. Nadie se meta, yo lo mataré con mis propias manos- rugió el líder de la facción de mercenarios.

El sujeto excesivamente musculoso y armado con dos guantes metálicos con púas en la zona de los nudillos, atacó al peli-naranja, el mercenario lanzó múltiples golpes pero ninguno dio en su objetivo, Ichigo por su parte se permitió el lujo de hurgarse el oído mientras esquivaba los golpes de su oponente.

-Anciano, eres muy lento, mejor dale paso a otro más fuerte que tú-

La respuesta del sujeto fue un salvaje rugido. Uno tras otro, todos sus ataques fueron esquivados, cosa que lo hizo enfurecerse aún más.

Ichigo se cansó de solo esquivar y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de su oponente, tras hacer esto, tomó impulso y conectó un fuertísimo rodillazo en el mentón del adulto, después de cuatro rodillazos, el mercenario en jefe se libró del agarre y tomó al Quincy por los brazos y lo arrojó contra el techo, Ichigo logró maniobrar en el aire y aterrizar en el techo como si se tratara de tierra firme. Usó la ventaja de la posición en la que se encontraba para usar la energía del lanzamiento y el techo como trampolín para saltar de vuelta hacia el mercenario, el sujeto intentó interceptarlo con un puñetazo pero Ichigo lo esquivó por milímetros y conectó un golpe propio en el ojo de su enemigo. Tras caer al suelo y ponerse de pie, Ichigo miró a sus alrededores, contando cuántos enemigos quedaban. Pero dejó eso de lado para centrarse en el hombre que aún seguía sin dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente, ciertamente no era demasiado rápido, pero el Kurosaki tuvo que admitir que la potencia tras sus golpes sumado a su gran resistencia física, eran algo bastante peligroso y que cabía tener en consideración.

El hombre observó airadamente al Quincy, este le correspondió la mirada con un ceño muy fruncido. Ambos arremetieron contra el otro, Ichigo aun esquivando los golpes, conectó una gran cantidad de ataques en las zonas vulnerables del mercenario, mientras que este seguía sin poder golpearlo, finalmente el hombre lanzó un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba, su cuerpo ya estaba adolorido y repleto de demasiados moretones como para continuar peleando, ese golpe era lo último que le quedaba. El Quincy esperó el golpe y logró moverse en el momento preciso para interceptarlo, mientras que sus manos dirigían al puño del mercenario lejos de su propio cuerpo, su pie deslizaba el del mercenario para dejarlo fuera de balance usando su propia fuerza, dicho movimiento hizo que el líder de la facción de mercenarios saliera disparado contra una pared a causa de la fuerza de su propio golpe. Su frente se estrelló contra la pared, a pesar del golpe tan fuerte que se dio, el sujeto se levantó, no queriendo parecer débil ante sus hombres, pero desgraciadamente, había agotado todas sus energías y ese golpe lo dejó demasiado desorientado como para continuar, después de unos pasos y de tambalearse en un fútil esfuerzo de volver a atacar al peli-naranja, cayó noqueado.

El resto de mercenarios se horrorizaron al ver a su respetado líder, un campeón invicto en combates uno a uno, caer derrotado ante un simple adolescente.

-Eso fue solo suerte, sí lo atacamos todos al mismo tiempo no tendrá posibilidades de ganar- bramó el líder de la facción de magos.

Pronto, la multitud de enemigos arremetió en contra del Kurosaki, éste sacó dos Seele Schneider y las tomó en ambas manos en forma de agarre invertido, usando su hirenkyaku, se arrojó hacia sus oponentes.

Los enemigos volaban por los aires, gritos de dolor, angustia y miedo se podían oír en ese lugar, todo esto mientras el Kurosaki atacaba a altísima velocidad, rebanando, amputando miembros y eliminando a todos los que presentaran oposición. Ninguno pudo resistirse a la salvaje refriega del Quincy. Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, se detuvo en medio del lugar y guardó sus armas en un gesto de superioridad total ante sus desesperados oponentes, luego su cruz brilló y formó su arco.

-Pueden rendirse los que aún queden con vida y permanecerán así, o pueden seguir luchando y terminarán como sus compañeros que ven en el suelo-

Los que habían sobrevivido el destructivo contraataque del peli-naranja, se entregaron voluntariamente, prefiriendo ir a prisión que volver a tener que ver tan de cerca a la muerte a manos del muchacho.

* * *

><p>(Unos minutos después….)<p>

El resto de la misión fue finalizada por los demás soldados, capturaron o eliminaron a los remanentes de la protección del delincuente, confiscaron las armas y destruyeron el lugar. Después de salir de la base del traficante de armas, Ichigo y sus hombres metieron a los criminales arrestados en carruajes de hierro para transportarlos, ya la labor estaba cumplida, habían capturado al traficante y a sus subordinados para ser enjuiciados. Ciertamente las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba, usualmente cuando hacía una misión solo o con su escuadrón, terminaba causando caos y destruyendo todo lo que hubiera cerca, pero ahora los desastrosos combates se mantuvieron en un ambiente controlado, quizás fue debido al plan del Kurosaki o tal vez porque la base quedaba en medio de un bosque deshabitado y a varios metros bajo tierra.

-Comencemos el interrogatorio-

Cuatro soldados tomaron al traficante de armas, con la ayuda de unas sogas lo ataron de cabeza a unas ramas. Seguidamente le arrojaron grandes cantidades de agua en el rostro para que despertara, cosa que hizo solo para encontrarse colgando de un árbol y con un grupo de soldados apuntándole sus armas. Ichigo se sentó en una roca frente al sujeto que colgaba, los miembros de su escuadrón a sus lados.

-¿Qué-qué haces? ¿Por qué estoy atado?-

Dos soldados que permanecieron los lados de Apicus, procedieron a golpear sus costillas al escucharlo hablar.

-Tú no haces las preguntas aquí, las preguntas las hago yo. Hace rato te respondí todo lo que me preguntaste, ahora te toca a ti responderme a mí-

-¿Qué de que-ugh-

Las palabras del traficante fueron cortadas por un golpe que recibió en el estómago.

-No hables a menos que sea para responder, si no, te seguirán golpeando hasta que te calles ¿Entendido?-

Apicus simplemente asintió en respuesta, no queriendo seguir siendo golpeado.

-Bien. Hay una persona a la que estoy buscando, un hombre, él está construyendo un R-system. Imagino que necesita buenos contactos para adquirir los materiales para construir esa cosa, contactos como los tuyos-

-Yo solo vendo armas, mi negocio no es-nghh- Este golpe lo hizo escupir sangre ligada con saliva.

-Se llama Jellal Fernandes, ¿alguna vez has escuchado ese nombre?-

Apicus movió su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

-Parece que alguien necesita su "medicina para la memoria"- dijo el soldado que estaba a su izquierda.

El sujeto se retorció de dolor al recibir más golpes, golpes que cada vez eran más fuertes. Para cuando se detuvieron, él estaba soltando una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca.

-¿Para qué….porqué haces todo esto? ¿Qué quieres con ese tal Jellal…?-

Los soldados iban a golpearlo nuevamente pero se detuvieron al ver que Ichigo les hizo un gesto para que pararan. El Quincy se paró frente al hombre y se puso de cuclillas para poder observarlo a sus ensangrentados ojos.

-Quiero hacerlo pagar- dijo en un tono sumamente frío y lleno de resentimiento.

El traficante de armas se intimidó al escuchar el tono en el que habló.

-Puede que haya alguien que- trató de decir pero fue cortado por una nueva descarga de golpes.

-No me sirven los "puede", los "quizás" o los "tal vez". Quiero una respuesta rotunda-

-Está bien…está bien…hablaré…pero por favor….dile que no me golpeen más…-

Ichigo asintió y sus hombres dieron unos pasos atrás.

-Hay un sujeto….hace unos meses atrás hice un último negocio con él….está formando un gremio, uno muy pequeño…solo seis miembros…se hace llamar…Brain….él era miembro del buró de desarrollo mágico, hicimos negocios en esa época, él me vendía prototipos de armas y yo las revendía luego…lo último que supe era que….que había comprado cinco niños…cinco esclavos de una torre del paraíso, durante varios años los ha estado entrenando para formar su gremio…tal vez consiguió a esos esclavos en la torre que está construyendo ese tipo que mencionas…quizás Brain sabe algo, búscalo a él-

Ichigo se levantó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a donde estaba el interrogado.

-Córtale la lengua-

El soldado que estaba parado del lado izquierdo, sacó una daga y se acercó al rostro del traficante.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacerme esto yo-hmmmf hmmf- trató de resistirse pero no pudo seguir articulando palabras al sentir como forzaban una mano en su cavidad bucal.

El hombre se agitó violentamente tratando de evitar que le cercenaran dicho órgano. El soldado que estaba del lado derecho se acercó y estabilizó su cabeza.

El Kurosaki detuvo sus pasos y lo observó por encima del hombro.

-Te dije que no me sirven los "tal vez" o los "quizás". Quiero saber que si consigo a ese tal Brain, tendré la ubicación segura, no me sirve una conjetura.

Los soldados soltaron al traficante para que pudiera hablar, después de recuperar el aliento, pudo responder finalmente.

-Si…sí, sí…Brain sabe…estoy seguro de ello…él sabe dónde está el hombre que buscas-

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

Apicus hizo débilmente un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

-No lo sé…las pocas veces que he tratado directamente con él, ha sido en lugares públicos por medidas de seguridad…no tengo la menor idea de donde puede encontrarse ahora-

El Quincy formó su arco de reishi y disparó una heilig pfeil a la soga que sostenía al criminal.

-Ya terminamos aquí, llévenlo a los transportes-

Los soldados hicieron como se les ordenó, el extremadamente lastimado criminal fue lanzado a un transporte blindado y empezaron los preparativos para la ida.

-Señor, entre las armas que había en la bodega, encontramos los componentes para armar un cañón de magia convergente- informó uno de los soldado acercándose hacia el Quincy.

-¿Un cañón Jupiter? Ya veo porque es el que suple a la alianza Balam, si puede conseguir algo como eso, puede conseguir cualquier cosa. Esas cosas no deberían ser siquiera legales-

-No lo son, la posesión y uso de un cañón Jupiter está penado por las leyes de regulación mágica del consejo-

-¿Lo tomaron antes de hacer estallar el lugar?-

-Sí, ya todo está listo capitán-

-Está bien. Vayan adelantándose, me encontraré con ustedes en los cuarteles del consejo-

-¿Se va a ir a pie, señor?-

-Sí, tengo un asunto que resolver. Probablemente ésta haya sido nuestra última misión juntos- la última parte la dijo casi susurrando.

-Disculpe, no escuché bien lo último que dijo, señor ¿podría repetirme?-

-No es nada importante, solo apúrense y llévenlos a Era, es mejor partir de día a tener que viajar de noche-

-Sí capitán, como ordene-

Todos los soldados hicieron un último saludo desde donde estaban para partir de forma definitiva.

-Oigan, tengan cuidado en el trayecto, eso es una orden-

-Claro capitán Kurosaki, cuídese usted también-

Ichigo vio partir a sus compañeros para luego darse la media vuelta y partir por su cuenta.

* * *

><p>(Treinta minutos después…)<p>

El Quincy caminó por el bosque a paso lento y relajado, pero aun así seguía sin bajar la guardia, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos, su expresión era de aburrimiento total, soltó un bostezo mientras observaba el paisaje del tranquilo bosque, pero repentinamente se detuvo y sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo, la cruz Quincy dio señales de recolectar reishi y se volvió completamente azul, pero aun así no formó su arco, era más una advertencia que una preparación de ataque.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que fuera caballeroso con las mujeres, pero hoy no estoy de muy buen humor para eso ¿Qué quieres?-

De entre los arboles salió una joven de cabello negro, de tez blanca y contextura delgada, la joven tenía aproximadamente unos dieciséis años. Se notaba que estaba sorprendida por como el Quincy la detectó tan fácilmente.

-Entiendo que me hayas descubierto pero ¿Cómo supiste que era mujer?- preguntó la muchacha muy curiosa al respecto.

-Tus pasos, son livianos y precavidos, algo típico en una mujer- respondió Ichigo, aún con su cruz brillando intensamente.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te estaba siguiendo?-

-Desde hace horas cuando me dejé capturar….ellos no te detectaron, yo si lo hice-

-Eres tan hábil como imaginaba-comentó la joven con una sonrisa jactanciosa en sus labios.

-No respondiste mi pregunta- dijo el Kurosaki, el tono que usó demostraba mucha frialdad.

-Mi nombre es- la joven de cabello negro fue interrumpida antes de terminar su presentación.

-No pregunté tu nombre, no me interesa de todas maneras, te pregunté ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

La frialdad y el tono tan brusco con el que hablaba se debía a qué notó que la joven tenía intenciones no tan "puras" hacia él, lo notó inmediatamente, no se necesitaba poder leer la mente o tener un "sexto sentido" para darse cuenta que la joven estaba rodeada por una cortina de una maldad indescriptible. A pesar de intentar aparentar estar relajada y actuar de forma "amable", la joven estaba totalmente a la defensiva, preparada para un posible ataque, cosa que también notó el Kurosaki.

Ahora el arco Ginrei Kojaku se formó en la mano del peli-naranja, éste aún sin sacar su mano diestra del bolsillo se giró para observar a la joven que estaba parada detrás de él.

-No es necesario que te molestes, Ichigo. Yo estoy aquí para-

La joven se detuvo al ver que el muchacho sacó su mano derecha y agarró la cuerda del arco espiritual, una flecha se empezó a formar en el arma a medida que la tensaba más.

-Parece que me conoces…- dijo el Quincy, su ceño se había fruncido al decir esas palabras.

-Sé mucho sobre ti, Ichigo- aclaró la desconocida, nuevamente una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?- preguntó el peli-naranja frunciendo aún más su ceño y tensando más la cuerda de su arma espiritual, cosa que hizo que la joven se inquietara, ella sabía que él no dudaría en disparar a matar.

-Relájate, no tengo intención de luchar contra ti. Mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich y estoy en labores de reclutamiento, quiero que te unas a mi gremio, Grimoire Heart-

-Creo que no sabes bien quién soy yo. Soy el responsable de la aniquilación de casi doscientos gremios oscuros, acabo de capturar al imbécil que suplía a tu gremio y a los demás de la alianza, destruí gran parte de los gremios que servían al tuyo, es una idea bastante estúpida el querer reclutarme para tu "grupito de fenómenos"-

-No, por el contrario, sé muy bien quién eres y que has hecho. Es exactamente por esa razón que quiero que te unas a mi gremio. Ellos solo son peones en el juego, son fácilmente reemplazables, ahora quiero una pieza más importante, una que pueda garantizar el cumplimiento de mi objetivo, un alfil, no, no correspondes a una pieza tan baja, el rey también te queda pequeño, tú eres algo más, algo que no está ni aplica en las reglas convencionales del juego, tú eres un "orenji akuma" -

-Odio que me llamen por ese apodo, no soy ningún demonio ni tampoco me gusta que se metan con mi color de cabello, aún menos me agrada que me consideren "la pieza" de alguien. Gracias por tomarte la molestia pero no, no me interesa unirme a tu gremio, ni quiero ser parte de tu retorcida metáfora de ajedrez-

El Quincy deshizo su arco, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando totalmente la oferta de la maga oscura.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a considerar mi invitación?-

-No-

-Sé lo que buscas-

Ichigo detuvo sus pasos al escuchar eso, luego la observó por encima de su hombro. Ultear sonrió de nuevo al notar que había captado su atención.

-…..-

-Yo puedo llevarte hacia Jellal Fernandes, bajo la condición de que te unas a mi gremio y te vuelvas uno de los siete familiares del purgatorio…-

* * *

><p>Nota de autor: y ahora el fragmento del lapso de dos años que han sucedido desde el time-skip. Antes de leer, y hablando de canciones, creo que sería propicio que antes de leer este pedazo del pasado de Ichigo, me gustaría pedirte que abras una pestaña en tu buscador, entra al portal de YouTube y busca una canción de Ost de Bleach, la canción se llama Torn Apart, cuando la tengas lista, pausa el vídeo y espera a la señal para que actives la música de fondo, la señal será un *, puede que interrumpir el ritmo de lectura sea algo molesto, pero a final de cuentas esa canción mejorará el impacto sentimental de la escena, disfruten ;)<p>

* * *

><p>(Año x779)<p>

/Caelum-proximidades del pueblo Fiskevar/

Ichigo se aproximaba al pequeño pueblo del que partió hace tan solo un año. Se había ido como un niño y ahora había vuelto como un soldado, uno particularmente muy poderoso. El joven Kurosaki iba caminando en plataformas de reishi sobre el agua, en su espalda llevaba un gran bolso repleto de regalos y suvenires para la familia Aesir. Su ánimo estaba por las nubes, no podía esperar para contarles sobre sus aventuras, sobre cómo se había ganado el favor del rey y como se había convertido en el capitán más joven del ejército de Fiore. Ansiaba tener un sparring contra su mentor para demostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto, aunque no podía decir lo mismo sobre la misión con la que originalmente partió.

-Oye ¿crees que a Elysa le guste el collar que le compré?- preguntó mentalmente al emperador Quincy.

-Realmente no tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta, Ichigo. Pero es bastante probable que sí-

-También quiero ver la expresión que pondrá Hrogar al ver la espada de práctica que le compré-

El Quincy se impacientó mucho más y terminó usando su hirenkyaku para llegar más rápido, tras unos cuantos "pasos" más, llegó a las costas del pueblo. El pequeño pero bullicioso pueblo estaba sumamente silencioso, Ichigo recordaba que cada vez que volvía de entrenar con Rybak, desde la costa podía oír el bullicio de la gente, pero esta vez no era así, algo que le extrañó sobremanera. El silencio no parecía natural, lo sintió como un silencio inquietante, cosa que lo hizo fruncir levemente el ceño y acelerar su paso.

Cuando finalmente llegó a las calles del pueblo, su expresión solo podría haberse traducido a una de desesperación total y horror. Las chozas estaban quemadas, había esqueletos calcinados desperdigados por todos lados, era una escena terrible, sobre todo por lo que implicó para él ver a esas personas, personas que conoció, con las que convivió, personas a las que llegó a querer. Sin perder ni un segundo, usó su Hirenkyaku para llegar a la casa de la familia Aesir, el flujo de reishi bajo sus pies fue tanto qué, la arena se dispersó y creó una nube de polvo.

-Por favor que estén bien, que esté bien, que estén bien- rogó mentalmente.

Al llegar, apenas pudo frenarse. El notar que era una de las pocas chozas en pie, le dio algo de esperanza.

-Elysa, Hrogar, Frigga, Rybak- gritó sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Buscó por toda la casa solo para encontrar algo que desearía no haber visto nunca*, un esqueleto con un desgastado vestido estaba cubriendo a otros dos mucho más pequeños, esa escena revivió el recuerdo de su madre lanzándose sobre él para escudarlo del ataque de Grand Fisher. Ichigo cayó de rodillas, apretó sus dientes intentando contener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó esto? …no…no estuve aquí para protegerlos…no pude hacer nada… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué siempre los que se me acercan mueren?- preguntó entre sollozos.

-No es tu culpa, Ichigo….- dijo Yhwach dentro de su mente.

-Sí lo es…yo debía protegerlos…yo dije que protegería a todos….-

Ichigo escuchó un sonido proviniendo de una de las habitaciones, esto lo hizo reaccionar inmediatamente formando su arco y corriendo a toda velocidad a la que solía ser su habitación. Al patear la puerta, observó a una persona revisando entre las cosas, a su lado, otro esqueleto, este tenía una extraña espada enterrada en su pecho.

-¿Tú fuiste quién hizo esto?-

-…..-

-¿TÚ HICISTE ESTO?- gritó lleno de ira.

La persona levantó las manos cuando vio que el muchacho estaba armado. Dicha persona tenía una capucha, la cual se quitó lentamente.

-Mi nombre es-

-¿Hiciste esto?- preguntó acercándose más, el arco estando peligrosamente tensado y preparado para liberar su mortal proyectil.

-N-no, mi nombre es Ivette, soy una saqueadora-

-¿Estás desbalijando sus pertenencias?-

-Ellos ya no viven, ya no necesitan esas cosas, y a mí me servirían cosas de valor-

Al escuchar eso, el Quincy liberó el agarre de su heilig pfeil, el proyectil aterrizó en una pared a centímetros de la cabeza de la mujer.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

-No lo sé- respondió la mujer que ahora se había arrojado al suelo.

-MIENTES- gritó el Quincy ahora habiendo cargado otra flecha.

-Según lo que escuché, f-fueron bandidos….los bandidos lo hicieron-

La mente del Kurosaki se trasladó al momento en que derrotó al líder de ese grupo de asaltadores de caminos. Esto lo hizo deshacer su arco y arrodillarse en el suelo.

-Vete….devuelve lo que tomaste y vete…..- susurró el deprimido chico.

La mujer soltó un sacó en el que había reunido diversas pertenecías de los aldeanos, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero se detuvo al pasar al lado de Ichigo.

-¿Tú los conocías?-

-…..-

-Bueno, no sé sí sirva de algo pero…ellos no murieron sin luchar-

-No puedes saber eso…no si no estuviste presente-

-He saqueado muchas tumbas y lugares donde ha habido masacres, no puedo decir que sea el trabajo más honorable que exista…pero he aprendido a identificar cuando los cadáveres están en posiciones que demuestra que se defendieron o que simplemente murieron sin poder hacer algo….ese hombre de allí luchó hasta su último aliento…igual la mayoría de los pueblerinos…-

-…..-

La mujer se marchó y dejó solo al chico. Ichigo aún de rodillas, se quitó el equipaje que cargaba y lo dejó a un lado.

Aun mirando al suelo, golpeó la arena, esta se mojó debido a unas cuantas gotas que rodaron de sus mejillas. Su expresión estaba totalmente neutra, sus ojos no parecían tener brillo.

-No es tu culpa, Ichigo….no eres un dios para poder salvarlos a todos…tarde o temprano las personas mueren…la vida y la muerte son un ciclo del que no se puede escapar….-

-Todos mueren porque soy débil…mamá…el abuelo Rob…y ahora ellos….-

Yhwach solo permaneció en silencio, nada de lo que pudiera decir serviría de algo.

-….es por eso que….seré poderoso…me haré poderoso y no permitiré que nadie vuelva a morir….no dejaré que alguien que me importe vuelva a morir….seré más poderoso que nadie y destruiré a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a alguien que me importe…lo juro….- susurró el joven Quincy.


	11. Mein verfluchung

Primero antes de negociar, te recomiendo que le digas a tu perro guardián que salga, sé que está allí oculto- dijo cabeceando en dirección de unos árboles.

Ultear sonrió nuevamente, no podía evitar hacerlo, le fascinaba lo hábil y astuto que era su nueva "pieza", ciertamente iba a ser el mejor aliado posible para cumplir su objetivo de despertar a Zeref y traer el mundo mágico definitivo.

-Zancrow, sal, ya sabe que estás allí- exclamó la maga oscura.

De un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros, saltó un muchacho que aparentaba tener la misma edad del Kurosaki, tenía el cabello amarillo y le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos rojos, y el rostro decorado con una sonrisa que causó desagrado en el Quincy.

-¿Este es el sujeto?- preguntó Zancrow aun sonriendo y haciendo una extraña danza, meciendo su cabeza y torso de un lado a otro.

-Sí, es él-

-No parece nada especial-

-Shhh has silencio, los perros no hablan- dijo Ichigo tapándose los labios con su dedo índice.

La sonrisa de Zancrow se desvaneció y su rostro tomó una expresión airada al escuchar eso, Ultear por su parte cubrió su boca con su puño para esconder la sonrisa entre dientes que comenzaba a formarse al haber escuchado como el Kurosaki llamó a su compañero.

-¿Qué dijiste, bastardo? Te mataré por eso- gritó el airado rubio.

-Dije que te callaras, las mascotas no deben hablar-

Zancrow comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo, sus puños se habían cubierto de un extraño fuego negro. Pero fue detenido por Ultear quien se paró en medio de ambos.

-Detente, vinimos a reclutarlo, de nada nos sirve muerto-

-Hmmpf, "reclutarlo", no sé qué le ves tan especial a este tipejo-

-¿No escuchas o estás sordo, ricitos de oro? Cierra la boca antes de que te haga una colonoscopia con una de mis heilig pfeil-

-¿Una qué?- preguntó Zancrow confundido.

Ichigo giró los ojos y luego levantó su mano derecha para formar una flecha de Reishi.

-Lo que quise decir es que, te meteré una de estas por el trasero ¿Ahora entiendes?-

-Estás buscando que te mate ¿no? Te volveré cenizas- al decir esto, el muchacho se envolvió completamente en llamas negras.

_-¿Magia de fuego…? No…es…otra cosa- _pensó el Kurosaki viendo las extrañas llamas negras.

-¿Quién dice que no eres tú el que salga muerto de aquí?-

-¡Blasfemias! Un mortal no puede matar a un dios-

-Hoh, ¿Así que eres un dios? ¿Un dios de qué? ¿De la estupidez? Porque eso es lo que aparentas-

-Soy un God-slayer, un asesino de dioses, eso me pone al nivel de uno-

El Quincy frunció el ceño al escuchar el tipo de magia que usaba el muchacho.

-¿Has matado a un dios? Porque...sería una estupidez considerarte a ti mismo un "asesino de dioses" si ni siquiera te has enfrentado a uno-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, soy un god-slayer y punto-

-Tengo algo de curiosidad….si yo te matara en este momento… ¿eso me convertiría en una especie de Slayer de slayers?...bueno, no serías el primer Slayer que mate, ya he matado a un asesino de dragones-

-Te mostraré la diferencia entre esos patéticos Dragon-slayers y yo-

-Ven a mí entonces, te espero- dijo levantando los brazos y acercándose más al mago completamente bañado en fuego.

El mago oscuro juntó sus manos para lanzar un ataque, pero Ultear intervino antes de que pudiera completar su técnica.

-Zancrow, es suficiente. Mantente alejado- exclamó la líder del grupo élite de Grimoire Heart.

Las llamas negras alrededor del cuerpo del rubio se apagaron, observó con furia al Quincy durante unos segundos más pero al final terminó alejándose para luego sentarse sobre las raíces de un árbol.

Ichigo por su parte deshizo la heilig pfeil y levantó ligeramente la visera de su gorra usando su índice, para poder ver mejor a los ojos de la maga.

-Habla-

-¿Vas a aceptar mi invitación?-

-Habla primero. Yo acepto unirme a tu grupito, tú me entregas a Fernandes… ¿Cuál es la trampa?-

-¿Trampa, cual trampa?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa sardónica.

-La trampa, lo que no me estás contando…eso es lo que quiero saber-

Ultear se acercó mucho más a Ichigo, mucho más de los límites de espacio personal. La joven maga oscura recorrió los hombros del adolescente con sus manos y dio varias vueltas alrededor de él, todo esto sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni por un segundo.

-La trampa es…que no hay ninguna-

El Kurosaki tomó las muñecas de la joven y la miró fijamente a los ojos, su ceño fruncido no abandonó su rostro en ningún momento.

-Siempre hay una trampa-

La Milkovich sonrió nuevamente y acercó su rostro al de él.

-Dime, Ichigo… ¿qué deseas? Yo te puedo dar lo que quieras…sea lo que sea… ¿Venganza? Te la serviré en bandeja de plata. ¿Riquezas? En Grimoire Heart las tendrás…nunca te faltará dinero. ¿Fama? Ya te has labrado una reputación en la alianza Balam, una vez que te vuelvas un familiar del purgatorio todos te reconocerán, nadie te mirará sin saber inmediatamente quién eres. ¿Poder? El maestro Hades te podrá ayudar a desarrollar mucho más tus misteriosos poderes. ¿Mujeres…? No creo que te vayan a faltar, además…tienes la apariencia para que no lo hagan- al decir la última parte, sonrió pícaramente.

-Ya tengo dinero, no me interesa la fama y mi poder crece cada día que pasa, no necesito que nadie venga a enseñarme nada. Y es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre a Jellal, no tienes nada con qué convencerme-

-¿Qué tal las mujeres? Realmente nunca me han interesado los hombres de esa manera…pero tú tienes una capacidad única para captar mi atención-

Ultear acercó mucho más su rostro al del peli-naranja, tanto que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

-Búsquense un hotel- gritó Zancrow desde donde estaba sentado.

El parpado de la maga oscura se contrajo al escuchar el comentario de su compañero, cosa que la hizo tomar un poco de distancia entre el Quincy y ella.

-No gracias, no estoy interesado- respondió soltando sus muñecas.

-Ah, cierto…quién te interesa es la mocosa de cabello rojo, la que era una esclava también… ¿Como se llamaba? Er-algo ¿O tal vez la rubia muerta? …quiero decir la hija del pescador…muerto-

Ichigo apretó peligrosamente su puño derecho, tanto que crujió.

-Comienza a medir tus palabras si quieres salir con vida de este bosque-

-Oww, ¿tanto te molesta que las nombre? De seguro te habrán gustado lo suficiente como para que te pongas sensible con solo escuchar que hable mal de ellas-

-Elysa era como una hermana para mí, y Erza es…fue una compañera, una amiga muy importante. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado investigándome como para saber detalles como esos?-

-Lo suficiente…-

-No me agrada que sepas tanto de mí sin que yo sepa nada de ti-

-Lo sé. Es por eso que disfruto irritarte-

-No pienses que me contendré porque seas una mujer, si eres mi enemigo, te aplastaré cómo a todos los demás-

-¿Hice algo para que me consideres una enemiga?- dijo pareciendo sorprendida, aunque era simplemente actuado.

-No, pero estás a punto…estás pisando lugares peligrosos, retrocede o los enviaré de vuelta a su gremio en bolsas para cadáveres-

El Quincy pasó a un lado de ella y reanudó su caminata por el bosque, Ultear comenzó a caminar detrás de él y lo detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-Espera, Ichigo-

-No actúes tan confianzudamente como si me conocieras, quítame las manos de encima- bramó sacudiendo su brazo para quitar la mano de la chica.

-Yo soy como tú, Ichigo. Yo perdí a mi madre…me…la arrebataron, pero al lado del maestro Hades conseguí un propósito, ese propósito es encontrar todas las llaves necesarias para despertar a Zeref y con él, traer el mundo mágico definitivo. Perfeccionaré mi magia "Toki no Āku" en ese mundo y entonces…retrocederé el tiempo a momentos más felices…momentos en los que mi madre seguía con vida, podré corregir todos mis errores, todo lo que he hecho durante todos estos años y- Ultear no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por el Kurosaki.

-Muy conmovedora tu historia, pero ¿Por qué debería importarme? Es tu vida, resuelve tus propios problemas tú, no me busques a mí-

-A lo que quiero llegar es que, si me ayudas, también usaré mi magia en ti y podrás retroceder el tiempo, podrás volver a ver a tu madre viva otra vez, incluso- esta vez no fue interrumpida por palabras, en su lugar fue interrumpida por la mano de Ichigo que rodeó su garganta.

El Kurosaki apretó muy fuertemente el cuello de Ultear, tanto que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Aun con su mano derecha asfixiándola, Ichigo acercó sus ojos a los de la maga, su mirada tenía una frialdad incalculable, tanto que la Milkovich comenzó a sentir temor, un temor parecido al que era capaz de infundir el mismo Hades.

-Vuelve a mencionar a mi madre con tu sucia boca una vez más, y te mataré…aquí mismo, ya mismo…sin contemplaciones…sin misericordia-

Ichigo empujó a la maga al suelo, liberando su cuello del peligroso agarre. Después de toser y recuperar el aliento, lo observó con una mirada llena de ira y confusión.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que no deseas ver a tu madre viva, otra vez?- gritó, cosa que hizo que Zancrow se levantara del lugar donde estaba reposando.

-No hay cosa que desee más en esta vida que ver a mi madre de nuevo…pero no podría soportar verla a los ojos después de las cosas que he hecho…después de lo que me he convertido, no tengo el valor para hacerlo-

-Yo también he hecho cosas horribles, mi madre me abandonó, pero aún creo que con el poder de Zeref tendré una segunda oportunidad-

-Como te dije, no me interesa tu vida. Puedo contar con los dedos de las manos cuantas personas saben sobre mi madre, tú no eres de las personas a las que le he contado… conoces a Jellal ¿verdad? Él te habló sobre mi madre y tú creíste que yo sería tan tonto como para no notarlo, como para dejarme manipular por tu charlatanería-

-No eso no es-

-Ahora que sé que lo conoces directamente…estás consciente de que conozco formas de sacarte esa información ¿cierto? Podría cortar tus tendones y llevarte conmigo, torturarte hasta que me digas donde está y luego…creo que te podrás imaginar el resto-

Ultear se levantó del suelo, sacudió el polvo de su vestido y lo volvió a mirar, pero esta vez su mirada era desafiante.

-Podrías, ¿pero lo harás?...-

-….-

-….-

Ambos se vieron a los ojos fijamente en silencio. Zancrow se mantuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia alerta ante cualquier otra reacción hostil.

-Te lo advertiré por última vez sólo porque eres mujer…déjame en paz, no me molestes, váyanse por donde vinieron-

-Vine aquí en busca de un nuevo miembro para mi gremio…no me iré con las manos vacías-

-Sé lo que tú y tu tan nombrado gremio han hecho, Ultear Milkovich. Tengo mis límites, matar a civiles y gente inocente es uno de ellos, si lo que quieres es un matón o un mercenario, ve a buscarlo en otro lugar, hay muchos esparcidos por todo Fiore-

-Sí los hay, pero ninguno de ellos es como tú-

Ichigo se giró para marcharse, comenzó a caminar pero esta vez Ultear no lo siguió, solo lo observó partir.

-Te unirás a Grimoire Heart quieras o no, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cuando quiero algo, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para obtenerlo. Esta vez te di la oportunidad de venir por voluntad propia, la próxima te llevaremos por la fuerza- exclamó amenazadoramente.

-Bien, los estaré esperando- respondió en un claro tono de burla.

Los magos oscuros vieron al Quincy partir, Ultear mantenía la misma expresión de ira con la que le habló a pesar de que ya se había ido.

-¿Por qué no lo llevamos de una vez? Sí tan ansiosa estás de llevar a tu noviecito al gremio, lo podemos capturar de una vez, no parece la gran cosa-

-No es mi "noviecito", y no, no lo podremos derrotar solo nosotros dos, necesitamos refuerzos. No parece la gran cosa pero lo es, necesitaremos una división entera, a Kain y si es posible…a Bluenote-

El rostro de Zancrow se inundó de sorpresa y pavor ante la mención del comandante adjunto de Grimoire Heart.

-Imposible… ¿traerás a ese sujeto…solo para capturarlo a él? ….-

-Sí vieras con tus propios ojos de lo que es capaz, sería a él a quien le tendrías temor en lugar de a Bluenote-

* * *

><p>(Unas horas después….)<p>

/Era-cuartel general del concejo mágico/

Ichigo se encontraba en una de las vastas bibliotecas del consejo, zona restringida y exclusiva para miembros del consejo, cosa que poco le importaba, no era raro en él hacer caso omiso a detalles como esos. Estaba sentado en una mesa rodeado de una gran cantidad de polvorientos libros, parecía estar buscando algo en específico.

-Esta es una zona a la que solo pueden acceder personas que pertenezcan al concejo- se oyó venir de entre unas estanterías detrás del Quincy.

-No soy miembro del concejo, y heme aquí. Quizás deberían mejorar su seguridad o aunque sea colocar un aviso-

-Hay varios avisos-

-¿Enserio? Tal vez no los noté-

-O no quisiste notarlos-

-Sí, puede ser… ¿qué quiere señor Org? ¿Se va a quedar allí toda la tarde para regañarme o me va a echar de aquí de una vez?-

-No, no te echaré. Tampoco te estoy regañando, si lo estuviera haciendo no estarías allí sentado- dijo un anciano de cabello blanquecino acercándose más a la mesa en donde estaba el Kurosaki, éste también estaba leyendo un libro.

-Es difícil distinguir si me está regañando o no, siempre grita para todo- comentó mientras cambiaba de página.

-Sí, siempre lo hago-

El anciano se sentó en frente del Kurosaki, aun leyendo su libro. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, Ichigo cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y tomó otro.

-¿Buscas algo en particular?-

-Sí…no consigo el listado de magias perdidas, así que estoy leyendo libros de historia-

-¿Para qué buscas ese listado? ¿Estás buscando algo sobre tu propia magia?-

-No-

-¿Entonces qué?-

Ichigo bajó su libro y observó al miembro del concejo.

-Busco información sobre la magia "arco del tiempo"-

Org no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Interrumpió su lectura para observar al adolescente.

-Es una magia perdida en los anales de la historia. Muy peligrosa en las manos equivocadas, ¿qué quieres con esa magia?-

-Aprender a contrarrestarla, conocer sus fortalezas, límites y debilidades-

-¿Conoces a alguien que use esa magia?-

-Sí, un miembro de Grimoire Heart-

Org bajó totalmente su libro ante la mención del peligroso gremio oscuro.

-Tú… ¿Te encontraste con un miembro de Grimoire Heart?-

-No me encontré, me encontraron. Querían reclutarme para su grupito de fenómenos de circo-

-Supongo que te negaste-

-¿Usted qué cree?-

-Creo que te negaste porque sería un acto de traición hacia el concejo que te hayas unido a un gremio oscuro, más a uno que es el segundo pilar y gremio más poderoso de toda la alianza Balam-

Ichigo comenzó a hojear de nuevo su libro.

-Hubiera acertado si tan solo se hubiera detenido en la parte de que me negué-

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que no te importaría traicionar al concejo mágico? ¿Nosotros que regulamos todo el mundo mágico, y tenemos que cargar con el peso de cientos de miles de magos esparcidos por todo Earthland?-

-Tiene razón, "ustedes", yo no soy uno de ustedes…- Ichigo cortó su comentario para ver fijamente a los ojos del ahora enardecido Org.

-Y según mi concepto de traición, para ser un traidor tienes que ser leal a algo o alguien en primer lugar….no les debo nada, mucho menos lealtad…pero ustedes sí me deben mucho a mí-

El anciano se puso de pie, su rostro estaba denotando un gran nivel de molestia.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, niño, y con lo que dices. Me caes bien, al principio me desagradaba tu manera de hacer las cosas, pero comencé a tomarte respeto después de que acabaste con tantos gremios oscuros, pero aun así, que me agrades no te salvará de una cadena perpetua si traspasas los límites que se te impusieron-

-¿Límites? No recuerdo de cuales límites me habla. Soy un soldado del reino de Fiore, y ni ellos mismos me han dado límites. Hasta donde sé, mi único limitante es mi propia imaginación, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, solo tengo que redactar unas cuantas cartas de disculpas, unos informes y listo, problema resuelto-

Org estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero se cohibió al escuchar como lo llamaban.

-Señor Org, se le solicita en el juzgado, ya va a empezar el juicio a los miembros de Zaxsa-

El anciano colocó su libro en la mesa y caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

-Si no estás con el concejo, ni con Grimoire Heart, entonces ¿En qué bando estás?-

-En el mío-

-Espero que tu bando no esté en contra del concejo, o serás considerado un criminal como los que tú mismo capturas-

-Que le vaya bien en el juicio señor Org, recuerde darles unos cuantos años extra por mí- agregó sarcásticamente, así cortando la conversación.

El Quincy se mantuvo un tiempo más en la biblioteca, tras casi una hora y media de leer e investigar, terminó encontrando lo que buscaba, inmediatamente transcribió lo que pudo y arrancó unas cuantas páginas de algunos de los libros.

-Bien, estoy listo….ya que estoy aquí debería ir a buscarla- pensó en voz alta mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

Ichigo tomó la información que había recolectado, incluyendo las hojas que había arrancado y las guardó en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Era información suficiente como para formular una estrategia en base a las capacidades ofensivas y defensivas de la magia "Toki no Āku".

El Kurosaki salió de la librería y caminó por los aparentemente interminables pasillos del consejo mágico, el lugar estaba repleto de funcionarios y miembros de la armada. A pesar de su perfil bajo, le era imposible no destacar; podía sentir las miradas de desprecio y cotilleos que eran dirigidos hacia él, no podía culparlos, su reputación causaba ese tipo de reacción en los pocos que sabían su verdadera identidad, la excepción siendo un puñado de personas que lo conocían de forma más personal.

Caminó unos minutos más hasta que se detuvo de forma súbita ante lo que tenía enfrente. De una puerta que parecía ser la corte en donde el concejo llevaba a cabo sus litigios, estaba saliendo la joven con la que luchó hace tan solo unos días atrás, esposas en mano y siendo escoltada por cuatro guardias con apariencia de anfibio antropomorfo.

La maga oscura dio unos pasos, cabizbaja y con una clara expresión abatida. El soldado-Quincy inmediatamente bajó la visera de su gorra para que cubriera sus ojos. Ambos iban en direcciones opuestas, aunque utilizando la misma ruta. La muchacha reaccionó al notar la presencia de su captor, deteniéndose y por consecuencia, forzando a que sus guardias se detuvieran.

-Tú…- susurró levemente, su voz estaba algo quebrantada.

-…..- Ichigo solo guardó silencio y se detuvo.

Ambos terminaron parados uno en frente del otro, el Quincy tratando de huir de su mirada; mientras que la maga trataba de que sus ojos se encontraran con los del joven ataviado de blanco.

-No estuviste en el juicio…-

-Yo….-

-Oye, mocosa estúpida. Muévete- demandó uno de los guardias.

Los labios de Ichigo se fruncieron, repentinamente estaba siendo presa del remordimiento.

-¿No escuchas? Sigue caminando- rugió otro guardia empujándola.

La maga permaneció estática, ignorando las ordenes, su mirada solo estaba fija en el joven que tenía en frente. El guardia que anteriormente había hablado, levantó su mano para abofetearla.

-Dije que- trató de decir, pero tanto su comentario como su mano fueron obstruidas por el Kurosaki.

Ichigo detuvo la bofetada con su muñeca, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había acortado la distancia de varios metros y ahora solo estaba a centímetros de la joven; su gorra y cabello seguían cubriendo sus ojos, pero la maga podía jurar que la estaba observando fijamente.

-¿Qué estás….?-

-Necesito hablar con la prisionera-

-¿Uh? ¿Quién te crees que eres, demonio naranja? No puedes venir e intentar pedirnos cosas, nosotros no somos el grupito de maleantes al que haces llamar "escuadrón", somos del concejo mágico y-

El Kurosaki tomó la cabeza del guardia y comenzó a apretarlo con una fuerza monstruosa. Rápidamente el guardia pasó de soltar quejidos leves de dolor a gritar agónicamente.

-Dije que necesito hablar con la prisionera, no era una petición…-

-Suéltalo, estás pasándote de la raya, Kurosaki- gritó otro de los guardias, apuntando un bastón mágico al Quincy.

-Cálmense, cálmense. Los jóvenes en estos días son demasiado precipitados e impulsivos-

Todos se giraron para discernir a quién pertenecía la voz que acababa de hablar.

-Señor, Yajima- exclamaron los guardias.

Ichigo soltó al carcelero, e inmediatamente sus compañeros lo rodearon para cerciorarse de su estado.

-La joven Emma pasará mucho tiempo encerrada, ¿Por qué no la dejan hablar con el joven Kurosaki, por última vez? Creo que tienen asuntos que resolver- comentó el anciano miembro del concejo.

-Él nos atacó, deberíamos meterlo en una celda en lugar de estar rindiéndole pleitesías-

-Como ya sabrán, el joven kurosaki es un aliado muy importante para el consejo, gracias a él muchos gremios oscuros han sido derrocados. Y está de más mencionar que es un agente de Fiore, no creo que sea apropiado iniciar un conflicto político solo por una pequeñez como esta-

-_Casi aplasta su cráneo ¿y solo lo llama "una pequeñez"?_ –

Los guardias se vieron las caras, era imposible esconder su disconformidad con el proceder de su superior, pero no podían llevarle la contraria, era un miembro principal del concejo después de todo.

-Está bien, solo cinco minutos- accedió uno de los guardias, aunque su expresión facial solo demostraba disgusto por lo que había dicho.

La muchacha caminó hacia un pequeño balcón que había a un par de metros. Ichigo por su parte miró al anciano, éste solo asintió sin mediar palabras.

-_Gracias, abuelo Yajima_-

_-No te preocupes, solo trata de mantener la compostura, no te irá bien si comienzas a causar problemas en las instalaciones del concejo, y no siempre te podré cubrir_- respondió telepáticamente el anciano.

Ichigo se acercó al balcón, la joven estaba observando el atardecer, probablemente ya no iba a volver a verlo por mucho tiempo.

-No estuviste allí…pedí que estuvieras en el juicio-

-No puedo, no pertenezco al concejo-

-….-

-….-

Hubo silencio durante varios segundos, ella seguía contemplando el atardecer, mientras que él miraba al suelo.

-Cuando era niña, solía ver el atardecer junto a papá…me encantaba ver como el cielo se teñía de tantos colores hermosos…y…al final llegaba la noche…-

-…..-

-…Él era todo lo que tenía…mamá murió cuando tenía cuatro…en ese entonces éramos muy pobres, mi padre se unió a un gremio oscuro en busca de dinero…aunque creo que finalmente comenzó a disfrutarlo…y terminó volviéndose el maestro del gremio, todos esperaban mucho de mí, era la hija del maestro después de todo-

-….- Ichigo continuó en silencio, simplemente escuchándola.

-…Hizo cosas malas….yo también las hice…pero…no creo que mereciera morir así, él…era mi padre y lo amaba a pesar de todo….-

-…..-

-¿Tú tienes familia?-

-Tenía, hace tiempo que la perdí….-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Cinco años mi familia biológica, y dos mi familia adoptiva-

-¿Las recuerdas?-

-Todos los días-

-¿Qué les sucedió?-

-Mi madre fue asesinada, luego fui alejado de mi progenitor y hermanas. Mi otra familia también murió…por culpa de un error mío-

-Así que a ti también te han arrebatado seres queridos-

Ichigo levantó la visera de su gorra usando su dedo índice y observó a la joven.

-No te pediré perdón, unas disculpas no revivirán a tu padre, ni tampoco creo que te haga sentir mejor…-

-Sé que no lo harás, tampoco quería que vinieras por eso…solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta, nada más- respondió mientras se giraba para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-….-

Por primera vez desde que lucharon y la dejó inconsciente, hicieron verdadero contacto visual, esta vez él no intentó huir, y la mirada de ella no era tan ardiente como aquella noche. Su odio no había disminuido ni un poco, pero por alguna razón, no deseaba atacarlo, solo quería despejar una duda que tenía desde la primera vez que se observaron cara a cara.

-¿Por qué?- fue su pregunta, simple pero lo suficientemente tajante como para romper el silencio que había entre ambos.

Ichigo simplemente suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

-Tal vez deberías ser un poco más precisa con tu pregunta-

-Por… ¿Por qué?- murmuró en un tono apenas audible, mientras que lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-….-

-¿Por qué mataste a papá y no a mí?-

El joven Quincy bajó la mirada al ver las lágrimas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se agravó mucho más, tanto que sentía como si estuviera consumiéndose desde adentro.

-No era necesario…desde un principio el maestro del gremio era mi objetivo, tú no tenías relevancia estratégica para disuadir a los miembros del gremio para que se rindieran-

-¡¿Relevancia estratégica?! ¿Para ti solo soy "alguien sin relevancia estratégica"? Deja de vernos cómo sí solo fuéramos objetos, somos humanos con sentimientos al igual que tú - gritó antes de soltar un llanto colmado de dolor

La joven maga se arrojó al suelo y continuó sollozando intensamente, Ichigo solo permaneció estático, la culpa que sentía se acrecentaba con cada lágrima que derramaba la huérfana.

-¿Alguna vez le has quitado la vida a alguien?-

La maga oscura no respondió, aunque su reacción dejó sobre ver que nunca lo había hecho.

-La primera vez que asesiné a una persona fue cuando tenía nueve, lo hice para salvar a unos compañeros. Aún recuerdo la sensación, no lo disfruté…no sentí agrado, pero lo hice para proteger a alguien que me importaba. Nunca te terminas de acostumbrar a esto ¿Sabes? …-

El Kurosaki se aproximó al barandal del balcón, su mirada estaba más apagada de lo usual, pero había cierto nivel de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-...Sentir tus manos manchadas de sangre, saber que probablemente le arrebataste un padre, esposo, hermano o hijo a alguien…nunca puedes acostumbrarte a esa sensación….no importa cuántas excusas quieras decirle a los demás, no te puedes engañar a ti mismo…no importa cuántos medicamentos, elíxires o infusiones consumas, siempre terminarás soñando con tus víctimas…te persiguen en tus sueños y…puedes ver sus rostros, escuchar sus gritos y súplicas por piedad… El filo de la culpa puede hacerte más daño y cortarte más profundo que cualquier espada, esa es la carga que conlleva una persona que arrebata la vida de otros para mantener la suya propia…es mi "maldición"-

-Sí sufres tanto haciendo esto… ¿por qué lo haces entonces?-

Porque no sé hacer otra cosa, cuando eres mejor que otros en algo, todos esperan que continúes haciéndolo. Esto no es algo tan fácil de dejar…además, ya he luchado con tantos monstruos que he terminado por convertirme en uno-

-Ya es suficiente, ya pasaron los cinco minutos- dijo uno de los escoltas de la maga oscura, en su voz se denotaba un gran nivel de desprecio.

Ichigo metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y salió del pequeño balcón, antes de marcharse se detuvo y observó a la maga por encima de su hombro.

-El deber del heroico caballero es cazar y eliminar al malvado monstruo, sí tienes la suficiente determinación, cumple tu condena, prepárate, hazte fuerte…y ven a cazar al maligno monstruo, te estaré esperando-

Con sus ojos llenos de determinación miró la espalda del muchacho que se alejaba. No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero su mirada fue suficiente respuesta cómo para saber que había aceptado la proposición.

* * *

><p>(Unos minutos después…)<p>

/Cuartel general del concejo mágico-polígono de entrenamiento /

Ichigo descendió por unas escaleras en espiral, lentamente se sumergió en las profundidades del cuartel, hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar en donde se entrenaban los miembros de la milicia del concejo. Al ver la inmensidad del lugar, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia ante los recursos de los que disponían los soldados del concejo.

El haber tenido esa pequeña "charla" con la maga de Zaxsa lo había desasosegado sobremanera. Aunque estaba muy turbado, decidió sustituir ese sentimiento por rabia, así acentuando mucho más su ceño fruncido.

-Oye tú ¿Dónde está el cuatro ojos?- exclamó a un Rune Knight en su usual tono demandante.

-¿Cuatro ojos?-

-Lahar, Lahar. El cuatro ojos, ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Por qué habría de decirte algo a ti, perro del gobierno?-

-Mejor ser un perro del gobierno a ser una perra del consejo-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Exactamente lo que oíste. ¿Sabes? por esta clase de cosas es que no me agradan los magos, todos ustedes son imbéciles pretenciosos con ínfulas de grandeza-

El mago se acercó muy encolerizado hacia el Quincy. Ambos muchachos con el ceño fruncido se observaron fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Te reto a que repitas eso-

-¿Qué me harás si lo hago, Houdini? ¿Sacarás un conejo de un sombrero y me lo lanzarás?-

El joven Rune Knight de cabello negro apretó sus dientes, aún más enfurecido que antes, la expresión arrogante del peli-naranja tampoco ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Ichigo tomó una de sus Seele Schneider aún sin sacarla completamente de su cinturón, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el mago.

-Kurosaki, ¿Es necesario causar problemas cada vez que vengas? Estoy comenzando a creer que sufres de un problema muy serio de control de ira-

-Lahar….te estaba buscando- dijo mientras guardaba la vara metálica y se enderezaba.

-Doranbolt, Kurosaki- saludó el joven de lentes mientras se dirigía hacia el Rune Knight y el Quincy respectivamente.

Doranbolt correspondió el saludo asintiendo la cabeza, Ichigo por su parte hizo caso omiso a la cordialidad.

-Vine por la enana.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lahar al escuchar el apodo.

El Rune Knight se marchó al ver que no tenía cabida en la conversación, aunque no sin antes detallar minuciosamente al Quincy, éste por su parte lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo.

-¿Enana?

-Sí, enana.

-Kagura está en el ala sur, está recibiendo una clase sobre conceptos básicos de la magia-

El Quincy levantó una ceja y miró al mago con una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Está haciendo qué?

-Magia, Kurosaki. Está aprendiendo.

-¿Porqué está aprendiendo magia?- preguntó en un tono lleno de severidad.

-Porque estaba aburrida y necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo.

-Nunca dije-

-Exacto, nunca dijiste nada sobre que no podría aprender magia, además ella tiene mucho talento.

-No me importa sí tiene talento o no, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de los magos.

-Es muy egoísta de tu parte que digas algo así, Kurosaki. ¿Enserio vas a obstaculizar su progreso?

-No estoy obstaculizando su progreso, sólo no quiero que termine arriesgándose por querer profundizar demasiado en esta basura.

-Creo que se arriesga más estando a tu lado que aprendiendo magia.

Ichigo lo miró enfurecido pero no lo contradijo, sabía que tenía razón y que él era un riesgo para los que lo rodeaban.

-Ciento cincuenta y ocho.

-¿Ciento cincuenta y ocho que?

-Usó un medidor MPF, esa fue la cifra que arrojó en su primer intento y sin saber controlar correctamente su magia. Tiene más talento natural que muchos de los Rune Knights que se han unido en los últimos años, no es justo para ella que le impidas aprender algo en lo que puede prosperar.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Se unirá a un gremio de magos?- preguntó retóricamente.

-¿Porque no? Quizás hasta podría-

-Te romperé las piernas sí dices que podría unirse a la milicia del concejo- interrumpió, en un tono sumamente amenazador, acompañado de una mirada igual de amenazadora.

Lahar levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no estaría mal que se convirtiera en maga.

-¿Por qué habría de convertirse en maga?

-Dime cual es tu gran plan, Kurosaki. Comprendo muy bien que quieras cuidar de ella por tu amigo, pero ¿No es mejor darle las herramientas para que cuide de sí misma? _"Dale pescado a un mendigo y comerá un día, enséñale a pescar su propia comida y comerá toda su vida"._

-¿La estás llamando mendigo?

-No, no lo estoy haciendo y entendiste muy bien la analogía, no intentes cambiar de tema.

-Es solo una niña, Lahar. ¿Cómo quieres que "le de las herramientas"?

-Déjala que aprenda magia, no puedes negárselo. ¿Quieres escuchar algo que me dijo anteayer? Me dijo que le gustaría aprender a luchar, que quiere hacerse fuerte para que juntos, tú y ella rescaten a Simon.

Ichigo suspiró profundamente al escuchar eso, le recordó un poco así mismo lo de hacerse fuerte no para beneficio propio sino para ayudar y proteger a otros.

-Bien...tampoco es que sea malo que aprenda algunas cosas para defenderse así misma si lo llegara a necesitar.

Lahar colocó una mano en el hombro del Quincy y sonrió ligeramente.

-Es bueno que la comprendas, Kurosaki.

El joven de cabello naranja empujó la mano del Rune Knight de encima de su hombro.

-Sólo cállate y dime donde está.

-Algún día tendrás que dejar esa actitud de tipo duro- susurró casi para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. Te acompañaré, con tu historial, no es muy seguro el dejarte merodear sin vigilancia por las instalaciones.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada de irritación, Lahar solo ajustó sus lentes y por una milésima de segundo, el joven Quincy pudo jurar haber visto una sonrisa irónica formarse en su rostro.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la chica, tras varios minutos de silencio, el peli-naranja habló.

-Lahar...

-¿Hmm?-

-Hace un rato hablé con la maga de Zaxsa-

-...-

Lahar hizo silencio, expectante ante lo que iba a decir el soldado.

-Ella…- Ichigo pausó su comentario para soltar un suspiro.

-Enserio soy un malnacido ¿no es así? Destruí su vida sin siquiera importarme, y no solo la de ella…he destruido muchas vidas y ni siquiera he visto hacia atrás. Han sido dos años, Lahar…he estado haciendo esto durante dos largos años y no he dudado ni por un segundo, siempre me he dicho a mí mismo que hago lo correcto…pero solo me bastó ver a esa mujer a los ojos y conocer a una simple niña, para comenzar a dudar de mí mismo…de lo que hago….-

-Todos cometemos errores, Kurosaki, y aún más en esta línea de trabajo. A diario vemos cosas que desmoronarían a una persona normal, está de nuestra parte ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistirlo, pero tampoco debemos convertirnos en lo que tratamos de derrotar, cuando te conviertes en tu propio enemigo, en ese momento perdiste la batalla. Recuerda que cuando miras las profundidades de un abismo, el abismo también está viendo dentro de ti-

-Creo que realmente no estoy hecho para esto…quizás…debería- el Quincy se cohibió de finalizar la oración al notar que habían llegado a su destino.

Lahar no intentó preguntarle lo que iba a decir, pudo hacerse una idea de qué era. Ambos ingresaron a una gran habitación repleta de magos practicando, había libros por doquier y coloridos destellos de magia iluminando todo el lugar. En el centro había un gran orbe azul que Ichigo pudo identificar como un medidor MPF. Kagura se encontraba al fondo, sentada sobre una mesa de madera leyendo un libro, su gran espada reposando a su lado.

El Quincy y el mago se adentraron más en la habitación. La chica no notó la presencia de los recién llegados al estar tan absorta en su lectura, Ichigo se paró frente a ella, pero nuevamente no le prestó atención.

-"Principios de la magia: volumen cuatro"….vaya, es una lectura algo avanzada para una enana cómo tú- dijo golpeando juguetonamente la portada del libro con su dedo índice.

Ella bajó su libro, al descubrir su rostro se podía notar una clara expresión de molestia. Dicha expresión facial fue sustituida por una de emoción al ver al peli-naranja, sin importarle continuar lo que estaba leyendo, arrojó el libro hacia un lado y se levantó apresuradamente.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ya te curaste? ¿¡Ya nos vamos de aquí!?

-Sí, si y si.

Sin darse cuenta, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ichigo al notar como la niña Mikazuchi había comenzado a recuperarse de la condición de desnutrición que estaba sufriendo. Había subido de peso, sus mejillas ya no estaban hundidas y las ojeras en sus ojos se habían apaciguado, incluso su mirada se notaba más viva, y llena de energía. También había sustituido sus sucias y desgastadas ropas por un nuevo vestido blanco, al igual que su anterior indumentaria, llevaba sandalias negras y un lazo que tenía atado en su cabello, los extremos del lazo estaban apuntando hacia arriba dándole cierta semejanza a unas "orejas de conejo".

-Espera un momento...- dijo discurriendo lo que había oído decir al Quincy.

-¿¡A qué te refieres con enana!? ¡No soy enana, solo estoy en desarrollo!- exclamó posando sus manos en sus caderas y mirándolo con un ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Sí y yo no soy un patán arrogante con problemas para expresar otras emociones que no sean ira, "solo estoy pasando por la pubertad".

-¿Eh?

-Nada.

-Sí lo eres- agregó Lahar disimulando las palabras con una tos falsa.

El Kurosaki miró con molestia al Rune Knight debido a su comentario, él por otro lado sonrió como usualmente lo hacia y ajustó sus lentes.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí que cuidaras?- preguntó ya dando caso omiso al comentario.

La chica de cabellera negra sintió de forma enérgica y reveló las placas militares que colgaban en su cuello.

-Bien, yo te cumplí mi promesa y tú cumpliste la tuya.

-Ichigo...- susurró con timidez, mirando las pequeñas placas metálicas.

-¿Que?

-¿P-puedo...puedo...puedo quedármelas?

El Kurosaki se inclinó hacia ella, la miró fijamente y le sonrió de forma muy amable, tanto que la Mikazuchi creyó por un momento ver destellos dorados en el rostro del Quincy. Incluso Lahar también lo notó, cosa que logró que mirara impactado al dúo.

-No- respondió quitando el collar del cuello de la chica.

Kagura se mantuvo estática por un par de segundos hasta que reaccionó ante lo sucedido.

-¡ERES MALVADO!- exclamó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No solo malvado, también soy perverso- respondió mientras se colocaba el distintivo militar en su cuello.

-¡Eso no es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso!

-Eso dices tú.

La chica lo miró con algo de reproche a lo que Ichigo respondió con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Bien, suficiente de bromas. Deberíamos irnos antes de que caiga la noche, faltan unas cuantas horas y no me agrada viajar a oscuras.

-Ichigo le tiene miedito a la oscuridad~

El parpado del susodicho comenzó a contraerse en señal de irritación.

-No le tengo miedo a la oscuridad- rugió entre dientes, una vena brotando de su frente.

-Claro que sí, miedosito~

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, Lahar soltó una carcajada interna ante las interacciones del dúo.

-_E__sos dos actúan como hermanos de sangre, - _pensó mientras los observaba.

-Sólo, sólo vayámonos.

-Intentas cambiar de tema porque sabes que tengo razón.

-Oi, oi no te hagas la lista conmigo o me iré solo y tú te quedarás aquí.

-¡No!

-Entonces toma tus cosas y vámonos.

Kagura se apresuró y tomó su nodachi, no necesitando otra cosa.

-¿Solo llevarás tu espada...?

La chica asintió en respuesta. El Kurosaki simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, sí no necesitas nada más.

Ichigo empezó a caminar hacia la salida, antes de que Kagura lo siguiera se despidió de Lahar con quién había estrechado amistad.

-¡Adiós, Lahar!

-Kagura, espera- exclamó tomando del suelo el libro que ella estaba leyendo.

-Toma, llévatelo. Consideralo un regalo de mi parte.

-Gracias- respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

La chica de cabello negro corrió hacia la puerta, en donde Ichigo esperaba, pasó corriendo y continuó haciéndolo por los pasillos.

-¡Apúrate,Ichi!- exclamó mientras corría.

-Es una buena niña, Kurosaki...cuídala.

-No necesitas decírmelo. Ya la deuda está pagada, no me debes más nada-

-Nos vemos, Kurosaki.

Ichigo alzó su mano y la agitó en señal de despedida antes de salir.

Mientras caminaba a paso calmado tratando de seguir a la hiperactiva jovencita, se detuvo repentinamente con una expresión de perplejidad inundando su rostro.

-_¿"Icchi"?- _

* * *

><p>Bien, este es el cuarto y último extra, por suerte o desgracia ya no habrán más. Siento que rompen demasiado el flujo de lectura y son demasiado largos, así que por ahora no habrán otros extras de este tipo, ya con este se termina de relatar todo lo que hay que contar sobre los dos años en los que Ichigo ha servido al reino de Fiore como soldado.<p>

* * *

><p>Franja fronteriza entre Fiore y el país vecino/

(Año x779)

-Diablos, ¿Cuándo se supone que viene el capitán sustituto? Su puntualidad ya dice mucho de sus habilidades para dirigir un pelotón- gruñó un irritado soldado.

-Escuché que el sujeto fue recomendado personalmente por un miembro de la guardia real-

-¡Oh, un miembro de la guardia real! ¿A quién le importa la recomendación de esos maricas con armaduras brillantes y lindo vocabulario? No dejaré que un burócrata que apenas pueda levantar una espada me dé órdenes-

Un grupo de treinta hombres yacían en espera a las afueras del pueblo que conectaba a la nación de Fiore y Seven. Estaban a punto de lanzar un ataque contra un grupo militar que se sospechaba que había iniciado una invasión a pequeña escala, aunque los extraños actos erráticos de los soldados enemigos habían hecho pensar a más de un burócrata de Fiore que no se trataba de una invasión organizada por Seven, sino una invasión por parte de soldados que habían desertado del cuerpo militar de su nación y habían pasado a ser simples criminales comunes perseguidos por las leyes de su país, y debieron buscar refugio en Fiore usando la excusa de ser un cuerpo militar "invadiendo" el reino de las flores en nombre de Seven.

Fueran desertores buscando donde refugiarse o fueran invasores, iban a recibir el mismo trato por parte de la armada de Fiore. Los soldados estaba impacientes por empezar a luchar, algunos por simple deseo de derramar sangre, otros siendo llevados por verdaderos sentimientos patrióticos, aún así lo único que compartía en común el pelotón entero era la molestia de por qué no había llegado el hombre que fue asignado para dirigirlos.

A la lejanía podía distinguirse que el pequeño pueblo decorado con tintes rurales estaba completamente vacío, cualquiera pensaría que era un pueblo fantasma, pero era bien sabido por parte de los soldados que solía ser un pueblo habitado.

Era una noche cerrada, muy fría y bastante silenciosa, lo único que podía oírse eran los sonidos característicos de los grillos y demás animales nocturnos, en parte era inquietante tanta oscuridad pero también era provechoso para el pelotón ya que les daba la ventaja de poder atacar en pleno amparo de la noche. Los hombres estaban comenzando a hartarse, no podían hacer reconocimiento en el pueblo o siquiera poner un pie dentro hasta que recibieran la orden directa de un superior, y quién debía dar esa orden no aparecía. La molestia también estaba combinada con incertidumbre de no saber qué sucedía en la villa, no había signos visuales de los militares enemigos ni de los pobladores, nada en absoluto.

Unos pasos hicieron eco en el desierto lugar, cada vez más imponentes, resonando con fuerza a pesar de ser pisadas lentas. Los sonidos provenían de detrás de los soldados, al girarse y dirigir sus antorchas y linternas mágicas hacia la fuente del sonido, vieron a un muchacho caminar hacia ellos, su apariencia se hizo más clara a medida que se acercaba.

Al estar a unos cuantos metros vieron que tenía puesto el uniforme reglamentario de los soldados de Fiore, pero éste tenía ligeras diferencias al de ellos. Portaba un sobreveste con líneas verticales amarillas y azules, debajo de la prenda estaba protegido con una cota de malla con mangas de tipo tres cuartos, llevaba un guante negro sin dedos en la mano derecha, pantalones con el mismo patrón que su sobreveste y botas azules. En la parte posterior de su cinturón, más precisamente a la altura de la cadera, colgaba un cinto de cuero que servía a modo de talabarte para portar una espada corta, era un arma muy simple y sin ninguna característica que la hiciera destacar en particular, lo único peculiar siendo que la espada era bastante corta para considerarse una espada convencional pero también demasiado larga para ser una daga. La cota no cubría su cabeza como a los demás soldados, tampoco portaba un casco, sólo una cinta de color blanco de unos sesenta centímetros que en lugar de estar atada en su frente, el nudo estaba hecho en la parte izquierda a la altura de su sien.

El grupo de hombres miró con desconfianza y sospecha al joven de cabello color zanahoria, él por su parte siguió caminando hacia ellos en silencio.

-¿Quién eres, mocoso?- preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Ichigo Kurosaki- respondió en un tono carente de emoción alguna.

-¿Quién?-

-Soy su capitán temporal, fui recomendado por Arcadios para esta misión-

Los hombres se vieron las caras entre ellos y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas en señal de burla.

-¿Tú el capitán de este pelotón? ¿Un niño? No bromees mocoso, vuelve a tu camita mientras puedas, es muy tarde para que un niño como tú esté despierto-

Ichigo se paró frente al sujeto que acababa de hablar y lo miró directo a los ojos, el veterano se sintió incómodo ante la mirada vacía del muchacho, pensó por un momento que parecían los ojos de alguien a quién le acababan de "robar el alma" debido a la falta total de emoción.

-Sí, soy tu capitán mientras dure esta misión, ¿algún problema con eso?-

-Vamos, no te metas con él. Déjalo que haga su trabajo y nosotros haremos el nuestro. Sí los de arriba lo recomendaron para esto es porque debe ser bueno- intervino un muchacho que aparentaba tener veintitantos años.

-Lo que sea, sólo vamos, ya estoy impaciente por ensuciarme las manos-

El grupo descendió por un montículo que estaba a las afueras del pueblo, ingresaron a la villa pero no había rastro de los civiles ni de los invasores. El pelotón se mantuvo en silencio para no alertar a algún posible enemigo que estuviera patrullando.

-Hey, me llamo-bueno, me dicen Geicko. Serás nuestro capitán hoy ¿eh? Debes tener buenas conexiones para que te recomienden para- trató de decir el joven que había intervenido por él, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder terminar de hablar.

-Haz silencio, estamos rodeados de enemigos, no sabemos dónde pueden estar, no es tiempo para pláticas ni presentaciones-

-Sólo trataba de ser educado-

-Y yo trato de que no nos maten-

-Bien, bien….me callo entonces-

Siguieron caminando, aún no había rastros de los habitantes ni de los enemigos. El pueblo estaba envuelto en un aura un tanto sombría, el grupo estaba comenzando a sentirse perturbado por dicha sensación.

-¿Creen que los pueblerinos estén?- trató de decir uno de los soldados pero fue rápidamente callado por uno de los veteranos del pelotón.

-Cállate, es una posibilidad pero es mejor no decirlo-

Habían llegado a una intersección de tres calles, no era un pueblo muy grande pero las casas estaban demasiado separadas entre sí, hacer reconocimiento por todo el territorio se iba a llevar mucho tiempo con un grupo tan grande, y serían fácilmente reconocibles a la distancia. Ichigo quien iba caminando como primero en la vanguardia, se detuvo forzando a los demás a que lo hicieran también. Los hombres miraron con confusión al chico no comprendiendo qué hacía, éste se hincó en el suelo, tocó la tierra y la inspeccionó ayudándose de la luz de las antorchas.

-Vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos de diez personas y uno de once, contándome a mí. El primer grupo irá a la derecha, el segundo a la izquierda y el tercero me seguirá hacia adelante. La prioridad es buscar a los civiles, es seguro creer que los invasores tratarán de usarlos como rehenes- dijo pausadamente mientras se volvía a erguir.

-No seguiré órdenes de un niño-

-¿Tienes una mejor idea o solo hablas para hacerte el indisciplinado?-

-No te quieras venir a pasar de listo, niño estúpido ¿Te crees la gran cosa porque uno de los de arriba te regaló un rango que no mereces? He servido en este ejército desde antes que siquiera estuvieras en los testículos del malnacido que haya tenido la mala suerte de tu progenitor- exclamó tomando al Quincy por su sobreveste.

El Kurosaki bajó la mirada lentamente y observó la mano del hombre, luego la subió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Si tienes una mejor idea de cómo manejar la operación, entonces toma el liderazgo tú. Pero sí no puedes idear un mejor plan más allá de exteriorizar tu complejo de inferioridad y hacernos perder el tiempo, entonces cállate y sigue mis órdenes- respondió tomándolo por la muñeca y apretando con una fuerza que no parecía pertenecer a un preadolescente.

-No es un mal plan, Vittorio. Sí nos separamos no tendrás que verlo hasta que hayamos terminado. Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo discutiendo entre nosotros o rompiendo la cadena de mando, debemos rescatar a esos pueblerinos lo antes posible y arrestar a los invasores- dijo otro miembro del pelotón tratando de evitar que comenzara una lucha interna.

El hostil soldado finalmente soltó la vestimenta del chico, y escupió al suelo.

-No vine a arrestar a nadie, sólo quiero matar algo-

El pelotón siguió las órdenes dividiéndose en tres grupos diferentes. Al adentrarse más, el grupo de Ichigo notó que era un pueblo bastante pintoresco para lo remoto que estaba, ni siquiera la densa oscuridad de la noche podía ocultar eso, las casas eran muy variadas y de colores muy vibrantes.

-Hey, ¿Qué huele así?-

-¿Te cagaste encima?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero a ese olor, huele como sí algo estuviera descomponiéndose, casi como-

El militar apodado Geicko se cohibió de terminar de hablar al sentir que su bota se había humedecido de forma repentina. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que estaba pisando una poza rojiza.

-¿E-esto es…sangre?-

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar eso y se reunieron alrededor del pequeño pozo, efectivamente era sangre encharcada.

-Oigan, aquí hay un rastro- comentó otro soldado viendo de donde procedía la sangre acumulada.

Al seguir el rastro de sangre notaron que salía de la ranura inferior de la puerta de una casa. Todos se miraron las caras un par de veces en señal de duda, aunque finalmente abrieron la puerta. Decir que sus expresiones demostraban consternación era poco.

El hedor era causado por una gran cantidad de cadáveres apilados en la propiedad. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos…niños. La mayoría demostraba claros signos de tortura, habían algunos desmembrados, otros estaban prácticamente irreconocibles.

Ichigo ingresó a la casa, algunos hombres intentaron protestar contra su proceder, pero fueron ignorados. Se detuvo, las suelas de sus botas se empaparon de sangre, se inclinó hacia uno de los cuerpos, posó su rodilla sobre la laguna carmesí. Miró fijamente a la persona occisa, era una mujer, su abdomen estaba hinchado, signo de embarazo. El joven Quincy extendió su mano y tocó con delicadeza el vientre de la difunta. Permaneció en esa posición durante un par de segundos.

-No perdonaron ni siquiera a una mujer embarazada…malditos, ¿Dónde está su humanidad?- comentó uno de los soldados desviando la mirada del terrible panorama.

El Kurosaki cerró los ojos de la difunta y se incorporó. Salió de la propiedad y siguió su rumbo en silencio.

Todos permanecieron silentes también, las palabras estaban de más, ya sabían lo que debían hacer, su capitán así se los mostró con su forma de actuar. El grupo marchó detrás del Quincy, tras caminar por unos minutos divisaron un lugar que a diferencia del resto del pueblo cubierto por el manto de la noche, estaba muy iluminado, era la entrada a una mina.

El peli-naranja utilizó su hirenkyaku para adelantarse a sus hombres y llegar más rápido, estos ni siquiera notaron cuando perdieron de vista al chico.

La mirada de Ichigo era una extraña mezcla de frialdad asesina, y ardor causado por deseos de venganza.

Al entrar a la mina, fue avistado por dos guardias, ambos cayeron muertos antes de poder siquiera dar un aviso.

El Quincy profundizó más en la mina, tenía dos heilig pfeil en sus manos, las puntas de las flechas estaban cubiertas con la sangre de los enemigos anteriormente asesinados.

Al descender lo suficiente, vio a un gran número de hombres ingiriendo bebidas alcohólicas, habían tomado la mina como refugio. Ichigo permaneció en silencio inspeccionando el lugar, ninguno se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Encima de una mesa yacía una mujer de temprana edad, estaba privada de sus ropas, de sus cavidades fisiológicas escurría un fluido blanquecino que el muchacho no pudo identificar a la distancia, la mujer seguía con vida pero parecía estar en un estado catatónico.

Ichigo desenfundó su espada y se adentró más en el lugar, uno de los desertores notó al joven soldado y se alarmó.

-Tú, Quién-

El Kurosaki rebanó el rostro de su enemigo siquiera antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Todos se pusieron alerta, Ichigo desapareció en uno de sus hirenkyaku, cosa que hizo alertar más a los hombres.

-Un mago, es un mago-

Ichigo estaba parado frente a la mujer, comenzó a desabotonar su sobreveste y a quitarse el cinturón. Al haber terminado, se quitó la prenda y cubrió parte de la desnudez de la fémina con ella. El Quincy se giró hacia donde estaban sus enemigos, su semblante lucía sombrío, no parecía en lo absoluto el rostro de un chico de su edad.

-Mátenlo, es un soldado de Fiore, sí sale con vida traerá a más militares-

-Imbécil, de seguro no está solo, el resto debe estar por allí-

-Es sólo un mocoso-

-Un mocoso que le arrancó el rostro a aquél ebrio idiota con un espadazo. Prefiero prevenir a lamentarme-

Ichigo se lanzó hacia sus enemigos en mudez. Agitó su espada con mucha fuerza hacia uno de sus oponentes, éste hizo lo mismo con su propia espada. Ambas hojas chocaron, la espada corta del Quincy se quebró ante el fuerte impacto, fragmentos de metal volaron peligrosamente cerca del rostro de ambos contendientes. El Kurosaki sin inmutarse, giró la empuñadura de su arma y la tomó en un agarre invertido, antes de que su oponente pudiera hacer otro movimiento, enterró el afilado pedazo de metal que quedaba de la espada en su zona supra hioidea, justo debajo de la barbilla. En seguida reunió energía espiritual en su mano izquierda y formó una flecha, usando la saeta como arma punzocortante atravesó la arteria yugular de su enemigo, una gran cantidad de sangre se derramó y calló en el rostro del joven.

Tras dejar caer el cuerpo, Ichigo levantó su mirada y observó a sus enemigos. Enseguida los hombres lo rodearon, en un intento por matarlo. La cruz Quincy en su muñeca izquierda brilló intensamente, en seguida formó su arco y comenzó a disparar flechas, ser rodeado sólo sirvió para facilitarle la tarea de eliminarlos en grupo.

El soldado bajó su arco, muchos habían muerto pero otros habían logrado sobrevivir. Había un hombre gritando particularmente fuerte, tenía una flecha clavada en su rodilla, la saeta destruyó su rótula y ligamentos. Lentamente caminó hacia él, el hombre al verlo entró en pánico horrorizado por lo que podría hacerle.

-P-por favor, no me mates, piedad…ten piedad, te lo ruego. Y-yo tengo una familia- gimió entre lloriqueos.

El preadolescente de cabello naranja lo vio fijamente a los ojos, extendió su mano y tomó una de las lanzas de uno de los enemigos caídos, rompió la mitad del asta para acortar el tamaño del arma. Sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, pisoteó su rodilla lastimada con muchísima fuerza, suficiente como para que los ya de por si lacerados huesos crujieran estruendosamente. El hombre soltó un alarido lleno de dolor, su gritó resonó a través de toda la mina, su rostro se enrojeció, las venas de su cara y cuello se marcaron, gritó con tanta furia que sus cuerdas bucales sangraron.

-La piedad se le da a los humanos, a las bestias tan solo se les mata- dijo mientras enterraba la lanza en la boca de su enemigo, apagando el grito con ello.

La temperatura siguió bajando, la noche se hacía más fría a medida que el corazón del Quincy también lo hacía. Ichigo remató a todos sus enemigos en silencio, en ese momento algo como "misericordia" o "compasión" no tenía cabida en su mente, solo resentimiento y odio. Los quejidos de dolor eran rápidamente silenciados por alguna flecha fugas o una puñalada con una de las saetas.

Para cuando el grupo de soldados de Fiore llegó, ya todo había acabado. El Kurosaki estaba arrodillado en el suelo, rodeado de los cadáveres de los desertores. Su cuerpo y rostro estaban totalmente cubiertos de sangre, lo único reconocible del preadolescente era su cabello naranja, su respiración era muy pesada, vahos se formaban mientras exhalaba.

-¿Q-que sucedió aquí?-

Todos estaban sumamente perturbados por la escena, era como ver la guarida de un verdadero monstruo. No se podían explicar cómo ese simple "niño" asesinó a todos los desertores, algunos al notar a la mujer corrieron hacia ella para socorrerla, mientras que el resto permanecieron estáticos, aún impactados por la situación.

El chico se levantó ignorando o tal vez ni siquiera notando a sus compañeros. La sangre aún caliente goteaba de su cota de malla, su mirada estaba perdida, su rostro era aún más inexpresivo que antes.

Dio unos cuantos pasos, apretó sus puños, su cruz Quincy se iluminó y comenzó a emitir pulsaciones, subió su mirada hacia el techo de la mina y soltó un desgarrador rugido lleno de dolor e ira, similar al de un animal herido.

Esa noche algo cambió dentro de Ichigo, o mejor dicho, algo "nació" dentro de él, algo que causó que comenzaran a compararlo con un demonio. Incluso Yhawch sintió como el alma de su protegido se entenebrecía, supo que a partir de ese día había dejado de ser la misma persona que llegó a Earthland.


End file.
